


There From The Start

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: There From The Start [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A great combo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, FootballPlayer!Blaine, High School, M/M, SO, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, friends to idiots to lovers, it has been brought to my attention that this is technically a Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 129,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: What if Blaine had been the 12th member of the New Directions instead of Matt? (bc lbr he had like two lines the whole season and had zero storylines) Set in Season One canon, same(ish?) storyline, but with Blaine and Klaine. Not too sure what I’ll change yet ;) Football Player!Blaine





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Puck are slightly OOC in this universe.

“Blaine!… Blaaaaaiiiine!… BLAINE!”

“Whaaaauuuut!?” cried Blaine from under his covers, turning over and burying his face in his pillow.

His mother came in his room, knocked on the wall next to the open door, and turned on the lights. “Time to wake up! Fourth week of your sophomore year! You should be excited, not sleeping!”

Blaine simply groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. A person gets excited about their first week back… Not their fourth.

“Blaine… Don’t make me get the ice-water.”

His eyes widened and he sprung up immediately. “I’m up! I’m up! No need to get crazy, I’m up…”

“Good. Now, get ready. Your clothes are on the ironing board, breakfast is on the table,” She gave him a sly smile. “hair gel is in the medicine cabinet.”

He smiled a sleepy smile at her and stretched his arms up over his head. “Thanks, mom,” he said in the midst of a yawn.

He hopped off his bed and headed into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. He walked past the washing room, grabbing his clothes and changing quickly, then headed down the stairs.

“Blaine,” began his mother. “I want you to try to make some more friends this year, ok?”

Blaine swallowed a piece of toast. “What’s wrong with Finn and Puck?” He asked, mouth still full.

"Nothing… It’s just that, I would like for you to have a sleepover that doesn’t involve yelling and people getting "pwned”,“ said Mary, using air quotes for emphasis. "I know you have other interest and I just want you to have someone to share them with. Maybe you could try getting a few girlfriends.”

He raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. “Not like that! God forbid that I would turn into your father… I just… I know that there’s a more sensitive and artistic side of you, Blaine. You’re not all dadadadadadada and hurrah!” She mimicked someone shooting a gun and some football players making hoots.

“God, I have the worlds weirdest mother…”

“I mean, what was the point of all those piano and advance dance lessons? You were  _really_  good, kiddo.” She emphasized. “And I know you love performing, but you really haven’t since…” she trailed off, realizing now was probably not the best time to open up this can of worms.

“I know…” Blaine finished for her. A hush fell between the mother and son, neither one wanting to speak about Blaine’s father. “You know,” he started, trying to lighten the mood. “I would totally join the show choir if that Sandy Rhyerson guy wasn’t such a  _total_  creep.”

“That weird old guy who sang a love song with one of his students at the last PTA meeting? Oh yeah, he’s a complete weirdo.” They both laughed.

“See, McKinley just doesn’t have much to offer in terms of the performing arts.”  
  
“You could always transfer. I heard Carmel has a ridiculously good show choir.”

Blaine contemplated this proposal for a second, then shook his head. “I’ve finally found some really great friends at McKinley. Transferring, being the new kid, starting over.” He chuckled. “I’m over it.”

“Fair enough,” Mary nodded. “I’d just hate to see all that potential go to waste because it’s not necessarily convenient. Maybe I’m biased, but I think you’ve got something special. I want the world to see all of you and not just  _Blaine The Football Player_.”

Blaine nodded as he scooped up a spoonful of cereal. “Yeah, I know what you mean now… Puck and Finn are great, but they don’t really  _get_  me all the time. I mean, would it really be to much to ask that I could meet another gay kid? Someone who knows what I go through.”

“You know,” she began. “A boyfriend would be nice, too…”

“Mom…” Blaine gave a playful warning, knowing that this was a conversation for another day entirely.

"What!? I want grandkids!”

Blaine laughed at her. His mom was sarcastic, witty, and blunt, yet yet somehow managed to simultaneously carry a touch of gentleness and grace when she held a conversation.

Blaine loved her more than anything in the world.

After his dad left and Cooper graduated, all they had were each other. “Then why don’t you tell Coop that! He’s the one who’s actually in danger of impregnating someone.”

She shook her head and looked up. “God forbid…” They laughed together for a moment until Blaine’s phone started buzzing with his alarm.

“Ok, well I better be going if I want a good parking space at school. By mom. Love you.” He went around the other side of the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Bye sweetie. Love you, too.” He grabbed his keys and just before he left out the door. “Oh, and Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“I was serious about the boyfriend.”

Blaine rolled his eyes again. “Bye mom!”

XXX

Mr. Shue walked towards McKinley High School, passing the dumpster along the way. He saw a few of his students from his Spanish class hanging around there that he recognized, though he only remembered the name of a few. “Making some new friends, Kurt?” he asked.

Kurt, one of his most fluent and bright students, just stood there, his face frozen in poorly concealed fear. Mr. Shue didn’t seem to notice his apparent terror. Instead, one of his students who was on the football team answered. “He sure is, Mr. Shue!”

“Good! Hey, Finn! You still owe me that report on "Que Hacé En Su Verano Pasado”. What you did last summer!“ he elaborated as he passed the group of boys.

"Oh,” began Finn. “I’m uh, almost halfway done with it…”

Mr. Shue gave them a thumbs up and continued on his way. As soon as the coast was clear, the bigger boys grabbed Kurt by his arms and began to lift him up. “Wait, please!” he cried, gesturing to his blueish purple coat. “This is Marc Jacob’s new collection!”

“Wait…” said Finn. They put Kurt down on his command. The smaller boy took off his jacket and handed it to Finn. He shrugged after taking the jacket, giving the football players the signal to throw the smaller boy. “Ok.”

From the distance, Blaine Anderson was getting off his car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He heard some high pitched pleas coming from the dumpster and looked over his car to see his two best friends and some of the guys from the football team tossing a guy in the dumpster.

“Here! Have your fruity little jacket back, Kurt!” sneered one of the jocks, tossing the jacket in the dump.

Blaine shook his head in disgust, disapproval, and disappointment as the jocks exchanged hi fives and walked away towards the school.

He looked both ways before crossing the parking lot and hurried to the dumpster as the boy (apparently named Kurt) climbed out of the dump, hanging onto the edge before letting go and collapsing onto the ground with an “oof!”

Blaine saw Kurt fall and in his concern for the stranger, quickened his pace.  
Kurt heard the sound of sneakers against the asphalt coming from behind him and cautiously turned his head to the source. When he caught a glimpse of a red and beige letterman jacket, his eyes went wide and he grabbed his things quickly, scrambling up and taking off.

“Wait!” cried Blaine, picking up his pace. Kurt kept running, he wasn’t about to get tossed in a dumpster twice in one day. Not when he had  _this_  jacket on.

For a small guy, this kid was actually pretty fast, Blaine noticed. He followed him until he stumbled over a large tree root in the dirt. “Crap!” cried Blaine. He didn’t fall, but lost his balance just enough to disturb his pursuit of the other boy. “Just… wait! I just wanted to help…” Blaine sighed, realizing he’d lost him and began heading towards the building.

 _So much for making new friends this year._  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt kept running all the way past the bleachers until he was sure his pursuer had given up. He found a tree and leaned back on it, and sank down to the ground, exhausted from the chase and breathing heavily, closing his eyes then looking up. Why was he the target for every single jock in this god forsaken school? He could only imagine how bad the torture would be if he was actually open about his sexuality.

As if everyone he had met didn’t already know.

Kurt didn’t have any illusions about how his appearance, voice, or mannerisms were perceived by others. But he knew the bullying would be much less arduous if he was denying it to those who teased him.

They didn’t deserve to know the real him anyways.

After he had caught his breath, he recollected his things—and his composure—and headed off to yet another day at hell.

XXX

Blaine walked down the hallways of McKinley High with his best friends, Finn Hudson and Noah “Puck” Puckerman, at his side, tossing a football between each other. Sure, it was a stereotypical thing for jocks like them to do, but it was genuinely fun. Plus, it made them look cooler.

Not that they needed the popularity boost. Finn Hudson was the quarterback of the football team and dating Quinn Fabray. Blaine and Puck were two of the best runningbacks that this school had ever seen. Sure, they hadn’t won a single game last year, but that’s because they were on the freshmen team. This year, on  _Varsity_ , they all shared a collective gut feeling that they would win…

At least one game…

Maybe.

They were the closest friends they had to each other. Ever since they’d met at Football Hell Week in the beginning of freshman year, they’d been practically inseparable.

Their friendship, though surprising, worked like a well oiled machine. Puck was always good for a laugh or an innuendo on a bad day, Finn was supportive and pushed his friends to be the best at the game they shared, while Blaine kept either of them from doing anything too stupid—or at least helping them clean up the mess when he couldn’t.

Puck and Finn were the first friends Blaine had come out to at McKinley. They’d been surprisingly cool about the whole deal (which wasn’t much, but credit where credit is due)… Even though they did think he was screwing around with them at first.

He still got crap about it from the other guys on the football team—especially Karofsky—but most of the time, Finn, Puck, or sometimes both would come to his defense.

Blaine was grateful for them. In a town like Lima, a guy like him could do a lot worse.

“So do you think we’ve got a shot at conference?” asked Blaine, tossing the ball to Finn.

“Maybe,” he replied, catching it.

“Yeah,” started Puck “If coach Tanaka finally gets his crap together and stops taking a ride on the magic dragon.”

They were suddenly interrupted when they heard a cacophony of musical-esque noises coming from the choir room. “What the  _fuck_  is that?” questioned Puck. Curiosity spread across their faces and the trio peeked through the door to take a look at the source of the music.

What they saw was  _not_  for the faint of heart.

Four kids danced choppily and cheesily around the kid in the wheelchair that Puck had locked in the port-a-potty the other day. Wheelchair kid was taking the lead solo.

 ** _And I said to myself sit down, sit down, you’re rockin’ the boat_** ** _  
_****_And the devil will drag you under  
_** **_With a soul so heavy you’d never float,_** ** _  
_****_Sit down, sit down, sit down  
_** **_Sit down, sit down, sit down, you’re rockin’ the boat_**  
  
Blaine found his eyes gravitating towards a vaguely familiar blueish-purple, yet distinctively Marc Jacobs, coat.

Kurt.

That was his name. He remembered because the day before, Finn had thrown him in the dumpster. He had let him take that same special collection jacket off. It was the boy that ran from him.

Blaine never partook in the harassing activities his friends were so fond of, and after a few months of trying to get them to stop, he gave up.

As Puck had so eloquently put it at one of their boys’ night, “Social status is currency, and making losers go dumpster diving puts bread on the table for big papa. Big papas gotta eat.”

Though, it wasn’t like Blaine was blind to his situation, either. He was an out and proud homosexual teenager in Lima, Ohio. He understood what Puck meant all too well, and knew that their friendship and being on the football team gave him protection like nothing else at this school could. Still, he felt a twinge of guilt every time he saw someone crawl their way out of that dumpster. Even if it was someone who  _almost_ deserved it like Jacob Ben Israel.

And  _especially_  when it was someone like Kurt.

Maybe if he’d told them about the Sadie Hawkins dance, they’d show some compassion. But he had never mentioned it to either of his friends, afraid they’d judge him for not being able to defend himself.

The sound of a wheelchair crashing snapped Blaine back into reality.

“They’re pretty terrible,” he said, years of music training kicking in on instinct. “I mean, Wheelchair Kid has a good voice, but the song isn’t very well suited for it. And their choreography is… Well, frankly, it’s just… Awful. Nonexistent.”

"Doesn’t matter how bad or good they are,” replied Puck. “That’s completely lame! Glee Club is loserville and it doesn’t help that the song sucks ass.”

“I don’t know…” mused Blaine. “You don’t think kind of looks fun..? I mean, if they had a more people, better choreography, and a better song selection… Maybe more Katy Perry. Oh,” he added. “And a director that doesn’t radiate pedo vibes.”

“You didn’t hear?” Finn began. “That creep Mr. Rhyerson got fired for an inappropriate relationship with a student.”

“Yeah,” Puck continued. “I think Señor Shuester is the one who took over. They had try-outs last week.”

His face brightened at the good news, then fell again. “Last week?” He asked sadly, the conversation with his mother from earlier that day ringing in his ears. His face regained hope when he suggested, "We should join together!! We missed auditions, but maybe Mr. Shuester would let us if it was all three of us. Show him he’s got an interested crowd.”

Finn gave him a look that said Are you fucking kidding me?

Puck gave him a sentence that said, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

"What?” Blaine asked feigning innocence. He’d expected this reaction, but a boy could try.

"Dude,” started Finn. “Joining Glee Club is social suicide. You’ll go from being on the top—where we are now, you see? Happy, cool, popular—straight to the bottom.” He lowered his hand to his knees.

Blaine looked longingly at the choir room, knowing Finn was probably right. Contrary to popular belief, Blaine didn’t have too many close friends. Acquaintances, sure, but people he let past the goofy, charming wall he put up? Exactly two, besides Cooper. Sometimes his popularity was a double edged sword, and he had hoped he could bypass it by getting his friends to join. But he supposed that sign in the English room was right: _There are no shortcuts in McKinley High!_

He sighed sadly. "Fine, I guess.”

Puck patted him on the back. “Trust me, Blaine. We’re doing you a favor. Now come on, we’re gonna be late for football practice.”

He gave one last longing look towards the choir room (and Kurt) and sighed before following them into the locker room and then out to the field.

XXX

Finn, Puck, and Blaine were all out on the field, running agility drills when coach Tanaka called the whole team into the locker room with a blow of his whistle. “EVERYBODY IN THE LOCKER ROOM ASAP! AND HURRY UP OR YOUR DOING LAPS!” The team rushed into the locker room to see their Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester leaning up against the whiteboard next to coach Tenaka.

He blew his whistle loud. “Circle up! Now, Mr. Shuester is gonna talk to you guys! You don’t listen, you do laps! You mouth off, you do laps! Got it? They’re all yours Will.”

Mr. Shue stood center room. “Thanks, Ken. Hey guys, how you doing? I think I uh, I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class. But uh, I’m here today to talk to you about something different… Music.” Blaine instantly brightened. Maybe this was his chance to try to join. “Glee club needs guys.” Blaine nodded along eagerly, oblivious to the laughter coming from the rest of the team. “I’m going to put the sign up sheet at the door to the locker room, so if anyone wants to sign up, please… Thank you…”

Blaine watched as Mr. Shue walked to the door and posted the sheet as coach blew his whistle and yelled “Dismissed!”

Blaine was pleasantly surprised to see a few guys went up to the sheet and wrote what he assumed were their names down. After he’d finished changing, when most of the team had left, he walked up to the sheet with a pencil in tow. His face fell when he saw what the guys had  _really_  written.

They tagged the sign up sheet with stupid names like, “Gaylord Wiener”, “Butt Lunch”, and the cleverest one of them all, right at the bottom… “Penis”.

But he wasn’t gonna let that get in the way. The conversation with his mom, walking past the choir room  _right_ when the New Directions we’re rehearsing, this sign up sheet. It was like some higher being  _wanted_ him to join. He shook his head in disappointment at the lewd aliases and brought up his arm to write his name. Suddenly someone latched onto it and stopped him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude!” cried Puck, a genuinely concerned expression on his face. Finn was tailing him. “You can’t join HomoExplosion!”

Blaine swing his head around and looked at him condescendingly. “Really, Puck? HomoExplosion… really?”

Puck rolled his eyes and Blaine let it slide (just this once, because Puck was… Well, Puck). “Whatever, bro, it’s a figure of speech. But you can’t sign up for that! Like I said, it’s social suicide!”

Blaine pursed his lips. “Listen, guys.” He started. “Maybe you’re blowing this out of proportion. It’s just a club. I really don’t think thinks would be so bad if I joined.” He gave them a pointed look. “If we  _all_ joined.”

“I’d throw myself in the dumpster for even considering it.” Finn deadpanned.

"Remember what you told me and Finn when you came out to us?” Puck continued. “About being bullied and shoved against lockers and slushied?”

“We actually didn’t have slushies at Weston Middle, and I still think that slushying people is really bad, but what’s your point?”

Puck groaned and threw his head back. Blaine could be so obli- oblivi- he couldn’t pick up on context clues. “It means that you’re gonna have to relive that all over again.”

Blaine froze as images from his past reflexively flew through his mind.

“ _You two queers have fun at the dance?”_

 _Blaine froze at Andrew's—his tormentor since seventh grade when he came out—voice. “Look, Andrew,” started Connor, turning around to face the tormentor._ _“We aren’t looking for any trouble.”_

_“Then maybe you should stick to fucking girls instead of each other, like the rest of us normal people.”_

_Blaine flinched at his remark and Connor stepped up to Andrew. “Look, we haven’t done anything, so if you’ll please just be on your way.”_

_Andrew snorted. “Get ‘em boys.” From behind him, came three big Hockey players, closing in on him and Connor._

_The next thing Blaine remembered was lying on the floor, crying out in pain as his ribcage was being kicked in, searing in pain. He heard a sickening crack coming from his side and cried out in agony._

_The last thing he saw was Andrew kicking Connor’s head, Connor screaming out in pain, just before he lost consciousness._

The pace of Blaine’s breath uncontrollably quickened and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Puck and Finn desperately tried to calm him down.  
“Blaine, Blaine! Hey, Blaine!”

Blaine was snapped back to reality by his friend’s voice. His breathing calmed a bit, little by little, though it was still heavy. “I’m s-so-sorry.” he stuttered as he hurriedly wiped his face and drew in a shaky breath.

“Blaine,” said Finn, narrowing his eyes. “What was that about?” He couldn’t shake the feeling Blaine was hiding something from them. He wasn’t smart, but he wasn’t stupid either.

Blaine shook his head and swallowed, trying to push down the lump in his throat. “No it’s just… Bullying… When you said that… It brought back memories about being thrown against lockers and stuff like that… Which is why I think you should stop throwing JBI and Kurt in the dumpster!” He desperately wanted to change the subject before Puck and Finn got too curious.

Finn and Puck rolled their eyes. “Dude,” said Puck. “Closet case Hummel gets thrown in the dumpster cause he’s a loser—now a Glee nerd—not cause he’s gay.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait a second, Kurt’s gay?”

Finn laughed. “Not openly… Wait! Dude! Stop def- delft- Stop changing the subject! The point is that you can’t join Glee without ruining your rep!”

Blaine sighed and looked down at the ground. “I guess.” He was too emotionally exhausted to argue with either of them at this point, so he took his defeat in stride.

“There’s my bro. Now come on, let’s go… Before coach makes us run laps again.”

Blaine gave one last longing look at the sign up sheet with a sad sigh as they walked down the hall away from the locker room.

XXX

A few days later, Blaine was walking past the auditorium when he heard a vaguely familiar melody coming from that direction.

 **_Da, da, da, da  
_** **_Da, da, da, da  
_** **_Da, da, da, da  
_ ** ******_Da, da, da, da_**

There was no denying what song it was when he heard a boys’ voice take over the first voice.

 ** _Just a small town girl  
_** **_Living in a lonely world  
_** **_She took the midnight train going anywhere_**  
  
A girls voice took over the next verse

 ** _Just a city boy  
_** **_Born and raised in south Detroit  
_** **_He took the midnight train going anywhere_**  
  
Blaine found himself tapping his hands along to the melody, even smiling slightly. He walked into the auditorium and froze in disappointing shock when he saw what he saw.

Finn was singing lead with some Jewish girl, while the wheelchair kid played a guitar riff, and Kurt, an Asian goth girl, and a Black girl with a slight 'fro sang backup vocals.

The smile faded from his face. The music was definitely a step up from what he’d seen last week, but Blaine was so hurt that Finn signed up for Glee club after making him feel like an idiot for wanting to join in the first place!

He shook his head and stormed off. His mom was right. He did need new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there’s no confusion. Blaine is a sophomore, a football player, and openly gay. Also, Finn, Blaine, and Puck are slightly OOC… Just slightly…
> 
> Also I will be doing one chapter per episode of season one!


	2. Showmance

 

Finn was at his locker, retrieving his Spanish book when Blaine passed him in the hallway. He was reminded that he was going to need help with the geometry homework later that day, so he called him out. "Blaine!” His friend simply kept walking.

 

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and hurriedly closed his locker to catch up with him. “Hey,  _Blaine!_ " When he finally caught up with him, he reached out for his shoulder. “Hey, dude! What's with the chilly willy?"

 

Blaine whipped around furiously. "You joined Glee Club!? After you knew how much I wanted to join and then practically  _begged_  me not to!” He scoffed. “Do you realize how hypocritical and sanctimonious that is?"

 

Finn closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with a sigh. "Look, it's not like that, Blaine. And remember what I said about using words with more than three syllables?"

 

"Really, would you care to explain to me what it  _is_  like, then? Why would you do something like that?”

 

Finn exhaled, realizing his friend’s anger had turned to hurt. "I don't know... Maybe it's because I don't exactly think things through...” He grabbed Blaine’s shoulder and squared up to face him. “But I'll tell you what, after school, I'll take you to Glee with me and you can join then. There's this assembly we’ve got to perform in, but don't judge us on that because we're doing disco—“

 

"I  _love_  disco!" exclaimed Blaine with an ecstatic smile, earning an eye roll from Finn. "Are you doing the BeeGees? Please tell me you're doing the BeeGees!"

 

"I have no idea who that is... And our version isn't exactly... Well, good. But like I said, I'll put in a good word and you can join today after school."

 

Blaine brightened. "Really? You'd do that for me?" he placed a hand over his chest.

 

Finn chuckled playfully. "I guess I owe it to you, anyways. Don't go getting all emotional on me, kay? People will think we're dating." Finn mock punched his friend on the shoulder as Blaine rolled his eyes and watched as Finn walked away.

 

"You would be so lucky," he called out, the smile on his face audible.

 

Blaine smiled and threw a small victory punch in the air. He was already pretty content with his life at McKinley, but he knew something like a show choir could fill a hole in his heart that football never could. Things just seemed to be getting better and better with every passing moment.

 

As Blaine spun around on his heels to head off into his next class, still buzzing from the excitement of his proposed audition, he managed to crash headfirst into an innocent bystander.

 

Binders, pencils, notebooks, and backpacks went flying in every direction while Blaine tumbled to the ground. He felt his head collide with what felt like either a knee or an elbow. “Ow,” he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

 

As he heard the sound of lose papers fluttering to the ground, Blaine heard a flute-like voice apologize profusely. "Oh-oh my gosh! I'm  _so_  sorry!"

 

Blaine wiped his hands—dirty from catching his fall—on his jeans. He was still rubbing his head a little as he collected his scattered belongings and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He noticed the other student hadn’t managed to gather his strewn about school supplies yet, so he bent down again to help him. He picked up a stack of papers that appeared to be sheet music, one of which had the title “Teenage Dream”.

 

Blaine held the sheet music in one hand and offered the other to the boy. A wave of realization suddenly passed through him. He was the same boy he had seen the other day in the choir room. The same boy that ran from him in the parking lot. It was Kurt.

 

Kurt flinched and a small yelp escaped his throat as the hand was extended to him. "Please don't hurt me... Or slushy me... Or throw pee balloons at me."

 

Blaine shook his head, recognizing his friends’ work when he heard it. "I can't believe they're that bad," he muttered half to himself. "Cmon, let me help you up. As much as I've tried to get them to stop, that's more Puck and Finn's thing."

 

Kurt glanced at his hand warily then sized the jock up and down. One thing he'd learned in his short high school career was that you never trusted a football player. Especially one you just met... Even if they  _did_ have gorgeous, sincerity filled, hazel eyes and soft curls that were tamed by an over usage of hair gel.

 

Kurt felt his face redden and turned his head away when he realized he had been staring. He took his hand and stood up as the stranger introduced himself With a vaguely familiar voice.

 

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

 

"Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself with a cautious smile.

 

“I know.” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I-I mean,” Blaine caught himself. “I’ve seen you around. Full disclosure, I know your name because I saw you get tossed in the dumpster last week and Finn said your name.”

 

Kurt’s mouth made a flat line. “Great,” he said with embarrassment. “Good to know that was a public affair.” A beat of silence passed, then he came to a realization. “Wait, was that you? Chasing me?”

 

Blaine’s face reddened at being recognized. “Yes,” he started. “But I just wanted to help you I promise! I don’t even do that. Throw people in dumpsters, that is, but I  _do_  like to help and keep my promises! I just wasn’t sure if you’d hurt yourself and then you started running and in all honesty I kind of panicked and my mom sad to make new friends this year so I was like “I’ll give that a shot!” and I was gonna join glee but then I didn’t because Finn told me not to but then he  _did_ and—“

 

“Blaine?” Kurt interrupted calmly, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

 

The shorter boy was in the middle of taking a breath to continue when Kurt caught him. “Oh.” He said sheepishly. “I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

 

Kurt giggled. “Uh, yeah. Just a bit.”

 

“I just didn’t want you to think I’m this weirdo who goes around chasing people for sport.”

 

“I don’t think that,” he smiled. “I’m just used to anyone in a letterman harassing me, so I ran more out of instinct than anything. I wasn’t about to get tossed twice in one day—“

 

“Especially not in  _that_  jacket!” They both said in unison.

 

They looked at each other, both amused by their synchronization. “How have we not met before?” Kurt asked, bewildered.

 

Blaine shrugged, and the boys began walking down the hall together. “Bad timing?” He mused. “Regardless, we’ll probably be seeing more of each other from now on... If I make it into the Glee club.”

 

“ _You’re_  trying out for Glee club?” Kurt asked in awe. Blaine nodded with a smile. “Well,” he started. “You’re a warm body, I’m sure you’ll get in just fine.”

 

“Thanks. Finn mentioned you guys are performing a disco number today?”

 

Kurt gagged in disdain at the memory of their earlier rehearsal. “Yeah, but don’t judge us off of that because the song is like,  _really_  gay.”

 

Kurt didn’t miss the way Blaine flinched at his remark. 

 

He wasn’t... no, there was no way. Kurt stopped himself before he let his mind wander too far into something that wasn’t real. Guys like Blaine aren’t gay. And if they were, they wouldn’t be interested in guys like him. The universe isn’t that generous. He silently chided himself for getting carried away at the first sign of someone showing him any semblance of kindness.

 

Blaine’s heart sunk at Kurt’s comment, and he was reminded that he was in fact, still the only gay kid in Lima, Ohio. Finn and Puck may have thought otherwise, but they thought anyone who even knew the title of a Musical was gay. What did they know? As much as he liked Kurt—and he really liked him—the comment had made him just a bit weary of pursuing a further friendship with him.

 

"Well,” he started. “It was nice to meet you, Kurt. I'll see you later, then." He bid his goodbye with a bit of disappointment and headed off into his Geometry class.

 

Kurt smiled and waved as Blaine turned to leave. "Later."

 

When Kurt made it to his English class, he sat down with a sense of satisfaction knowing he’d done something McKinley High had made very difficult for him.

 

He’d made friends with a jock.

 

* * *

 

Blaine filed into the gymnasium with the crowd of hormonal adolescents and managed to find Puck. "Hey, Blainers!" The mowhaked boy called.

 

"Don't call me that." warned Blaine.

 

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, whatever, I ship what I want."

 

"What the  _actual_  fuck was that?"

 

He shrugged. "Not a clue... Did you hear that Gleek Club is performing today?"

 

Blaine nodded nonchalantly. "I'm joining today after school with Finn." He gave Puck a half glare, daring him to challenge his decision, which he did.

 

Puck's eyes widened and then he groaned and threw his head back. "Not you, too! I'm gonna be the only one of us three that's gonna have any dignity left," he said as they took a seat on the bleachers.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance. "As if you even know what that means. Now, Shut up, the shows about to start."

 

"Hello, McKinley High," said Figgins in his usual monotone voice. "We have a special treat for you today! Please welcome onto the stage, McKinley High's New Directions!"

 

Blaine—or the rest of the school, for that matter—was  _not_  ready for what came next.

 

**_Get up on this!_ **

 

The curtains opened and revealed the Jewish girl named Rachel, a kid in a wheelchair named Artie, an Asian girl who's name escaped him, a Black girl who's name was Michelle or something like that, Finn, and Kurt, all wearing skinny blue jeans (except for Rachel who bore a skirt) and a blue shirt. Artie took on a voice over part of the song.

 

**_Now wait a minute, y'all_ **

**_This dance ain't for everybody_ **

**_Only the sexy people_ **

**_So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance_ **

**_Dance, I said!_ **

 

Rachel took over the first verse of the song, and of course she was singing it fabulously, but nothing could pull focus from the ridiculous choreography of the song. Or the one member of the New Directions Blaine has recently taken an interest in.

 

**_Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect_ **

**_Want you to push it, babe_ **

**_Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_ **

**_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know_ **

**_How to become number one in a hot party show_ **

**_Now push it_ **

 

The dancing was graphic, and lewd, but somehow also charmingly attractive? It was like watching a monkey swallow a hand grenade. You wanted to look away, but you just couldn’t.

 

**_Ah, push it - push it good_ **

**_Ah, push it - push it real good_ **

**_Ah, push it - push it good_ **

**_Ah, push it - p-push it real good_ **

 

Blaine's eyes widened as he... Noticed... Kurt running his hands down his torso and... Hips... And legs... And...he averted his eyes when his face started to redden. He did his best to be a respectful young man, but he was only human.

 

**_Oooh, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby_ **

**_Oooh, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby_ **

 

Kurt slapped Finn's butt and Blaine watched through his fingers the way somebody who loves to be scared but hates jump scared watches a horror movie. He cursed his teenage hormones. They were telling him this was good when his years of artistic training were telling him that this was  _awful_.

 

**_Push it good_ **

**_Push it real good_ **

****

**_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop_ **

**_Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss_ **

**_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed_ **

**_Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?_ **

**_Now push it_ **

 

Puck laughed at Blaine’s reaction. "What's wrong, Blainey? Hummel giving you some trouble in Australia? You know, Down Under?"

 

Blaine scoffed. “No,” he defended. He turned to Puck with a defiant and slightly condescending look. "Is  _Berry_  giving you some trouble?"

 

"Dude! Why are you looking at my crotch?" Puck asked with mock horror, throwing his hands over his groin area jokingly.

 

"Why were you looking at mine?" retorted Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Touché."

 

**_Push it good_ **

**_P-push it real good_ **

****

**_Ah, push it_ **

**_Get up on this!_ **

****

**_Ah, push it!_ **

 

As the New Directions held their final poses, the entire gymnasium was silent for a few tension filled seconds. Jacob Ben Israel suddenly stood up, screaming "YES!" followed by the rest of the student body joining in on his riot.

 

At first Blaine was confused and startled by the reaction. However, he realized that to a crowed of sex-starved, uncultured, hormonal teens, this must have been the holy grail of assemblies. The New Directions knew how to play their cards right, that was for sure.

 

As they filed out of the gym in a disorganized fashion, Puck turned to Blaine. "Ok, so maybe—just maybe—they're not as sexless and lame as I thought they were, but that doesn't change the fact that they still suck. The rest of the school will rag on you like no tomorrow! I mean, I had to shoot Finn with paintballs because he joined!"

 

"You shot Finn with a paintball gun!?"

 

"Exactly! He's one of my two best bros and I was forced to do that to him! You have to stick to the status quo, Blaine..."

 

Blaine gave him a look that read  _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "Please tell me that you did  ** _not_**  just quote High School Musical..."

 

"I have a little sister, ok?" Puck defended himself. A moment of silence fell over them before he continued. “Fine! Whatever! Join Glee Club. But don't come crying to me when you get slushied or tossed in the dumpster alongside JBI! I gotta go now... I have English... Or geometry... Something like that," He waved Blaine off with a flick of his wrist and went on his way to his next class.

 

* * *

Finn and Blaine walked side by side down the west wing towards the choir room. Blaine had a goofy smile on his face and Finn noticed the spring in his step. "Will you calm down for a sec?" laughed Finn.

 

"Sorry," apologized Blaine. "I'm just really excited!"

 

Finn turned to him. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I can't explain it. But when it comes to music, performing... I just feel like I can be my complete self without... Without being judged... I haven’t really performed since my dad, but... I’ve missed it. I realized that at the assembly. Even though it was really weird, I would have given anything to be up there with you guys.”

 

Finn opened and closed his mouth and looked down. "That was—that was really deep." Finn hardly ever got to see the side of Blaine that wasn't just some fun, charismatic person. He knew Blaine had been through some shit in the past, beyond your run of the mill bullying. Nothing that he would ever admit to him or Puck, but Finn could feel it with every flinch, every incident like the one in the locker room... It was times like these that reminded him of that.

 

Blaine laughed. "What happened to  _Don't go getting all emotional on me?_ " he said, mimicking Finn as they turned into the choir room.

 

The casual chatter going throughout the room stopped as soon as any of the New Directions spotted Blaine. They all stared at him as if he was an alien, which, in this setting, he might as well have been. They had just gotten used to Finn on the team, so a second football player in their safe haven wasn’t something they ever thought they’d see.

 

"Who the hell is this, white boy?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled and gave a small wave towards Blaine, who grinningly returned the wave, much to the curiosity of everyone in the room. "That's Blaine," he answered. "He's on the football team with Finn and he wanted to join."

 

"You gotta be shittin' me..."

 

"Hey guys," began Finn. "This is Blaine Anderson, one of my best friends and he wanted to join us!” He gestured to the short, curly haired boy.

 

"That's great!" laughed Mr. Shue with a small clap of his hands.

 

"Out of his own free will?" asked Rachel, bite in her question. "The only reason you joined was to pass Spanish class," she said with spite. After the Push It performance, Kurt had noticed that she seemed to be quite short with him—no pun intended. "We all know that Quinn is here to keep an eye on you and Brittany and Santana are just here because of their inability to make their own decisions." The ditzy blonde and bitchy Latina glared daggers at her.

 

"But I'm not handicapped," murmured Brittany, earning a facepalm from Santana.

 

"Nah," said Finn with a dismissive wave of his hands. "Blaine  _actually_  wants to be here." He was met with raised eyebrows. "No, wait, that came out wrong, not that I-I don't want to... Be... Here... Um..."

 

"I think you've done enough talking, Finn." interrupted Mr. Shue. "Well, Mr. Blaine Anderson, welcome to the New Direc—"

 

He was abruptly interrupted by Rachel clearing her throat, crossing her arms, and raising a hand.

 

"Ah, yes, Rachel?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Are we really going to let him in without a proper audition?" There was a collective eye-rolling. A short silence. "Well?" she said, recrossing her arms with an expectant look on her face.

 

Blaine looked surprised. He didn't think he'd have to audition in front of people alone, but nevertheless was always prepared.

 

Mr. Shue gave him an apologetic look and shrugged (wait, wasn't  _he_  supposed to be in charge, here?). Blaine nodded and walked over to Brad. “May I?” He gestured to the piano. Brad nodded, relieved that at least one kid had relieved him of his duty to this hell club.

 

Rachel had a smug look on her face. Glee club was hers and she wasn’t going to let anybody take that from her. Even if it meant making the new members solo so they could be taken down a peg or two.

 

Blaine began a slow intro to his song and as soon as he opened his mouth, that smirk was wiped clean off her face.

 

**_I've been alone_ **

**_Surrounded by darkness_ **

**_I've seen how heartless_ **

**_The world can be_ **

****

**_I've seen you crying_ **

**_You felt like it's hopeless_ **

**_I'll always do my best_ **

**_To make you see_ **

****

**_Baby, you're not alone_ **

**_Cause you're here with me_ **

**_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_ **

**_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_ **

**_And you know it's true_ **

**_It don't matter what'll come to be_ **

**_Our love is all we need to make it through_ **

 

Kurt sat there, mouth slightly hanging open, frozen in amazement. He had no idea how talented this kid was when they’d met earlier that day, but in all honesty he never would’ve imagined he was this good.

 

**_I still have trouble_ **

**_I trip and stumble_ **

**_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_ **

**_I look for reasons_ **

**_But I don't need 'em_ **

**_All I need is to look in your eyes_ **

**_And I realize_ **

 

For a moment, Blaine looked into the small crowd and locked gazes with Kurt. He gave him a small smile, and continued with his playing.

 

**_Baby I'm not alone_ **

**_Cause you're here with me_ **

**_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_ **

**_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_ **

**_And you know it's true_ **

**_It don't matter what'll come to be_ **

**_Our love is all we need to make it through_ **

 

Kurt averted his eyes and they landed on Finn. He smiled. Could you be into two guys at once?

 

**_Cause you're here with me_ **

**_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_ **

**_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_ **

**_And you know it's true_ **

**_It don't matter what'll come to be_ **

**_You know our love is all we need_ **

**_Our love is all we need to make it through_ **

 

The room was silent for a few seconds, finally broken by Santana with a "Damn..."

 

"Don't bother, Satan." began Rachel. "He doesn't play for your team." Blaine had the unfortunate fate of being her lab partner last year, and her fathers were thrilled to meet another member of the LGBT community in Lima.

 

Kurt tried to hide the way his face brightened just in the slightest. So Blaine  _was_  gay. He suddenly looked down at the ground and bit the inside of his lip, realizing that he was in the presence of someone who had enough courage to be themselves while he was hiding in the shadows like a coward.

 

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Blaine isn't a part of your crowd, hobbit. He's with ours, so I knows what's down with them. By the way," she added as she turned to Blaine with a flirtatious smirk. "If you ever have doubts, or wanna give our team a test run," she winked at him.

 

Blaine looked around uncomfortably.

 

"Totally open."

 

"Just like your legs," remarked Mercedes. Kurt stifled a laugh.

 

Santana stood up frantically, her chair toppling backwards. “You wanna say that to my face, frizzball!?"

 

"I think I just did!"

 

Blaine just stood at the front of the room silently in the midst of all the chaos.

 

"Ok!" Mr. Shue cut in before things got any uglier. "I think that I speak for everyone when I say..." he smiled.

 

"Welcome to the New Directions!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you might be thinking "No! Kurt! Why do you still like Finn!!?!??" Well, I'm really sorry, but I got this idea from a reaction I thought Blaine might have if he was there when Finn did a thing and I hope that didn't give too much away or just confuse you...
> 
> The point is, I need his crush to still be alive.
> 
> So, it may go away, but it'll come back yeah i don’t know what I’m doing lol I'm not making sense but whatevs it's 3AM


	3. Acafellas

The New Directions were practicing the new steps Mr. Shue was teaching them when suddenly, Rachel interrupted them. "Stop, please, stop!" She yelled.

 

"Rachel," he started. "I told you. You don't have to ask to use the bathroom, just go."

 

"It's not my bladder..." She looked around warily. "It's the choreography."

 

He turned around and looked at her. "Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?"

 

"We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Shue, but you're not... A trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley. He was the understudy for candelabra for Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, you know."

 

Mr. Shue put his hands down on the piano gently. "Just because he understudied, doesn't mean he ever performed." There was a hint of envy in his voice.

 

Quinn stepped up. "Did  _you_  ever perform, Mr. Shuester? After high school. Did you even try?"

 

The room was silent as they waited for an answer. Finally, it came. "No... I wanted to... But no."

 

"Didn't think so..." She muttered. Then, louder, she added. "Who's going to call Dakota?"

 

Mr. Shue nodded and as the children chattered excitedly, he walked out of the choir room. But it wasn't missed by Blaine who saw the disappointed look on his face. “Guys,” he started, calling attention to Mr. Shue’s absence.

 

When the new directions realized he was gone, they all fell silent. It was a heavy silence until Santana broke it.

 

"Maybe we should kill two birds with one stone and spy on VA while we scope out Dakota."

 

They all agreed excitedly. "Then it's settled!" exclaimed Rachel. "We'll go after school tomorrow... But we do still need Mr. Shue... I-I think I'll have to apologize..."

 

"Ya think?" remarked Blaine rolling his eyes at her.

 

She glared at him, then rolled her eyes. "I'll just bake him my famous sugar cookies. Then, he'll come back and we'll have the best vocal coach  _and_  choreographer. Nothing will stand in our way of winning regionals."

 

* * *

A about a week and a half later, Rachel burst through the doors of the choir room holding a plate of sugar cookies. "He's not coming..." she said as she plopped the cookies down in the piano. "He started some stupid boy band with his stupid friends..."

 

They had all taken Mr. Shue’s absence lightly for the first few days, but when they tried to run Don’t Stop several times, things kept falling apart. Rachel was oversinging and sticking out on the choral sections, Quinn was ridiculously sharp, Finn was almost always a beat early on the final entrance... it was a mess.

 

Blaine was all for hiring Dakota—they could one hundred percent use the boost for sectionals—but not if it meant sacrificing the only vocal coach they had. Or rather, the only vocal coach anyone would listen to.

 

Finn cut in. "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads!"

 

She scoffed. "Then  _why_  did he thank me?"

 

"I believe it's called being dapper," interjected Blaine.

 

Santana cut them all off. "The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Shuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can."

 

"But he doesn't want us to!" exclaimed Finn. "He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore."

 

"Yeah..." said Blaine. "Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." Brittany opened her mouth, but Blaine cut her off with a slight eye rolling. "No, Brittany, just because I'm gay does not mean that I'm part girl. Now please stop trying to convince me otherwise...”

 

After a few second of confused exchanged glances, Rachel blew it off and gave them her best bitch glare. "And that's my fault that he's insecure?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "You see anyone else in here with a plate of  _I'm Sorry_  cookies?"

 

"I don't..." said Finn. "Just you..."

 

“Dakota could give us an edge at competition,” Blaine admitted. “But we’re not experienced enough to do this without Mr. Shue. Choreography can be compromised, but we’re a show  _choir_. We need him!”

 

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm bored! All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?"

 

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn—of course all the Cheerios—raised up their hands. Blaine looked around and was disappointed to see that Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt all had their hands up. Rachel was nearly the last to raise her hand with a defiant look towards Finn and Blaine. Artie finally raised his hand and they looked at him with disappointment.

 

"I guess it's settled then." said Rachel.

* * *

 

Mercedes was leaning against her locker with Blaine at her side. She and him had become somewhat close friends over the past few weeks and by a sort of diffusion, so had he and Kurt. He always tagged along to their movie dates, shopping sprees, and almost anything else they had planned.

 

Kurt came around the corner and opened his locker. She was looking longingly at Puck and Santana making out in the middle of the hallway. "You ever kissed anybody?" she asked. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how she felt comfortable staring at the couple and their PDA. It was pretty graphic.

 

"Yes." said Kurt. Blaine's ears perked up and he raised his eyebrows. "If by someone you mean the tender crook of my elbow."

 

“Classy,” Blaine laughed and held out his fist expectantly. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, its an improvement from flinching... Like this," said Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's wrist with his free hand and curled his hand into a fist. He paused briefly, taking note on how he felt little tingled where their skin met. He held Kurt's hand in his own, pushing aside the fact that he really didn't want to let go.

 

A smile tugged at Kurt's lips. Jocks were odd sometimes, but Blaine was really sweet. Still rather odd, but different odd. Cute, even. He finally brought their fists together. "And that's how you fist-bump."

 

Kurt laughed and shook his head, blushing slightly. "No... I haven't  _really_  kissed anybody... but I want to." Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised by his admission and unable to read him as he stared back into his locker.

 

"What about you, Blaine?"

 

He chuckled. “Well, there was Suzy Manes in the third grade, and Diana Clayton in the sixth, but I don’t count those, considering you know, they were girls.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "There was one guy I kissed in the eighth grade but...” Kurt’s head popped up as Blaine said this. “We don’t talk anymore.”

 

Mercedes just kept staring at Puck and Santana in the middle of the hallway, seemingly infatuated with the idea of having somebody to make out with.

 

"Ok," said Kurt. "Stop it right there!" he shut his locker and turned to her. "Mercedes, we are in Glee Club. That means we are at the bottom of the social heap. Special Ed kids will get more play than us... The only ones in Glee that have a chance at getting any action are Finn, Blaine, and the Cheerios. The only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them."

 

"Hey!" piped up Blaine.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm still superior to you, but barely."

 

"That's much better," said Blaine banteringly.

 

Kurt returned the smile and took Mercedes by her arm as Blaine tagged along by taking her other arm. But she kept staring at Kurt. "What are you guys wearing on our Operation Dakota Stanley field trip?"

 

"Is there a dress code?" Mercedes questioned.

 

"No, but every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion!"

 

"This is true." said Blaine, nodding.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "Says the guy wearing jeans, a button up shirt with a bow tie and letterman."

 

Blaine laughed. "Touché... My mom picks my clothes out... Except the bow-ties! She's not allowed to touch those!"

 

"You’re lucky you’re cute Blaine," said Mercedes. "Because the way you dress doesn’t do you any favors."

 

Kurt smiled and looked over at him. “Well, I think it works for him. We'll all hit the mall after school, meet me at lunch, okay guys?" He said, turning to leave towards his next class.

 

Blaine and Mercedes smiled at him as he walked away. "Okay..." they both answered dreamily.

 

After a few seconds of staring after him, Blaine realized that his class was on the other side of school. "Crap!" he looked at his watch. "Catch you later, 'Cedes."

 

He waved her off and hurried off to his class. But not before capturing a quick, "You should totally scoop that!" by Quinn who had followed Mercedes and had Santana and Brittany close behind.

 

He faltered his steps a little, wondering if he had heard right, but ended up walking to his class.

 

* * *

 

Blaine caught Kurt in the middle of the hallway the next passing period. "Kurt!"

 

Kurt turned and smiled when he saw Blaine. "Hey!"

 

"So uh, I know you like theatre and musicals and musical theatre, and..." He looked down at his feet as he shuffled them lightly and rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I was wondering if you would like to go the Sing Along Sound Of Music on Thursday with me..."

 

Kurt looked surprised, but then burst out into a wide smile. "Um  _yeah!_  That's great. I'll call 'Cedes and tell her if that's ok with you? She's more Top40, but I'm trying to make her a bit more cultured."

 

Blaine's face wavered a little, but he kept his usual dapper smile on his face. He thought of telling Kurt that he thought it was just going to be the two of them, but... He couldn't. He knew he felt  _something_  between him and Kurt but... what if he was wrong? What if Blaine was starting to like a straight guy who wouldn’t be cool with him liking him? He knew he was probably overthinking things, but it was a small price to pay to avoid what he’d been through before.

 

"Um yeah... That-that's fine..." besides, he'd feel bad leaving Mercedes behind.

 

Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Great! Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you later, kay?"

 

"Ok." and once again, Kurt left Blaine walking away with that same goofy smile.

 

* * *

 

The New Directions piled out of Kurt's car. "Damn, Kurt! This car is fly!" said Mercedes.

 

"My dad got it for my sweet 16 after I swore to stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop at the knee." Blaine gave a good look at Kurt's outfit (not that he was staring...): Skinny jeans that complimented his legs nicely with a red form fitting sweater that stopped at the knee. He gave Kurt a sideways glance. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

 

Kurt laced his arm through Mercedes' and Tina and Rachel gave him a funny look. "I'm just so nervous that these VA kids are gonna laugh at us." she said nervously. "They're so cool and popular, and we look like we just stepped off the short bus."

 

"Those sweaty Nazis have just have more time to practice. We have more heart."

 

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Despite all their (many, many) flaws, that much was true about the New Directions. In the short time he’d been with them, he realized that they fought and argued and disagreed on a lot of things, but when everyone shut their mouths and started performing... god were they  _good_.

 

"And you don't looked touched on the head. That outfit is amazing!" complimented Kurt.

 

Blaine noticed that Mercedes laughed a little too hard at the compliment, and nuzzled her body a little too close to him. Did she...  _like_  Kurt?

 

"So would you ever, you know, wanna hang out?" asked Mercedes. Blaine stiffened. It’s not like he was threatened by Mercedes coming on to Kurt or anything, he just wasn’t sure they’d make a good pair.

 

"Come over," said Kurt. "It's Liza Minnelli week on AMC." Blaine exhaled disappointedly. He had never envied anybody more than Mercedes. The legend herself Liza Minnelli was one of his many areas of expertise.

 

They ran into one of the lead singers outside, who was hurling into the garbage can while another girl attempted to comfort her. "You can't leave rehearsal under any circumstance! That includes Chron's Disease and heat exhaustion."

 

"Um, excuse us," introduced Rachel. "Is Dakota Stanley in there?"

 

"Don't do it!" the puking girl warned. "He's a monster!"

 

Undeterred by the girl's warning, they walked inside and were met with Vocal Adrenaline's mind blowing performance of Mercy. The dancing was perfectly synchronized, their vocals were perfectly harmonized, and the backflips...  _Backflips!_  They might've been soulless automatons, but damn, could they give a show.

 

The silence after the performance was interrupted very early by a loud voice.

 

" _GET OFF MY STAGE NOW!_ " screeched Dakota.

 

Afterwards, they ran into Dakota and tried to stop him, but he blew them off almost completely.

 

"Dakota Stanley!?" Cried Rachel.

 

"I charge 10,000 per number and a bonus 8,000 if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you  _will_  place in the top three."

 

He drove off, leaving the astounded glee clubbers with nothing but awe and no idea how to come up with 18,000 dollars.

 

* * *

 

"Your rims are clean," groaned an exasperated Mercedes as she came up from washing Kurt's car. "We've polished them like, three times already!"

 

The New Directions decided to do a fundraiser to raise money to hire Dakota Stanley. A car wash. Nobody wanted to interact with losers from Glee Club, but everybody wanted their cars cleaned.

 

Blaine smiled and laughed. "I actually don't mind working with cars. My dad and I fixed a car together once,” he mumbled absentmindedly, trying not to think about the circumstances of that situation.

 

"Did you bring a change of clothes? Because we're going straight to the sing along Sound Of Music."

 

Blaine froze when he heard Mercedes's response. "So, listen, Kurt. This is like, the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?" Blaine's froze. He still was unsure about Kurt's sexuality and, ok, so what if he had the teensiest weensiest little crush on him? He kept the sponge going over the same spot of Kurt’s ca absentmindedly, too enthralled in their conversation to pay any attention to cleaning.

 

"Make  _what_  official?"

 

"You know, that we're dating!" Blaine swallowed and waited for Kurt's response.

 

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. But I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else." His heart dropped about a thousand stories as he saw Kurt look longingly in Rachel's direction.  _Love is love_ , Blaine thought.  _But Rachel!?_

 

Mercedes whipped her head towards Kurt. " _RACHEL_?"

 

"Yes." Kurt responded quickly. "For several years now." Blaine felt like crawling under a rock to go die, but said nothing. If Kurt wanted to be with Rachel, he supposed all he could do was move on, hard as that may be.

 

Mercedes was not so silent about her feelings regarding the subject matter. She grabbed a rock and threw it straight through his windshield. Their eyes went wide and they gaped at her. Then, Mercedes went into a minor trance, staring into space.

 

"You busted my window!" he cried. "How could you do that? You busted my window!"

 

Mercedes seemed to snap out of her trance. "Well you busted my heart." And with that, she dropped her sponge and stormed sassily away, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

 

"I’m not entirely sure,” Blaine finally said, trying to lighten the mood. “But I think she’s a little mad.” Kurt threw himself against his car and sank to the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. He buried his face in his hands. "Hey... Its just a windshield, your dad can fix it, can't he?" Blaine reassured him.

 

He sat down next to him and placed a comforting arm over his shoulders. "It's not the stupid windshield..." Kurt looked down and tears began to spill from his

 

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt’s hair and began gently stroking it, while the other boy sobbed and sunk his face into Blaine’s chest.

 

Kurt thought about Blaine and how he was just so damn  _confident_  about being himself. Not just about being gay, but being a football player and having the courage to join the New Directions out of his own free will, and having the morals to not be a bully the way everyone else in his social group was.

 

He was different.

 

Every other jock or Cheerio Kurt had every met made him feel like his very existence was a stain on society they wanted to bleach out. Blaine... Well, Blaine made him feel  _safe_.

 

He lifted his face from his friend’s chest and realized that he was probably in the safest hands in McKinley High. If there was every a time to do this (or a person to do it with), it was now.

 

“I’m gay... Blaine.”

 

Blaine felt his heart leap out of his chest as his hopeful suspicions were finally confirmed, but he calmed himself down. This was about Kurt, not his feelings for him—whatever those might be.

 

He chuckled. “Kurt that’s... that’s perfectly fine. Why didn’t you just tell Mercedes that?”

 

Kurt bit his lip. “Because I’ve never told anyone...“

 

“Look,” Blaine started. “I’m not gonna tell you that coming out is all rainbows and butterflies, but I told Finn and Puck, and I turned out ok.”

 

He laughed bitterly. “Yeah, but people actually like you.”

 

“Don’t say that.  _I_  like you.” Kurt turned his head quickly at Blaine. Did he just say he _liked_ him? “Besides,” he continued obliviously, “people like that I’m on the football team. I’d say the only ones who really like me for me are the New Directions.”

 

Blaine stood up and offered a hand to Kurt. “I’m not saying you have to come out immediately. But you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are, because who you are is pretty fantastic.”

 

“You know,” Kurt started, taking Blaine’s hand. “I think you’re the sweetest, bravest person I’ve ever met.” He admitted.

 

"Right back at you." Blaine chuckled. “C’mon. We’ve got a rehearsal to get to.”

 

* * *

 

Dakota Stanley was passing out packets to every Glee Club member except the Cheerios, something about personalized meal plans for the next six months.

 

"Mine just says coffee." said Mercedes.

 

Rachel got a fish called smelt that was apparently healthy? What the hell was going on? Blaine looked in his and it seemed he couldn't eat meat anymore.

 

**Breakfast: Splenda.**

**Lunch: Celery.**

**Dinner: N/A.**

 

Screw that! There was no way he was missing his mothers meatloaf on Thursday! Or her spaghetti on Tuesdays. And celery was probably one of the most disgusting things he could think of, right next to onions. So gross... He shuddered at the thought of having to eat the terribly bland food.

 

"Ok let's get down to business." Started Dakota. "Artie you're cut, you're not trying hard enough."

 

"At what?" he cautiously questioned.

 

"At walking! We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and it's depressing." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. This wasn't right! They couldn't kick Artie out just because he was handicapped!

 

"So you're kicking him out?" asked Mercedes.

 

"Mm-Hm. You too. Youse got to go, Effie." Her eyes widened and her hands flailed in a bit of an "excuse me?" motion. She looked just about ready to attack the elf from hell. Luckily, Blaine was there to hold her back. She might've killed the bastard...

 

Maybe it was the pep talk from Blaine moments earlier, but Kurt had had enough. "You can't kick people out of Glee Club just because you don't like the way they look!" Even though he was still mad at Mercedes, nobody decided to be discriminated against like that.

 

"Why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second?" Kurt was about to yell out to him that it was organic, meaning that there was significantly less aerosol in it, but before he could, Dakota stepped up to the Cheerios. "You three you're great you're perfect. Seriously, don't change a thing." He stepped to Rachel. "Uh you- ew. Nose job!" He walked to Blaine. "Tone down the hair gel! I can see my reflection in there! Do you even need a helmet for football? And what the hell is up with the bow ties? Seriously."

 

Finn cut him off. "Now just hold on a second-"

 

"What? What was that? Frankenteen? Why don't you wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?"

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature! I'm sorry... Am I hurting your feelings? I thought you wanted someone to tell you the truth! Or do you want somebody to lie to you? As far as I can see, you don't! So. Why don't you take a little second, take a breather and ask yourself. "Do I wanna be a winner, or not?"."

 

Blaine shook his head. "Screw this... I'm out." And he tossed the meal plan right at Dakota's feet.

 

"Me t-t-too," stuttered Tina.

 

Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie followed. But Rachel stopped them. "Wait!" They did so in anticipation. "Barbra Streisand..." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "When she was a young ingenue, everyone said she'd have to get a nose job in order to become a star. Thankfully," she gave a defying look towards Dakota. "she refused."

 

"Where's this going, Yentl?" asked Dakota.

 

"Where it's going is that we don't need you. Let's face it! We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win because we're different."

 

Mercedes stepped up and moved her head sassily. "They told J. Lo her booty was too big."

 

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." said Artie as he rejoined Rachel up on the chairs.

 

Blaine took a step. "Ray Charles... Everyone said he'd never make it as a pianist because of his blindness..." he smiled. "Guess they were wrong."

 

"Jim Abbot." said Finn, also stepping up.

 

"I have no idea who that is," interjected Kurt.

 

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees." He continued. "Pitched a no-hitter."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Misfits inspirational crap. Whatever. What's your point?"

 

"Our point is that you're fired." Rachel said as she stepped up to him. "And I'm taller than you."

 

Dakota pouted. "Barely..." he scoffed.

 

* * *

 

“Did you _see_ the look on his face when Rachel fired him?”

 

“And when she pointed out she was taller! Like, so am I! What a small, hateful man.”

 

The boys both howled with laugher.

 

Blaine and Kurt were at the latter’s locker, mocking Dakota when Mercedes walked up to them.

 

"Hey, Kurt." she started. He looked at her and his face fell.

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Blaine started.

 

“No,” Kurt said pleadingly. “Stay... please. Whatever Mercedes has to say to me she can say to you.”

 

Blaine gave him an encouraging smile and nodded.

 

"Anyways,” she continued. “I'm really sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed."

 

He smiled at her, glad that she wasn’t upset at him anymore. "It's ok. My dad took my baby away after he found my tiara collection in my hope chest."

 

"And I just wanted to say, I hope it works out between you and Rachel." Blaine gave a knowing, but encouraging glance to Kurt. He wanted him to know that he was in a safe environment and could say whatever he wanted to say. “You'll have really cute, loud, babies."

 

She turned to leave, but Kurt stopped her before she could get too far. “Mercedes... Wait up." She turned around and walked back to him. His eyes started to water as he spoke and a knot formed in his stomach. "I lied to you..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't like Rachel." He looked around to make sure nobody else was around. "I... I'm gay..." The last two words came out almost a whisper.

 

Blaine reached out for Kurt’s hand instinctively and squeezed reassuringly. A gesture of comfort.

 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Mercedes. "It might've saved your windshield," she added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

"Because I've never told anyone before... at least before today." He looked over gratefully at Blaine.

 

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kurt." She said. "You should just tell people. Especially the ones in Glee Club... The whole point of the club is about expressing what's really inside you, remember? And you have a group of people who don't just like you, but love you and will accept you just the way you are."

 

Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes and wondered why he couldn't just be as brave as him. "I can't do it," he finally managed with a shrug. "I'm just not that confident, I guess." With that, he shut his locker, turned away, and began walking down the hallway, leaving Mercedes and Blaine alone.

 

Kurt wasn’t ready to come out to everyone in his life, and that was ok. He had come so far in one day and Blaine was practically beaming with pride.

 

Blaine didn't even realize he was smiling until Mercedes said "What are you grinning about, Frodo?"

 

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh... N-Nothing..."

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That is such bull..." A look of realization crept on her face. "Oh my gosh...  _You totally like him!_ "

 

He rushed to her and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Sh! What if he hears you!"

 

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "Why don't you just tell him! You’re a catch Blaine! And you two are already great friends.”

 

Blaine shrugged. “I’m not very good at romance,” he admitted. “And I  _really_  like Kurt. I just don’t want to screw anything up because I’m impatient you know. I’m just not as confident as I seem."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic is an excuse to rewatch S1 and did anyone else notice how there is like a theme for each episode? I'm pretty sure the one for Acafellas  
> was "confidence"... anyways I apologize for that ending lmao ik it was trash but i think the next chapter makes up for it!


	4. Preggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you haven't noticed, there's about one chapter that focuses on each ep in S1... This is the fourth... I'm gonna enjoy writing this one ;)

**_All the single ladies,_ **

**_All the single ladies._ **

****

**_Now put your hands up_ **

****

**_Whoa, whoa, oh oh oh whoa_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, oh oh oh whoa_ **

 

Burt Hummel pressed the pause button on his son's iPod. Kurt was wearing... Well, he actually wasn't too sure what his son was wearing. He’d just caught Kurt wearing _whatever_ he was wearing and dancing along to that popular Beyoncé song.

 

"It's a unitard." explained Kurt as his father examined the peculiar situation. "Athletes use them to work out nowadays. They're very jock-chic."

 

It was one of those rare moments where Brittany suddenly got an idea. As soon as it sprang into her head, she opened her mouth. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Kurt's on the football team now!" A look of horror crossed his face as he shot a terrified expression in her direction. "He's the kicker... That's the smallest one on the team, right?"

 

Kurt nodded hastily. "Huh..." huffed Burt. "I was on the football team in J.C. before I busted my knee."

 

"C-cool..." stuttered Kurt nervously with a fake smile. "I guess we'll have something to talk about, now..."

 

"I Guess so..." Burt replied cautiously "So, uh, one of you his girlfriend?"

 

He didn't believe his son for one second hen he grabbed the Asian girl by her waist, pulled her close and said, "Yep... But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet."

 

Burt nodded disbelievingly and headed up the stairs. "Just make sure to keep the music down." Kurt nodded as his dad headed up the stairs, and just when he thought he was in the clear, Burt backtracked and said, "Oh, and be sure to get me a ticket to your first game."

 

Kurt‘s stomach dropped, how was he supposed to get tickets to a game that didn’t exist? As soon as Burt was gone, Kurt turned to Brittany. "What the hell, Britt?"

 

She shrugged. "I thought you wanted to seem straight! Football is the straightest thing I can think of... Other than bean dip." Kurt had ended up confiding in Tina and Brittany as well about his sexuality. He just couldn’t keep the truth from his fellow single ladies.

 

He plopped down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. "I am so screwed!" he yelled, muffled by his hands. "What am I going to do?"

 

Tina sat down next to him. "Y-you can always just try out for the t-t-team. I heard their k-kicker actually s-sucks and F-F-Finn has pull since he's already on th-the team."

 

Kurt looked up and nodded as she spoke. “As awful as that sounds, I can’t deny you’re a genius, Tina.”

 

"What about me?" asked Brittany with a clueless smile.

 

Kurt thought about it for a second. One needed to be careful when attempting to make small talk, or any conversation for that matter, with Brittany S. Pierce. "Uh... You can be Brittany, Brittany."

 

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yes. Double Brittany.”

 

Tina opened her mouth to speak but Kurt stopped her. "Sh..." He held up a finger to silence her. "Leave her be."

 

Tina's mouth formed an o and she slowly nodded. "S-so you're really g-g-gonna try out f-for the team?"

 

He sighed and swung his head sadly towards her. "Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice.”

 

* * *

 

When Blaine walked into Glee the next day, the first thing he heard was "I'm sorry, there must be some sort of mix up. I believe I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story goes to  _me_. Maria is  _my_  part. Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've had a very deep personal connection to this role since the age of one."

 

"Well I'm just trying to shake things up, get us out of our boxes." He explained.

 

"You're trying to punish me."

 

"I think you're being irrational."

 

"I think you're being unfair!"

 

They went on like that for a few minutes before Rachel stormed out. "The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less of an impact it has." Artie pointed out.

 

Mr. Shue looked at Tina and smiled. "Congratulations Tina."

 

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and Mercedes. "What I miss?"

 

Mercedes shook her head and frowned. "Rachel being her usual diva self. Mr. Shue gave Tina the lead Maria solo from West Side Story and she threw a fit... And he made me a Jet! Can you believe that? Huh," she crossed her arms and her head did a snakelike motion. "I'd kill as Anita."

 

Kurt spotted Finn and a smile tugged at his lips. He got up and headed towards him. "Finn. I needed to ask you something."

 

"Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered. I know how important dances are to teen gays." He knew that they were important to Blaine, at least. Once, when he and Puck were at his house for a sleepover, he kept mumbling in his sleep something about a Sadie Hawkins Dance and a guy named Connor. Must’ve been an important memory for him.

 

Blaine's face took on a weary expression when he heard Kurt say, "I'm not gay," just a little too quickly. He knew Kurt wasn't in denial. He just wasn't ready to tell the truth, and Blaine understood. Coming out was hard. And it was different for everybody. It may have been easier for him because he was well known, but the only people Kurt had were the Glee kids. Even if he knew how much they loved him just how he is, that didn't make coming out any less intimidating. "I just... I needed a favor. I was wondering if maybe you could have a little talk with your coach to see if I could maybe try out for kicker?"

 

Finn grew a shocked expression. "Uh, sure, I-I guess?"

 

Blaine pouted. Why had Kurt gone to Finn instead of him? It was common knowledge that he was a running back with the Titans. Besides he and Kurt were friends now... weren’t they?

 

When Kurt sat down, Blaine said, "You know, you could've just asked  _me_..."

 

A wave of realization passed through Kurt. "Oh, I'm sorry Blaine... It's just that, you know, I forget you're a jock sometimes because you're so sweet, you know? You don't really act like a stereotypical football player, which, believe me, is a great thing."

 

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "You think I'm sweet?"

 

”Of course I do."

 

They would’ve continued their conversation, but Mr. Shue was just about ready to get started. "Alright guys! Let's run Don't Stop from the top! Quinn, you take the alto line. A five, six, seven, eight!"

 

* * *

 

Blaine was out on the field with Kurt and Finn. Kurt was fidgeting around kind of nervously when Finn said, "Just relax, ok?"

 

"Yeah," continued Blaine. "Remember what we told you: keep your eye on the ball, don't try to aim it.”

 

Kurt nodded.

 

“Okay, now put your helmet on."

 

He scrunched up his nose a little bit at the thought of ruining his hair, which he spent so much time on. "It'll mess up my hair."

 

"I know, the helmet's a real bitch," complained Blaine. "I can't even wear hair gel with it. I have to wash it out every day before practice starts, and reapply it when it ends. Very tedious..."

 

Kurt laughed. "Really? That seems a bit extensive, and that’s coming from me. Wait, how do you look without it on? Lemme see!" He reached for Blaine's helmet, but the latter ducked away too quickly.

 

Blaine chuckled nervously. "I'd actually rather keep my helmet on. I kind of look like medusa under here."

 

"Oh, come on! Just a peek?"

 

"No, thank you very much. When I come home from practice without reapplying, my mom always calls me Mr. Broccoli Head... Sometimes Borat... Occasionally Mop Top."

 

"It can't be  _that_  bad! I'm sure it's just a-"

 

Finn, who had been awkwardly standing by, cleared his throat. "Um, guys..."

 

They suddenly realized that they had gotten a bit too carried away with their conversation and followed closely behind Finn as he began to lead the way into the middle of the field. "You know you're gonna have to take the helmet off eventually, right?" whispered Kurt.

 

"Death before failure!" bantered Blaine, expressive eyebrows shooting up with a toothy smile.

 

"You still need to put on your helmet, Kurt." Finn scolded him.

 

Kurt scoffed, but put on his helmet with a little help from Blaine. He smiled at the chestnut-haired boy. "Red's your color."

 

Kurt smiled back at him. "Thanks for helping me out with this. Both of you. You're really cool... Crap! I forgot! I gotta go get my music, I'll be right back!" he turned to the sidelines to retrieve his music, but Finn placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Finn. "Are you nuts? That's only for practicing when no one's around. Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with these guys just to get you this tryout? If you do it your way, they're going to kill you."

 

Kurt stepped up a bit sassily with his hand on his hips towards the team captain, glaring at him with determined eyes. "My body...” he began, “is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way."

 

And with that, he left to go get his music, leaving Finn a bit shocked, speechless, and Blaine withholding a laugh. When Kurt was out of earshot, Blaine said, "You just got owned..." finally letting his laugh bubble out of him.

 

Finn glared at him and smacked him across the chest. "Shut up." He muttered.

 

A voice spoke came up from behind them. "Watch out, Finn. You better stop flirting with Blaine's crush before he gets jealous!" They turned around to face Puck. Blaine shot him a glare. "He doesn't belong here."

 

"You joined Acafellas," pointed out Finn. "What's the difference?"

 

"I'm a stud."

 

Blaine scoffed at him. "Remind me why we're friends again?" he muttered.

 

"I can wear a dress to school and people think it's cool."

 

Just then, coach Tanaka blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to huddle up. Then, he went on some yelling rant about how their kicker, Langanthal, had made zero for twelve field goal attempts and was being demoted to "hydration services". "The next player who can get a football between those uprights will get his job."

 

Kurt forced his way through the crowd of players. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." There were snickers from some of the players and Kurt gave them a dirty look that shut them up right quick.

 

Kurt and Finn walked out onto the field with boom box in tow. Finn held the ball in place while Kurt held his opening position and waited for the music to start.

 

**_I'm up on him, he up on me_ **

**_Don't pay him any attention,_ **

**_Cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it._ **

 

Once Kurt started dancing, most of the guys started snickering. Blaine didn't understand why they were so amused. Beyoncé was fabulous and Kurt was cute.

 

"Having fun, Blaine?" asked Puck with a smirk. Blaine elbowed him in the stomach, never taking his eyes off of the kicker, and Puck doubled over slightly with a small grunt. Blaine grew a satisfied smirk. That ought to teach him a lesson in manners.

 

Finally, Kurt kicked the ball and it went soaring through the air, straight through the uprights. Kurt Hummel had just made a field goal... From the fifty yard line. Something that hadn't been done by a McKinley High Titan in years. The players were all speechless and one even dropped their helmet they were carrying in amazement. "That's good, right?" asked Kurt as he peeled off his helmet.

 

Coach Tanaka rushed onto the field as Blaine watched him talk to Kurt. He turned and faced the team. "Gentlemen!" he announced, raising Kurt's hand in the air. "We have found ourselves a kicker!"

 

When Kurt rejoined the group as they walked inside, Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug. "Congrats!"

 

As Langanthal passed them by, he huffed, "Get a room." They quickly pulled away as color rose to their cheeks. As they walked into the locker room, they smiled at each other, grateful for each other as teammates, clubmates, and more importantly, friends.

 

* * *

 

"This is garbage!" yelled Puck. "What the hell does Beyoncé have to do with football?"

 

Coach Tanaka had just informed the Titans that they would be taking dance classes to improve their coordination. He figured that desperate times called for desperate measures. And when you’re football team hadn’t won a single game in eighteen years, that was as desperate as it got.

 

"Why don't you ask Kurt?" answered Finn. "He seems to be the only one who can score on this team. Even in practice."

 

Kurt gave Puck a triumphant look, accompanied with a little  _fuck you_  smile. "So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?" he retorted.

 

Kurt and Blaine both glared at him. "Guys!" called Mr. Shue. "Athletes are performers, just like singers and dancers. Think about it, Jim Brown, Dick Butkus..."

 

"O.J."

 

"... O.J ... Right. All pretty tough guys. All of them had big careers as performers. Now I don't think you guys are losing because you don't have the talent. You're losing because you don't have the right attitude."

 

"Oh I get it," cut in Puck. "We have to think more like Amazonian Black women."

 

"Think about it," continued Mr. Shue. "If you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy."

 

Kurt cleared his throat before adding to Mr. Shue’s argument. "Sun Tzu says that in his Art of War to never let the enemy know you. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise. Don't tell me that you wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field."

 

Coach Tanaka blew his whistle—an action that happened too frequently if you asked Blaine. "Ok, too much talking and not enough stretching. In the choir room in full pads in five. That's five minutes, let's go!"

 

When they finally made their way to the choir room, Mr. Shue attempted to teach the choreography while Kurt observed. He tapped Mr. Shue’s should we. "May I?" He asked, requesting to teach them himself.

 

Will stepped aside graciously. “Watch Kurt."

 

Well, he didn't have to tell Blaine twice.

 

"All right, boys." As Brad played the piano, Kurt went through the moves, chanting them in rhythm. "Five, six, seven. Hand, hand. Point to the finger. Hip, head. Oh, sneak attack back to the ring. Comb through the hair. Slap the butt."

 

As much fun as he was having, Blaine couldn’t help but acknowledge the curiosity he had about Kurt’s motivation behind joining the football team. Was it a reason to spend more time with him? With Finn?

 

Coach blew his whistle... again. Really, you'd think they were at a dog park instead of a choir room. "Ok, that's enough for now. We'll work on it tomorrow. Just hit the showers."

 

Before Kurt could leave, Blaine stopped him. "Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt turned around and smiled when he saw Blaine running to catch up with him. "I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt nodded. "Why exactly did you want to join the football team? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, you're awesome at it and for the first time in a long time we don’t completely suck. But last time I brought up the buckeyes you said that football was nothing more than a fashion travesty.”

 

“And I stand by that statement.” Kurt looked around and waited until the last football player trickled out of the room. "I uh... I kinda got caught in a lie with my dad.” He admitted. Blaine’s jaw clenched instinctively. “He thought that I was on the team as kicker. Now I am, so I lucked out there." He rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Have you... You know... Told him yet?"

 

Kurt looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "I want to, though... I'm just- I'm so afraid."

 

His lower lip quivered and a second later, Blaine had his comforting arms surrounding him, shushing him, trying to console him. "Hey, hey... It's ok, it's all gonna be alright."

 

"He's the only family I have, ever since my mom passed..."

 

Blaine hadn’t known that about Kurt’s mom, and a tidal wave of sympathy crashed down on him. Blaine knew if it weren’t for his mom he would’ve never made it through a lot of things.

 

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost him, too." Kurt’s voice cracked throughout his confession. He pulled back and looked at Blaine with scared eyes. "What if he kicks me out!? What if... What if he doesn't love me anymore?" His voice was barely a whisper as he reburied his head into Blaine's chest, curling his fists into balls that clung onto Blaine's shirt for dear life.

 

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Blaine gently placed a hand under Kurt's chin and lifted his head up until their stares locked. "Your dad loves you. And who you are shouldn't change that. You are an  _amazing_  person, Kurt. If your dad loves you as much as I—everyone in Glee club does," He paused, hoping Kurt didn't catch his slip up. "He'll be more than fine with who you are. He'll accept you for who you are and welcome you with open arms."

 

A part of Blaine felt a little hypocritical, calming Kurt’s fears when they had once been realized in his own past. He reminded himself that bringing that up now wouldn’t do any good. To him or Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine and he exhaled a sigh of relief. "You really think so?"

 

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "I  _know_  so... Now, tomorrow, you're going to go out there and show them how to kick some ass!"

 

Kurt laughed. "Oh, hell to the yeah!" He gave Blaine a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." They gave each other one last lingering hug and went their separate ways.

 

Blaine headed out the door into the hallway. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted Finn crouched next to a water fountain, still in his practice uniform, head buried in his arms and knees as his whole body shook in small intervals with sobs.

 

Blaine rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around is shoulders. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong?"

 

Finn looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. "I... I can't—It's Quinn... She's pregnant..."

 

Blaine's face fell and as he sat there, trying to comfort his best friend, only one comprehensible thought crossed his mind.

 

_Shit..._

 

* * *

 

The Titans were all getting ready in the locker room. Blaine was just putting on his pads when Kurt came and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and faced him. "What's up, Kurt?" He smiled.

 

"I've decided that I'm going to do it... I'm going to tell my dad tonight... After the game..."

 

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt. "Oh, Kurt! That's wonderful!" Kurt smiled back at Blaine, grateful for the new but sting bond that was beginning to form between them. Since he joined glee club, high school had been merely bearable, but since he met Blaine, Kurt found himself excited to go to school every morning. Something that hadn’t happened since he couldn’t remember.

 

Blaine pulled away, smiled, and looked into Kurt's eyes. It was amazing how even in the dim lighting of the musty locker room, they still seemed pretty brilliant.

 

"Kurt! Blaine!" called Finn as he headed out the doorway onto the field. "C’mon! Game's about to start!"

 

Blaine snapped back to reality. Football. Right.

 

They went onto the side of the field and joined the huddle. "I'm real proud of you guys," started Finn. "We really came together as a team this week."

 

"Yeah, a gay team," jeered Karofsky. "A big gay team of dancing gays!" Kurt glared at him.

 

"Shut the fuck up, Karofsky..." growled Puck. "Blaine's a better runningback than you'll ever be a lineman! So shut your kisser before I do it for you!"

 

"I'd like to see you try," Karofsky snarled.

 

Puck lunged at him but Blaine and a few others held him back. "He's not worth it," mumbled Blaine through gritted teeth. “We’ve got a game to focus on.”

 

"Seriously, Finn." interrupted James, a tight end. "It was fun in practice, but we can't do this out there, we'll be even more of a joke."

 

Kurt gave an expectant look towards Finn, waiting for him to say something. But he just put his helmet on and ran onto the field with the rest of the team.

 

As he rushed onto the field, Blaine flashed Kurt an apologetic smile and mouthed "I wish I could do more."

 

Kurt nodded understandingly and mouthed back "Good luck." along with a smile and thumbs up.

 

The game started off okay. They weren't getting their asses handed to them like they usually did, but the team did manage a touchdown.

 

The Titan’s defense lined up as the rival kicker prepared for the extra point. Blaine prayed that their kicker was no good. A field goal could be the difference between winning and losing a game, and every point mattered.

 

The ball sailed through the air and hit the side of the goals with a pathetic ping. “Yes!” Blaine hissed from the bench.

 

The next time Blaine was on the field, he managed to catch an interception. He saw an opening to his left and hi-tailed it, knowing the rest of the Titan defense couldn’t keep his path open for very long. His legs and chest burned as he ran for about half a second... before getting slammed by the rival team’s safety.

 

The referee blew his whistle.

 

“Good try, Anderson!” Finn extended a hand out to Blaine. He took it and stood up. “I don’t know what coach Tanaka’s thinking putting you on defense, but I guess we could use all the help we could get. You did great.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The game continued uneventfully, until, before everyone knew it, there was only ten seconds left.

 

Finn placed the ball in position. The clock began to tick.

 

And tick.

 

And tick.

 

And tick...

 

Blaine was in position, giving wary glances to the timer.  _Snap the ball already!_  he thought.

 

Instead, when the clock got down to two seconds, Finn yelled "Time-out!" Everyone scattered from their positions. "We gotta do it," Finn said to Puck.

 

"We will be jokes for the rest of our lives!"

 

"We're already jokes!" snapped Blaine. "We gave up any dignity we had left when we lost to that school for the deaf." There was a desperation in his voice probably helped Puck come to his final decision.

 

"I don't wanna be a Lima loser for the rest of my life, Puck." begged Finn.

 

Blaine saw Puck look at Quinn, then back at the team.

 

Before he could give an answer, number 99 on the opposing team started jeering at Puck. "Hey 20! Your momma's so fat, her cereal bowl comes with it's own life guard! Like Bay Watch!"

 

Puck whipped around.

 

He'd heard enough of this crap. "Hey ankle grabber! I had sex with your mother. No, literally. I cleaned your pool, and then I sex with her in your bed. Nice StarWars sheets." Puck turned back to Finn. "Let's do this!" Blaine smiled with a nod and the trio did their signature three way fist bump.

 

The rest of the football players crowded around Finn in a huddle. "Ring On It on three." Everyone looked around in disbelief. They were actually gonna do this? "Yeah," said Finn, reassuring himself more than anybody. "Ring On It on three! One, two, three, break!"

 

They clapped their hands and went into their positions. Finn waved his hand in the air, signaling the tech guys to start the music, which came blaring out the speakers a few seconds later.

 

**_All the single ladies,_ **

**_All the single ladies_ **

****

**_Now put your hands up!_ **

****

**_I'm up on him, he up on me_ **

**_And did I mention?_ **

**_Don't pay him any attention_ **

 

From the bleachers, Burt watched in amazement and disbelief. So the dance Kurt was doing in the basement really  _was_  a part of the football routine.

 

**_Cause if he liked then he shoulda put a ring on it_ **

**_If you liked then you shoulda put a ring on it_ **

**_Don't be mad when you see that he want it_ **

****

**_Whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_ **

 

The players all suddenly stopped dancing and reclaimed their positions. "HUT!" Finn hiked the ball and looked for an open man. Blaine was open momentarily, but got tackled before Finn could make the pass. He saw Puckerman open about ten yards from the endzone, closed his eyes, and threw the ball as hard as he could.

 

Puck caught the ball and ran to the endzone, narrowly escaping a runningback reaching for him, and dove straight into it. The crowd exploded into cheers, Puck did an obnoxious victory dance, and the Titans went wild.

 

It might've been the weirdest play Burt had ever seen in his entire life, but hey... It worked didn't it?

 

Off in the sidelines, coach Tanaka grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. "You're up, kid. You make this, we win... You make this... You die a legend."

 

"Can I pee first?"**

 

Coach Tanaka sent him out onto the field with a ball. He handed the ball to Blaine to hold in place. "You can do this..." he whispered. Kurt smiled. "We believe in you... I believe in you." Kurt's heart fluttered, and for the first time in a long time, his smile reached his ears.

 

Burt watched his son from the bleachers, concerned for his safety. If one of those guys broke past the wall and tackled him, Kurt would be crushed. “He's so little..." he muttered with worry in his voice and furrowed eyebrows, arms crossed.

 

Kurt raised his hand and waved it, cueing the music that followed momentarily.

 

**_All the single ladies,_ **

**_All the single ladies_ **

****

**_I'm up on him, he up on me_ **

**_Don't pay him any attention_ **

**_Cause I've cried my tears_ **

**_For three good years_ **

**_You can't be mad at me_ **

****

**_Whoa, whoa oh, oh, oh_ **

**_Whoa, whoa oh, oh, oh_ **

 

Kurt kicked the ball and it went soaring. He watched it go, praying to some unknown force that it'd go in. That somehow, finally, he'd make his dad proud of him.

 

The ref threw his arms up in a "score" motion.

 

The crowd exploded in cheers as they came to the realization that the Titans had just won their first game. The football players came in a rush from the sidelines towards Kurt and a few lifted him up on their shoulders.

 

Kurt looked to the stands and smiled when he saw Burt pointing to him and yelling, "That's my son!" Over and over again. It was an indescribable feeling, seeing his dad proudly claim him as his own. He wanted people to know he was his son. Kurt only hoped that his dad would still feel the same, even after what he planned on telling him later that night.

 

When his teammates finally put him down, Blaine rushed to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You did it, Kurt! You won the game!"

 

" _We_  won!" Kurt whooped and cheered while Blaine laughed in enjoyment. He loved seeing him so proud of himself. It was as if Kurt could finally see himself the way Blaine saw him.

 

* * *

 

After a congratulatory speech from Tanaka and after majority of the team had left, it was just the two boys left in the locker room. They both had extensive grooming routines to go through before they left, whereas the other teammates simply changed into their street clothes and left.

 

Blaine noticed Kurt coming around the corner of a row of lockers and smiled invitingly. He walked up to Blaine and smiled sweetly. "So. Blaine. Since I, you know, won the game for you guys," Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "I was wondering..."

 

He took a step closer to Blaine.

 

"If maybe..."

 

Another step.

 

Blaine could feel his pulse quicken and had never been so glad to have his helmet on. He was sure it was hiding the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

"I could..."

 

Kurt quickly reached up to Blaine's head and pulled off his helmet as he squealed with delight.

 

"Hey!" Blaine quickly draped the back of his jersey across his head to keep his head of curls hidden.

 

Kurt jumped across the bench in the middle of the hall with Blaine's helmet in tow as they played a small game of Keep Away. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said as he wagged his finger back and forth. "If you want this back, you have to show me your hair."

 

Blaine shrugged and did his best to seem nonchalant, though that was hard to do when he looked like a nun who was really into the color red. "You can keep the helmet, then. It's not even mine... Technically, it's the school's." He smirked slyly and shrugged.

 

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "Damn you, technicalities." He stepped over the bench towards Blaine and pulled out his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please? After all, I did help you guys win..."

 

"Not the puppy-dog eyes! How did you know my weakness?" he bantered.

 

Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow. "It's my job to know..." he whispered playfully.

 

Blaine gulped, a shiver making its way down his spine. He finally sighed and gave in before his mind could be taken over by undapper thoughts. "Just... Don't laugh, alright?" He removed the towel from his head revealing the bushel of darkcurls resting on his head.

 

Kurt was obviously stifling a laugh, but still took a step towards him. "You have nice curls. Unruly. Really unruly. But they're... Charming.”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” groaned Blaine. “I know they’re a lot.”

 

“I’m serious!” Kurt reached up and began gently playing with Blaine’s hair. “Mousse would do you wonders,” he added, almost absentmindedly. He finally seemed to realize what he’d been doing and suddenly pulled away. "Sorry... I um... It looked soft..."

 

"It's ok... I didn't mind."

 

Kurt eventually cleared his throat, breaking the long but comfortable silence that had fallen between them. He tossed Blaine his helmet back and he caught it with ease. "I'll see you in Glee Club tomorrow." He turned and smiled with a wave. "Bye, Blaine."

 

It was there, in that dimly lit, smelly locker room that Blaine realized he was beginning to fall for Kurt Hummel.

 

* * *

 

Burt walked down the stairs into his son's room to find him spraying something on his face. "Nighttime skincare is a big part of my postgame ritual." Explained his son.

 

Burt nodded. "I don't know what to say about that... But, uh... I was really proud of you tonight, Kurt. I wish your mom would have been there. I mean, alive."

 

"Thanks." Kurt whispered with a small smile. Burt was heading up the stairs when Kurt stopped him. "Dad. I... Have something that I want to say." Burt walked towards his son, half expecting the conversation that was about to come. He’d been expecting it for years if he was being completely honest. Still, with all those years of preparation, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

 

“I'm..." Kurt swallowed. "glad that you're proud of me, but I don't want to lie anymore. Being a part of... The Glee Club and football has really showed me that I can be anything. And what I am... is... I'm gay." The last two words came out as little more than a puff of breath.

 

Burt nodded. "I know."

 

"Really?"

 

"I've known since you were three. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels... I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but if that's who you are, there's nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much. Okay?" Burt placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt, so overwhelmed with relief, pulled himself towards his father and held him close, letting the tears fall. "Thanks for telling me, Kurt." They pulled away and Kurt nodded and as Burt headed up the stairs he took his seat in front of his mirror.

 

Burt paused and turned one last time. "You're sure, right?"

 

"Yeah, dad... I'm sure."

 

"Just checking."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt walked into Glee Club and sat next to Blaine. "I did it. I told my dad."

 

Blaine smiled at him. "That's great!"

 

"Yeah, and he said he still loves me no matter what and I'm just... I’m just really happy.”

 

Kurt stepped up to Mr. Shue. "Mr. Shue, can I have the floor? There's something that I want to say to everyone here."

 

He nodded. "Sure thing, Kurt. But first, let's give a big Glee welcome to our two newest members. Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang." They waved and took a seat.

 

"I thought Glee Club was quote unquote "loserville", Puck?" Blaine pointed out with his eyebrows raised.

 

"I changed my mind..." he answered, eyes darting to Quinn. Blaine narrowed his eyebrows a little, but he brushed it off as a gesture of friendship. Finn had probably told Puck about her pregnancy too, and he’d joined because he knew Finn could use all the support he could get for the next nine months.

 

Kurt took a stance at the front of the room. "Hey guys... I uh... There's something I want to tell you, because in the few weeks we've known each other, we've become more than just teammates... We've become friends. And friends don't keep things that make them who they are. I told my dad something last night that I’ve only told two other people, and it felt so good to live my true authentic life. So I stand before you, ready to share some of that authenticity—“

 

He was cut off by Santana. "Oh, will you just cut to the chase and come out of the closet already?"

 

Blaine glared at her. "Shut up and let him finish!"

 

Santana glared back at him. "You’ve seen Hudson’s dance moves, we need to practice! We don't have time for your boyfriend to come clean!"

 

"It would've taken five minutes,” he chose to ignore the second part of her jeer.

 

"That’s five minutes that we could've used practicing our crappy numbers.”

 

"Guys!" yelled Mr. Shue. "Blaine, chill. Santana, let Kurt finish... Now, what was it that you wanted to say Kurt."

 

He just laughed. He really wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be. Coming out to his dad was the hard part, he could really care less about what anyone else thought. Santana’s comments were also pretty refreshing. They showed she truly could care less, and she wanted to focus on winning. Just like everyone else, she cared. And seeing Blaine defend him showed him that he would always have someone to have his back here. "Actually, Santana pretty much covered it. For those of you who don't know, I am in fact, gay." He shrugged with a small sheepish smile.

 

Mr. Shue smiled. "Thank you for telling us, Kurt. Thank you for showing us the true meaning of what Glee Club is." Kurt retook his seat next to Blaine.

 

"Wait..." questioned Brittany. "We have to be gay to be in Glee Club? Because in that case I can only be here like half the time.”

 

"No..." Mercedes shook her head. "Just... No, Britt."

 

Mr. Shue nodded in hopes that she would just let it go. "Let's start off with tonight from West Side Story...” Rachel looked up expectantly at Mr. Shue, but her fave fell when he said “Tina."

 

Rachel stood up, arms crossed. “As it is clear that my talent is neither appreciated nor wanted in this group, I tender my resignation from the New Directions. Effective  _immediately_!” And with that stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Blaine was sitting on the living room couch, a bowl of spaghetti in his lap. His mother took a seat next to him, also with a bowl of spaghetti, as she changed the channel to the local news.

 

"Hey! That was a new episode of Drop Dead Diva! Now I'll never know if she went to Napa with Tony!"

 

She gave him a dismissive wave of his hand. "YouTube it later, Shirley Temple..."

 

He nodded with pursed lips. "Hmm. That's a new one..." when he saw what was on the TV, his eyes went wide and he slurped up a mouthful of noodles, nearly choking on them. "Holy! Mother of! Is that—!?"

 

His mom finished the thought. "Isn't that the batshit crazy cheer coach that goes to your school?"

 

Blaine nodded, mouth hanging open and rendered speechless. His mom reached for the remote and turned it up. "What're you doing? Did you just not point out the fact that she's batshit crazy?"

 

"Yeah, but she may have a point... Just listen..."

 

**_There's not much difference between a stadium full of cheering fans, and an angry crowd screaming abuse at you... They're both just making a lot of noise. How you take it..._ **

****

**_Is up to you..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **Hands down. Best. Line. Of. Glee. Ever.
> 
> I like Blaine's mom :) do you?
> 
> HOLY HELL I'M RE EDITING THIS AND IT IS SO CRINGE WORTHY I AM SO FUCKING SORRY??? I started this a loooong time ago before I even published it so its interesting to see how my style has changed lmao
> 
> BTW I got some really great news today so I AM UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY (probably getting too ahead of myself but fuck it!) Thanks to you all for reading this trash I know its not the best but I enjoy writing it and thats all that matters so thanks for letting me share with you!


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**_Da, da, da, da_ **

**_Da, da, da, da_ **

**_Da, da, da, da_ **

**_Da, da, da, da_ **

****

**_A singer in a smokey room_ **

**_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_ **

**_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on_ **

 

Quinn suddenly stopped singing as a troubled look came across her face. She doubled over and headed out the door in a hurry. This was the third time this had happened this week, and virus or no, Kurt knew they couldn’t afford to keep losing out on rehearsal time like this.

 

"Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" asked Kurt once the music stopped and the blonde was out of earshot.

 

"The sexual tension between you and The Hobbit?" cut in Santana.

 

They both glared at her. "First off, it  _is_  possible for two gay guys to be friends without having feelings for each other, and second... It's Rachel. Rachel's the elephant."

 

Puck snickered.

 

"We can't do it without her."

 

"That's not true," started Mr. Shue. "We may have to layer Santana and Mercedes over Quinn's solo but... We'll be fine."

 

"Maybe for the invitationals," began Artie. "But not for the sectionals, and certainly not for the regionals."

 

"Wheelchair kid's right." said Puck. "That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire, but she can sing."

 

"Rachel left, guys..." Will pointed out. "She's gone. Now, if we're gonna make this thing work, we can't look back... Alright, take five, guys." He waved them off. They deserved a bit of a break. Despite the recent drams, they'd been working hard to pick up the slack left by Rachel’s absence.

 

Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes sat in a little triangle in the choir room. "You really think we can do it without her?" asked Mercedes

 

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. We're screwed.”

 

"Hey!" exclaimed Blaine. "Don't talk like that! She may have been best singer, we're still bursting at the seams with talent here. All of us have great voices, and we’ve got some of the greatest dancers McKinley’s ever seen. We can still do this..."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mr. Shue walked in and introduced the New Direction to a thin, petite woman with blonde hair. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is April Rhodes. She's our newest member." She made finger guns and clicked her tongue at them.

 

"Wait," started Finn. "So old people can join Glee Club now?"

 

"Old, huh?" April asked, revealing her thick twang. "You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad." They all glanced at each other warily. None of them knew what Benetton even was, but she didn’t make it sound very good.

 

"Mr. Shue," began Artie. "This seems like a terrible idea."

 

"April is a great singer. And she never graduated."

 

Blaine cocked his head to the side. Was Mr. Shue really defending the entry of a middle aged high school drop out into their glee club?

 

Mercedes cut in. "We appreciate what you're trying to do, but she's no Rachel."

 

"Who's Rachel?" asked April.

 

"Sh-she's kind of our star," stuttered Tina.

 

"Your star, eh? Well where is she?"

 

"She left," said Blaine regretfully. "To be the lead in Cabaret."

 

April chuckled then placed herself in the center of the room. She ticked her head towards Brad. “Hey Tinkles, give me "Maybe This Time" in B flat. And don't let me catch you snoozing."

 

A slow, jazzy, bluesy piano intro began to play as April began to sing.

 

 

**_Maybe this time,_ **

**_I'll be lucky_ **

**_Maybe this time_ **

**_He'll stay_ **

**_Maybe this time_ **

**_For the first time_ **

**_Love won't hurry away_ **

****

**_He will hold me fast_ **

**_I'll be home at last_ **

**_Not a loser anymore_ **

**_Like the last time_ **

**_And the time before_ **

****

**_Everybody loves a winner_ **

****

**_So nobody loved me_ **

**_Lady peaceful, Lady happy_ **

**_That's what I want to be_ **

**_All of the odds are_ **

**_They're in my favor_ **

****

**_Something's bound to begin_ **

**_It's gotta happen_ **

**_Happen sometime_ **

**_Maybe this time I'll win_ **

**_Cuz_ **

**_Everybody they love a winner_ **

**_So nobody loved me_ **

****

**_Lady peaceful, Lady happy_ **

**_That's what I want to be_ **

**_All of the odds are_ **

**_They're in my favor_ **

****

**_Something's bound to begin_ **

**_It's gotta happen_ **

**_Happen sometime_ **

**_Maybe this time I'll win_ **

****

**_Win!_ **

 

April blew the last high note completely out of the water as everyone stared in awe.

 

They didn’t need Rachel.

 

At least not with April Rhodes in their back pocket.

 

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it..."

 

* * *

 

A few days later, April caught Blaine in the hallway. "Hey, young Burt Reynolds!"

 

Blaine hugged his books just a little tighter and kept walking, hoping April would give up pursuit. Whatever she had to say, he didn’t really want to hear it.

 

“Blair!” She called out to him. She quickened her pace and managed to catch up with him.

 

He sighed and slowly turned around to face her. “It’s Blaine, actually.”

 

“Gesuntheit.”

 

“And I don’t have anything to say to you, Mrs. Rhodes.” He finally admitted. “As much as I respect your talent—and you are oh so very talented—I find that it’s pretty much the only respectable thing about you.”

 

He had never really been too keen on April’s presence in the Glee Club. She was always loud, even in class and especially during rehearsals. She drew way too much attention to herself in a group of misfits that were desperately just trying to survive High School.

 

Blaine was just the slightest bit surprised when she responded with, “I know, sweetie. That’s why I’m here. I’ve been going around showing all you New Directions that I’m not all that bad! So if you need anything,” she placed her hands on her hips confidently. “You got it. April Rhodes at your service.”

 

“Thanks,” Blaine started. “But no, thanks.”

 

“Oh come on, Blake! You’re the only member of the glee club who hasn’t hopped aboard the April Rhodes express. There must be  _something_  you want.”

 

As if a cruel trick was being played by god, Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt walking across the adjacent hallway with Mercedes, the pair likely deep in conversation about the latest episode of One Tree Hill. A smile made its way into Blaine’s face as Kurt caught his eye. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a friendly wave.

 

April turned her head to follow his gaze, and when she returned her attention to Blaine, she had a knowing smirk on her face. “Ah,” She started. “Or some _one._ ”

 

The color drained from Blaine’s face. “How did you—“

 

She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I was in glee club, you think I don’t know a gay romance when I see one? I’ve had my fair share of experience with gay men, even married a few...” she looked off into the distance thoughtfully.

 

“Please,” Blaine pleaded. “You can’t tell him. We’re really good friends, and I’m not very good at romance, and I just don’t want to screw up what I have with him—“

 

She held her hand up to stop him. “Say no more, Blaine.” Well, at least she’d gotten his name right. “April Rhodes has got a plan, and by the end of the week, porcelain over there will be as loose as a cannon and all yours.”

 

* * *

 

If you didn’t count the train wreck of a conversation he had just had with April days before, Blaine was having a pretty normal week that was about to get significantly less normal by the time he was out of his geometry class.

 

He was making his way to his final class when he saw Kurt staring at Mrs. Pillsbury with wide eyes. He looked hungover. Cute as a button, still. But hungover.

 

Kurt mumbled, "Oh, Bambi. I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy." then he suddenly doubled over and puked all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes.

 

Blaine rushed to Kurt's side as he put his hand over Blaine's shoulder. He looked up at him. "Harry?" he asked, eyes wide and clutching onto Blaine's shirt. "You _are_ the last Horcrux! Dumbledore! He's been lying!" Kurt burped a little bit and Blaine grew nervous that Kurt would retch up again any second now.

 

"Dear God," mumbled Blaine, he looked up at Mrs. Pillsbury’s horrified face. “Uh, I’ve got it from here Mrs. Pillsbury!” He said, plastering a tense smile on his face. “I’ll take Kurt to the Nurse’s office and you can go get yourself cleaned up! You can thank me later!”

 

He turned towards the nursing room, his now sluggish best friend in tow.

 

“Hey,” Kurt slurred. “Hey, Blaine.”

 

“Yeah?” He humored him.

 

“April told me,” he sloppily pointed to himself. “To tell you,” he jabbed a finger into Blaine’s chest. “How I feel. About you.”

 

Blaine stiffened. They were almost to the nurse’s office. “And how’s that?” He asked cautiously.

 

Just as they arrived to their destination, Kurt’s head lolled backwards and his body went limp.

 

“Uh oh.” He did his best to hold him up. "Um, my friend threw up then passed out," he explained to the nurse.

 

Her attention never shifted from the magazine she held in her hands. "We'll call his parents to pick him up, but you're free to go." She said unceremoniously.

 

"Uh, is it alright if I stay with him? Just to, you know, keep an eye on him."

 

“Look kid, I honestly don’t really care what you do.”

 

He laid Kurt down on the cot and pulled up a chair next to him.

 

He actually looked really cute when he was asleep, as Blaine noticed. Not that he wasn't cute awake. He smiled softly and absentmindedly began stroking his hair, noticing how soft it felt between his fingers. He didn't even realize he was doing it until about a half hour later, when the nurse had left to lunch, and he was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

 

Blaine quickly retracted his hand and looked up to see a man wearing a baseball cap, jeans, and a button up plaid shirt with a vest over it. "Oh, um, hi." Blaine stood up and offered him a hand. "I’m Blaine, Blaine Anderson. You must be Mr. Hummel. Kurt talks about you all the time.“

 

"What a coincidence," He retrieved a hand from his pocket and shook Blaine's. "Kurt talks about  _you_  all the time.”

 

Blaine could help but show off a giddy smile. "He does? What uh, what does he say?"

 

Burt shrugged and walked over to Kurt's cot. "That you're a nice guy. You understand what he's going through because of your uh... sexuality and being in Glee Club."

 

There was a pause.

 

“You mind explaining to me why I’m here?”

 

Blaine bit his lip. There was a strict, unspoken, no snitching policy at McKinley, although he wasn’t too sure if it applied to middle aged drop outs or not. After a moment, he sighed. “I’m not too sure, but I think one of the... upperclassmen might’ve given Kurt something to drink.”

 

“You sure?”

 

A chortle escaped his throat. “I’ve had enough weekends with Finn and Puck to know what a hangover looks like.” He blurted.

 

Burt raised his eyebrows. “You  _drink?_ ”

 

Shit. The last thing he wanted was Kurt’s dad to think he was a bad influence. “No!” He said a little too quickly. “Well, um, yes, but responsibly—“

 

“You’re sixteen,” Burt started sternly. “No drinking is responsible for you. I thought my own kid would know that but... obviously not.”

 

Blaine shifted in his chair uncomfortably for a few moments. He knew how much Kurt absolutely adored his father, and more so how seeing the disappointment on Burt’s face would just absolutely crush him. “Look, Mr. Hummel—“

 

“Call me Burt.”

 

“Burt...” Blaine shifted to face him and took a deep breath. “Kurt is a good kid. A really good kid. And I am absolutely blown away by your relationship with him. Hell, if my dad was half as accepting as you are—“ he cut himself off, knowing the truth that if his dad was half as accepting as Burt, he would still have one.

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“Just... go easy on him. Sorry if I’m overstepping.”

 

“You are.”

 

Another silence fell over them, this one a little more comfortable than the first.

 

He saw the tension slide off of Burt’s shoulders. “Truth is I have no idea what I’m doing.” He admitted, much to Blaine’s surprise. “I didn’t think I’d ever have to raise a kid on my own, much less a gay teenager.” He looked at Blaine. “I’m glad he’s got you, you know. Someone who can relate. Maybe someone who can fix anything I screw up.”

 

“Mr. Hum—Burt...” Blaine started. “Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I have ever met. I guarantee you’re doing a heck of a lot better than most parents.”

 

Burt bit his lip and nodded. He turned to Blaine with his eyebrows slanted upwards. "You don't think he likes you, do you? Cause I don't think I'm ready for that conversation."

 

Blaine laughed nervously. "Um... No. I don't think he likes me..."

 

"Do you like him?"

 

Thankfully, before Blaine could reply, Kurt began to stir in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open. "Dad?"

 

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, kiddo. It's me."

 

"What happened?" he asked as he shook his head. "The last thing I remember is Bambi looking at me all funny, then puking... And something about Harry and the horcrux."

 

Blaine laughed. "Heh. Yeah, you just puked all over the shoes of the biggest germophobe in the world. Congrats. I’m not sure she’ll ever feel clean again."

 

Kurt groaned. "How long have I been out."

 

"About half an hour."

 

"Now," said Burt with a stern and authoritative tone in his voice. "I can smell the booze on you from here. So I can either go into a long lecture about how you should never ever do this again until you're legal-"

 

"Don't worry, dad." started Kurt. "I don't think I'm ever drinking again..."

 

"MmmHmm." Burt pursed his lips and tried not to smile. He knew Kurt would keep his word. "Been there... Come on, kiddo. There's a glass on water and some Seltzer waiting for you at home."

 

Kurt hopped off the cot and grabbed his bag that Blaine had also carried in. "Bye, Blaine." Kurt waved as he walked out the door. "See you tomorrow. And thanks... For everything."

 

* * *

 

The Glee Club were all in the choir room, huddled around the piano, trying to figure out why Quinn had been missing practice lately and throwing up so much.

 

"Maybe," began Kurt. "Quinn is lactose intolerant."

 

"That doesn't explain all the crying," pointed out Artie.

 

"M-maybe she just doesn't like the group." said Tina.

 

Puck stopped strumming his guitar and cut in. "Are you all  _that_  stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates."

 

"Puck..." said Blaine with a warning tone in his voice. "Don't even think about it."

 

"Maybe," he stood up. "Quinn's—"

 

Blaine stood up and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't do this to him! He's your best friend!" he growled.

 

Puck pushed Blaine's hand off his mouth. "Why not?" He raised his voice so that everyone could hear. "They deserve to know the truth! That Quinn's knocked up!"

 

Blaine backed away, disgusted that Puck would out one of his best friend’s secrets like that. "I can't believe you..." he whispered. "You didn’t have to be so vulgar about it!”

 

"Oh, like it wasn't vulgar when they made it!? I wish everybody would stop acting like Quinn's so damn innocent all the time!"

 

"What the hell has gotten into you lately?! Finn is your best friend! Have some compassion and stop being such an ass!"

 

"Oh, I'm being the ass? I'm not the one who's worrying more about himself than his pregnant girlfriend!"

 

Suddenly Rachel walked through the door. "Yes, you've heard right- I am returning to Glee Club! In lieu of flowers, please send all donations to a socially conscious charity of your choice."

 

They all pretty much ignored her and returned to their chatter. "This is a hot damn mess," said Mercedes.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry; I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm."

 

"Sorry," piped up Kurt. "Glee club has just been rocked with it's first scandal."

 

"Quinn's knocked up," said Mercedes.

 

"And the baby daddy?" said Kurt. "Finn Hudson."

 

A look of horror passed her face and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "You're right, 'Cedes. We  _are_  in a hot damn mess..." He gave a glare in Puck's direction, who shot it right back at him and then went back to idly tuning his guitar.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Blaine walked up behind Kurt, who was buttoning up the last few buttons of his rosy blue long-sleeved costume. Kurt returned Blaine’s smile and turned to face him. “I had a question... about the other day.”

 

Kurt‘s face faltered for a moment and his smile grew sheepish. “Yeah, that wasn’t my proudest moment. I’m sure you and my dad had an interesting little conversation about it in my unconsciousness.”

 

A small puff of air escaped Blaine’s nose in lieu of a laugh. He smiled. “Interesting is definitely the right word. But I guess I’m just more interested in the  _why_  of it all.”

 

Kurt turned around in his chair and shrugged. “April said it would give me all the courage I needed to be myself every day.” He saw Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up, probably in judgement. “I know, it’s pathetic—“

 

“Don’t—“ he shook his head and reached out for Kurt’s hand. Kurt inhaled sharply in response, and he said a silent thanks to whatever unknown force ruled the universe that Blaine didn’t seem to notice.

 

“I’m not judging you,” he continued. “I would never... I’m just honestly surprised.” Blaine looked down. “I hide, Kurt. I know what that letterman jacket does for me, I know it keeps me from dumpster diving and getting slushied. But to see you go out into the world and be exactly who you’re meant to be without having to hide behind one of them is one of the most inspiring things I’ve ever seen. You’re the bravest person I know. It’s one of the things I admire most about you.”

 

“You admire me?” Kurt smiled but hated the way he could feel his cheeks darkening at the compliment. He found himself leaning closer to Blaine.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Blaine could feel something between he and Kurt pulling them closer together. But, before he could say or do anything else, the bane of his existence (at least for this week) stumbled in through the door.

 

"Hey roller boy," April clicked finger guns at Artie. "Handsome." She walked up to Blaine, pulling him away from Kurt. "You got a little something right... There." she suddenly pulled his face down to hers and attempted to drunkenly kiss him. Blaine's eyes went wide and he fought her by pulling his head away. Next to them, Kurt was glaring daggers at her... If looks could kill, April Rhodes would not be breathing.

 

Thankfully, Mr. Shue pulled her away, but she still managed to squeeze Kurt's nose and yell, "HONK!"

 

While the two adults had a conversation, the rest of the New Directions talked amongst themselves.

 

"April is the worst," said Blaine, eyes wide and shaking his head.

 

"My nose feels so violated," said Kurt, rubbing his nose. He turned to Blaine. "So,” he chuckled. “Did the infamous April Rhodes turn you to the heterosexual side? Cause that’d be a huge bummer for me.”

 

Kurt froze, realizing the feelings he just inadvertently admitted. He let out a sigh of relief when Blaine didn’t seem to notice. "Yeah, no... At least now I know that I'm 100% gay. I’m not too keen on the whole kissing girls thing.” He chuckled.

 

Santana strode past them nonchalantly and added. “Is there a  _boy_  you’d like to kiss?”

 

“No one in particular,” Blaine lied, eyes drifting towards Kurt.

 

Before Santana could make another remark, the thirty second warning lights began to blink. They got in their positions as April took the lead in "Last Name," by Carrie Underwood.

 

They all danced around her and finally ended up putting her on top of Artie for the final pose. They went back into the choir room and changed costumes.

 

"We did awesome!" said Blaine.

 

"Screw that!" said Puck. "We kicked ass!"

 

They were all laughing an having fun when Will walked in. "We were a hit!" exclaimed Artie. He rolled over and gave Mr. Shue a hi-five.

 

"Wh-wh-where's April?"

 

"You were right," said Kurt. "She'd massacre Mariah in a diva-off."

 

He shrugged. "April is amazing... But she's not in the Glee Club anymore." Everyone's face fell and silence followed their grim expressions. She was the reason they were doing so well. "I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me and Glee Club is supposed to be about you guys. You don't need her to be great."

 

"But we need her for the second act," pointed out Mercedes.

 

"I'll just have to go out there and tell them to cut the show short." There was disappointed glances shared among the New Directions. "Hey, guys. You were great! Don't worry... There will be other performances."

 

They all looked down sadly. They really wanted to keep performing. Rachel came out of nowhere and walked into the room. "When a star can't perform on Broadway, her understudy fills in... I'd be happy to fill in for her?"

 

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" asked Mercedes.

 

"Since I quit the musical."

 

"Really?" asked Kurt. "Why?"

 

"I realized that being a star didn't make me feel as good as being your friend." The New Directions, with the exception of the Cheerios, all had smiles on their faces. Rachel was bitchy, annoying, and a diva... But she was their friend.

 

Quinn shook her head. "You don't know the choreography."

 

"Then I guess we'll just have to give her extra help," said Finn with a smile.

 

The Cheerios looked pissed off, but everyone else bust out in cheers. If Rachel rejoined, that meant they got to keep performing.

 

As Blaine headed out onto the stage, he passed Kurt and a smile passed between the two.

 

Everyone filed into their positions in the blackness of the stage. The lights came on and they began their performance.

 

**_Can_ **

**_anybody find me..._ **

**_Somebody to_ **

**_Love_ **

 

**_Each morning I wake up I die a little_ **

**_Can barley stand on my feet_ **

**_Take a look in the mirror_ **

**_And say lord whatcha doing to me_ **

 

The music faded and they began walking in two separate circles. As Kurt and Blaine passed each other, they smiled at each other.

 

**_Can you find me somebody to love_ **

**_Find me somebody to love_ **

**_Find me somebody to love_ **

**_Find me somebody to love_ **

 

**_Somebody to_ **

**_Love_ **

 

They all ended up in one line together, everyones hands linked as they raised them up. Kurt and Blaine had been next to each other, so they held their linked hands up in the air, along with the rest of the New Directions.

 

The song finished and as the lights faded, Kurt felt a twinge of disappointment when Blaine let his hand go.

 

Everyone began to leave the stage and head back to the choir room to tether their things and go home. As Kurt was leaving, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Blaine. "You did great," he said.

 

Kurt smiled. "So did you." He grabbed his bag and turned to leave but something made Blaine stop the other boy from leaving.

 

"Hey, Kurt?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I was—“ Blaine stopped himself. What was he even supposed to say? He thought about what he had said to April earlier that week. It had partially been to gain her sympathy and hopefully convince her to not tell Kurt anything, but it had also been partially true. Blaine really didn’t have a clue what he was doing, and he really wasn’t good at romance. All he knew was that he had all these feelings for Kurt—new and overwhelming feelings—and he had no idea how to deal with them.

 

Kurt deserved better than that. At least, that’s what he told himself when he backed out of asking him out for the second time.

 

“I was really happy with how the performances turned out. With Rachel and all... I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Kurt smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BLECH! I'm soooo sorry! I just couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter :(
> 
> I think I'll enjoy writing the next one because it's gonna be "Vitamin D"... Who remembers THIS?
> 
> "God, it's a beautiful day! Who wants to run though the number? I think we should run though the number! Then afterwards we can all go to Habitat for Humanity and build houses for the homeless!"


	6. Vitamin D

 

 

"A five, six, seven, eight. Turn. Turn. You, you, you. And ba-ba-ba turn." Mr. Shue was sounding out the choreography for some of the New Directions, while others sat down, watching. "Come on, guys, you're sleepwalking on me here. Give me some energy. We've got Sectionals in two—“

He was abruptly cut off by Mercedes. "Please, Sectionals is going to be a breeze."

Mr. Shue sighed with exasperation. "Maybe so. But if we coast through Sectionals, we're gonna get killed at Regionals. We have got to be on our game!"

Suddenly, Kurt, who was looking at his phone burst out laughing. He looked up nervously and apologetically. "Sorry... Funny YouTube. It's the grape stomping one."

Blaine laughed. "That one is hilari—" Mr. Shue gave them a 'really?' look and Blaine shushed himself. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"So, do you just take every chance you get to flirt with each other or..." said Santana.

They glared daggers at her.

Will sighed. "Just... Take five, guys." said Will with a wave of his hand, bringing it up in a sort of facepalm.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and took a seat. "So, are you exited for Sectionals?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "I know we have it in the bag, though. It's not like we really need the practice."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know,” he began. “I’m beginning to think think Mr. Shue is right. We can't get sloppy or lazy or complacent."

"Hmm... I guess you might be right. But it's hard to consider our "competition" actual competition when one group can't even hear and the other just doesn't care."

Blaine let out a small sigh. "I guess, but that's not the point. Whether you're up by twenty, or down by forty, you have to play like the playing field is leveled."

"Wow..." said Kurt with a slightly shocked and partially amused expression. "Where'd you learn that?"

Blaine laughed. "Nowhere. I just made it up. That's why it doesn't rhyme."

Kurt smacked him on the shoulder playfully with a small grin. "You're too cute sometimes, I swear." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Blaine, a surprised chuckle escaping his throat.

A blush crawled it's way up to Kurt's cheeks. "I'm— I, um." He swallowed and turned away a little, embarrassed by the small predicament he'd put himself in.

Before Blaine could respond, Mr. Shue returned. "Ok guys, let's run the number from the top... Again... with energy! Ready? Five, six, seven, eight."

* * *

"Competition." stated Mr. Shue the next day at Glee. He turned to the bulletin board behind him where there was a picture of two politicians tacked next to each other. Below that, a shark and a bear. And below that, lightning and a pool. "Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own rights. But they used competing with each other to make themselves even better." 

Kurt stood with his arms crossed. "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool."

In fact, Blaine didn't even understand how a bear and a shark were in competition, considering their vastly different natural habitats. But he held his tongue and sighed. As much as he loved Mr. Shue, there were times Blaine questioned his teaching abilities.

"Just go with it," said Will, answering Blaine's internal question with a dismissive hand wave. "You guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but you got to up your game if you want to get through Sectionals! Ok, split up. Guys on the left side." He pointed to the left. "Girls on the right side." He pointed to the right. "Let's go, come on!" They all split up and Blaine noticed Kurt walking towards the right. So did Mr. Shue. "Kurt?" He looked up at the director, who jerked his head in the direction of the boys team. Kurt reluctantly walked over to the boys side, receiving a few snickers from Mike, Finn, Puck, and Artie.

Blaine and Kurt whispered while Mr. Shue was explaining the competition that would take place between the boys and the girls. "How come you wanted to be with the girls?" questioned Blaine. "I mean, come on. ou've got  _me_  over here," he bantered in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

Kurt sighed with a half smile. "I'm a lot closer to them than with most the guys." He shrugged. "Mercedes is one of my best friends, and let’s be real here. None of the guys really like me." Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"Hey," comforted Blaine with an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "That's not true! I know we may poke fun at each other sometimes, but that doesn't mean they don't like you. I know they can be... insensitive. For what it's worth, I like you." Kurt felt his cheeks become slightly warmer at that remark. "Besides," He nudged Kurt playfully on the ribs and winked. "It's kinda hard not to like the kid who helped us get our first and so far only win of the season."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks... You know,  _you're_  one of my best friends."

Blaine smiled back. "So are you."

As Mr. Shue finished explaining, he walked over to the boys group. "Hey, I hope you guys are up for this competition. The girls seem pretty pumped."

Artie looked up at him and said quite seriously, "We're planning on smacking them down like the hand of God."

Will gave a small laughed and looked over at Finn who was taking in a big yawn. "Hey, Finn. You all right? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah," he replied shaking his head groggily. "I'm just a little worn out."

"Come on dudes," said Puck as the guys all turned to leave. "We're late for football practice."

* * *

The five glee football players walked in from the field. Kurt dragged his helmet next to him as he walked into the locker room. He had never been so tired in his life. He threw himself on the bench and just laid there with his face buried in the wooden seat. "I. Am. So. Tired. I swear, I thought working on cars was hard... I'll never complain ever again when I have to change the oil..."

Blaine came and took a seat next to his head. "You'll get used to it," he said, a chuckle in his voice. Kurt picked up his head and blew some stray hairs out of his face with a puff of air. A smile tugged at Blaine's lips, an involuntary reaction to Kurt being so darn cute.

"I sure hope so... I just do not understand the need for wind-sprints..."

The rest of the guys had taken seats around the locker room and listened as Puck told some lewd story.

"So," said Puck. "We were there, making out... And she totally let me go to second base!" He was met with high fives from every guy in the locker room besides Kurt and Blaine. Kurt sat there, listening in horror and silent judgement while Blaine went on with his routine, desensitized to the rest of the team’s routine objectification of girls. "So I let the old Puckasaurus tickle her thighs a little bit."

Kurt sat up with his eyebrow cocked. "Gross..." he said. All the guys turned to him. "I see the rumors about so-called locker room talk are true..." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "And here I was, thinking that your conversations could have some intellectual value..." he remarked with a hint of banter in his voice.

"You'll get used to it," mumbled Blaine. "Sort of..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You know that if we were talking about guys making out you'd totally be in."

Kurt's porcelain skin turned a dark shade of pink. "That's not... necessarily... True." He crossed his arms again and turned his head away from the circle of boys.

Puck waggled his eyebrows. "You know you'd so be into it, Hummel."

"Your attempts to keep your bisexuality hidden with innuendos are as flimsy as they are immature.” Kurt snapped.

“You wish,” Puck just rolled his eyes. "If I was bi, I would already have slept with you along with the rest of the school body."

Blaine froze and eyed his friend suspiciously. Was Puckerman hypothetically hitting on Kurt?

"Well, you're halfway there," mumbled Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Mike laughed. "Hey, don't say that!, Puck! Blaine'll get jealous!" He and the rest of the guys (minus Finn who was staring aimlessly into space the whole time) burst out laughing.

Before Blaine could defend himself against completely accurate accusations about his crush, Finn suddenly mumbled. "I think two guys making out would be my new mailman..."

The laughter stopped abruptly and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Finn suddenly snapped out of his trance and turned the slightest shade of red, stumbling over his words in a bit of embarrassment. "Well, uh... Um... My mailman... Is when I'm making out with— with a girl... Quinn! I mean cause, yeah cause I don't think about other girls, especially Rachel... and I kind of... Wanna sorta maybe... Cool off a little. So I think of when... I sorta accidentally maybe almost uh, um... killed my mailman by ah, hitting him with my moms car..."

There was an absurd silence, then—

"You use that memory to kill your boner?" asked Puck with a burst of laughter. "Sorry, dude," he said in between gasps of air. "But that isn't going to work for those of us who haven't exactly almost killed a civil servant!"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, all but pouting, obviously not used to being laughed at, and obviously not enjoying it. "Oh, shut it, Puck! At least I didn't walk I'm on my parents doing it when I was seven!"

Most of the guys gigglesnorted. "That was told in confidence!" Puck growled through gritted teeth.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth and doubled over in silent laughter. "God! I'm sorry Puck, but that's so freaking hilarious!" The rest of the guys followed in his laughter. "I can just imagine the look on your poor, traumatized face..."

Puck narrowed his eyebrows at Finn. "You'll pay for that..." He turned to Kurt. "Since you find it so amusing to share, what's your buzzkill, pretty pony?"

"I don't have one." He was met with an expectant silence. He rolled his eyes, accompanied with a sigh. "No need for one. There’s not exactly a multitude of gay eligible bachelors in Lima, much less any lining up at my door.”

Blaine winced and tried not to take that remark personally. Emphasis on the tried part. Did Kurt really not see him as a viable dating option?

Kurt shrugged. “My innocence remains intact.”

"Yeah," proclaimed Puck with a smirk and a snort. "So innocent during Push It you gave Blaine a b—"

He was suddenly silenced by a water bottle being thrown at his face, which he barely dodged. "Noah Puckerman," growled Blaine (the thrower of the bottle) with a threatening finger pointed in his face. "I swear that if you don't keep your mouth shut I will expose every single piece of blackmail that has been exchanged during every COD marathon you, Finn, and I have ever had!"

"What did I give you?" questioned Kurt with a puzzled expression. "I don't remember giving you anything."

"Nothing..." grumbled Blaine.

Puck nodded fearfully. "Absolutely nothing..."

"Wow," said a voice coming from outside the circle. "I don't think I've ever seen the queer so forceful!"

Karofsky emerged from the side of the locker room, and Kurt immediately felt his whole body tense.

"Would've scared me, too, if I hadn't known you were such a fairy." Blaine's jaw clenched. "You and your boyfriend are quite the pair, aren’t you?" He gestured to Kurt who chided himself when flinched just slightly.

A fire inside Blaine was suddenly ignited. It was one thing to pick on him, he was used to it for quite some time now, especially from this particular neanderthal... But to pick on Kurt... It made Blaine sick, angry; enraged even. He felt a strong and sudden need to defend him.

"Chill the fuck out Karofsky!" said Puck. "Kurt's the only one who helped us win a game this season, so I would shut the fuck up if I were you."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with him being a faggot," jeered the left tackle. "He just doesn't have to be so fucking flaming all the time."

Kurt huffed, refusing to give Karofsky the satisfaction of seeing him cry. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.”

"Hey!" shouted Blaine, standing up and taking a step towards him. "Leave him alone, asshole!"

"You wanna go, buckboy!?" he challenged. "Maybe someone should try to beat you straight! Knock some sense into you!"

That struck a nerve.

He lunged forward, hands already balled up into fists, only to be held back by Puck and Finn, who stretched their arms across his chest, eyes wide. " _Blaine!_  Whoa dude!"

Neither Finn nor Puck had ever seen Blaine lose his composure like this. He wasn’t a violent person. Ever. In fact, the Blaine they knew avoided physical confrontation entirely. But they’d never seen him this pissed off before. He’d turned the other cheek for too long and he was tired of letting Karofsky get away with crap like this.

Kurt sat there, caught in the middle of it, petrified with fear. He swallowed back tears. He was no stranger to the physical manifestations of homophobia, but he'd never experienced this kind of hate... It was never this... Raw.

"That's right..." muttered Karofsky as he walked out the front exit. "Have your fairy friends hold you back, you fag."

Blaine was breathing heavily, hot tears of anger beginning to form as his tormentor walked out the door that lead to the west hall. He shook his friends’ grasps and grabbed his things quickly, heading out the opposite exit.

He felt the wet-hot mixture of emotions inside him start to spill down his eyes. Of course he was angry at what Karofsky had said, frustrated that he always got to walk away without any consequences, and embarrassed that he'd snapped in front of everyone...

Especially Kurt.

It was one of those moments that reminded him for every loving and accepting person in your life, there would always be another just waiting to tear you down.

Behind him, he heard a voice call after him. "Blaine! Wait!"

Instead of waiting, he sped up to a small run. He just wanted to get away from everything right now. He hated everything.

"Blaine!" the voice had caught up with him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and turned, only to be met with piercing blue-green eyes. Eyes that belonged to Kurt.

_Wow_. Was all that crossed Blaine's mind. He certainly didn't hate that.

He looked down. "I'm sorry... For what happened back there... I just snapped... I-I've been taking his crap for a year now and I just—"

He was cut off by Kurt wrapping his arms around him. "Don't be sorry." he whispered in Blaine's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Its okay. You had every right to be upset. What he said..." Kurt choked back the lump in his throat and shook his head in disgust.

"I just... I'm used to it... I've been used to it for a few months now, but when he started targeting you..."

Kurt pulled away so he could flash Blaine a smile. "Thank you... Nobody's ever stood up for me like that." He was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss Blaine right then and there.

He probably would’ve, if it weren’t for the sudden buzzing noise that interrupted them.

**New Message from: Dad  
** _You coming home, kiddo? Also, how do u work the stove again?_

Kurt sighed and shook his head at his father's pitiful attempt to communicate via text messages. He gave Blaine an apologetic look. "It's my dad. I have to go before he burns down our house trying to feed himself." they chuckled a little. "Bye Blaine." Kurt turned to leave, but before he did, swiveled around and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and headed out the double doors that led to the parking lot.

Blaine exhaled deeply.

Thank god there was something—or rather, someone to remind him that not everything in this world sucked

* * *

 Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Mike, and Artie all peered closely at Finn who was asleep on the chair. Sometime in the first few minutes of them discussing which songs they should do, Finn had fallen asleep.

Kurt, Blaine, and Puck. leaned in the closest. "He's drooling." Kurt pointed out.

"Dude..." whispered Blaine. "Dude!" he grabbed his unusually tall friends shoulder and shook it. Finn woke up with a start.

"Sure, yeah, that sounds good!" He mumbled sleepily.

"I said we can't let those girls beat us!" said Puck.

"Sorry," said Finn with a shake of his head. "Sometimes when I'm thinking real hard it helps to close my eyes."

Artie rolled in. "We're doing a mash up of "It's My Life" and Usher's "Confessions"." He stated very matter-of-factly.

"We should get some trash can lids and Stomp the Yard up in this piece!" suggested Puck.

"Puck," said Artie. "With respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute."

Finn's eyes closed again and Puck had to wake him up. "Dude! What's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Every day I go in and say I have a headache. She let's me sleep for like three hours. I haven't attended a math class in two years."

"Sadly," began Blaine. "I can vouch for him." He turned to Puck and Finn headed out the door. "I don't even think he knows what a bisector is." he challenged in an attempt to prove his point.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sure I do. It’s when someone likes guys and girls." Artie gave a disbelieving look and Kurt facepalmed.

"I say we stop relishing over Puck's low IQ level and start brainstorming ideas up again." said Mike.

"He's right." said Puck. He turned to the guys. "Wait... What low IQ level!?"

Blaine shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He waved his hand dismissively. "Just forget it, Puck."

"Well..." began Kurt. "I have some ideas. We could—"

Artie cut him off. “Remember what I said about Puck being more helpful when he doesn’t contribute? Same applies to you. We’re in competition with the girls, we can’t be dressing like them.”

Blaine didn’t miss the way Kurt deflated at not having a chance to contribute. He knew he had to say something. “Hey that’s not fair—“

Kurt cut him off. “It’s fine. I know when I’m not wanted,” he added pointedly to Artie before taking a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth to comfort his friend, but before he could get a word out, a jarringly enthusiastic Finn burst through the choir room doors.

"Hey guys how's it going? God it's a beautiful day! Let's run through the number. I can't wait to do the number. I'm ready and excited. Are you guys? Stand up. Come on! Let's get this joint jumping. " He came behind Puck and lifted his chair up with a tiny push.

"What the hell happened to you, Finn?" Blaine asked, knowing Finn hadn’t been too eager about this assignment ten minutes ago.

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?" asked Artie.

"No!" he squeaked. "Just visited the school nurse. Got this  _great_  vitamin. I feel  _fantastic!_  I can't wait to do the number! Let's do the number and then afterwards, we can build a house for Habitat for Humanity!"

"What kind of vitamin?" asked Puck with a smirk.

"Vitamin C? Vogue magazine says it boosts energy level and brightens the complexion,” Kurt pointed out.

"Nope! Vitamin D! And I brought you guys some!" he tossed the container to Puck.

Blaine stood up. "Umm, Finn? I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." every ounce of Blaine's better judgement told him this was a terrible idea.

"Its ok dude!" Finn nodded enthusiastically. "They keep them next to the candy bars! Nothing's safer than chocolate. And besides, she's a nurse  _and_  it's Mr. Shue's wife so we can totally trust her!"

Blaine looked around. Everyone seemed willing, even Kurt, who gave him a quick smile, so... "Why not?" he shrugged and Puck handed him two blue pills and down the hatch they went.

* * *

The pills took a few minutes to take effect but once they did... All hell broke loose.

"Mike! Blaine! You guys start up with the choreography. Make sure it looks epic, I’m thinking hip-hop meets rock! Artie, you work out the voice parts. You know, harmonies, chords, stuff that'll rock their socks! Oh my gosh I just said rock their socks that's so Disney! I just said that's so Disney..." he mumbled to himself. "All we have left is costumes!  _WE NEED OUTFITS!_  And Oreos!" Everyone obeyed Finn and there was a big commotion throughout the choir room as everyone scrambled to get their respective jobs done.

Blaine heard “costumes” among the fast jumble of words that came rushing out of Finn's mouth and piped up. "Kurt can do costumes!” He started, the vitamin D making every word come out of his mouth at hyper speed. “And don’t try to argue because your only other option is Puckerman.”

"It's settled!" shouted Finn. "Kurt!” The other boy’s head popped up in attention. “You're costume coordinator! But no cornrows or feathers! Make it look cool!”

"Agreed!" He yelled.

Then Finn added, “And masculine!” Just for safe measure because he knew Kurt got carried away with this kind of stuff sometimes.

Kurt rocketed to the home economics room and returned promptly with everything he needed for their outfits.

"God, this is so much fun! Maybe I should be a fashion designer. Like for Vogue or something! Oh my God! What if I work my way up!? Like in The Devil Wears Prada except without being a total bitch, unless it’s to someone like Meryl Streep’s character—is there anything she can’t do? I wonder if she’ll ever do Broadway, god  _I_  would love to do broadway! I would  _love_  it! That’s my real dream, musical theatre. Like in Wicked and Moulin Rouge!" Kurt was rambling on very fast and excited while simultaneously manufacturing the costumes. "Someday, I want hope I get to sing Come What May!"

Blaine and Mike had just finished doing a small turn when Blaine suddenly ran over to Kurt and slid on his knees, landing right in front of him. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "You're an amazing person, Kurt. I just wanna let you know that. I love the way you dream so big! I wanna go to Broadway, too, you know? A lot of people think that I wanna be a football player in the NFL but I’m like, do you even know me?” He scrunched up his face. “I mean it's fun and all but it's not my dream. I would like to go to New York! I mean, it does sound amazing. We could go together! Oh, and see Wicked! And Cats!"

Kurt beamed as he stood up. Blaine stood up, too. "Oh! If we go, we absolutely positively  _must_  see a broadway show! And see the Lincoln Tunnel! Just like in Elf! God, I love that movie so much!"

"Me too!" They took a step closer, enthusiastic about their conversation and well, just about everything else. "It's so nostalgic!"

"I know! It makes me feel like a kid again!" Kurt, by now, had stepped around the table and they were smiling radiantly face to face. “The only other thing that makes me feel like that is you.”

Blaine suddenly seemed to realize how close he was to his crush. His pretty eyed, fashionably dressed, porcelain skinned... Crush was too much of an understatement. He was head over feet in _love_  with this boy, and he knew it. He swallowed and his eyes darted from Kurt's eyes to his lips.

As if the vitamin D had temporarily lost its effect, everything around them seemed to slow down. Blaine found himself taking a step closer to Kurt and lifted his hand up slowly like he was about to cup Kurt's cheek...

But they were suddenly interrupted by Artie, rolling in between them yelling "Ultimate cockblocking, yo!" and throwing his hands up in the air.

"GOD DAMMIT ARTIE!" Puck yelled from behind them.

They split asunder immediately, color rising to their faces. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Kurt looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I um, the uh... The costumes... They look good." said Blaine, each sentence coming out in short bursts. Apparently, the vitamin D had regained its effect on him.

Kurt nodded nervously and continued working. Had he just almost kissed Blaine? Or was that all in his head? The closeness. The way his heart was fluttering. His dry mouth. The look Blaine had in his eyes... Maybe it was just the drugs.

Puck rushed up to Blaine, the most hopeful look on his face. "Dude! Did you and Hummel just almost kiss!!?" Blaine turned beet red, but before he had a chance to answer, Puck kept rambling. "I mean, if you're into Kurt, I don't have a problem with that! I think maybe you'd even be kinda perfect for each other but it's not like I'm rooting for you guys or anything! Just do your thing but I've just really been hoping that you guys end up together ever since Hummel gave you a little problem Down Under and I realize he makes you really happy and when he's around you're always smiling and laughing and giggling it's like both your faces light up like Christmas trees and it's just so adorable that I honestly can't even sometimes..."

Blaine gave his mohawked friend a blank stare and gaped a bit, his mind trying to comprehend what just spilled out of his friend’s mouth. "What?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't even know dude..." He tried to act casual. "It's obviously the drugs. I'm totally not shipping you guys..."

“I’m gonna go now.”

“Good call.”

* * *

 Mr Shue walked in the door just as the boys had finished running their routine for the fifth time. They had finally gotten it solid and were ready for the girls to get smacked down with the hand of god, as Artie had so eloquently put it.

Ms. Pillsbury followed Mr. Shue, followed by the girls in the New Directions. Blaine couldn’t help but notice Quinn’s absence, but he didn’t have time to think about it too hard. They had a show to give.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands together. "Guys, the time has come... For the ultimate showdown!" The guys all started cheering and jumping around and high fiving each other with extreme enthusiasm while the girls sat there with smug looks across their faces. "Show us what you got!"

Finn readily nodded and everyone took their positions.

The intro for Bon Jovi's It's My Life came on, slightly uptempo and Finn took over the first verse, eyes wide and feet pumping.

**_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
_** ** _No silent prayer for the faith departed  
_** ** _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
_** **** _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_  

The smug looks on he girls faces were wiped clean off and replaced by deer-caught-in-the-headlights looks.

**_It's my life  
_** **_It's now or never  
_ ** **_I ain't gonna live forever  
_ ** **_I just wanna live while I'm alive_ ** ****

**_It's  
_** ** _My  
_** ** _Life_**  

The instruments and melody changed to Usher's Confessions and Artie took over the main voice while everyone else sang backup and Mike did a dance break which involved various turns, popping, and lifting himself up from the ground in a wave like motion.

**_These are my confessions_**

**_Just when I thought I said all I could say  
_** **_My chick on the side says she got one on the way_ **

**_These are my confessions_**

**_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
_** ** _Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
_** ** _I'm so throwed  
_** ** _I don't know  
_** **** _What to do but to keep part two of my_  

**_Better stand tall when they're callin you out  
_** **_Don't bend don't break baby don't back down_ **

**_It's my life (these are my confessions)  
_** ** _It's now or never  
_** ** _I ain't gonna life forever_**  

**_These are my confessions  
_** **_Just when I thought I said all I could say  
_ ** **_My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
_ ** **_These are my confessions_ ** ****

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive_**

**_It's  
_** **_My  
_ ** **_Life!_ **

The boys all ended with their mikes in their fists, thrown up in the air. They held their position and then scattered, exchanging hugs and high fives.

The girls sat there, mouths gaping open, absolutely stunned and horrified. "Wow guys!" exclaimed Mr. Shue enthusiastically. "You really nailed it! It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes!" They all glanced around nervously at that comment, considering the small amount of truth behind it. "You girls better bring it tomorrow!" The girls nodded nervously as they headed out the room in anxious whispers.

* * *

 “Hey!” Blaine caught up to Finn and Puck in the hallway after their performance. Their number had taken so much energy out of them that it pretty much depleted their bodies of the vitamin D.

His two friends spun around to face him. “Yo! What’s up?” Finn asked with a smile, then slapped his hand and brought it into a fist bump. “We crushed it in there.”

Blaine laughed happily. “I totally agree! And to celebrate, we should have a boys’ night with the rest of the glee guys. Pizza, video games, the works.”

Puck nodded. “Sounds good,” he started. “I can offer up my place.”

“I’ll let Mike and Artie know.” Finn said.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. “And Kurt...”

Puck laughed. “Oh yeah, forgot he’s technically a dude.”

“You’re really not funny.” Blaine said seriously.

Puck rolled his eyes. “It’s just a joke.”

“Yeah, and it’s just a joke to Karofsky too.”

“That’s different,” Finn started. “We like Kurt. He’s like a brother to us.”

“Does he know that?” Blaine snapped.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean.”

Blaine sighed. “That’s why I want to have this whole boys’ night gig.” He admitted. “Kurt doesn’t feel like any of the guys in glee club like him, like he doesn’t fit in. In a room full of misfits we’ve managed to make him feel left out.” He glared at Finn. “You’re supposed to be our leader, so can I count on you to help him feel a little more welcome?”

Finn nodded. “You’re right. We’ll do better.” Puck rolled his eyes, earning a jab from one of Finn’s elbows. “Won’t we, Puck?”

“Alright, alright,” he threw his hands up in surrender. “I’ll make nice with lady Hum— I mean Kurt.”

Blaine smiled gratefully at them. It wasn’t perfect, but they were trying, and that was all he could ask of them. 

* * *

"Damn, Hummel!" cried Puck, who was getting his ass absolutely handed to him in Halo. "You're pretty good at this game for a noob!" 

"Yeah!" said Mike. "Are you sure you've never played this game before?"

"You even beat me!" Artie pointed out.

"Nope!" Kurt shook his head as his thumbs flew across the controller in a frenzy. "At first, I never really saw the appeal." A small explosion flashed on the screen as Kurt's avatar threw a plasma grenade at Puck's, causing the mohawk bearing boy to throw his controller in frustration. Kurt threw a smirk in his direction. "But now I can really see the fun in it."

There was a loud ding dong that rang throughout the house. "Pizzas here!" shouted Finn.

"I'll go get it!" piped up Mike.

The Glee club's best dancer shortly returned with four boxes of pizza in tow. As soon as they got set down on the desk, five of the six boys went rushing to the cardboard boxes and devoured the pizza.

"Rigali’s!" yelled Blaine. "My favorite!"

Puck noticed that Kurt hadn't gotten any yet. "What's the matter Hummel?" asked Puck, wolfing down a slice of Hawaiian. "Too good for pizza?"

Kurt shook his head and scrunched yo his face. “No, I just... I don't like Rigali’s..." He lied.

Blaine swallowed a bite of meat lovers. He never talked with food in his mouth like his friends did; it was rude. "Aren't you hungry, though?"

"If you are," began Puck, "you can just raid the kitchen bro."

Kurt brightened a bit at Puck calling him "bro". Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe they were warming up to him.

"Thanks..." Kurt smirked. "I'll be right back. I figure I'll give you guys a break from all the ass kicking I'm doing."

"Uh-huh, suuuure." said Puck with an eye roll.

"I'll go with you!" piped up Blaine as Kurt headed down the stairs. "This pizza wasn't that great, really."

"Didn't you just say that Rigali’s was your favorite?" questioned Mike with a smirk.

Blaine received raised eyebrows from the rest of the guys. "Shut... I still have blackmail on you two!" he hissed and pointed at Finn and Puck threateningly before closing the door and following Kurt down the stairs.

“By the way,” Kurt whispered to Blaine. “Thanks for all those cheat codes.”

Blaine smiled widely, holding back a laugh. “Anything to piss off Puck.”

As soon as the door shut, the guys burst out laughing. "I give them two weeks before they finally hook up!" exclaimed Mike.

"Please," said Artie, scrunching up his face and waving a hand. "I give them two days! And that’s being generous."

"Not even," interjected Puck. "They'll come back up those stairs an item..."

* * *

"Blaine, that sandwich was amazing!" 

Blaine shrugged with a sly smile. "I try. You know, my secret is that-"

Suddenly the lights went out, cutting Blaine short they could hear the scattered "HEY!"s and "The fuck?"s from upstairs.

Blaine groaned and threw his head back. "Hold up, Kurt. I know where Puck keeps the candles."

Blaine could hear Kurt scooting his chair around in the darkness. "It's alright I'm already finished anyways."

"Oh, oka-oof!"

There was a high pitch squeal as Kurt took a wrong step and tumbled into Blaine, sending them both down to the ground, one on top of the other.

The lights came back on and Kurt was lying on top of Blaine, their legs slotted together, each blushing furiously. Puck had quickly come down the stairs to check on his friends. "Hey, you guys ok—whoa!" He smirked as he leaned up against the rails. "Get some Blainers!" he waggled his eyes up and down a few times. He turned his head up toward the stairs. "TOLD YOU GUYS!"

Kurt pushed himself up off Blaine and scrambled up, gathering his composure as he wiped off his pants. "Shut it, Puckerman!" he held out a hand to the shorter boy on the floor. Blaine gratefully took it with a smile upon his face. "So, you gonna tell me your secret to the perfect sandwich?"

* * *

  _Blaine was running._

_But he’s wasn't moving forward._

_Was he running towards something?_

_No... he‘s running away from something. He just kept running and not moving, and just when it felt like he might actually be moving, he felt Andrew grab him by the back of his collar and slam him into the ground._

_He saw them kicking in Connor's head and cried out for his friend. “Connor!” He looked up and saw Andrew's fist flying fast towards him._

Blaine sat up, and breathed "Connor!", waking up just before the fist could hit him.

"Who's Connor?"

Blaine looked to his left to see Kurt sitting up in his sleeping bag, his silhouette outlined in moonlight. The minimal amount of light coming from the window revealed his expression to be simultaneously curious and disappointed.

Everyone else was still soundly asleep.

"You talk in your sleep." he said simply. "My dad's a heavy sleeper so I have to be a light one... For security reasons... He could sleep through a tornado..." He wondered, though, was Connor an old boyfriend Blaine still had feelings for? Or maybe they were still together, for all Kurt knew... "Was... is he your b-"

Blaine shook his head. "He's not my boyfriend, never was, I've never had one..." he bit both his lips. "I don't want to talk about it." he finished quickly after a few beats of silence.

Kurt inched his way towards him and gently placed a hand over Blaine's, feeling him tense up at the gesture. "You don’t have to go through anything alone." he whispered.

Blaine looked up and—god those eyes...

He broke his gaze and looked back down at his lap when he realized he had been staring a bit too long. He sighed deeply. This load had been his to carry alone for far too long, and it was driving him crazy.

"In eighth grade," began Blaine. Kurt was all ears. "There was this Sadie Hawkins dance at my school... I had come out only a few months before, so... I asked him—the only other gay guy at the school." He swallowed as he choked back tears. "Everything was fine... Everything was going absolutely  _great!_  I-I still don't understand why but... While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up... These guys came..."

The tears started spilling from his eyes and Kurt brushed them off with his thumb, his eyes starting to water too. Blaine didn't need to finish saying it... Kurt understood what had happened. "It's ok..." he whispered "I'm still here..." he pulled the boy who would now qualify as his best friend in for a hug. Blaine's entire body shook with silent sobs while he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt buried his chin in the back of Blaine's soft curls and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Blaine..."

After a few moments of letting him cry in silence, Kurt finally spoke up.

"I do like Rigali’s..." he whispered.

Blaine pulled back, slightly confused. "What?" He hiccuped, wiping his red and puffy eyes.

"At least, I used to... It actually used to be my favorite..." Kurt took Blaine's silence as a cue to keep going. "The um, the day my mom died... She was running late so my dad had picked up pizza on his way home picking me up from school... I was-I was at home." Kurt began welling up just thinking about it. "My dad was on the phone and I was at the table eating my pizza, when he just started crying... I had never seen my dad cry before..." he paused for a bit, remembering the broken look I'm his dad's eyes. "He turned to me and hugged me. I was so confused at first, but then he said 'I’m so sorry' over and over again and I just knew... I knew my mom wasn’t coming home that day. I felt really sick to my stomach and... That's why I can't eat Rigali’s anymore... I-I know it's silly-"

"It's not silly," Blaine cut him off. "at all..." it was his turn to wipe the tears from Kurt's face. "Thank you," he said, barely a whisper.

“I just want you to know that you’ll never have to go through anything alone. Not while I’m around.”

“Ditto.”

Kurt smiled and started to make his way back to his place on the floor.

"Don't go..?" whispered Blaine. It was almost a plea. "I... I had a nightmare... About...  _it_..."

Kurt nodded, thankful for the darkness covering his big smile. He pulled, settling himself into Blaine's sleeping bag. "It's a good thing you're so tiny," he joked, leaning his head into the space between Blaine's head and shoulder.

"Shut up," he mumbled back with a smile on his face before falling asleep.

Blaine had never felt as safe as he did that night in Kurt's arms.

* * *

"They're kind of adorable," a barely conscious Blaine heard Puck mumble. Mike, Finn and Artie gave him sideways glances. "What!?" he shrugged. "Don't even try to deny it guys..." 

Blaine's eyes fluttered open to the chestnut brown color of Kurt's hair. He smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in with him the scent of Kurt and organic hairspray. It smelled like comfort.

He had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, his face nuzzled into the back of Kurt's head. He inhaled another deep breath as he tightened his arms, trying to bring Kurt as close as physically possible.

"Um, Puck's mom made pancakes..." said Finn.

Kurt's eyes shot open with a start as he realized where he was. He scrambled up, falling out of the sleeping bag and out of Blaine's arms.

"Bob Saget, Finn!" cursed Puck.

Kurt laughed nervously. "He-hey guys." Blaine sat up to a very confusing environment.

"I-l" he squinted his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Look dudes," started Puck. "I hate to interrupt your little cuddling session, believe me I do—"

"We weren't  _cuddling_ ," defended Kurt.

"Fine, spooning, whatever."

" _Puck!"_  screeched Blaine, turning a dark shade of pink.

"I'm just calling it as I see it, bro. Anyways, my mom made breakfast if you guys want any..."

Kurt nodded. "Um yeah, I am kind of hungry... What about you Blaine?"

"Hm? Oh uh yeah! Sure..."

Kurt and Blaine made their way down the stairs with the rest of the guys following close behind.

"Jesus Christ, when are they just gonna jump each other already?" mumbled Puck, shaking his head and looking up, throwing a prayer that they'd soon get together, because the Puck-a-saurus can only handle so much sexual tension.

* * *

 "Thank you so much, it really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that casts an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks of the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woes, because if there's two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism!" Rachel spoke at a hundred million miles an hour. The boys had their eyes wide, that speed talking all too familiar.

"Also angels."

Blaine leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "Ok, I  _know_  they took what we did... You think they know we took some too?"

Kurt bit his lip and look down nervously. "Yep..."

"But how?"

"I um..." Kurt looked at Blaine guiltily. "I might have let it slip to Cedes..." he gave an awkward sheepish smile.

His face fell. "Oh god..." was all Blaine could manage before the music started and the girls began their performance.

**_Ohh,  
_** ** _Remember those walls I built  
_** ** _Well, baby they're tumbling down  
_** ** _They didn't even put up a fight  
_** ** _They didn't even make a sound  
_** ** _It's like I've been awakened  
_** ** _Every rule I had you breakin'  
_** ** _It's the risk that I'm takin'  
_** **** _I ain't never gonna shut you out_  

The girls started dancing, flipping their heads back and forth, indescribably energetic.

**_Everywhere I'm looking now  
_** ****_I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_ ****_Baby I can see your halo  
_ ****_You know you're my saving grace  
_ ****_(I'm walking on sunshine)  
_ ****_You're everything I need and more  
_ ****_(Whoa oh)  
_ **_It's written all over your face  
_ ** **_(I'm walking on sunshine)  
_ ** **_Baby I can feel your halo_ ** ****

**_And don't it feel good!_**

**_I can feel your halo halo halo  
_** **_I can see your halo halo halo  
_ ** **_I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)  
_ ** **_Ican see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)_ ** ****

**_And don't it feel good!_**

**_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
_** **_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_ **

**_I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
_** **_I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!  
_ ** **_And don't it feel good!_ ** ****

**_I can feel your halo halo  
_** **_I can see your halo halo halo  
_ ** **_I can feel your halo halo halo  
_ ** **_I can see your halo halo halo halo_ ** ****

**_I can see your halo  
_** **_Halo!_ **

The girls sat behind Rachel as she threw her hands up in the air, belting out the last note at the top of her lungs.

Artie looked downright scared, Puck amazed, Finn had his eyes narrowed, but they were all in awe of their performance. Looks like they finally had a real competition now.

* * *

 "Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked Blaine at their side by side lockers.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "About telling Mercedes?" He shook his head. "Why would I be?"

Kurt looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. The other guys would be so pissed if they knew."

"I mean, yeah, I wanted to win, but honestly," he leaned in close to Kurt. "Cheating made me feel horrible." he shook his head. "I really wouldn't have been ok winning like that..."

Kurt nodded. "Me neither."

Suddenly, Puck came around the corner. "I really,  _really_  hate to interrupt your little make out session," he said, receiving an eye roll from Klaine—Puck had come up with a couples’ name for them. "But Mr. Shue is calling us... And he seems pissed."

* * *

"I'm really disappointed in you guys... Glee is supposed to be what's inside your heart not what's coursing through your veins." 

"We know," began Rachel, apologizing for the whole group. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us," she said, completely sincere.

"Well it's not that simple," stated Mr. Shue. Kurt glanced warily at Blaine. "Because of this debacle, it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run Glee club myself."

"You didn't get fired, did you!?" asked Blaine worriedly.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "Worse..." he mumbled. "We've been assigned a co-director."

"Wh-who?" asked Tina.

As if to answer everyone's question, coach Sue walked in. "Hey kids!" she said in a sickly sweet voice that suggested she had evil torture mechanisms planned. "I am just absolutely  _thrilled_  to be coming on board to co-captain your little show choir cruise! Ah, I can't wait to start singing and dancing and maybe even putting on the ritz a little bit!"

Everyone had their mouths hanging open, completely in shock of their misfortune. Just when they thought thing couldn't get any worse for their little club...

Blaine just puffed a disbelieving breath. "Things are about to get really complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you know me even remotely, you know I such at endings (anyone get that little SBL reference?) 
> 
> lol I know it got kind of cracky for a second there, but it was just too much fun not to include
> 
> Feedback is like crack to me!


	7. Throwdown

It all started when Mr. Shue asked them if there was any songs they would like to do. Which led to some friction between Rachel and Mercedes ("It's glee club not krunk club.") when Mercedes suggested they do songs that were more black, and everyone complained about always doing show tunes.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet!" warned 'Cedes. Blaine held her back a bit and Kurt snapped a finger in Rachel's face sassily.

"We could always do more Katy Perry!" suggested Blaine.

"Fantastic suggestions!" exclaimed Mr. Shue. "Duly noted, all of them..." then continued to ignore all of them.

Of course, things got worse when, later that week, Sue suggested they break up into teams, each team doing their own number.

"Ladies choice," she said, as she flipped a coin, calling it heads and what do you know? It landed on heads.

"Dear god," said Blaine. "I think she sold her soul to the devil or something just so she could win that coin toss and let all hell break loose."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Sounds like something she would do."

Sue pulled out an obviously predetermined list out of her spandex and began to take her picks. "The following kids have been selected to be in a special elite group called Sue's Kids—“

"Hold on!" interrupted Mr. Shue. "We agreed not to split up the group." The glee club looked at each other warily. They did _not_ want to be split up, not so close to sectionals. Especially Blaine, knowing he could be separated from Kurt.

"Promise you won't leave me?" said Kurt to Blaine, with a coy smile. "Even if we get separated."

Blaine rolled his eyes, as if it was silly for Kurt to think this. "Pinky promise," and he held out his pinky for Kurt to grasp. They smiled and laughed sheepishly for a few seconds, then Sue began calling out names.

Well, sort of...

"Santana! Wheels!" Artie blinked, taken aback, but made his way over to Sue's side.

"Asian! Other Asian! Aretha! And Gay Kid!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both wondering which "Gay Kid" she meant.

Sue sighed, exasperated, and dramatically rolled her eyes. "For god sakes! Gay Kid With The Better Fashion Sense!"

Both boys stood up, looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Well, this is awkward." said Blaine, a giggle in his voice.

"I don't have time for this!" shouted Sue. "Kurt, get your sensibly dressed self over here!"

Kurt hurried over to Sue's side and smiled sadly at Blaine, disappointed that they'd been separated.

"See Will," said Sue. "I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minorities."

“I’m gay and biracial,” Blaine mumbled, mostly to himself.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Will, rising up from his seat.

"Oh I wouldn't kid about this Will. And maybe that's your problem, bigotry is no laughing matter."

Half of the club watched in awestruck horror while the other rolled their eyes.

"And that's how Sue sees it," mocked Santana while holding her hand up in the form of a C.

Blaine prayed that he was being Punk’d. He managed to join the only club in the school that coach Sue was hell bent on destroying. He waved down Kurt as his group left the room. "Call you later," he mouthed and mimed a call motion with his hands.

Kurt nodded with a smile as he headed out the door, waving goodbye.

* * *

 "I'm k-k-kinda nervous," stuttered Tina.

"I debated not even showing up." Artie admitted.

"Well, I think it's gonna be great!" said Mercedes. "Did you catch Sue's Corner last night? She was talking about how she loved minorities and how they deserve to be heard! Something about California too but I doubt it's important." she waved a hand dismissively.

"You actually watch that?" said Kurt. He shook his head. "I tried watching but after that segment she did, comparing immigrants to Mexican terrorist ants..." he shook his head. "That lady is insane."

As if on cue, Sue walked in, bringing along two or three jazz players with her. "Hey kids, I decided to bring along some of my brass buddies, thought maybe they could help us out a little bit. I have chosen a song that I think will speak to the frustration you have felt under the failed leadership of Will Shuester." She handed out sheet music.

"Hate On Me," Mercedes said excitedly. "An R&B song!"

Kurt smiled a little. Ok, maybe Sue was insane, but she had decent taste in music. And she actually seemed genuinely interested in listening to them. She even seemed to be having a little bit of fun.

"Changster, I wanna see some of that pop-and-lock stuff you do!" everyone started with the "yeahs!" in agreement.

"I think we g-g-got this one Mrs. Sylvester!"

"Well alright! Hit it!"

**_Do do do do  
_** **_Do do do  
_ ** **_Do do do  
_ ** **_Do do do_ ** ****

**_If I could give you the world  
_** **_On a silver platter  
_ ** **_Would it even matter?  
_ ** **_You'd still be mad at me!_ ** ****

**_If I could find in all this  
_** ** _A dozen roses  
_** ** _That I would give to you  
_** **** _You'd still be miserable_  

The kids started getting chairs, and putting them in a row, leading Mercedes over them as they danced freely.

**_You can try as you may  
_** **_Break me down when I say  
_ ** **_That it ain't up to you  
_ ** **_Gonna do what you do_ ** ****

**_Hate on me hater  
_** **_Now or later  
_ ** **_Cause I'm gonna do me  
_ ** **_You'll be made baby  
_ ** ****_Go ahead and hate on me hater_

**_I'm not afraid of  
_** **_What I got paid for_ **

 Mike broke out into a dance break, turning and popping and locking.

**_You can hate on me!_**

Everyone burst out onto cheers and hi-fives, congratulating each other on an awesome first attempt. Despite his best friend not being in his group, Kurt was having fun! Maybe he was wrong about Sue.

* * *

 New Message from Kurt Hummel:  
 **So, how did your group do?**  

_I can't tell you that, now can I? ;)_

**:P I'll tell you if you tell me  
** **We were kind of awesome**  

_I'm sure you were :P_

**No, really! We sang Hate On Me. It was actually kind of fun!**

_Oh god, you've been taken over by the dark side_

"Who are you texting?" asked Blaine's mother.

Blaine never even looked up, clearly distracted by his conversation. "Nobody," he said a little too quickly.

His mother just held her fork up in the middle of taking a bite and raised an eyebrow at her son. She noticed a smile forming on his mouth. You know, that same one when you're texting that person who can always make you smile, and you kind of look like a crazy person, giggling at your phone.

When Blaine covered his mouth, trying to restrain a laugh, she said, "Alright," she dropped her fork, extending her hand out. "Either give up the phone or tell me who it is. Your choice."

Blaine seemed to consider this for a second. "Hmmm... Or, I could just not do either, you know, but that's just a suggestion." he shrugged sarcastically.

She leaned over quickly and snatched his phone out of his hands. "Hey!" he protested.

"Who's Kurt?" she asked. She quickly looked at the contact picture for this guy. "Oh my god he's adorable!"

He snatched the phone right back, face flushing. "He's a friend of mine..."

" _Friend_?" she stressed. "How did you meet?"

"It wasn't through football," he muttered. "We crashed into each other in the hall and then we got to know each other better through glee..."

"Does he, you know, play for your team?" she pried.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why is that information of importance?"

She shrugged and grinned slyly. "I told you I wanted grandkids." Blaine took a bite of his meatloaf as she said that and nearly choked, bursting out into a coughing fit. He banged a fist against his chest, coughing until he regained his breath. 

Her eyes widened. She would always make cracks like this before and Blaine never even batted an eyelash. "Oh my god," she said. Her face grew soft with a smile. "You like him, don’t you?" she leaned over the table and squeezed her son into a python-like hug.

"Oh, god, mom!" Blaine struggled to get out of his mother's grip. "Why are you more concerned about me liking a boy than me choking on meatloaf?"

She got up out of the table and pulled back from her hug. "I should meet him!"

“You can  _not_  be serious..."

"I am!" she nearly shouted out with glee. "This is a huge milestone, one I never got to share with Coop because he was too embarrassed to bring home any girls he was dating.”

“Jeez, I wonder why,” Blaine raised his eyebrows at his mom. He took a bite out of his meatloaf, this time a little more cautiously. “We’re not even dating, we’re just friends. Besides, he would have to say yes first.”

She smirked. "To dinner or your proposal?"

Blaine's face flushed again. "Mom!"

She took a bite of her meatloaf and swallowed. She shrugged. "Just saying."

* * *

  ** _Hey! Ho!  
_** ** _Hey! Ho!_**

**_Where they at  
_** **_Where they at  
_ ** **_Where they at  
_ ** **_Where they at_ ** ****

**_If you wanna go and take a ride with me  
_** ** _We 3 wheelin in the fo with the gold D's  
_** ** _Why do I live this way?  
_** **** _Hey! Must be the money!_  

Blaine got up, grabbed Kurt's arms with his and twirled both of them around. Kurt laughed when Blaine stumbled a little. They were having such a good time, jamming with all their friends.

**_She can be 18 (18) with an attitude  
_** **_Or 19 kinda snotty acting real rude  
_ ** **_Yellin I like the way you brush your hair  
_ ** **_I like those stylish clothes you wear  
_ ** **_And I can see movin way over there_ ** ****

**_Woo!_**

Everyone burst out into laughter and cheers. It was the first time that week they'd all felt Like a family again. The way it was supposed to be.

"I miss us all being together," said Blaine.

"Me too," sighed Rachel.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session," joked Artie and everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Kurt spoke up. "If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked. She told me if I even talked to one of Mr. Shue's kids that she would shave my head!" there was disbelieving laughter. "And I just can't rock that look! Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back!" again, everyone laughed.

"Well, we gotta go guys," pointed out Mercedes. Everyone "awwwwed" declaring that they didn't want anyone to leave. "Sorry but Mrs. Sylvester's expecting us in 10 minutes!"

Kurt gave Blaine a tight goodbye hug. While this glee club shake up was kind of fun, Kurt missed sitting next to Blaine and making cracks about Rachel's outfits. Kurt turned to leave, but Blaine grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

Kurt took a sharp inhale at the gesture and looked down at their hands. He was holding hands with Blaine.

Blaine realized what he'd done and snatched his hand away. "Oh, um, sorry about that..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So I was um, well my mom actually, not that I don't want you to, too but um..." Blaine took a deep breath. "Would you accompany me to dinner with my mom on Friday?" He asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't control the giant smile that burst into his face. "Of course."

* * *

 "Mom!" Yelled Blaine. "Have you seen my bowtie?"

"Way to be specific, hon." She remarked. "Which one?"

"Uh, the red one."

"We'll,  _that_  narrows it down. You gotta be more specific than that."

He sighed. "The one grandma gave me for my twelfth birthday!"

"Oh, that one! Yeah, it's on my dresser!"

Blaine rushed to his mom's room and grabbed the bow tie, putting it on with ease. After all, he'd had a lot of practice.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He froze, took a deep breath, and made his way to the door. "Hi Kurt!" He said, a huge smile on his face as he opened the door.

"Hi, Blaine." Said Kurt, also smiling.

Mary came to the door. "So this is the Kurt that my Blaine has a c–"

Blaine faked a cough, bringing his fist up to his mouth. "Mom!"

"Has glee club with," she corrected herself, rolling her eyes playfully at her son.

Kurt was stunned by how pretty Blaine's mom was. She was a beautiful Filipino woman with her wavy black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, an olive complexion a little darker than Blaine's, and intense green eyes with flecks of hazel around the edges. She had laugh lines around her eyes, but oddly enough, they didn't seem to age her.

"Uh, come on in!" Welcomed Blaine.

"Thank you," said Kurt, doing his best to remember his manners.

They made they're way to the table, where Blaine pulled out a chair for him. Kurt smiled. "You're so chivalrous," he said, blushing.

His mother giggle snorted. "You know, he took etiquette classes up until the 5th grade. But then his instructor said that he didn't really need them anymore." She smiled adoringly. "He really is a sweetheart."

"I get that from my mom," he said, smiling gratefully back at her.

"He's also a kiss ass," she said as she brought the lasagna out to the table.

"I also get that from my mother," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"What happened to all the chivalry," joked Kurt, feigning shock.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

"Wow that smells delicious," commented Kurt. "So um, Mrs. Anderson–"

"You can call me Mary," she said brightly.

Kurt chuckled. "Like my dad," he said. Blaine and his mom raised their eyebrows. Kurt paused and began to correct himself, realizing how his response could have been misconstrued. "Oh! No! That-that's not his name, I mean, obviously, but no, he uh, he likes to be called Burt and not "Mr. Hummel"." He explained, using air quotes around his dad’s formal alias.

"Oh," said Mary. "We'll, that certainly clears things up!" She laughed.

"So, um—Mary," said Kurt. "If you don't mind my asking, where do you work?"

"I'm a speech therapist and child psychologist. I specialize in children and teens." She paused, then a tender smile came across her face. "There's few things that warm your heart like knowing that you've changed a child's life."

"You changed mine," said Blaine, a warm look on his face.

Kurt smiled a smile that faded and came back. "Your relationship with each other is beautiful." He finally said, solemnly.

Mary tilted her head a little bit. "And what about your mother, Kurt?" She asked innocently.

Blaine froze. Shit. He should've mentioned to his mom to not bring that up.

Kurt ducked his head and averted his eyes from the table. He toyed with his fork. "She passed away a few years ago." He managed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," replied Blaine's mom, a sympathetic glint in her eye.

"Me, too," he said, nodding. "She was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. It was all quite sudden," he added, quieter. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'm being a downer..."

"No," said Blaine, reaching for Kurt's hand and smiling reassuringly. He shook his head gently. "You're not..."

Kurt smiled back gratefully.

Blaine's mom had an adoring look on her face. "So, Kurt," she started, trying to steer the conversation away from Kurt’s mom. "What are your plans for the future? No pressure or anything, you've got a few years to go."

"Well," he started. "I was definitely thinking of going into the show business... Specifically broadway." He shook his head. "I know it's out there—"

"No!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's not! I think that's great!" She smiled. There was no trace of condescension, it was a genuine smile. "I think you and Blaine have a real shot at getting there. Did Blaine mention that, he also wants to go into broadway."

The paler boy laughed at the memory from the week before. "Yeah, he mentioned it."

"So, Mary," he began. "You're a children's speech therapist?" She nodded. "Hmm, Maybe we should recommend you to Tina..." He mused aloud.

"Who's Tina?" She asked.

"Oh," said Blaine. "That's a friend of ours from glee club. The goth girl. She's got a stutter."

"Ah," she said. "Usually, if it doesn't come from a mental disability or brain damage, stutters are a signal of low self-esteem and confidence..."

"Spot on," said Kurt. "She's not very confident. But Glee has changed that." He smiled a bit. "It really has taken most of us our of our shells. If it weren't for this club I'd probably still be in the closet."

"Oh, so you're gay?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "She's kidding, Kurt. I already told her." His eyes widened, suddenly horrified with himself. "Oh my god I didn't even ask if that was okay with you I'm so sorry!"

Kurt laughed. "It's ok, Blaine. I don't intend on keeping it a secret."

"It's just that you're important to me and so is my mom and-"

Kurt smiled, cheeks flushing slightly. "I'm important to you?" He asked softly.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course you are."

They sat there smiling at each other for a good while, Blaine's mom looking back and forth between the two. Finally, she broke the silence. "So uh, Kurt," Kurt shot his eyes up, realizing that he'd been staring at Blaine's hazel ones. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Mom!" Blaine whispered, giving his mom a glare.

Kurt laughed. "Um, no I don't..."

"Do you have any guy in mind?"

Blaine stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get the cheesecake out of the fridge!" He walked away to go get the dessert.

His mom laughed. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'm not going to make you answer that." She said. Kurt didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh of relief. She smirked at him just a little. "Only because the answer's obvious." Kurt's eyes instantly widened. Similarly, Mary's smirk widened.

"I love it when I'm right."

* * *

 "I had a great time," said Kurt as he headed out the door.

"Me too," said Blaine.

"Me three," replied his mother. "We really should do this again sometime!"

"Agreed!" Said both boys.

"I'll just give you two a moment.” She said, staying inside as the boys stood on the porch.

Blaine shut the door after him. He stood there, hand sheepishly in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "So, um, I'll see you around? Right?"

Kurt smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

  ** _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

"Alright that's it," said Sue angrily. "She had her chance, everybody up, we're leaving." Sue's Kids got up, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, is there a fire?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"No!" replied the coach. "And that's the thing, there is no fire!" Will threw his pencil down in frustration. "You know, it's sad enough that my kids are living in squalor and probably off of food stamps—"

"My dad's a dentist," interjected Mercedes.

"But for you to drag them in here and bore them to death, uh, uh. I won't stand for it. Cmon we're leaving."

Will threw his clipboard down. "Alright that is it! Sue, you've made your opinion about me very clear so let me just return the favor. You're rude."

_Way to cut deep Mr. Shue,_  thought Kurt.

They kept arguing back and forth, slinging derogatory names and insults about broken dreams, Sue calling them a stupid little club no one cares about. Blaine looked down. This sort of fighting was all too familiar with what had happened with his dad. School was a place kids came to escape crap like this. How  _dare_  Mr. Shue and Mrs. Sylvester bring this kind of behavior into an environment that was supposed to be safe. He shook his head and looked up, finally losing his temper.

"Enough!" shouted Blaine. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shue and Mrs. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on payday!"

Mercedes chimed in, but all Kurt could focus on was what Blaine had just said.  _Those of us who still have two parents._  He immediately felt like an idiot for not connecting the dots. He had met his mom at dinner—only his mom—and just assumed his dad wasn’t able to make it. He of all people should’ve known better.

"Fellow glee-clubbers," said Rachel, crossing her arms. "It would be an honor to show you how a proper storm-out is done!" she uncrossed her arms and stormed off stage, Finn, Quinn, and Blaine following her and the rest of the club storming out of the auditorium.

In the annexes between the curtains, Kurt caught Blaine, grabbing his wrist and holding him back. They stayed behind a bit, letting everyone leave them alone.

"I didn't know about your dad," whispered Kurt.

Blaine froze. "Yeah, we um... don't mention him much..." he looked down at the ground. "That's why it never really came up at dinner I guess."

"I-What happened?" asked Kurt. He took it back, immediately. "I-I'm sorry, that's not my place to ask-"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no. It's ok... I said you didn't have to hide anything from me and that goes both ways.” Blaine looked around and when he decided the coast was clear, he led Kurt to the stage and sat him down. "I um... It's kind of a long story-"

"That's ok..."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "You already know about the Sadie Hawkins... Well, it was a few weeks after I had gotten out of the hospital. My dad he um... He wasn't... Let's just say he's not as open minded as yours..."

A small "oh" escaped Kurt's mouth.

"My dad also had a bit of a drinking problem...” Blaine knew he ought to just cut to the chase. “He was abusive." Kurt sucked in a breath. He didn’t know what he was expecting to hear, but he certainly wasn’t expecting  _that_.

"Cooper escaped the worst of it since he graduated, but came back for a while after the dance. My dad had never touched my mother, though. Coop and I wouldn't let him. One night, he came home, really,  _really_ drunk."

 

_"This is all your fault!" screamed Harold._

_"Harold, please, just calm down, you're going to wake up the boys. Blaine needs his rest after what happened." whispered their mother forcefully._

_"Oh, god forbid I should wake up MY FAGGOT SON!"_

_"Don't you dare call him that!"_

_"Why not? That's what he is! What you've turned him into with all your smothering!"_

_Blaine crawled out of bed, creeping to the edge of the stairs so he could keep an eye on his mom. He looked down the hall and saw Cooper, tiptoeing towards the stairs._

_Cooper finally saw Blaine. "Go back to bed," he scolded. Blaine shook his head furiously, a determined look on his face. Cooper sighed. He knew there was no convincing his little brother otherwise._

_"Just shut up!" Yelled their mother, throwing her hands down and stomping her foot in frustration. "Blaine is gay, ok? Deal with it! It's not something he can change! But whether he had been born with a mental disability or with a disease, or with eight hands, the point is that he is your son and you are supposed to love him no matter what. Why can't you just see that?" She was pleading with everything she had, tears spilling from her eyes._

_"What I can see," he started. "Is that maybe I need to have another talk with our son about this phase." He started towards the stairs._

_Mary blocked him with her body. "No! I have had enough! You will not touch another hair on our sons' heads anymore, do you hear me?" She said vigorously, her voice stern and trembling. "I've let it happen one too many times, and enough is enough!"_

_Blaine heard the slap of his father's hand against his mother's cheek, and half a second later, he was down the stairs, with Cooper right on his trail. "You don't fucking touch her!" He yelled, as he tackled his father to the floor._

_"Blaine!" Screeched Cooper as he tried to pry his brother off his father._

_Cooper finally managed to grab Blaine, leaving their father sitting on the floor, looking stunned._

_Other than the sound of Blaine's heavy breathing, everything was completely silent._

_Their father shook his head angrily. "I'm done," he said softly, climbing up from the floor. "I'm done! I'm fucking done with this family and my fucking fairy of a son! If he wants to live his life as a disappointment and a fucking homo, fine by me!" He threw his hands up. "I don't need this! I don't need any of this or any of you! So you can kiss my ass goodbye! Because I am leaving!"_

_"Then don't come back..." Said Mary, hugging her sons tightly, Blaine's face cradling into her arms._

_Their father looked shocked, clearly not expecting such a response. "I'm better off without you ungrateful little bastards anyway," He huffed, and walked out the door, slamming it with great force._

_There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke. "I'm so sorry, mom." He whispered. He buried his face into her arms, his body shaking with sobs. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_She shushed him. "There's nothing to be sorry for," she said, bringing him closer and he sobbed against her. She grabbed his face with her hands. "Look at me. He should've been gone a long time ago, okay? All we have is each other now," she forced a laugh. "And god dammit, that's enough for me. That's all we need."_

 

"Coop went back to college, he's an actor now... My mom sent for divorce papers a few weeks later, and... That's it. I haven't heard from him since. And thank god I haven't." 

As soon as Blaine finished, Kurt pulled him in for a hug. "I am  _so_  sorry."

They pulled back and Blaine smiled. "Thanks for listening... You really are my best friend. I hope you know that."

Kurt nodded. "I do..."

"C'mon," he said. "We better get to the choir room before somebody notices we're missing."

"Yeah," began Kurt. "Knowing them, if we take too long, they're gonna start up with the rumors..."

* * *

 Back in the choir room, Mr. Shue was giving them a lecture about how great it was to be different. "All you have is each other. So it doesn't matter if Rachel is Jewish or Finn is—"

"Unable to tell my right from my left." He smiled sheepishly and gave a shrug.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Or that Santana is Latina or that Quinn—"

"Is pregnant..." Interrupted Sue.

The room grew dead silent.

"Sorry Q," she continued. "it'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows... including me."

Sue walked out of the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence. The minute the door slammed shut, Quinn broke down, lower lip quivering as she shattered into tears.

* * *

 After Keep Holding On, Blaine approached Quinn with a sympathetic look on his face. "If you ever need someone to talk to," He offered "I'm here. I understand and I promise not to judge you or anything."

She scoffed at him disbelievingly. They hardly ever talked. Why was he coming to her now? "Like you know what I'm going through right now."

"Yeah," he began sarcastically, but without aggression. "Because I don't know what it's like when suddenly everybody knows your biggest secret. Or when people give you dirty looks down the hallways because they assume things about you and your life." He shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait!" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Thank you." She forced a teary eyed smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Unbeknownst to Blaine or Quinn, Kurt had witnessed the whole exchange. And if it was possible, he was falling more in love with Blaine Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: one of the harder chapters to write I guess, but I did enjoy Blaine's backstory (oh yeah I'm going to explore that a lot) ugh we are getting close to Wheels and I'm super excited for that one!!!


	8. Mash-Up

 The Glee kids were all in the room, still in a bit of shock after Quinn and Finn had gotten slushied a few minutes earlier by Karofsky. Quinn and Finn sat by the drums, cleaning themselves off while Quinn angrily whispered at Finn.

"The slushy war has commenced." Stated Kurt.

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed," continued Mercedes. "None of us are safe..."

"Holy crap..." Muttered Blaine, eyes frantic and wide. "I've never been slushied before.."

"Lucky you," muttered Kurt.

"They could get me at any moment!" Kurt held back a smile at Blaine's paranoia. "I could be on their hit list or-or something! Do you know how badly gel mixes with corn syrup!? It's not pretty!" Kurt gave him a sideways glance. Blaine shook his head. "Don't ask."

Before Kurt could tell him that he was overreacting, Mr. Shue walked in with some sheet music. "Ok guys, we're a little behind for sectionals thanks to our... Sue Sylvester detour... But you guys seem to really enjoy doing mash-ups! Right? And I'm gonna keep you guys fired up!" Blaine glanced at Kurt with an excited expression. Kurt tried not to laugh at the fact that Blaine looked like a puppy at a park who had just seen another puppy with a bone or a ball... Something that makes puppies’ tails wag. "Plus, there's an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups... Sometimes, things are so different they don't seem like they go together. But the big difference between them, is what makes them great!"

"Like glee club and football," Finn pointed out, and all the guys in football nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Exactly!" Said Will. He began passing out the sheet music he'd brought with him. "So! Here is one of my personal favorite songs, and your assignment for the week, is to find an unexpected mash-up with it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Bust A Move?" He asked.

"This song is old school," commented Mercedes happily.

"Oh, cmon guys!" Exclaimed Blaine. "This song is fun!" He scrunched his face up at the last word.

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're too peppy for your own good you know that right?"

"Finn!" Said Shue. "Take us through it!"

"Uh, sorry Mr. Shue," he said. Quinn was still wiping his face off. "I got corn syrup in my eye..."

"Oh... Ok, then... Blaine?"

 The size of the smile on his face made Kurt want to laugh, because no normal 16 year old should be that excited about an 80s rap song. But then again, Blaine was far from normal. "I got this one, guys."

**_Bust it!_**

Blaine jumped up from his seat, onto the chair, simultaneously throwing the flaps of his jacket outwards. The whole class filled with "ooooohs!" And Kurt looked up in surprise.

**_This here's a jam for all the fellas  
_** **_Tryin to do what those ladies tell us  
_ ** **_Get shot down cause ya over-zealous  
_ ** **_Play hard to get females get jealous  
_ ** **_Okay smarty go to a party  
_ ** **_Girls are scantily clad and showin body  
_ ** **_A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
_ ** **_But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter  
_ ** **_Next days function high class luncheon  
_ ** **_Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin  
_ ** **_Music comes on people start to dance  
_ ** **_But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
_ ** **_A girl starts walking guys start gawking  
_ ** **_Sits down next to you and starts talking  
_ ** **_Says she wants to dance cause she likes to groove  
_ ** ****_So come on fatso and just bust a move_

Blaine then jumped off the chair and began to dance with Mike and Will, their dance moves mimicking boxing.  _What are you even doing?_  mouthed Kurt, greatly amused by how ridiculous his best friend could be. Blaine just flashed him a quick grin and a wink in response.

**_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
_** **_In five days from now he's gonna marry  
_ ** **_He's hopin you can make it there if you can  
_ ** **_Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
_ ** **_You say neat-o, check your libido  
_ ** **_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
_ ** **_The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
_ ** **_And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
_ ** **_So you start thinkin then you start blinking  
_ ** **_The bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winking  
_ ** **_She thinks your kinda cute so she winks back  
_ ** ****_And now you’re feelin really firm cause the girl is stacked_

Blaine danced up to Kurt, and started pointing and dancing around him in rhythm, much to Kurt’s amusement and false embarrassment. He tried his best not to laugh, but when Blaine did this whole body roll, he couldn't help it. It He playfully pretended to walk away, but Blaine pulled him back and kept dancing with him.

**_Reception's jumpin faces pumpin  
_** ** _You look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin_**  

When Blaine started goofily leaning on Kurt and popping his chest out like a heartbeat, Kurt gave in and started to dance with him, following his moves.

**_You want it  
_** **_You got it  
_ ** **_You want it  
_ ** **_Baby you got it_ ** ****

**_Just bust a move!_**

"Well that was more mortifying than I thought it'd be," Kurt commented as soon as the song was finished.

"Oh, c’mon, Kurt!" Teased Blaine. "You  _know_  you had fun don't even try to deny it!" He waggled his eyebrows.

“You're ridiculous." Kurt grinned back at him. “But you’re also the best singer and dancer in here, so...” he shrugged. “You wanna work on this assignment together?”

Blaine smiled so brightly it practically lit up the room. "I'd like that."

* * *

 "Ok," Finn said to the huddle of football players around him. "Let's try reverse share on two."

"Let's  _not_ ," grumbled Karofsky.

Finn froze in disbelief and gave him a pointed glare. "Hey, Dave, I'm the quarterback, I call the plays." He retorted.

"Some of us guys were talking about it, and were starting to question your leadership a little bit." He said, a falsely innocent tone in his voice. "That maybe you were making bad decisions... Like, for example, choosing to join Homo-Explosion."

Blaine gritted his teeth, and held his tongue, thankful that Kurt was working one-on-one on his kicking with Tanaka instead of out here with these jerks.

"Do you assholes need to be reminded that glee club helped us win our first game of the season?" Growled Puck. "Or should I knock your face in a couple of times to jog your memory?!"

Blaine placed a hand over his mohawked haired friend's chest. "It's not worth it Puck, just leave them..." Blaine grabbed puck and slowly turned him around to walk away.

"Yeah," said Karofsky. "Fine by me if you wanna be faggots over there at the lullaby league with Anderson and his fuck-buddy Lady Hummel."

Blaine froze and there was but half a second of silence. Before he even knew what he was doing, he whirled around and darted across the circle, lunging towards Karofsky. In the blink of an eye, they were on the ground and Blaine had ripped off David's helmet, already throwing punches at his face and gut.

Karofsky fought back, throwing in some punches, too. He managed to land a swing at his gut, making the air rush right out of Blaine's lungs.

He grunted in pain, and socked Karofsky clean across the face in retaliation.

They heard the blowing of a familiar whistle. Coach Tanaka appeared, Kurt following close behind, eyes wide and frantic as he realized who it was in the pile of two fighting boys.

"Get up! Break it up! Break it up!" Tanaka plucked Blaine off of Karofsky and tossed him to the side. "Everybody calm down! On the sideline, take a knee! Now!"

He knew fighting wasn’t right, but Blaine still couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride over the fact that he’d gotten the last lick in.

The boys lined up as told. The coach hustled over to Karofsky and got in his face."What if you had broken Blaine's arm?" Coach yelled right in Karofsky's face. "We'd be worse off and even more pathetic than we already are!"

"Um, coach," interrupted Puck. "Not to be rude, but we sort of have Glee practice in five minutes..."

"What, do you have to work on your coming out of the closet speech?" Taunted Azimio.

Finn reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Enough!" Said Coach. "Football is war! And no single man can win that war by himself. I want you to start acting like a team again! When we won that game it wasn't because we were dancing! It's because we were a singular purpose! I want you to start acting more together! Which is why... Thursdays, I'm adding an extra practice after school at 3:30."

Blaine's head snapped up.

"But that's when we have glee rehearsal!" Cried Finn, confirming Blaine’s fears.

Coach walked over and jabbed a finger at Finn.. "You know what, I have had it up to here," he put his hand next to his ear. "With Shuester and Glee!" He crouched down. "Here's the deal, quarterback. That practice is mandatory, so you've gotta pick what's more important. Football or Glee Club!"

And with that, he walked off the field in an angry stride, leaving the boys to contemplate their decisions.

“Are you okay?” Kurt rushed up to Blaine. "What was that about?"

Blaine stood up quickly, wiping off his pants. "Nothing I just... I'll meet you at my house and we can work on our mash-up—" he cut himself off. He wouldn't have to work on something for a club he wasn't going to be in much longer could he?

"Blaine..?"

"I-I'll see you- I just- I have to go-" And he took off running, dreading the decision that was coming.

* * *

There was a knock at Blaine's bedroom door. "Hey."

It was Kurt.

"Your mom let me in..."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Hey, I just... I want to apologize or earlier. For being so frazzled and unfocused I-"

Kurt cut him off with a small tinkling chuckle. "It's all right..."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Oh! I um, I have an idea for a mash-up for Glee!"

Kurt's face lit up. If he had ideas, he was choosing Glee Club, right? "Really?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah, I'll Cover You from-"

"RENT! I love that one! Musical and song." He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Blaine smiled. "I thought you might... I have the instrumental on my phone, so um, do you want Angel's part or Collin's?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Angel’s, obviously." He smiled. "Let's get started!"

**_Live in my house,  
_** ** _I'll be your shelter,  
_** ** _Just pay me back  
_** ** _WIth one thousand kisses  
_** ** _Be my lover  
_** **** _and I'll cover you_  

Blaine was so enthralled by Kurt’s performance that he nearly missed his entrance.

**_Open your door,  
_** ** _I'll be your tenant  
_** ** _Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
_** ** _But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
_** **** _I'll be there and I'll cover you_  

As soon as the words left Blaine’s mouth, all Kurt could think about was what his lips would feel like against his. He did his best to not get too carried away with his thoughts.  _Focus._ He thought to himself.

**_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
_** **_Now I know you can rent it  
_ ** **_A new lease you are my love, on life  
_ ** ****_Be my life_

**_Oh, lover,  
_** ** _I'll cover you,  
_** ** _Yeah,_**  

Blaine leaned over and placed his hand on Kurt’s.

**_Oh, lover,  
_** ** _I'll cover you..._**  

They finished, hearts racing, and Blaine couldn't help but realize that if they were really playing these roles, they would be kissing by now. Unbeknownst to him, Kurt was thinking the same thing.

"So..." Said Kurt, finally speaking his mind and snapping Blaine out of his daze. "Does this mean..." He spoke carefully, "you choose Glee? I mean..."

Blaine froze. His heart dropped. In all honesty, he hadn't quite made a decision yet. "Look, Kurt..." The way his face suddenly fell absolutely made Blaine's heart wrench. "I really... I haven't decided yet, alright? Football—"

"Is just a stupid game." Spat Kurt bitterly. He couldn't loose Blaine. No. He just couldn't. Especially knowing that he'd be losing him to those  _neanderthals_.

"Maybe to you it is, but to me it's really important! It..." He shook his head and paused, trying to get his thoughts in order. "Look, I love Glee club so much, don't get me wrong. And music is a big part of my life... But so is football. My dad, Coop, and I used to go to the park every Saturday, throw it around a little. It's a nice,  _untainted_  memory..." He added quietly.

Kurt looked shocked, mouth hanging slightly open with arms crossed. "Even after what he did to you—"

"Just because someone hurt you doesn't mean you stop loving them!" Blaine snapped. "He is still my father, and he wasn't always like that, so don't act like you know him!"

"Are you... Defending him?" Asked Kurt. His voice lacked any judgement, but it was drenched in a lack of understanding.

 

"Football reminds me of him. Not the him that you know, the one that _I_ know. It brings back memories of the good days. And I don't have much of those left..." He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Is it so horrible to want to remember something nice? Look, I don’t expect you to understand that, but you need to respect it.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What about us?" Asked Kurt quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned cautiously.

"We won't be able to be friends anymore if you quit."

"Says who?"

Kurt threw out his arms and scoffed disbelievingly, rising from the bed. "Everybody!" He yelled. "Says  _everybody!_ Glee brought us together, do you really think without it we’d stay friends.”

“You don’t?” Blaine scoffed. “I didn’t realize you thought so little of our friendship.”

“Don’t.” Kurt started. “This,” he gestured between the two of them. “Means  _everything_  to me... but I’m being realistic here. You quit and I lose my best friend... I lose the only person that makes going to that godforsaken school worthwhile. The only reason that I look forward to class, and tolerate those assholes you call teammates." Kurt's eyes were starting to fill up. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat. "I lo-...” he stopped himself. “I need you. I need my best friend."

"Kurt," Blaine started. "You're trying to turn this into choosing between you and them... Please. Don't do that to me. Don't turn this into something more..."

"There's always something more..." Somehow, both boys knew they weren't just talking about Glee and football anymore...

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. "When you make up your mind, let me know." And headed out the door.

He passed Blaine's mom on his way out. "Thank you for letting me in Mrs. Anderson."

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Yeah." He choked out.

As soon as Blaine heard the door shut, he threw his face into the pillow and screamed in frustration. Within seconds, his mother was in his room.

"Stressed out?" She asked, leaning against the side of the door.

"Oo ahf oh ieeah." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What?"

His lifted his head up. "I said, 'You have no idea'!"

"Oh, I see..." She said. "Wanna talk about it?"

Blaine sat up and stared somberly at his mom. He started with: "I have to choose between Glee and football." And from there, it all came pouring out of his mouth.

Kurt, his dad, the fight.

"And it's all my fault, too! If I had just kept my calm!" He turned around and punched his pillow. "Ugh!"

She let her son take a few deep breaths. "Maybe Kurt is right..." She said, calm, quiet. Not condescending, but just as if really considering a possibility.

He stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Look, Blaine," she said, scooting close to him and pulling him into a hug. "I know what you mean about wanting to remember your father... But those are memories..." She grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and faced him to her. "As are the things he did to us. Most of the time we miss the memories and not the person. And that’s ok, but... Kurt is  _real_. He is here. And most of all, he makes you happy. Happier than I've seen you in years. I know it's hard, baby, but sometimes you have to choose. And it sucks. Right now, you have to decide if you want  _memories_  of love and happiness..."

"And...?" He pressed when she trailed off.

"Or whether you want the real thing."

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana and Brittany stood in the choir room at 3:29, staring anxiously at the clock. 

The minute hand struck the six.

3:30

Everyone's head snapped towards the door, dying to see who'd walk through it next.

As time went on, their faith grew shorter... "I guess they're not coming..." Said Will sadly. "I'm really sorry guys."

Kurt stayed eyeing the door, like if he blinked he just might miss the person he so desperately wanted to come through that door. With each passing moment, however, his already heavy heart was only sinking lower and lower.

"I can't believe this," said Mercedes. "I thought they were our friends. How could they just abandon us!?"

Kurt's stare stayed fixated on the door, refusing to give up hope. There was absolutely, positively no way he was giving up on Blaine now. He had to mean something to him... he just  _had_  to. All the stolen glances, the hand holding, the moments like the ones they shared at Puck’s house. Romantic or not, Kurt knew he and Blaine something special. He had to keep believing that, or else what was he doing waiting by this stupid door?

A silhouette moved beyond the doorway, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. As it kept moving forward, it was revealed to be Mike. Soon after, Puck followed. Brittany and Santana rushed forward to greet them with tight hugs.

Kurt smiled, but not genuinely. He tried to be happy that at least they had shown up, but all he could focus on was who didn’t.

Suddenly, another body made its way through the door, this one shorter than the others.

Kurt's face lit up like Christmas.

"Blaine!" He ran forward and practically tackled the shorter boy.

Blaine laughed and arched his back up to pick Kurt up in a hug and spin him around. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered.

Kurt giggled as Blaine put him down "As long as you're here... You ass,” he playfully shoved Blaine’s shoulder. “You scared me for a few minutes there!"

It seemed as if everyone was finally content when suddenly Artie said, "Where's Finn?"

Suddenly everyone got really quiet and their faces fell when they realized the sad truth.

"Guys," said Blaine. "It's alright. We'll make do without him..." He deliberately looked right at Kurt. "We've got each other right?" He held out his hand so that only Kurt could see it extended for him. He smiled and graciously took it in his own.

They all looked around at each other. "Yeah," said Kurt, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. "We're gonna be alright..."

* * *

 

The next day, Finn was walking up to Kurt and Rachel in the hallway... With a slushie in tow...

Rachel's face fell as she saw what was going on.

Kurt looked at the slushie, then up at Finn. He knew what was happening. "Do it..." He said.

Finn looked at him guiltily. "I don't want to honestly I don't! I know how picky you are about what products go in your face..."

From the other side of the hall, Blaine saw Kurt and Rachel at their lockers. Then he saw Finn with the slushie. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

He started walking quickly over to them. He heard Finn say, "The guys will kick the crap out of me if I don't..."

Kurt replied, "Well, we can't have that, can we?" And he reached out to grab the cup.

"What're you doing?"

"It's called taking one for the team..."

Blaine didn't even have to think about it. He saw Kurt's face crumple, bracing himself, and he sprinted to knock the cup out of Kurt's hand, getting slushied himself in the process.

The red slush impacted his face. He had never been slushied before, but it was so much worse than he'd expected. The red dye filled his nose and all he could smell was a sickly sweet cherry syrup mixed with raspberry gel. The cold ice dripped into his shirt and down his torso, prickling his skin with cold.

Kurt's eyes were wide in astonishment. He couldn't believe Blaine had done that. He couldn’t believe Blaine had done that  _for_   _him_. He turned to Finn, and forcefully said, "Now get out of here... And take some time to think whether or not your friends on the team would have done that for you."

Finn walked away, ashamed of what he'd done—or didn't technically do but logistics were trivial. Blaine always had his back, and when the time came to man up and have his, he failed...

Finn took off in the direction of the locker rooms.

He knew what he had to do now...

* * *

 

 Kurt rushed Blaine into the Boys bathroom and sat him down beside the sink, pulling out a washcloth from his book bag.

"You sure came prepared," commented Blaine.

"Shut up and sit down." Mumbled Kurt. "Unless you want some slushie in your eye..."

"Maybe I do." Blaine smirked. "Why else would I throw a slushie in my own face?"

Kurt froze, washcloth right above Blaine's eyebrows. "Why did you do that?" Kurt pulled up a stool and sat next to him. "No one's ever... I mean... You took a slushie for me. At this school, that’s like taking a bullet for someone."

"What do you mean why?" Shrugged Blaine. "Your my best friend and no one is allowed to rag on you." He grinned and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Not even yourself." The smile turned to a somber stare. "I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day."

"Don't be... I was putting a lot of pressure on you, when I know you were probably already putting an insane amount on yourself. So  _I'm_  sorry."

"No!" Said Blaine, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "You were right." His throat suddenly went dry as he reached for Kurt's hand. "When you said there was something... more, here." His heart was racing, hands trembling, and he could feel heat radiating off his face. "Kurt I thi—"

The door suddenly swung open. "Guys! Hurry up!" Scolded Mercedes. "Mr. Shue says Finn has a surprise for us in the choir room."

Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand, sighing as they packed up their things to leave.

Another day, perhaps.

Another day, another moment like this and he’d tell Kurt exactly how he was feeling.

* * *

 

Finn walked in the choir room with a tray full of slushies. He smiled. "So what do you guys think of my welcome back gift for the club?"

"Thanks for the slushies Finn," said Rachel. "They're delicious!"

"And loaded with empty calories," said Kurt. "You know why they're called slushies right? Because your butt looks like one if you have too many of them."

"Well," said Blaine. "You’ve got a great butt, one won’t hurt."

Everyone's head slowly turned to give Blaine sideways glances. The shade of Kurt's face matched the exact hue of the slushie.

Blaine shut his eyes in embarrassment, realizing in horror that he’d said that aloud.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast," said Finn, changing the subject. "To Mr. Shue. You were right about Glee club and football being a killer combination."

He was met with cheers of agreement from everyone.

"Glad to have you back, Finn." Said Mr. Shue. He took a long sip of his slushie. "Oh, ow, brain-freeze", he said bringing his Han up I his temple. "I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these."

They all looked around at each other with glances that said seriously. An unspoken pact was made when Artie asked "You've never been hit with a slushie before?" And everyone started walking towards him with playful smiles on their lips.

"Um..." He smiled. "Alright guys... We're a team." He spread out his arms. "Bring it on!"

"One," said Rachel. "Two! Three!"

And the drinks went flying.

Mr. Shue screamed and wiped his face. He broke into a smile. "From the top!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok wow I really miss season one this is painful.
> 
> A question I’m sure you’re all dying to know: am i aware how cheesy some of this shit is? The answer: absolutely I live for cheesy shit


	9. Wheels

Mr. Shue walked into the choir room with an announcement. "Alright guys," he said. "We're gonna do a new number for Sectionals." He started passing out sheet music. "Now, I know that pop songs are our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners. And it turns out, judges like stuff that's more accessible, songs they know: standards, Broadway!" 

Kurt's face lit up when he saw the song title. "Defying Gravity?" He asked hopefully. "I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked! This is amazing!"

Mr. Shue turned to Rachel. "Think you can handle it, Rachel?"

Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt's face fell.

"It's my go to shower song," she stated matter-of-factly. "It's also my ringtone"

Blaine was about to voice his opinions on Rachel automatically getting the solo when Mercedes jumped in. "I don't understand why we have to go all vanilla on this song. See what we need is my chocolate thunder!"

"We don't have time to rearrange a song for you Mercedes. Rachel is doing it. Don't worry," he reassured. "We'll find something for you to dip in chocolate." The class laughed good heartedly. "On to item two, the school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie to Sectionals."

"W-w-what!?" Stuttered Tina.

"That's completely unfair!"

Other shouts of protest were made.

"So!" Interrupted Mr. Shue. "We're gonna have to rise money to pay for it ourselves." Most of the kids looked "See, when I was in Glee Club, and we needed new silk cumber buns for Regionals, we held a bake sale!"

Puck gave a distasteful look in his direction and there were scattered laughs throughout the room. "Wait, you're kidding, right?" Santana butted in. "I mean, bake sales are kind of bogie."

"So hip people stop eating sugary treats?" Mr. Shue asked condescendingly.

"It's not that," stated Brittany. "It's that most of us don't know how to bake."

Blaine turned around. "Well, I do." He announced.

Will gave him a grateful look. "My family's fully commuted to takeout," Rachel said.

"Yeah, kids are busier than ever nowadays." Said Finn. "We just don't have time for that."

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked. Tina glared at her disappointedly.

"I can't believe how insensitive you're all being..." Mr. Shue shook his head, arms crossed. "Aren't you a team?"

"Of course!" Quinn piped in. "But Artie understands, don't you?"

"Of course," he mumbled sadly. "It's cool. Anything that takes away our time from practicing doesn't serve the team."

It was silent for a few seconds before the bell rang, dismissing them.

Kurt got up and Blaine followed. "Hey, um Kurt?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"You wanna come over today and we could bake something together?" He asked timidly.

Puck brushed past them and snickered. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Blaine turned and glared at him. Puck threw his hands up in mock surrender and left them alone.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "I'd love that."

* * *

"Ok, Blaine, I need you to beat the eggs."

Blaine responded with a mock frown. "What did the eggs ever do to you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he mumbled. 

"You boys better clean up your mess!" Warned Burt, passing through the kitchen.

He leaned over Kurt's shoulder trying to get a good look at the cupcake batter he'd prepared. He reached in to dip his finger into the batter, but Kurt swatted his hand away. "Those are for the bake sale!"

Burt pouted. "You don't get mad at Blaine!"

"What!?" Kurt spun around to see Blaine with his finger in his mouth, caught red handed. "Blaine!" From behind him, Burt snuck a taste then left before Kurt could scold him.

Blaine pulled his finger out of his mouth, making a popping noise and accidentally smudging some on the side of his mouth. "It was just the frosting, I swear!" He threw his hands up in surrender.

Kurt giggled. "You got a little something–" he pointed to his own mouth, mirroring where Blaine had a smudge of frosting left over from his taste test.

"Here?" Blaine tried licking the side of his mouth, missing the spot completely.

Kurt shook his head. "No! Here," he took a step forward, towards Blaine, and used his thumb to wipe off the smudge.

The boys locked eyes, and Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. But, just as quickly as it happened, Kurt pulled away quickly, turning back to his batter.

Blaine did the same, picking up his whisk and returning to being productive. He wondered whether now was the right time to tell Kurt about his feelings. He figured, maybe now was as good a time as any. It couldn't hurt to talk about it.

He whipped around to face the other boy. "Hey Kurt—" he cut himself short as he saw he had accidentally flicked his whisk too hard and some batter went flying, landing right on Kurt's perfectly styled hair.

He gasped and slowly turned towards Blaine. "You did  _not_  just do that!" He warned.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry it was an acc—" this time, he was cut off by a layer of sugar being flung over his mouth

"There, now we're even!" He smirked.

"Oh no we are not!" Claimed Blaine. "This means war, Hummel!"

"Bring it on, hobbit!"

Blaine grabbed some of the frosting and smeared it all over Kurt's face, the latter shrieking in resistance.

Kurt grabbed the cinnamon and threw it in Blaine's hair. "Not the hair!" Kurt yelled as Blaine chased after him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him back.

He loosened himself from Blaine's grip a little and turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms. Blaine giggled. "Kurt, you got a little frosting there on your nose."

Kurt used his finger to wipe it off, laughing. "Here," he pointed it out to Blaine. "Mr. Taste tester." Instead of wiping his finger off Kurt's, Blaine decided to suck the chocolate right off of Kurt's finger.

Kurt was nearly speechless as he felt Blaine's tongue swirl in an attempt to get all the frosting off. His face grew hot at the intimate moment.

 He pulled his finger out, just as Blaine let go. He hadn't meant for that to be so... sensual, but he couldn't help himself. He could never help himself whenever Kurt was around.

"So!" Blaine tried to change the subject. "You like Wicked?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah... I really wanted to try for that solo."

"Well, why didn't you?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed.

The brown haired boy sighed. "Mr. Shue seemed pretty intent on giving it to Rachel."

Blaine scoffed. "Just tell him that you want to audition, and I'm sure he'd give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Kurt," Blaine started. "You are extremely talented. I don't see any reason anyone would deny you an opportunity like this." He smiled at the younger boy.

Kurt smiled sheepishly and looked at his feet. "Thanks."

* * *

The next day, Kurt stood up in class. "I have something I'd like to say!" He took a deep breath. "I'd like to audition for the Wicked solo. 

The room filled with "oohs" of anticipation. "Kurt, there's a high F in it." Will pointed out.

"That's well within my range," he remarked. Blaine had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling too wide with.

"Well, I think Rachel is fine for the female lead," Will stated. "But I'm happy to try something else for you Kurt. And we'll make sure it has a killer high note in it." Kurt sat down slowly, disappointed.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Mr. Shue, that's not fair!"

"Look, Blaine–"

"No, Mr. Shue!" He nearly shouted. The whole room looked surprised at him. "Why does Rachel get the solo automatically? Why isn't there an audition being held? What if Mercedes, or Tina, or anybody else wanted that song?"

"Blaine just let it go," whispered Kurt.

"It's what I think is best for the team, that's all." Will said.

"What's best for the team is letting one girl get all the solos all the time? Kurt, Tina, Artie and I are the only ones who even bothered to help with your bake sale! Rachel doesn't do squat to help out around here unless it benefits her!" The petite brunette scoffed. "And it seems like you're rewarding that by not—"

"Blaine, take a seat and calm down!" Will scolded.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him down slowly, calming him before he could get into any more trouble.

Mr. Shue gave him one last stern look then continued in with his announcements. Something about using wheelchairs and a wheelchair number, but Blaine was too upset to listen.

"Thank you," mumbled Kurt.

Blaine smiled back at him sheepishly. "No problem." But just as quickly, the smile faded from his face.

* * *

Burt flipped open the donut box. "Where's my jelly filled center? 

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I must've forgotten."

"What's up with your brain today?" He asked. "You know, I think it's going soft from all the crap you put in your hair."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "It's organic. I'm fine..." Burt took a bite out of a donut. "I'm sorry... It's a glee club thing."

"It's not about a guy is it? About that Blaine guy? Cause I'm not ready to have that conversation." He shook his head, looking seriously worried.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine and I are just friends. And hey," he joked. "At least you don't have to worry about me getting anybody pregnant..." He forced a laugh as his dad stared at him. "It's not a guy... We're doing this amazing song for Sectionals, a personal favorite of mine, and Mr. Shue won't let me audition.

Burt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Kurt but his lip. "It's traditionally sung by a girl."

"You sing like a girl." Burt pointed out. "You know, in a good way." Kurt shrugged. "Look, Kurt. I don't know how this stuff works. I pretty much exclusively stick to my Mellencamp collection, but isn't there more crossover nowadays? Chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks? Didn't that girl from your school just join the boys wrestling team?"

"Yes but her parents had to sue the school." Kurt looked down in despair.

"This is really getting you down, isn't it?" Burt asked.

"I'm full of ennui." He said. Kurt got up suddenly. "I should probably go finish up my homework or something.

Burt twisted his mouth, deep in thought. He would do anything for his son, after all they were all they had. And if this is what he wanted, he'd make it happen.

* * *

The next day at school, Mr. Shue made a surprising announcement. "Blaine, you were right.” Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. “I've decided that there will be open auditions held for the Defying Gravity solo! 

There were cheers throughout the room, and one scoff from Rachel. "But you gave the solo to me!"

Mr. Shue shrugged. "I'll give it to you again, if you can sing it better than Kurt. You all are going to be the judges. Whatever singer has the most votes gets the part."

"This isn't going to be about talent," whined Rachel. "It's going to be a popularity contest."

"Stop right there!" Said Kurt, and he wheeled to the front of the class. "We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise your right hand." Everyone raised their right hand, except Brittany who raised the opposite. "You're right hand, Brittany." Santana helped her. "Repeat after me: I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."

The entire class complied, Mercedes and Blaine adding "which will probably be you." To the end discreetly. Well, Mercedes not so discreetly.

The bell rang, dismissing them. Everyone started heading out the door to their next class, when Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't behind him. "You coming, Kurt?"

He shook his head. "I've got lunch next anyways, and there are a few things I need to work on, to prepare for the audition." He gave Blaine a crooked little smile.

Blaine laughed. "Alright, then. Best of luck."

He had been wheeling down the hallway, on his way to his next class when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice shout. "All I know is that you're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as a girlfriend!" And a loud crash.

He wheeled faster towards the commotion, where he saw Finn and Puck wrestling on the ground. He got up out of his chair and ran towards them, trying to break

Mr. Shue came and helped break them up.

"What the hell Puck?" Asked Blaine, holding his friend back. He turned to face him. "What is going on between you two? You've been angry at each other for no reason, avoiding each other! Is there something in missing? Please, fill me in!" He yelled. "For too long we’ve been pretending like everything's fine when its not! So, what aren't you telling me!?"

"Even if you're right, its none of your god damned business, so leave me alone, Anderson!" Puck shoved the smaller boy off of him and headed down the opposite direction.

Blaine's head was going a million miles an hour as he chased after his friend through the hallways. Why would Finn and Puck be fighting. And about Quinn of all things?

After a few minutes, he lost track of him, and ended up somewhere back near the choir room again. He was about to call out for Puck when he heard the faint sound of a voice singing—well, more like warming up.

Blaine peered through the door to see that it was Kurt. The brunette played a high C and sang it effortlessly, all while Blaine was silently rooting for Kurt.

_Come on, Kurt. Three more keys._

He moved up one note, playing and singing a D.

_Two more..._

One more key... An E

_Almost there! You can do this!_

Last note. Kurt hit the high F.

He did it! Kurt kept warming up well past the required range, and Blaine had to keep himself from shouting for joy. He would've gone in to congratulate Kurt personally, but the warning bell rang, meaning Blaine only had a minute to get to class.

As he was rushing to his next class, all he could think about how happy he was for his friend. He had hit the note he needed.

He was going to win.

* * *

The first thing Kurt did when he got home was run to the garage to tell his dad the good news. But Burt was occupied with the faulty coffee maker. "What the hell is wrong with this machine!?" 

Kurt ran over to held him fix it. "I hit it!" He exclaimed. "The high F that I need for Defying Gravity." His dad hardly looked up at him. "It means I'm going to win!"

"That's great, good for you, just how long until the damn coffee's ready?" He asked, irritated.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, picking up on his dad’s frustration.

"I got a phone call this morning," Burt explained. "Of the anonymous kind." Kurt's face fell as he understood what his dad meant. "It was some dude telling me my son was a fag..." Kurt nodded and swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"Oh," he said softly. "That's not a big deal, I get that all the time."

"But I don't," Burt deadpanned. "Look, Kurt. I try to do right by you, open some doors, what father wouldn't do that for his kid? and I know it's good for you to be out there with all that Glee club stuff, I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

"So... You  _don't_  want me to audition for the solo?" He asked cautiously.

"No, no." Burt said quickly. "Let me be clear. Nobody pushes the Hummels around, especially cowards on the phone." Burt's eyes watered. "Sometimes I wish... I wish your mom was still around, you know. She was better at handling this kind of thing..." He let the words hang in the air for a few seconds. "Congrats on the kool-aid or high C or whatever."

"High F," Kurt corrected. All he could do was nod and watch in sadness as his dad walked away.

He could deal with this stuff himself, but watching his dad go through it was a whole different story. His dad would always be there to protect him, no matter what.

Now, it was his turn to return the favor.

* * *

Mr. Shue walked to the front of the room. "Alright," he declared. "Welcome to the Glee Club's first official Diva-Off! Lets get this party started! Kurt will start us off." 

The brunette got up, and Blaine reached for his hand and smiled. "Good luck, I'm rooting for you."

Kurt smiled and nodded nervously.

Brad played the beginning notes to the song, and Kurt began.

**_Something has changed within me  
_** **_Something is not the same  
_ ** **_I'm through with playing by the rules  
_ ** **_Of someone else's game_ ** ****

**_Too late for second-guessing  
_** **_Too late to go back to sleep  
_ ** **_It's time to trust my instincts  
_ ** **_Close my eyes: and leap!_ ** ****

**_It's time to try defying gravity  
_** ** _I think I'll try defying gravity  
_** ** _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
_** **** _And you wont bring me down!_  

Blaine couldn't help but smile when Kurt threw a glare in Rachel's direction.

**_I'm through accepting limits  
_** **_cause someone says they're so  
_ ** **_Some things I cannot change  
_ ** **_But till I try, I'll never know!_ ** ****

**_Too long I've been afraid of  
_** **_Losing love I guess I've lost  
_ ** **_Well, if that's love  
_ ** **_It comes at much too high a cost!_ ** ****

**_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
_** ** _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
_** ** _I think I'll try defying gravity  
_** **** _And you won't bring me down!_  

Blaine was startled by the jarring noise that came out of Kurt’s mouth. It was nothing like the effortless one from yesterday. This time, the note was flat, pinched, and forced.

**_bring me down!  
_** ** _ohh ohhh ohhhh_**  

Everyone slowly clapped politely, nobody daring to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

But Blaine shook his head. He'd heard Kurt nail that note. It just didn't make any sense.

Kurt took a seat and Blaine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's ok, you did great, Kurt."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, I didn't..."

* * *

When he got home, Kurt walked to the garage to meet his dad who was working on a car. "Hey, dad. What're you doing?" He asked. 

"I'm making biscuits, what does it look like I'm doing?" He shook his head. "How did your audition go?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked down. "They gave the part to Rachel."

"I knew they were gonna rig it!" Burt was infuriated. "I'm going down to that school and talking to Shue."

"I blew the note." Kurt explained. "I wanted to lose."

"Kurt, I stuck my neck out for you and you go and throw the game!?" He asked, bewildered. He sat down, obviously upset.

Kurt walked towards him. "Dad..." He said calmly. "I've known who I was since I was six. I adapted. Being different made me stronger. At the end of the day, its what's gonna get me out of this cow town... You never had to do that."

"I can handle myself just fine," Burt defended.

"No you can't," Kurt said softly, shaking his head. "Not about this... That phone call yesterday was just the beginning. Especially if I get up in front of a thousand people to sing a girl song. When I saw you, right after you got the call, and you were so hurt, and so upset. It just killed me. I'm not saying I'm gonna hide in the closet—I'm proud of who I am. I'm just saying that I love you more than I love being a star."

Burt's eyes watered. "You are your mother." He said. "She was always the strong one... Look uh," he changed the subject. "You wanna help me get a 195 on this badboy?" He motioned to the car.

Kurt smiled, still emotional from the talk. "Let me change into my coveralls, this sweater's an Alexander McQueen."

* * *

****_Left a good job in the city  
_ **_Workin' for the man every night and day  
_ ** **_And I never lost one minute of sleep'n  
_ ** **_Worryin' about the way things might have been_ ** ****

**_Big wheels Keep on turnin'  
_** **_Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'  
_ ** **_And we're rollin' (rollin)  
_ ** **_Rollin yeah (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)_ ** ****

**_Said we're rollin' (rollin)  
_** ** _Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)_**  

The beat quickened and everyone started rolling around faster on their chairs.

**_So I Left a good job in the city  
_** **_Workin' for the man every night and day  
_ ** **_And I never lost one minute of sleep'n  
_ ** **_Worryin' about the way things might have been_ ** ****

**_Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)  
_** ** _Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)  
_** ** _And we're rollin' (rollin)  
_** ** _Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin')  
_** ** _da do do do  
_** **** _ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah_  

After the number, everyone got out of their chairs, congratulated each other on a job well done and headed out.

Kurt caught Blaine, just before he could leave. "Blaine!" Hearing his name, he spun around, a toothy grin plastering itself on his face when he was greeted with the sight of Kurt's. "I was wondering if you minded staying behind to help me with some of the choreography?" He asked coyly. "You seem to be pretty nifty with this wheelchair stuff."

Blaine smiled back at him. "Sure thing, though I'm sure Artie would be more equipped to help. I could probably go catch up with him still!" He offered.

Kurt resisted the urge to drag his hand across his face. He was in love with an idiot. He shook his head. "I'm sure he's long gone by now. Besides, I've grown fond of you."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course you have," he joked.

They walked back to the stage and hopped in their wheelchairs, ready to practice.

"The part I don't get is the one where we rock out chairs side to side," Kurt mentioned. "Logistically, I understand, but I think my timing is all off.

"Ok," began Blaine. "So you're gonna grab your wheels like this, and pull up with your right. You see, but the trick is, as soon as you let go, start pulling up with your other side."

"Like this," Kurt tried it, getting the first few fine enough, but on the third one he must've pulled too hard because he lost his balance, and with a yelp from him and Blaine, sent both of them tumbling down on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Yup, nailed it!" Blaine laughed, rolling off of Kurt and lying on his side.

Kurt glared at him playfully. "Shut up..." He rolled on his side, mirroring Blaine. "The floor's cold." He said.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm next to you," he smiled. "Could be a lot worse." Kurt's face flushed a bit from the compliment, and Blaine's mind suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you throw the competition?"

Kurt froze. "I don't know what you mean..."

"I know you can hit that F, Kurt." He said. "I heard you the day before the competition. You hit it. Flawlessly, I might add..."

Kurt sighed. "My dad got an anonymous phone call calling me a fag." Blaine's face fell. "I've been dealing with this for a long time, but he hasn't. And I don't think he could handle all the harassment if his openly gay son stood out in front of a crowd and sang a song written for a girl..."

Blaine stared in awe.

He could handle all the admittedly flirty looks Kurt gave him in class—and the ones he returned—all the platonic handholding, hell, even all the innocent, albeit, flirtatious subtext in their conversations. He could control himself then, because moments like those, sweet as they were, could have happened with anybody.

But not a moment like this, where Blaine finally saw how beautiful the boy in front of him was—inside and out. Kurt was the only one who he trusted enough to share his past with. He was the one who brought him back to the New Directions. He was the only person he knew who could love someone so deeply, that protecting them meant more than living out a dream come true.

Blaine felt as if he might explode with all the emotions he held for the boy lying in front of him. He couldn’t contain it any longer, he had to let it out.

“You’re amazing,” he sighed breathlessly.

He suddenly leaned over and gently cupped Kurt’s face, bringing their lips together.

Kurt was caught off guard for a moment, his eyes growing wide in surprise. Was this really happening? When the initial shock faded, he sighed contently and let his eyes flutter shut.

The feeling of their lips sliding against each other felt hauntingly familiar, despite their mutual lack of experience. It was almost as if their bodies knew they had some catching up to do with their souls.

Blaine pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, only to have Kurt pop his head up and pull him back down with another kiss, leaving Blaine a bit embarrassed when a small whimper escaped his throat.

Kurt finally pulled away, breathless. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He exhaled, absolutely beaming.

Blaine huffed a small laugh. "Ditto." A beat of silence. "Do you want to do it again?"

Blaine was answered by Kurt pulling him down again by the back of his neck and muttering, "What do you think?" Before kissing him again.

Just then, they were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise accompanied by _Mamma Mia!_ coming from Blaine's pocket. Kurt refrained from laughing. "Is that your mom's ringtone?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't mock me," he mumbled as he silenced it. "Whatever it is cant possibly be as important as this." He dipped his head again, lips just about to meet Kurt's when—

**_Mamma Mia! Here I go again  
_** **_My my how can I resist ya?_ **

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine pleaded. He dug his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"What? Mom? No, I can't here you, you're all crackly! I'm in the auditorium, there's no reception..." He covered the speaker to the phone and mouthed "I'll be right back." to Kurt and headed out into the hallway.

Kurt waited.

He waited for five minutes, then ten minutes. Eventually, he checked his phone and nearly an entire hour had passed, no response from Blaine whatsoever. Not even a text.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Kurt. He got up and walked to the hall where Blaine should've been, but he wasn't there. He picked up his phone and pressed Blaine’s speed dial. Three rings, then:

**_Hi, you’ve reached the mailbox of Blaine Devon Ander—_**

Kurt hung up and tried again. Another three rings. Another voicemail message.

He felt like an absolute idiot. How stupid could he have been? He should have known things would end this way from the beginning. Glee club or no, Blaine was a football player, for Christ’s sake! Guys like him didn’t actually like guys like Kurt.

Still, if that was true, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder why Blaine had been the one to initiate things...

Kurt took a breath, shaking with a combination of confusion, disbelief, and anger. He picked up his things—including his remaining dignity—and walked out, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

"Ok, mom I'm outside I can hear you now." Blaine said. 

"You need to come home!" She said, urgency in her voice.

"I'm um... Kind of in the middle of something." He offered up a small laugh.

"Blaine... Please." She pleaded.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"You just need to come home _now!_ "

"You're scaring me mom! Why?"

"... It's your father... He's back."


	10. Ballad

_"You just need to come home now!"_

_"You're scaring me mom! Why?"_

_"... It's your father... He's here."_

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

* * *

Just like that, Blaine's mind went blank and his blood ran cold.

_You know those moments in life when something's so heavy it feels like you've been slammed down on the ground?_   _The only thing you can feel is your pulse throughout your entire body and the tingling awareness of just being. Suddenly you can't breathe right and your eyes start to water because_ ** _this_** ** _can not be happening._**

_That’s what I feel like right now._

He didn’t remember the drive over there, or hanging up with his mom, all he remembered was sitting in the driveway for much longer than necessary, absolutely terrified of what was waiting for him in the house.

He got off his car and headed through the door. His stomach dropped when the sight of his father sitting on their couch greeted him.

It was real.

"You need to leave." Blaine said almost instinctively, voice shaking.

His father furrowed his eyebrows, looking rather hurt. "Are you even going to listen to what I have to say?" He asked. Blaine hated to admit this—and he never would aloud—but he was surprised at the sincerity in his father’s voice that he hadn’t heard since he was ten.

Blaine shook the thought from his head and reminded himself that one moment of sincerity didn’t erase years of torment.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not!" He shouted back. "Because all I know is last time you were here, you called me horrible things, beat the living crap out of me every chance you got, and left my mother with a bruised cheek... Its been  _years!_ You can't just leave a broken home like that, come back and expect it to be all put back together for you!"

Blaine's father just sat there calmly and continued to plead with him. "That's why I'm here... To clean up my mess. I've changed, Blaine, I really have."

"Bullshit." He spat angrily.

His dad sighed. "One of the worst tortures in the world is not being able to see your children every day.“

"Really? Because I have three scars on my rib cage that would beg to differ."

_That_  certainly silenced his father for a few seconds. He finally broke the tense silence. “I wish I could go back in time and erase what I’ve done,” He whispered, looking away in shame. “No child should have to go through that... But I can't change the past, Blaine. All I can do is apologize. Here, in the present.” He got up and took a step forward; Blaine took a half one back. "It doesn't matter to me anymore that you're gay... I realized that to hate someone for that, someone I created, who is a  _part_  of me—"

Blaine sucked in a breath and flinched. "Don't remind me."

His skin crawled and his stomached flipped at the reminder that he shared half of his DNA with the monster in his living room. The very idea of being genetically tied to him made Blaine physically sick.

"It doesn't matter what you are to the world, but to me, you are my son. And I should have loved you like one...” Blaine didn’t respond, just kept staring at his dad the way a gazelle looks at a hyena that might attack at any given moment. “I've talked to Cooper already, and he's... Processing. I just want you to give me the same chance."

He took another step forward and reached out to try and place his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine responded to the motion with a flinch accompanied by a sharp intake of a breath. "Don't," he said firmly, eyes shit tightly. He opened them and glared at his father dead in the eyes. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. Or I swear to  _god_  I will call the cops..."

His father slowly put his hand down, and Blaine wondered if he’d realized the line he’d crossed, trying to _touch_ him.

"If you change your mind," he offered. "I'll be in town for a few more days..." And with that, he draped his coat over his arm and headed out the door.

When he was gone, his mother stepped out of the kitchen, where she'd been listening, keeping a watchful eye out, but still giving them space. Blaine turned to her. "How could you let him in here?" He asked, disbelief aching in his chest.

"I know you hate him." She went to her son and hugged him tightly. "Believe me, so do I. But I couldn’t send him away knowing he wanted to try and fix things with you. I thought about it, I really did. There was a lot of yelling and screaming on my part too but in the end... I couldn’t make that decision for you."

Blaine sniffed and looked up at his mom. "I just don’t know if I believe him, or if I ever can... I need time to think, that's for sure."

“Take all the time you need.” She kissed the top of his head gingerly and headed upstairs, leaving Blaine with alone with his spiraling thoughts.

* * *

"Ballad," Mr. Shue began his lesson, pointing to the whiteboard. "From Middle English ballád. Who knows what this word means?"

Rachel and Kurt raised their hands. "It's a male duck," Brittany blurted out.

The entire class gave her sideways glances.

"Kurt," Mr. Shue pointed at him so he could answer.

"A ballad is a love song." He said _,_ doing his best to keep his gaze away from Blaine. Old habits die hard, but he was still more than a little ticked off by how Blaine left things yesterday.

"Sometimes," Will explained. "But they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they're the perfect storm of self expression."

"So," began Kurt. "Hypothetically, a ballad could be about feeling like someone's left you behind or forgotten you?" He threw a glare in Blaine's direction, but the shorter boy didn't notice. He was absolutely exhausted, using one hand to support his head and eyes half lidded with drowsiness. Since the day before, he hadn’t gotten much sleep. He kept waking up in a panic several times during the night, half expecting his dad to be leaned over him or with his hands on his throat or—

"Exactly!” Mr. Shue’s exclamation yanked Blaine out of his headspace. “Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Now, Sectionals are in a few weeks, and as a new rule this year, we have to perform a ballad! So here's our assignment, I'm gonna pair you off, and you pick a ballad to song to your partner."

"I pick Quinn." Stated Finn.

"No, no, no." Will interjected. "Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate." The room filled with choruses of anticipation as Will walked to the piano. "I've put each of your names into this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner. Who's up first?"

Puck was the first to go and ended up with Mercedes. Next went Artie, who got Quinn, followed by Finn who was paired with Kurt. Santana and Brittany ended up together, and so did Mike and Tina.

"Guess this means you're with me, Blaine." Said Rachel.

Blaine just sighed defeatedly. The universe seemed ready to throw everything it had at him this week.

Artie raised his hand. "Do you mind clarifying what type of songs you want us to sing, Mr. Shue?"

"Why don't you let Blaine and I show the class?" Rachel asked, getting up and taking Blaine’s hand, dragging him behind her. It was more of a demand than anything. It always was with Rachel. "Endless Love in b flat, please." She told Brad.

Before he knew it, Blaine was standing front and center in the choir room next to Rachel.

He sang along mindlessly to the song, it was a classic, so let his brain go on auto-pilot the whole time, his head somewhere lost in thought.

_I can't believe he's back... Jesus, its been so long, how am I even supposed to feel about this... I’m so glad I can talk to Kurt about this. He'll know what to do, he's always been there for me before. I just hope I won't have to talk to my dad again. I've learned to deal with his absence for two years, what makes him think he can come back when it suits him the—wait... Why is Rachel looking at me like that... Okay, she's making these really intense faces. Is she okay!? What is up with the googley eyes? Jesus Christ... she looks_ **_crazy_ ** _..._

The song ended and the petite brunette made her way over to Blaine. "That was really great, Blaine." Cooed Rachel, hanging on to Blaine's arm.

Blaine glanced warily at her. She had this unsettling doe-eyed look on her face that seemed to be inexplicably aimed at him.

From the risers, Kurt watched Rachel fawn over Blaine and scowled at her. He might’ve been mad at Blaine, but that didn’t give Rachel the right to throw herself all over him.

Thankfully, the bell dismissed them, and he was able to wriggle out of her grasp in her distraction.

Blaine saw Kurt getting up to leave and followed him. "Hey, Kurt! Wait up!" The younger boy kept walking. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he hadn’t heard him calling. "Kurt!" He kept walking. Blaine picked up his pace and caught up with him. "Kurt, what's wrong? You didn't sit next to me in class, you didn't wait for me like you usually do...?"

Kurt scoffed. "I'm sorry," he huffed. "Are you feeling,  _abandoned?_  Maybe like someone  _forgot_  you? Or like you’re being  _ditched?_ " Blaine's face was void of any signs of coprehension. Kurt sighed, crossing his arms. Was Blaine really this oblivious? "If we were lying on top of each other and kissing like we were yesterday, would that jog your memory?"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he gasped a little, covering his face with his hands. "Oh, my god, Kurt! I am so, so,  _so_  sorry! My mom called me home and there was a lot of shit I had to deal with." He ran his hands through his hair, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt bit his lip. He'd be lying if he tried telling himself he didn't still like Blaine. He was his best friend, after all, regardless of what happened in the auditorium. "You just left me there, waiting for you to come back, like an idiot! And I did! I waited because I  _am_  an idiot... at least when it comes to you." Kurt tried to sound mad, but knew his tone came out almost teasing.

Blaine looked at him, sad and somber. "I really am sorry, Kurt... I have a lot going on right now, and I'm not sure how to deal with it..." He knew now wasn’t the time nor place to bring up what happened with his dad. Nobody else knew, and he wanted it to stay that way. The McKinley High halls had ears everywhere, and a few very big mouths that included Rachel and Santana.

“Well, you know you can always come to me.” Kurt replied honestly.

Blaine smiled and reached out for his hand. Kurt silently cursed the way his heart still skipped a beat. Try as he might, he couldn’t stay mad at Blaine Anderson.

“I know... I'll make up for it.” Blaine continued. “Coffee at the Lima Bean, tomorrow at 4? I promise I'll explain everything there, where it's more... Private."

Kurt stood for a while, mulling over Blaine's proposal. After a few seconds of contemplation, he nodded. "Ok... I trust you..." He smiled.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Great."

"But," Kurt interjected. "We also need to talk about... Whatever this is... Between us." He pointed to himself then to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Absolutely." He beamed, radiating excited hopefulness. "Is it safe to assume its something good?"

Kurt gave him a crooked little smile, and just before he left, answered Blaine with "It might be."

* * *

"How do we even do this assignment?" Asked Finn.

Kurt sat at the piano, tapping some keys nonchalantly, and shrugged. "Just sing whatever you feel."

"What does that  _mean_ , though?"

Kurt sighed and sat up, wondering how someone could possibly be so dense. "How do you feel, Finn?" He asked in monotone.

The taller boy shrugged. "I'm kind of tired, I guess. I hate that everyone pressures me to be something I'm not, like all this weight on my shoulders, with the baby and Quinn's parents and I just..." He sighed. "I have a daughter. And there are so many things I need to say to her, that I'm never going to be able to..."

Kurt moved next to Finn, reminding himself that he was going through more than the average teenage struggles. He needed a friend right now. “Like what?”

"Like... I don't want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How no matter what I do I'm always thinking about her. How I'm going to spend my whole life loving her and she's never even going to know..."

"You gotta let it out." He offered.

"How..."

Kurt twisted his mouth in thought. "I'll Stand By You, by The Pretenders. It's in your wheelhouse and I know you know it from the radio because its a classic..."

Finn sighed. "I do like that song, but how is it going to make me feel better, again?"

Kurt stood up, pulling Finn with him. "Imagine your little girl, sitting right there, and you're singing to her." Kurt made his way over to the piano. "Good thing I've never missed a lesson," he said to himself as he started playing the slow intro to the song.

**_Oh, why you look so sad?  
_** ******_Tears are in your eyes  
_ **_**Come on and come to me now**  
_ **_Don't be ashamed to cry  
_ ** **_Let me see you through  
_ ** **_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_ ** ****

**_When the night falls on you  
_** **_You don't know what to do  
_ ** **_Nothin' you confess,  
_ ** **_could make me love you less_ ** ****

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
_****_Won't let nobody hurt you  
_****_I'll stand by you..._**  

When it was over, Finn let out a breath. "Wow... That did help." He threw a smile at Kurt, then his face twisted in curiosity. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt cocked his head to the right.

"I mean," continued Finn. "What song would you be singing? How do you feel?"

Kurt sighed, playing the keys on the piano slowly and tediously. He shrugged. "Confused. A little hurt. Hopeful... And scared to be so."

Finn didn’t hold the faintest clue about what a can of worms he had just opened up. But there was no going back now. Kurt helped him, and now he was gonna help Kurt. "Care to explain a little further?"

"You sure you actually wanna hear about it?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's guy problems..."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "And? I'm a guy."

"No, I mean  _guy_  problems..."

Finn's eyes widened in realization. " _Oh!_  That kind of... Oh..." He shrugged. "I'm sure just, vent, or talk about your feelings or whatever..." He nodded, a cue for Kurt to continue.

Kurt sighed. "Well, like I said, its a guy." He began. "He's in Glee club, key member of the football team, and he's been the most amazing friend to me..."

"Do you think he likes you?" Asked Finn.

Kurt shrugged. "I mean, I thought he did but..." He shook his head. "We were always singing flirty duets and he was always asking me to go to his house, he even invited me over for dinner with his mom!"

Finn scrunched up his face, thinking hard. "Just so we're clear, we're talking about Blaine right? Because the only two other possibilities are Puck and Mike and I'm not too sure they fit the bill."

Kurt threw him a worn out glare. "Yes... We're talking about Blaine..."

"I knew it!" Finn shouted. "I mean, the way he looks at you and talks about you like, all the time, no joke, we can't even get through one round of Call of Duty without him being all 'Kurt is so cool' and 'Kurt this, Kurt that!'"

A smile tugged on Kurt’s lips, heedless of his attempts to stop it. The thought of Blaine rambling on the way he does when he’s excited about something was too adorable to keep himself from physically reacting.

"Uh, earth to Kurt?"

He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

Finn snickered a bit. "Thinking about Blaine?"

"No!" Kurt defended. Finn gave him a sideways look. The shorter boy sighed. "A little."

"I don't get it." Finn admitted, shaking his head. "You guys are best friends, was what happened between you two really that bad?"

Kurt twisted his mouth, deep in thought. "Maybe it wasn't, necessarily... I didn't even really give him a chance to explain... He said he'd tell me everything tomorrow."

"Look, I don't know what he did to hurt you, but take it from me," he said with complete sincerity. "Blaine is a good guy." He gave Kurt a small nudge and a smile. "Give him the second chance he deserves."

* * *

"I've picked the perfect song for me to sing to you." Rachel exclaimed. "It says exactly how I feel." She said, moving way to close to Blaine for his own comfort. "And then I have a song picked out for you to sing to me."

"Uh, I thought we were supposed to pick our own songs?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "I'm sure it's fitting."

"Are you positive about that Rach?"

She smiled widely. "Rach? Are we moving on to pet names now? That's fine," she sauntered up to him and began stroking his hair. "You can be my Blainey day."

_Uh oh..._  "Look, Rachel—" 

She brought a finger up to his lips and turned her head away dramatically. "Sh! Don't speak... I understand perfectly."

He tried to say "I'm not sure that you do," but her finger kind of prevented him from doing that.

She turned away and pushed play on her stereo.

**_I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
_****_It doesn't take a scientist_**  

"Rachel..." Blaine tried but once Rachel Berry started a performance, there was almost no stopping her.

**_To understand what's going on baby  
_****_If you see something in my eye_**  

"Rachel?"

**_Let's not over analyze  
_****_Don't go too deep with it baby_**  

"Rachel!" He reached over and turned off her stereo.

She gave him a bewildered glare. "You turned off my music?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Look, it kills me to say this, and it’s even stranger that I  _have_  to but... I don't like you like  _that_ , Rachel..." He shrugged. "So I need I put an end to this before it gets out of hand... I respect you as a musician and you're a great glee clubber but..."

She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She asked, rambling on. "Because you don't have to be afraid of your feelings for me, I know I can be intimidating and admittedly high maintenance, but—"

"I'm in love with someone else!" He blurted.

Her face fell. "Oh..." She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

“Also, I’m like, really,  _really_  gay.”

"God I'm so stupid!" She screeched.

Blaine looked up to the ceiling and silently begged the question of why he was stuck with the task of comforting her.  _You know those days where you’re like, this might as well happen._  He thought to himself, sighed and sat next to her. "No, you're not. And you know you're not."

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "Yes I am!" She said. "First, I fall for a guy with a kid on the way and next I like a gay guy in love with someone else!"

Blaine honestly had no idea how to respond to that, but he did his best anyways. "Well... Things can change..."

"No, I'm pretty sure Quinn is staying pregnant and you're never gonna be straight—I have two gay dads I should've known! It's just... You and Finn are the only ones who don't hate my guts, is it so bad for me to want you guys to be available?"

"Ok, not everyone hates you... Puck made out with you, didn't he?" He shrugged.

Her eyes widened. "Who told you that!?"

"Oh," his face fell and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Us guys, we kind of tell each other everything when it comes to that—whether or not we want to hear it..."

She sighed. "Yeah we went out for a while, but he broke it off because he knew I was still kind of in love with Finn..."

Blaine twisted his mouth in thought. "Finn has an obligation to his daughter, not to Quinn..." He finally said. Rachel gave him a curious look, head tilted to the side. He shrugged. "All I'm saying is that they could break up, and you might still have a chance with him..."

She smiled and gave a simple "Thanks..." There was a long pause and then. "So... You and Kurt."

He looked taken aback. "I never said—"

She laughed. "You didn't have to... Honestly, its kind of obvious. You guys are always sitting together, holding hands, whispering and laughing at inside jokes. We were all wondering when you'd finally get together..."

He sighed, face falling. "That's the thing," he explained. "We're not exactly together..."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, why the hell not?"

He threw his hands up in confusion. "Two minutes ago you wanted to jump my bones and now you're asking why I'm not with Kurt!?"

She crossed her arms. "I can be very fickle, deal with it."

He shook his head, sighing and biting his lip. He did not want to tell Rachel everything, considering what a big and loud mouth she was. He didn't think he could deal with all the stares and pitiful looks he'd get if he told her about his dad and she blabbed about it. It was bad enough when he came out, and he couldn't do that again. He decided to go with a vague answer. "Long story short, I'm an idiot, Kurt's pissed at me, and though I'm hoping otherwise, things will probably never be the same between us..."

"Wow," she said simply. "Quite a story... Well, you were the one that just told me that things change so..." She shrugged. "Maybe things will get better between you and Kurt."

He smiled gratefully at her. "You really think so?"

"Definitely... And it better happen soon because we've all made our wagers."

* * *

The next day, Blaine started his school day with a new sense of optimism. He had still woken up in the middle of the night a few times, but he was able to calm himself down with a bit more ease this time around. 

And that newfound exhilaration lasted a total of two minutes until he found Puck in the bathroom, repeatedly slamming his fist into the wall. "Stupid..." He muttered.

Blaine rushed up to him and held Puck's fist back. "Puck! Stop! What are you doing!?"

He spun around on Blaine and shoved him. "Leave me alone so I can deal with my shit in my own fucking way, okay!?"

Blaine exhaled loudly. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" He scoffed. "My problem is that Finn gets the sympathy, he gets the girl, he gets everything and  _he's_   _not even the father!_ "

Blaine's heart stopped and his eyes widened. "What? How-how do you know..."

Puck sighed. "Finn's not the father... I know because... Because I am..."

Blaine's mouth hung open. It all made sense. The longing stares at Quinn, his hostility towards Finn, he felt like the most oblivious person in the world for not catching it sooner.

He shook his head, trying to digest the harsh truth he’d just uncovered. He knew he had to do damage control ASAP. "Ok, look here Puck..." He squared his friend’s shoulders to face him. "Finn is your best friend, and you were the one who got Quinn pregnant, so you owe it to her to respect the fact that she chose someone else to have this baby with..." He sighed. "If Finn finds out, you and I both know him well enough to understand that it would completely obliterate him."

The taller boy grunted. "Ok... I get it... Finn can't find out."

* * *

By the end of the day, all Blaine wanted to do was collapse in his bed. 

Puck had just dumped the mother load of all plot twists on him, Kurt was still giving him the cold shoulder, he hadn't gotten much sleep since his dad came back, so he'd fallen asleep in three of his classes and gotten called out on it every time.

He walked out of the school and squinted at the sun, looking for his car. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a familiar lean figure with dark hair and a confident smile standing by it. He came closer, it wasn't... It couldn't be...

"Cooper?"

Blaine's face broke out into a smile and he practically sprinted towards his brother who opened his arms and scooped him up into an embrace. "Nice to see you, Squirt!"

Blaine pulled back and glared at him. "Don't call me that." His glare morphed back into a grin. "I can't believe you're here! What're you doing here— It's been so long..."

Cooper shrugged. "What, a nearly famous actor can't come and visit his kid brother? I mean, it's great for publicity." Blaine snorted. "I'm here to take my little brother home, that's all."

They climbed into the car. "You're telling me you came here all the way from L.A. to give me a ride home in my own car? Are you sure this has nothing to do with," he shrugged, voice lined with sarcasm, "I don't know, our estranged father coming back to try and make amends?" Cooper gripped the steering wheel tighter, his silence confirming Blaine's suspicions. "He told me he went and talked to you..."

"Did he?"

Blaine nodded. "Yup..." He paused. "What'd he tell you?"

Coop shrugged. "He mostly apologized—best he could—and asked me how I was doing. I told him I was doing fine... He filled me in on his life..." He trailed off, wondering if he should tell Blaine what he knew. He decided he had to. "He's getting married."

Blaine's head snapped towards his brother. "What!?"

Cooper just nodded. "He wants us to go to the wedding..."

"Does she know?" Blaine asked. "About what he did to us, to mom?"

Cooper shook his head. "I don't know."

He swallowed. "Does she have kids?"

"I don't  _know_..." When Blaine stayed silent for far too long, Cooper looked over at him. "How are you handling this, squirt?"

Blaine didn't even scold him for using the belittling pet name. He just turned his head out the window and closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together. "I don't know, honestly... It seems like everyone's dumping their crap on me, and I still have to go home and figure out how to deal with my own problems." He looked up at his older brother, fighting the lump in his throat. "It's just so hard, Cooper." The words trembled as they came out of his mouth like a rock skipping across a lake. Seemingly placid on the surface, turbulent currents underneath. It was as if it took every ounce of strength he could muster to say them without falling apart, and half a second later he had his hand covering his eyes, wiping away the tears.

He hadn't even noticed that his brother pulled the car over. Cooper leaned over and wrapped himself around his little brother. "Sh," he comforted. "It's alright, squirt, it's ok."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not," he choked out. "Everything is falling apart, and I don't know if I can do it anymore, I just can't handle it."

"Hey! Hey, Blaine, look at me." He lifted his head. "Don't you ever say that to yourself, because you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You've been through so much, and you've always made it to the other side. Do not let yourself, for even a second, think that you are too weak to handle it, because you’re not. And if you need help... you've  _always_  got me." He offered a teary eyed smile.

Blaine nodded. "I just... He wants me to  _talk_  to him..." He sputtered out a bitter laugh. "There are three years of pent up things I need to say to him... And I have no idea where the hell to start, or how to say it."

Cooper nodded, then turned to him. "You've always had a way with music." He offered.

"I don't think that's gonna help, Coop..."

His older brother shrugged. "Some things are easier to sing to people than to say them... I think it would help, knowing you."

Blaine sighed as they pulled into the driveway of the motel Cooper was staying at. He gave him a half smile. "Bye, Coop."

His big brother smiled back at him. "And hey," he pointed to him. "I know you're in Glee Club, so don't think I won't try my best to make it to your sectionals." Blaine's face lit up. "You're gonna be fine, Blaine... Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Kurt debated not showing up to the Lima Bean, he really did, but he decided he owed it to Blaine to at least give him a chance to explain himself. 

So at 4:30 sharp, Kurt walked in, grabbed a table when he realized Blaine wasn't there yet, and waited for him to show up.

And waited...

4:46

And waited...

5

And waited...

5:20

When he finally realized that Blaine was—once again—not coming, he got up. "Fucking unbelievable." He muttered to himself. "Absolutely unbelievable."

As he was heading towards the door, a boy with sandy brown hair, freckles, and green eyes stepped in front of him. "Where are you going in such a rush, doll face?" He asked. He was wearing a navy and red blazer with a matching tie.

Kurt threw up a hand. He wasn’t having any of this. Not today. "Listen, any other day I’d probably have a comeback about your smug meerkat looking face, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with homophobic assholes like you today, okay?"

The boy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shot him a disgusted look. "Doll face? Like I haven't heard that one before."

The stranger laughed. "That wasn't a slur, I was  _hitting_  on you."

Kurt took half a step back, slightly confused. Even Blaine hadn't been that forward. Hell,  _no one_  had ever been that forward. When Kurt only hung his mouth open, the boy continued.

"Can I buy you a coffee? You look like you've had a rough day."

Kurt was bewildered, but honestly not all that interested. Not after the day he’d had. "Look, I'm flattered,  _believe_  me I am, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with boys right now. Besides, you're a complete stranger."

Said stranger shrugged. "To be fair, everyone is a stranger until you get to know them... I'm Sebastian." He outstretched his hand for Kurt to take. "I go to Dalton, a nearby boarding school."

Kurt stared at his hand for a few seconds before finally taking it. "I'm Kurt. McKinley, and I really should get going." He tried to head towards the door, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Wait," He pleaded. "This is a regular Dalton hang out, maybe I'll see you around?" It come out more like a question than anything, hope lining his voice.

Kurt gave him a tight smile. "You just might."

* * *

Blaine was waiting in his room when his father walked in. His eyes widened. "Dad," he breathed. 

His dad walked towards him, hand in his pockets. "Your mom let me in..." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door. "Said you wanted to talk to me?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "Sort of... I guess..." When his father didn't move for a while, he said. "You can sit down if you'd like." His dad nodded and took a seat on the bed. Such niceties felt completely out of place being said to someone who hadn’t been in his life for so long. Someone who used to  _live_  here. It was... unnerving, to say the least.

Blaine got up and moved to sit behind his keyboard. "Um... In Glee Club, we've got this assignment this week..." He breathed deeply. This was a lot easier in theory. "And its to sing a ballad—a story set to music—to express our emotions..." He looked up and shook his head. "I want to talk to you, like a normal person, but I can't even talk  _about_  you without falling apart..." His voice cracked on the last two words and he had to take a moment to regain his composure. "I-I- think this the best way to show you how I feel..."

His dad nodded understandingly, knowing he wasn’t in any position to judge.

Blaine took a deep breath before slowly playing the notes to his song.

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
_** ****_I will not let myself  
_ ****_Cause my heart so much misery  
_ ****_I will not break the way you did,  
_ **_You fell so hard  
_ ** **_I've learned the hard way  
_ ** ******_To never let it get that far_  **

Harold looked down at his feet in shame.

**_Because of you  
_** ****_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_ ****_Because of you  
_ ****_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
_ ****_Because of you  
_ **_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_ ** **_Because of you  
_ ** ******_I am afraid_  **

Memories of Blaine, Cooper, and their father at the park, playing on the swings, or throwing a football around flashed through Blaine's mind.

He almost smiled.

Almost.

**_I lose my way  
_** ******_And it's not too long before you point it out  
_ _I cannot cry  
_ _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
_ **_**I'm forced to fake**  
_ **_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
_ ** **_My heart can't possibly break  
_ ** ********_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

But the sunny summer days were replaced with silent dinners, yelling, slaps to the face, name calling... everything that made up a broken home.

A home that his own father broke.

**_Because of you  
_****_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_****_Because of you  
_****_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
_****_Because of you  
_****_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_****_Because of you  
_********_I am afraid_**  

**_I watched you die  
_** ****_I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
_ ****_I was so young  
_ ****_You should have known better than to lean on me  
_ ****_You never thought of anyone else  
_ **_You just saw your pain  
_ ** **_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
_ ** ******_For the same damn thing_  **

Blaine's dad looked up at him, shame clouding his eyes.

**_Because of you  
_** ******_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_ _Because of you  
_ _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
_ _Because of you  
_ _I try my hardest just to forget everything  
_ _Because of you  
_ _I don't know how to let anyone else in  
_ **_**Because of you**  
_ **_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
_ ** **_Because of you  
_ ** **_I am afraid_ ** ****

**_Because of you  
_****_Because of you_**  

When the song had ended, after a few moments of silence, Blaine's father sighed. "That's really how you feel?" He nodded. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

The boy shook his head vigorously. "No!" He said forcefully. "I don't think you  _get_  that sorry just isn't going to cut it!" He yelled. "You don't understand how bad you have truly fucked up my entire life!"

His dad flinched. "I just want you to consider forgiving me."

"You don't think I've tried that!?" Blaine’s voice shook, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or rage. "For  _four years_ , I have tried forgetting what you did, making excuses for you—blaming  _myself_ —and I just can't!" He squeaked out the last word, throat tight and burning from holding back a sob. "Do you know what it  _does_  to an eleven year old boy when his father uses him as a punching bag?" His dad looked up at him with eyes red from crying, but stayed silent. "I had nightmares for months after you left. Some were about the dance... But I could just wake up and tell myself it was a dream, that it would never happen again. I couldn't do that when I had dreams that you were coming back. Because of this— _exactly fucking this_ —you coming back in here like you have a right to..." He scoffed. "Where have you been for three fucking years that you couldn't send a freaking postcard or make a phone call to see if we were okay? Hell, if we were even still  _alive_?"

Harold sighed. "Rehab," he finally answered. Blaine's face fell, unsure how to respond to that unexpected response. "My dad was an alcoholic. He hit me, hit my mom. I thought that’s how a normal family functioned... I didn’t know how wrong it was, how wrong  _I_  was, but I should’ve...” Blaine’s stomach churned at the revelation. There was something about it he couldn’t quite put his finger on that send goosebumps rippling through his body. “I wanted to make sure that I was completely safe to be around you guys before I came back... When I got the divorce papers, reality started sinking in that I needed to change my life. I've been sober ever since I checked in... No lies, I swear."

"No lies?" Blaine questioned. His dad nodded. "Then when exactly were you planning on telling me that you're engaged?"

His dad stiffened. "Cooper told you didn't he?" Blaine waited for the disproportionate burst of outrage he was so used to. But it never came. Instead, a smile tugged at his father’s lips. "Boy never could keep a secret... I was going to tell you today. Her name is Nancy, she's a nurse... I met her when she took care of me in rehab..."

"Does she have children?" Blaine asked, wasting no time in asking the one thing that mattered.

His dad nodded. "A little girl..." Blaine‘s stomach plummeted. "Lucille, Lucy for short... She's 9." Harold must have noticed his son's discomfort. "I would never h—"

"Yeah, you see, that's what I thought, too..." Blaine cut him off. "I kept telling myself you'd never hurt me because you were my dad—a good dad—and good dads don't hit their kids for no reason. I'd tell myself that it was something I'd done wrong. That if I could do or be literally anything else then  _this wouldn’t be happening_... If there's anything I've ever learned from you its that everyone is capable of hurting you, even—“ he cuts himself off. “No,  _especially_  the people you love."

"Blaine, pl—"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Blaine let out a quivering breath.

As his father got up and headed out the door, he gave one last attempt. "I really am sorry, Blaine."

He shook his head. "Do me a favor and when you leave, this time..." his father stopped and looked up at him, hope shining in his brown eyes. "don't come back."

* * *

Finn opened up the trunk that had his dad's old military uniform and Kurt reached in, pulling out a jacket which the taller boy flung over his arms. They were looking for an outfit for Finn to wear tonight when he finally told Quinn's parents that she was pregnant. 

Finn smiled and picked up an old army helmet, placing it on Kurt's head.

Kurt huffed and pried it off.

"I know..." Finn started. "I know, it's kind of weird, but I like to come down here and just look through his stuff... Imagine what he was like... Like he's still here..."

The shorter boy gave him a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, I get it." He admitted. "Sometimes, I like to go in my parent's bedroom and open up all the drawers because they still smell like my mom... I'll just... Lie there." He looked down thoughtfully. "Huh, the—the only other person I've ever told that is... Blaine..."

"Makes sense," Finn offered. "You guys are close."

" _Were_ ," Kurt corrected. Finn snapped his head back at Kurt and cocked it to the side in confusion. Kurt just shrugged. "He didn't show up yesterday... Stood me up... Again."

"I'm sure he's got a good reason." Finn tried to defend his friend.

Kurt shook his head. "You don't get it, Finn. I used to trust him so much—with my life, even, but... It's really, really hard for me to let myself get close to people, especially as much as I did Blaine."

"Look dude," Finn started. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again: Blaine is a good person. There's no way he'd ever intentionally hurt someone—especially you!"

"I just need some time to think," Kurt sighed.

"But promise me you will?" Finn asked. He shrugged. "Because, you know, I consider you my friend, now, and Blaine is one of my best friends... So I owe it to both of you to make a promise."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You mean you owe it to us to make me promise."

Finn mouth hung open and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah... I think..." He face brightened. "So you will..."

Kurt sighed. "I can try..."

* * *

Blaine was already walking in the choir room when a hand grabbed his shoulder and waited for everyone to pass them. Once everyone had gone inside, Kurt stared at Blaine expectantly. "Well?" 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Well what?" Kurt just crossed his arms and pursed his lips until a mixture of horror and realization spread onto Blaine's face. "Oh, my god... I didn't."

Kurt scoffed. "You did."

"Kurt, I am so sorry, believe me," Blaine pleaded.

"I don't. I don't believe you." Blaine looked pained. "We were supposed to discuss whatever this was, but I guess since you didn't show up, there is no us to discuss!"

"Kurt, please—" Blaine pleaded.

But the other boy shook his head and cut him off. "You know, sometimes I think that it's harder than it should be for me to trust people... Considering what I've gone through my whole life, I think it’s a fair precaution. It's not easy for me to let someone in, especially as much as I've let you. I thought you understood that." He sighed. "I've never had a boyfriend before, or been in a relationship. I don't know how any of this stuff works. I don't know what I'm doing! So... Until I do, I just... I need some space, and some time to think... Because I am clueless, and confused, and frustrated right now." He looked at Blaine intently. "I need you to respect that, at least for now."

Blaine nodded understandingly, doing his best to suppress the lump in his throat. He never felt so powerless as he did then, watching his best friend, the only one he could possibly talk to about his father other than Cooper, the only one who had listened to him when he came clean about his past and comforted him when he woke up from a bad dream, the one he was falling head over heels for... Walked away.

Mercedes came up to him. "Hey, Blaine, you okay?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to earth.

"You look a little..."

He just shook his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Ok, then... Lets go in, Finn and Quinn are waiting for us for the surprise number!" She exclaimed.

Blaine did his best to smile and took his place, but as the music started and he danced along, all he could do was wonder how he managed to mess things up so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER
> 
> No seriously it took me forever...
> 
> Anyways... Up next: Blaine doesn't give up that easy, but troubles are ahead! And sometimes, when people are hurt, they say things that they regret... also lots of blangst and stupidity a la classic glee
> 
> Wow that was a shitty summary but its 2:32 in the morning so I am too sleepy to care :)
> 
> Also, yes, Sebastian will be making at least one more appearance in this story, but it's only to set up something for later ;) (I promise I'll explain in the A/N of the chapter when he makes his next appearance)
> 
> Review?


	11. Hairography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: two chapters in one day bc im in a good mood and driving home from SA and need to entertain myself youre welcome (nobodys thanking you for this garbage tho????) u rite fam
> 
> sooooo Hairography.... Hehe

"Ok, guys!" Mr. Shue called out. All the glee kids were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for their teacher to explain.

Kurt leaned over and whispered to Finn, "What the heck is this all about?"

Finn shrugged. "I dunno..." He replied.

As Mr. Shue went on to explaining that they'd be sharing their auditorium with a competing glee club for the day, Blaine couldn't help but look over at Kurt and Finn, who were sitting really close together.

When the hell did they get so chummy?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of music starting.

****_**Kelly, can you handle this?**_  
_**Michelle, can you handle this?**_  
_**Beyoncé, can you handle this?**_  
_**I don't think they can handle this!**_

_**Barely move, we've arrived** _  
_**Lookin sexy, lookin fly** _  
_**Baddest chick, chick inside** _  
_**DJ, jam tonight** _  
_**Spotted me a tender thang** _  
_**There you are, come on baby** _  
_**Don't you wanna dance with me** _  
_**Can you handle, handle me** _

_**You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight** _  
_**You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight** _  
_**Read my lips carefully if you like what you see** _  
_**Move, groove, prove you can hang with me** _  
_**By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me** _  
_**Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff** _

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly** _  
_**I don't think you ready for this jelly** _  
_**I don't think you ready for this** _  
_**Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe** _

The club members sat and stared in awe as the Jane Adams girls finished their number and pranced off the stage, quite pleased with their performance.

As soon as they were gone, Blaine could hear Puck throwing his head back and whisper, "Fuck."

* * *

Blaine was sitting backwards on a chair by himself as everyone else mingled, as usual, before class started.

Quinn noticed, stopped her dancing with Santana and Brittany, and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Blaine?" She asked. "You're never one to miss out on an impromptu dance session..."

He rested his head on his arms and looked longingly over at Kurt who was laughing with Mercedes and Finn, and mumbled, "Nothing," weakly.

She was about to open her mouth to contradict him when Mr. Shue walked into the choir room holding sheet music and announced. "So I did some thinking last night, and I think I found our new number for sectionals." Everyone took their seat and listened intently. "We are doing the opening number from Hair!" He said excitedly. "This musical started a revolution!"

"Wait," said Puck. "Did they have Mohawks back then? Like in the twenties or whatever?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue," Finn replied. "If we're gonna do a song about hair shouldn't we have, you know, more hair?"

"One step ahead of you," the teacher proclaimed, and pulled out a bag and said. "Here are your wigs." He tossed it to Finn.

As Rachel got up to scold Will, the rest of the club looked through the wigs.

"Here," Mike said to Kurt, passing him a curly wig. "Pass this to Blaine."

The pale boy reluctantly took it from him, and turned to Blaine. "Here," he said, trying to feign indifference. The football player thanked him quietly—their eyes never meeting—and took the wig.

The rest of the club seemed to notice, and they all stood still and stared. The discomfort in the atmosphere was almost paralytic.

Slowly, everyone got back to doing what they were doing, when Blaine suddenly felt a buzzing sensation in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw the familiar number that belonged to his father.

He stared at it for a good while, almost answering, until he decided against it, silenced it, and returned to reality.

* * *

Quinn skipped up to Kurt in the middle of the hallway. "Hey, Kurt," she began. "Can I pick your pink brain for a second?"

"Hello, Quinn." Kurt said. "To what do I owe the honor, I do believe this is the first time you've ever spoken to me..." He turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," she brushed off his concerns. "Anyways, I have a proposition to make... A makeover."

"I'm in!" Kurt said without any hesitation. "Makeovers are like crack to me... My suggestion: spanx. Or a double top camisole with a flat top for the baby bump... Also, baby doll dresses, dead giveaway."

"Not for me!" She snapped. Kurt shrugged and rolled his eyes. She should take his advice anyways. "For Rachel."

Kurt laughed. "And why would I wanna do that?" He scoffed. "I admit I like a challenge as much as the next guy, but Rachel? She somehow manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time."

"My point exactly!" Quinn jerked her head in Rachel's direction. "She's wearing a pant suit!" She crossed her arms. "And besides, it's pretty obvious that something bad went down between you and Blaine because you two haven't spoken in days." Kurt tensed up. She was definitely more perceptive than she let on. "My guess is that you need a good distraction."

Kurt looked down at his feet sadly. "And here I was all along, thinking you were just some dumb blonde..." He sighed. "You've got a deal." He said, and with that, walked away.

* * *

"The key is to never wax above the eyebrow." Kurt ordered, pulling off an eyebrow waxing strip from Rachel's face. "Always shape from below."

She flinched. "Why did you volunteer to give me a makeover?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and sat down on her bed. "Rachel, you have an amazing voice. But, sometimes it's hard to appreciate all your talent because all I'm thinking about is shoving a sock into your mouth." He elaborated. "You dress like this room is decorated, which, by the way, looks like a place where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby come to hook up... My aim is to simply distract everyone from your irritating personality."

"Speaking of distractions," she said. "I know I'm just a little project to help you forget about Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Exactly, and if you keep bringing him up, you're kind of defeating the purpose."

"Everyone knows something went down between you two, like a sort of falling out." She continued. "You were so close and then today with the wig thing—I mean, I'm still shivering from how cold that was."

"Trust me, if you knew what happened, you'd understand."

"What  _did_  happen?" She pried.

"None of your business."

She threw her hands up in surrender. "I say we give up on love or become lesbians."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Finn?" He asked.

"Am I that transparent," she asked.

"Yes, you are." He said flatly with a nod.

There was a short silence which was broken by Rachel. "I used to think I at least had a shot with him, even though he's the father of Quinn's baby, but now that her parents kicked her out, she's living with him and of course they'll be spending a lot of time together and—"

"Rachel?" Kurt interrupted her. "Remember what I said about wanting to shove a sock in your mouth?"

* * *

Before the period ended the next day, Will decided to give one last lesson.

"Some of you," Will began. "Particularly the guys, have come up to me asking how to do Hairography. And one of our very own has decided to demonstrate for us!" He gestured to Brittany who was standing next to him. "Take it away."

The blonde glanced at him in confusion. "Take what away?"

There were facepalms and groans thought the room. "Go ahead," he simplified.

"Ok," she started, and pulled out the hair deal holding her ponytail together. "You're just gonna flip your hair around and around, like, just spaz out... It's like cool epilepsy."

Before she could go any further, the bell rang, dismissing them.

Blaine headed off to his locker, and when he got there, once again, he felt that same buzzing sensation in his pocket, pulled out his phone to see the same number. For the second time, he silenced it.

Luckily, just as he looked up, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face passing by. "Kurt!" He called.

Kurt stopped and slowly turned around. Maybe he just needed to let Blaine explain himself. "What," he exhaled, crossing his arms.

Blaine reached out to gently place a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I miss you... Like, a lot..." He finally said.

"Ok..." Kurt said, trying his best to sound irritated. He missed Blaine too, but some distance would be a welcome change if only to help him straighten out his thoughts and figure out what he needed.

"Please, Kurt," the curly haired boy pleaded. "I just need you to forgive me, and I will explain everything."

"I am trying to forgive you, Blaine I really am!" Kurt stated. "But like I said, I just need a little space... Just a little, and I need you to understand where I'm coming from." He stated calmly. “I just want to straighten out my thoughts and feelings on my own before we move forward.”

A small piece of Blaine was starting to get irritated and impatient. Why was Kurt being so stubborn? "I get that Kurt, I really do." He sighed. "But don't you think you're being a little irrational?"

Okay, that was  _not_  what he meant to say.

He saw Kurt's eyebrows rocket up. "Excuse me?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant!" He swore. "I-I just... I meant to say that you just might be overreacting?" He fumbled once more, the statement coming out more like a question.

Shit, not the right thing to say, either. He was struggling to find the right way to put his feelings into words, but he was just so goddamned  _tired_. He couldn’t even think straight, much less put those jumbled up thoughts into coherent words.

" _I'm_  overreacting?" Kurt nearly shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! You ditched me—twice, I might add—for reasons I am still left in the dark about, and you have the nerve to say that I'm  _overreacting_!?"

Blaine took a step back, defenses instinctively arising at Kurt's outburst. "I had a reason!" He retaliated, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe—just maybe—my tongue in your mouth wasn't exactly the most important thing on my mind!?" Kurt's face flushed red out of a combination of anger and embarrassment. "That maybe I had my own shit to deal with!?"

"Oh right," he huffed. "I forgot, we live in the dark ages and don't have any way of communication other than smoke signals and Mail pigeons. I called you, twice, Anderson!”

"I said I was busy!"

"With what!?"

"That is nobody's goddamned business but mine!" He yelled, head starting to pound from all the blood rushing in. At this point, he was so exhausted that filtering his tangled thoughts took more effort than he could physically give. "Stop making this about you and your perfect little life, okay because some of us have  _actual_  problems to deal with."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine knew they never should have.

Kurt took a step back and shook his head. "You are such an asshole," he said, his voice cracking. "Yes, me with my 'perfect life'." He said, this time taking a step towards Blaine. "What with school, work, and not to mention the constant bullying. Oh, and who could forget the weekly threatening phone calls? Lucky me!" He added sarcastically, voice wavering and scooping up. Then, shaking his head, added, "Fuck you.”

Blaine saw Kurt's tears begin to fall and had to hold his own back. He’d caused those tears to fall, not some stupid puckhead or football player with deeply engraved prejudices and nothing better to do...  _Him_.

He couldn't believe he'd done that.

He tried to open his mouth to say, "I'm sorry," but he closed it, knowing all too well from his experience with his father that sometimes sorry isn’t enough

"You know what?" Kurt said, wiping at his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. "Screw you, Blaine Anderson... Because I am so done... I'm done with your stupid little can do attitude, and your stupid bow ties, and hair gel, and the way you complicate everything and just— I'm done with whatever  _this_  was." he shook his head. "If you want to keep whatever mess you're going through 'your own goddamn business', be my guest because I am  _done_  with you." He whispered, and walked away, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Will announced to the visiting school. "We give you a warm welcome, and hope you enjoy the show..."

****_**You ready, hey**_  
_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_  
_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_  
_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_  
_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

_**I look and stare so deep in your eyes** _  
_**I touch on you more and more every time** _  
_**When you leave I'm begging you not to go** _  
_**Call your name two or three times in a row** _

_**I'm hairy high and low  
Don't ask me why I don't know  
Oooh** _

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's** _  
_**Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)** _  
_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch** _  
_**Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)** _

_**Give me a head with hair  
Long beautiful hair  
Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen** _

_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss** _  
_**Got me hoping you'll save me right now** _  
_**Looking so crazy in love's** _  
_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)** _

_**Got me looking crazy right now!** _

The New Directions hit their final pose, and the visiting school slowly clapped, not too sure what they had actually just witnessed.

"That didn't work at all, did it?" Asked Finn. And Kurt just shook his head.

The New Directons switched and took seats as the school for the deaf took their places, and their director took a seat behind the piano and played the familiar intro to their song.

****_**Imagine there's no heaven**_  
_**It's easy if you try**_  
_**No hell below us**_  
_**Above us only sky**_

_**Imagine all the people  
living life in peace ** _

They signed and one boy spoke along to the music. Everyone was surprised when the next verse came on, and Mercedes joined in with them.

**_Imagine there's no countries_ **

Everyone's head snapped toward her in curiosity, and slowly, she got up and walked towards the other school, following along with the signs while the rest of the New Directions followed her example.

**_It isn't hard to do  
_ ** **_Nothing to kill or die for  
_ ** ******_And no religion too_**

Both choirs joined in for the pre-chorus and chorus.

_**I** _ **_**magine** all the people!  
_ ** **_Sharing all the world!  
_ ** ******_You-uh_**

****_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_  
_**But I'm not the only one**_  
_**I hope someday you will join us**_  
_**And the world will live as one...**_

* * *

When Blaine got home, he certainly wasn't expecting to see his brother waiting for him on the couch, but was pleased nonetheless when he stood up and opened his arms for an embrace. "Miss me?"

Blaine smiled, grateful that at least some things in his life weren't completely fucked up. "It's only been like three days, Coop."

His brother rolled his eyes. "I missed you, too, squirt." He replied sarcastically.

"I told you not to call me that." He warned.

Cooper rolled his eyes. He suddenly quieted down, and his expression turned much more serious. "So... Dad tells me you've been ignoring his calls..."

"You've been talking to dad?" Blaine asked, his tone mildly accusatory as he crossed his arms.

"Don't start, Blaine," Cooper scoffed. "It's my life, and if I choose to forgive him, that's my business. Whether or not you decide the same is yours."

“Yeah, well, he didn’t beat  _you_  within an inch of your life so go ahead I guess.” 

He stayed silent for a few seconds.

Blaine shook his head, disappointed in himself for his comment. "Fuck, sorry... I didn't mean that." Saying stupid things to people he cared about seemed to be a common theme today, he realized.

"He's really changed."

"I'm trying, Coop," Blaine huffed out, exasperated. "Let me deal with this in my own way."

His brother sighed. "Isn't there anyone you could talk to about this?" He asked. "You know, besides me and mom? Because, you keep a lot of shit bottled up, kiddo."

He swallowed. "There was..." He said quietly.

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "A boy?" Blaine hesitated before slowly nodding. "A boyfriend?"

"No..." Blaine said bitterly.

Cooper smiled. "Am I getting a name?"

Blaine sighed. "His name is Kurt, but I can't talk to him..."

"Does he not know?"

"Yes, I told him about dad," Blaine explained.

Cooper furrowed his eyebrows. "So... Why can't you—"

"Because I'm a complete asshole, that's why!" He snapped.

Cooper gave his younger brother a sympathetic smile. "You and I both know that's not true." And pulled him in for a hug. "You're one of the sweetest kids I know."

Blaine exhaled. "I'm just... I was so tired, and upset, and I didn't mean what I said, I swear..." He buried his face into Coopers jacket. "I just want to stop feeling so shitty."

"You will...” Coop promised. "Things will get better, I promise you that, little brother."

* * *

"We are starting from scratch." Will announced, and Blaine couldn't help but bitterly laugh at the irony of it all. What he wouldn’t give to go back to the beginning of this school year and give it one more go. He would take all those awful things he said to Kurt back in a heartbeat, given him the space he needed instead of trying to rush things and colossally screwing up his relationship with the best person in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Shue pointing to the stools. "Grab a chair."

"So we're a stool choir now?" Artie asked.

"Nope." Will assured. "We're not dancing with the stools. No gimmicks. No false theatricality. Just our voices."

The club looked at the song and all smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Shue." Rachel said.

So they all headed onto the stage, and started singing, Tina taking the lead.

******_You with the sad eyes  
_ _Don't be discouraged  
_ _Oh I realize  
_ _It's hard to take courage  
_ _In a world full of people  
_ _You can lose sight of it all  
_ **_**And the darkness inside you**  
_**_Can make you feel so small_**

********_But I see your true colors  
_ _Shining through  
_ _I see your true colors  
_ _And that's why I love you  
_ _So don't be afraid to let them show  
_ _Your true colors  
_ _True colors are beautiful,  
_ _Like a rainbow_

During the second verse, Blaine found that his stare kept gravitating towards Kurt.

********_Show me a smile then,  
_ _Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
_ _When I last saw you laughing  
_ _If this world makes you crazy  
_ _And you've taken all you can bear  
_ _You call me up  
_ _Because you know I'll be there_

Kurt could feel Blaine looking at him, but he used all his willpower not to look back at him. It hurt too much.

He remembered the day they met, and how his initial fear of Blaine had eventually turned to trust, then something more. He thought Blaine was different. But he was still a jock that ended up hurting him, just in a way he never expected.

********_And I'll see your true colors  
_ _Shining through  
_ _I see your true colors  
_ _And that's why I love you  
_ _So don't be afraid to let them show  
_ _Your true colors  
_ _True colors are beautiful,  
_ _Like a rainbow_

Afterwards, Blaine came up behind Kurt and tapped his shoulder. He had to give this one last shot.

But Kurt took one look at Blaine and walked away before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oof. Anyways be prepared for a LOT of stupid boys and Glee(TM) drama lmaoooooooo
> 
> So... Mattress is up next, but I was thinking about condensing Mattress and Sectionals into one... Idk yet, well see


	12. Mattress

 

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked sharply, a large stack of old yearbooks sitting on the piano in front of him.

"She's not here yet," Finn replied.

"Perfect." Kurt started. "Glee Club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie in the face. But as of right now, our relative anonymity as a club shields us from more persecution.. Swirlies. Patriotic wedgies."

"What the hell is that?" Mercedes asked.

Finn chimed in. "It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your undies..."

"Strangely it did make me feel more American," Artie added.

Am uncomfortable silence settled between them before Kurt waved his hand dismissively and continued. "Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of of anti-glee club terror... I've done a little library research." He plucked a book from the stack and fanned through the pages until he landed on an old glee club page. “Peter Gellar. Glee club second tenor, 1998." He pointed to a picture of a boy where the face was scratched out. "Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Gellar had a nervous breakdown. He's now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library."

"Patches?" Quinn asked.

"Patches," Kurt confirmed.

"He barks at my mom." Brittany murmured.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise."

"Not all of us," Blaine said from somewhere behind Puck. "People vandalize yearbooks all the time, it's what high schoolers do. When I look back on this year, I want to see the time I spent with you guys." He realized without the second part of his explanation, his argument seemed pretty flimsy.

The reality was, when Blaine looked back on this year, he wanted to be reminded of the New Directions, their impending victories at Sectionals, Regionals, and maybe even Nationals. Hell, even his fight with Kurt. He never wanted to reminisce on this year and be reminded of the tidal wave in his life that was his father.

Anything but that.

"Luckily," Kurt said bitterly. "Nobody asked you."

Before Blaine could respond, Mr. She walked in. "Hey guys! Looking at old Thunderclaps?"

"It's really unsettling," Artie said.

Mr. Shue clearly misunderstood him.

"And totally unfair! This year’s volume is going to have a photo with every one of your smiling faces." He assured them. "You have my word on it."

As Mr. Shue waked to his office, everyone gave distasteful glances at each other, except Blaine. "Say cheese." He mumbled smugly.

 

* * *

 

Blaine paced back and forth in his room for what must've been the hundredth time, debating whether or not to pick up the phone that had been ringing nonstop with his fathers number flashing across the screen.

Finally, he answered the phone and put it to his ear, only to hang up again.

"You know, phones work better when you actually speak into them." He snapped his head up, surprised to see his brother leaning at the entrance of his room.

"Fuck off," Blaine sat down at his desk and rubbed his palms over his eyes.

Cooper took a seat on his bed. "I invited him to your Sectionals..." He admitted.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Why?" He didn’t have any energy left to be angry. Just defeated. Cooper had always struggled with boundaries—probably because of how close they both were to their mom. He could be quite pushy when he wanted to be.

"Because whether or not you forgive him, you need to face your demons once and for all..." Cooper shrugged. "His flight is that day, so he said he might not make it, just be prepared for either situation, okay squirt?"

He got up and tousled his little brother’s hair, an old habit of his. "See you tomorrow, Coop."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mr. Shue walked in, particularly excited. "Great news!" He exclaimed. "Glee Club gets a photo in the Thunderclap!" He was met with unenthusiastic chatter. "But I had to compromise to do it... We only get a quarter page in back. Which means we have to pick two team captains. So we're going to put it to a vote."

"Well we're all here, so I guess we should vote right now," Mercedes suggested.

Rachel stood up. "With your permission, I have prepared a few words."

"I nominate Rachel," she said in monotone.

"Second," said Kurt. "I nominate Blaine as well." Everyone, including Blaine, looked at him in shock. Kurt knew it was a crappy thing to do, considering the defamation his picture would be subject to, but Blaine had made it very clear that he wanted to be in that yearbook, so who was he to stop him?

Santana shrugged. "I second." Better Bow-tie Blaine than her, right?

Will looked content. "Alright! Congratulations to the faces of this years Glee Club!"

 

* * *

 

Rachel and Blaine sat next to each other in front of a blue backdrop, their winningest smiles plastered on their faces.

The photographer took two pictures then said. "Okay, we're done here."

"What? That's it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, please." Blaine started.

"It's just that I practiced over 18 different poses for this shoot and I haven't even show you any of my over-the-left-shoulder poses!" She cried.

Blaine face-palmed.

"Sorry kid, I gotta go, I have a casting session in half an hour."

"For what?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

"My brother in law is shooting a commercial for his store." The photographer said. "I'm directing it. I just do these school photos to get extra money."

Out of nowhere, Rachel started crying. The director looked alarmed, but Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, no!" He cried. "I can take a couple more pictures—"

“She just kind of... does this.”

She suddenly stopped and looked up at him. "I can cry on demand." She said. "It's one of my many talents, I'm very versatile."

The photographer seemed taken aback. "You're very talented, but there's other speaking parts in this thing. I need a bunch of other actors too."

Both her and Blaine's eyes widened in excitement and he stood up. "We're a part of a club! We can find parts!" He exclaimed.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

The photographer shrugged. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

The owner of the mattress store stood in front of the choir. "Okay guys, we're very excited to have you here. We here at mattress land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore. We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."

"Okay, let's go over the script, I think it's pretty brilliant, I wrote it myself," said the photographer. "Action!"

"Ah, me." Finn said overdramatically.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mercedes.

"We just lost our jobs." Said Puck. He paused awkwardly. "At the factory. And we can't get a good night sleep."

"Chipper up!" Said Rachel, her radiance a stark contrast from the three who spoke before her. "Come on down to mattress land! We've got near-wholesale prices to put your style and pocket book!"

She stopped. "I'm sorry Mr. Cusperberg. This script is brilliant, but we're in Glee and we should perform!"

It was a rare occasion where Blaine actually agreed with her.

Mr. Cusperberg pointed at her. " _Perform_  the lines, as I wrote them," he said.

The owner stopped him. "Wait a minute, Dennis." He looked at Rachel. "What did you have in mind?"

Rachel smiled brightly and started giving directions immediately.

 

* * *

 

_**Ba ba ba ba da** _   
_**Ba ba ba da da da da** _

_**I get up, and nothing gets me down** _   
_**You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around** _   
_**And I know, baby just how you feel** _   
_**You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real** _

_**Oh can't you see me standing here** _   
_**I've got my back against the record machine** _   
_**I ain't the worst that you've seen (aint the worst that youve seen)** _   
_**Oh can't you see what I mean (cant you see what I mean)** _

_**Might as well jump, jump** _   
_**Might as well jump** _   
_**Go ahead and jump, jump** _   
_**Go ahead and jump** _

_**Jump!** _

 

* * *

 

Blaine was walking past Coach Sylvester's office when he heard Quinn's familiar voice coming from inside. "You are giving up one of the Cheerios six pages and you are giving it to the Glee Club free of charge." She said sternly.

He stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t usually one to condone eavesdropping, but if it involved the Glee Club...

Quinn was almost out the door (nearly running in to Blaine) when she suddenly swiveled around. "You know what? I don't think I want to be a Cheerio after all. I don't wanna be on a team where I only appear to belong, I'd rather be a part of a club that's proud to have me. Like Glee Club."

She finally exited the door and Blaine quickened his pace to catch up to her. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Don't act like you weren't listening to half of that conversation, Blaine." She smiled at him. "You're getting your yearbook page."

" _Our_  yearbook page, he corrected." He paused. "I know you go for this royal bitch image, but you’re a much better person than you let on."

She inhaled contently, mulling over the compliment. "Thanks." She finally said, deciding that it was, in fact, a compliment.

He smiled back at her and was suddenly reminded that she was carrying Puck's baby in that little belly of hers, like a ticking time bomb. He knew that baby had the power to absolutely obliterate the New Directions—and completely destroy Finn in the process. He swallowed hard. Keeping this from Finn seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but was it?

His thoughts were interrupted by Artie saying, “But we don't wanna go to sectionals without you!" To Mr. Shue.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as he and Quinn walked into the Choir room.

Will looked at them dismally. "I can't go to Sectionals with you guys. I accepted the mattresses that you were paid with, which voided my amateur status... It's without me or not at all."

"He's taking the bullet for us," Puck said somberly.

"We worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot." He continued.

"We can't do this without you," Finn said. "Hell, we probably can't do it  _with_  you."

"That's not true... You guys are good. You're really good. You did Jump without me for that commercial, right?" The kids smiled at the bittersweet moment. "Look, the best teachers don't give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices. Your own mistakes. That way, you get all the glory. And you deserve it... If you can't win without me there, then I haven't done my job."

"We're really sorry," Rachel said.

"I know... I want you guys to go get gussied up, and take that Glee Club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on every one of your faces..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was basically a filler but I promised myself that I would do one chapter per episode!!!
> 
> I promise Sectionals is gonna be really good! (or at least better than this lol)


	13. Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY BLAINE CENTRIC THAT IS ALL
> 
> Actually that’s not all lol it’s just occurred to me that A/Ns actually serve a purpose so I need to use them for that? Lol anyways here are the titles/links to songs used in previous chapters that don’t appear in canon:
> 
> Ch 2 - Showmance: Not Alone by Darren Criss (Blaine Solo)
> 
> Ch 8 - Mash-Up: I’ll Cover You from RENT (Kurt/Blaine Duet)
> 
> Ch 10 - Ballad: Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson (Blaine Solo)
> 
> Anyways... enjoy!

 

Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt stood around the piano contemplating who would be their Sectionals Supervisor.

"With our luck," said Artie, "We'll get stuck with the creepy math teacher, Mr. Sinacori."

Kurt made a disgusted face. "He's always singing when he walks down the hallways."

Suddenly, Rachel barged in the way she did when she wanted to demand attention.

"Hey guys," she asked. "Did any of you think it was weird the way Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal yesterday?"

Blaine tensed up and Mercedes gave him a sideways glance. By this point, everyone in the Glee Club knew about Puck and Quinn except Finn and Rachel. "No..." She started.

"Well he likes her," Blaine stammered. "I-I mean they're friends." He recovered from the slip up, but just barely.

"Yeah, but it seemed like more than that." Rachel replied. She lowered her voice so that it was almost a whisper. "I've never told you guys this before, but I'm a little psychic..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in an amused way and Blaine glanced around with a questioning look on his face as if to say  _Are we really gonna humor her?_

"I can't read minds or anything," she continued. "But I do have a sixth sense. Something is definitely going on there!"

"You know what?" Tina suggested. "Maybe you should ask principal Figgins about our faculty advisor for sectionals?"

"That's a great idea, Tina!" She exclaimed, and turned around to leave, but right before she got to the door she swiveled around and said, "By the way my psychic thing isn't anything to be afraid of, you know? It's not like Carrie or anything..." She stood there for a second, then ran out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Mercedes turned her attention to the circle of people around the piano. "She's onto it, guys."

"It's really freaking me out," Tina said.

"Dudes, this is serious!" Artie said. "If she finds out, she's going to tell Finn! She's a total trout mouth..."

"I say we lock up Rachel until after sectionals." Kurt suggested. "I volunteer my basement."

"We can't, we need her to sing!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Damn her talent."

"Or," Blaine butted in. "We could just tell Finn ourselves."

"Or," Kurt mocked. "We could not tell Finn because that would  _destroy_  him."

"So you're telling me that not a single one of you feels bad about lying to him?"

"Of course we do," Tina started. "But Finn’s always kicking over chairs and stuff, we don’t know how he’s gonna react to something like this!"

"I guarantee you none of those repercussions will be as big as Finn raising a baby that isn't his..." A hush fell over them as Blaine continued. "At first, I thought keeping this from Finn was the right thing to do, too. I saw it as respecting Quinn’s wishes, but," he paused and shook his head. "Finn has had my back since freshman year... And me lying to him like this makes me feel sick to my stomach, okay? Raising a kid is a huge deal! And Finn is so freaking dedicated to it already, he's been talking about becoming a mechanic or starting out as a waiter at Breadstix instead of going to college... If we tell him the truth and he decides he still wants to father this kid, then so be it, but pardon me if I think one of my best friends shouldn't have to pay for a mistake he didn't make. "

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Mercedes said.

Blaine was starting to get frustrated. He’d just laid down practically a whole thesis in why they should tell Finn and all they had in response was ‘it’s not a good idea.’ What  _bullshit_.

"Besides," Kurt started, interrupting Blaine’s thoughts. “Who even asked you? Hell, why are you even here." He said with bitter overtones in his voice.

Blaine glared at him. "Don't let whatever beef you have with me decide Finn's fate, okay Kurt? And while you’re at it, don't forget that these are my friends, too."

There was a short uncomfortable silence between the group until Artie decided to break it. "I just keep thinking what if Finn finds out and does something reckless, you know?"

"He won't," Blaine defended.

"You don't know that," Mercedes said.

"Oh and you all do?" He scoffed. "Need I remind you that three months ago, none of you had ever even spoken to him?"

"Fine!" Kurt snapped. "Tell him if you want, but you've never seen him react to something of this magnitude, and if anything happens to him or Puck or even Quinn because of this, it's on  _your_  head."

Blaine had had enough.

He had enough shit going on at home and now  _this_? It was all too much. He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and pointed a finger at Kurt. "Screw you for putting this on me," he spat, voice quiet but just loud enough to hear it trembling. Kurt's face suddenly grew serious and he regretted what he said immediately. Blaine turned around and headed towards the door. "Do whatever the hell you want but don't make me a part of it."

He walked out of the room and kept walking until he got to the weight room. He made his way over to the section with the punching bag and grabbed some gloves off a nearby rack. He needed this. He never needed this so much.

He took his stance—knees slightly bent, arms up in front of his face—and stayed still in that position for a few moments. Finally, he just started letting out all his pent up frustrations out on that punching bag.

From Finn to Kurt to his dad... With every punch, he let out a sob, his shoulders jolting with every hiccup.

How could they possibly know what was best for Finn? He was  _Blaine’s_  best friend, not theirs... right? The last time he, Finn, and Puck had hung out was the week they had the Mash-Up competition with the girls, and even then, they hadn’t spent time together—just the three of them, like it used to be.

He found himself wondering what the hell changed? Well... Puck knocked up Quinn, for one. Finn was obviously in love with Rachel, despite having a pregnant girlfriend, and Blaine... well, he’d met Kurt. And somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he wasn’t as close to Finn and Puck anymore because the role of best friend had been taken over by Kurt.

Or at least it  _was_.

He threw another few punches at the bag.

He hated him...

No, he didn’t. He loved him. He missed him so much. He hated that Kurt seemed to be getting along just fine without him, meanwhile he was having the worst month of his life. More than anything, Blaine wanted to curl up next to his best friend and feel as safe as he did that night they shared at Puck’s house... but things were changing. His friendship with Finn and Puck was hanging on by a wire, and he wondered if there was ever really anything of substance there. His relationship with Kurt was in shambles.

And then there was his dad.

Blaine tried to not even let himself think about that sorry son of a bitch, just kept swinging at the punching bag in front of him. But he couldn’t keep him off his mind.

He finally realized what had been so off putting about finding out his dad’s dad was an abuser as well... Blaine had always told himself he’d never in a million years let himself become like his father, but he wondered if his dad had ever thought that, too? He thought back to his aggression towards Karofsky in the locker room that one time, and his fight with him on the field. We’re those just his genetics taking over? Was he doomed to continue the cycle? Just the thought shook him to his core...

God, if he showed up to his Sectionals competition... he wasn’t sure how he’d feel. Would he be relieved? Would he be upset? Would he be upset if he  _didn’t_  show?

It wasn't until he started seeing purple haze cloud his peripheral vision and started feeling dizzy that he realized he was even crying. He’d been crying so hysterically that he hadn’t been breathing right. He needed a break. From boxing. From  _everything_.

He put his fists down and leaned back up against the wall, head up and eyes closed.

He slowly sank to the floor, defeated. These past few weeks had taken everything he had to give. Now, he was left with nothing.

 

* * *

 

_**And you and you and you** _  
_**You're gonna love me** _  
_**Love me** _  
_**Love me!** _

Kurt really tried to be happy for Mercedes. She had a beautiful voice and was totally rocking "And I'm Telling You," but he couldn't help but wonder where Blaine was.

After she had finished, Kurt applauded her and they walked off together towards the parking lot. "Have you seen Blaine?" Kurt finally asked. "It's not like him to miss after school rehearsal."

She shook her head. "I haven't seen or heard from him since earlier today, when we talked about... You know."

Kurt sighed. "I'm starting to get really worried about him, fighting aside.”

Mercedes nodded. "Me, too."

"I shouldn't have said anything to him today." He heaved with a sigh of regret. "I'm still mad at him, but I was out of line earlier."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sure he just took the rest of the day off, you know? He seems like he needs some rest, anyways."

Kurt just nodded, doing his best to believe her. "Okay.."

 

* * *

 

_**Blaine and the rest of the glee club stood on the stage behind closed curtains. It was Sectionals and they were about to perform.** _

_**They were all facing the back, and he was in the front row, so when Kurt turned around to wave at him, he smiled back.** _

_**The curtain opened and the choir slowly turned around to the beat of Don’t Stop Believing, but when Blaine finally faced the audience, the only person sitting in the seats with an actual face was his father. Everyone else was just nameless blobs.** _

_**Blaine stopped singing and froze in terror.** _

_**The words. What were the words to the song? He’d sung them a hundred times before but he couldn’t find them now. All he could do was stare blankly at his dad.** _

_**He heard his father start yelling, "This is awful!" He turned to his mother who was suddenly sitting in the audience. "How could you let him become this flaming?"** _

_**He heard the entire audience burst out in laughter.** _

_**This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.** _

_**Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar fist grab him by the back of his collar and slam him into the ground.** _

_**It was Andrew, his assailant from the Sadie Hawkins dance.** _

_**Blaine laid powerless and paralyzed on the floor, only able to turn his head to see Connor being pummeled by Andrew's friends.** _

_**The rest of the Glee Club had disappeared from the stage, and Blaine kept calling out for Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt where are you? Oh my god they're gonna kill him, Kurt, please!"** _

_**But he was nowhere to be seen.** _

_**He kept trying to lift his body to help, but to no avail. He saw his father start walking towards him, unable to run from him. And then the panic really started to set in.** _

_**"Please stay away from me," he begged.** _

_**His father just shook his head and pointed in the direction of where the other group of bullies were beating up Connor. "Now look what you've done." Where Connor should have been, now there was Kurt, lying on the ground and beaten to a pulp, eyes closed and his face bloody.** _

_**He screamed in horror. "No!"** _

Blaine sat up in bed and yelled, "Kurt!" His heart was still racing, palms still sweaty, and hands still trembling. He brought a shaky hand up to his eyes and realized they were wet with tears. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, the only form of comfort he could give himself.

The last time he had a nightmare like this, Kurt had been there to console him.

Now, he had nothing but the darkness of his room.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Blaine walked into the choir room looking—and feeling—like absolute shit. He had bags under his eyes, he was wearing the same bow tie as yesterday, his socks didn't match, and he hadn't even gelled his hair properly so sections of it were dry and jutting out in different directions.

He could feel everyone staring at him, and he obviously could hear them whispering, but frankly, he was too tired to care. That nightmare had kept him up half the night, so when he took a seat, he nearly fell asleep right in his chair.

Mercedes turned to Kurt. "Honey, you need to talk to that boy, he looks like a hot mess."

Kurt shook his head, never taking his guilty eyes off Blaine. "I don't know if he wants to talk to me after what I said yesterday." He turned away, embarrassed and ashamed of how he had been treating him lately. He'd only realized how much it was getting to Blaine when he heard the  _way_  he had replied to him. He’d never heard Blaine sound so broken.

“I’m disappointed in you.” She sighed. Kurt silently agreed with her, never having felt like more of a coward.

She stood up to go sit down next to Blaine.

“Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He didn't even meet her gaze, just kept staring at nothing and shook his head unsure he could even vocalize right now. Why couldn't he get that stupid nightmare out of his head?

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

This time, he did look at her, but still only shook his head. His eyes darted in Kurt's direction briefly and he was reminded of how he'd imagined Kurt on the floor during his dream the night before. He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine and looked away.

She exhaled softly and took his head and laid it on her shoulder. Blaine felt himself relax almost imperceptibly. It was the most peace he'd gotten in a while, which wasn't much but still.

He appreciated the gesture.

Unfortunately, it was shattered by a familiar New Direction suddenly barging into the room, tackling Puck to the ground, and punching him in the face. For a split second, Blaine would have sworn on his life that Finn was Andrew, and he nearly started screaming at the thought that his worst fears were coming true  _again_.

Everyone stood up in shock, but no one said anything, even as Finn kept throwing punches at Puck, who was crouching in the fetal position.

Mr. Shue ran towards them. "Hey, come on! Get off of him!" He shouted and pulled Finn off of Puck.

"Tell the truth!" Shouted Finn as Blaine and Mike rushed to hold him back.

"Punk just walked in and sucker punched me!" Puck exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb, you're too freaking  _dumb_  to play dumb!" Finn kept shouting.

Blaine was suddenly overcome with dread and a deep realization. _He knows..._  he thought in terror. He looked back at Tina and Kurt. They were right. Finn was going ballistic.

He felt physically sick.

Quinn was crying. "Who told you this, Finn?" She sobbed.

"Obviously, it was Rachel." Kurt accused.

"I didn't do anything," she said defensively, crossing her arms and looking down at her feet in shame.

"Yeah, it was Rachel," Finn confirmed. "But I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you."

"Finn just calm down!" Mr. Shue cried.

"No! They're both lying to me!" He shouted, pushing the teacher off of him.

Blaine’s head was spinning from the sudden rush of anxiety and adrenaline. He felt a wave of nausea ripple through his body. The intensity if the situation was all too much for him to handle right now.

"Just tell me... Is it true?" Finn asked.

There was a short pause from everyone before Quinn sobbed, "Yes." She said quietly. "Puck is the father... I am so sorry!" She cried.

"And all of you knew?" He asked, looking at the choir. He turned to Blaine. "Blaine?" He asked quietly. "You knew?" He only nodded silently while Finn shook his head. "Fuck," he whispered. "Out of all people I would have expected  _you_  to tell me the truth." He choked out.

"I'm sor-" Blaine tried to apologize, eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't..." Finn held up a hand. He pointed it at Quinn. "I'm done with you!" He shook his head and this time said louder, "I'm done with all of you!"

He stormed his way to the exit, kicking a chair on his way out, and slammed the door, leaving the club in shock and most of them in tears.

Blaine just covered his eyes with his palms and let the tears fall. Mercedes quickly turned his body towards her and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay, it's okay," she kept repeating.

But he knew it wasn't. His entire life was falling apart. How could anyone call this okay?

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Blaine was walking—could he even call it walking if he was just going through the motions?—to his geometry class when he saw Quinn sitting on a sitting area outside of one of the restrooms.

When he approached her, she turned towards him in a hostile manner. "Please, Rachel, I said I want to be alone right now!" Blaine took a step back and her face lost its anger when she realized who it was. "Oh, it's you," she sniffed.

He jabbed a thumb in the direction behind him. "I-I can go, if you want," he offered.

She shook her head. "No!" She said with conviction. "I just didn't want Rachel around... She came to apologize to me, but..."

"You didn't think she had anything to be sorry for." He finished. She looked up at him, astonished that he would know that. He shrugged. "You weren't the only one who felt bad about lying to Finn..."

"You were going to tell him weren't you?" She asked, without an accusatory tone in her voice. He nodded. "Can't say I'm surprised."

A surprisingly comfortable silence fell between them.

After a few seconds, Blaine finally asked. "Now that Finn knows the truth, where would you be staying?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking with Puck, but I don't want to give him the wrong idea like I'm gonna  _actually_  keep the baby and we're gonna be some sort of family or something... Why?"

"You can stay with me." He said and her eyes widened slightly. "We have an extra room since my brother left to L.A."

She shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I mean, we've barely spoken in the past few weeks, hell, the past few months, I cheated on your best friend, and you're offering me a place to stay. What is that about?"

Blaine shrugged. "Being nice I guess." She rolled her eyes at him and he sighed. "I don't know, I guess it's because I know what it's like to be an outcast, and what it's like to feel alone. Yeah, you've made mistakes, but there’s not a single person in the New Directions who hasn’t... You and me, we’ve both lost a lot these past few weeks." He paused. "I think, right now, more than anything, we both just need someone who understands what that feels like."

She leaned over and hugged him while they stayed silent for a few seconds. "Thank you," she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Mary heard the door unlock and open and knew Blaine must be home. She saw him walk into the living room and greeted him. "What's up, Bla—" she paused when she saw Quinn follow him timidly, and realized he was dragging a suitcase behind him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mom," he said cautiously. "You remember Quinn, right?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, she needs a place to stay..."

Blaine trailed off and his mom smiled, so proud of her son's gesture of kindness. "Of course." She said and she shrugged. "Besides, it's not like you're gonna get her pregnant or anything."

Blaine's eyes widened in embarrassment and Quinn allowed herself to snicker. "Oh my God, mom,  _no_."

 

* * *

 

Quinn sat on top of Blaine's bed, hugging a pillow. "Thanks again, for letting me stay here." She said as he brought her a glass of water.

"For the millionth time," he started. "It's no trouble."

"I'm still having trouble fathoming how you're being so nice to me." She took a large gulp from her glass.

He shrugged as he climbed on the bed. "It's not a big deal."

She paused. "I just have one question for you."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, swallowing.

"You're a terrible liar." She said. "You're not fine, and it's obviously about something other than what happened between you and Kurt."

He sighed. "It's just... I—it's a family thing..."

She nodded. "Not to pry, but is it something about your dad?" His head snapped up towards her and she shrugged. "I noticed he wasn't with your mom in the living room, and there was only one car in the driveway when we pulled up. There's also no pictures of him on display. Just you, your mom, and someone I only assume to be your brother."

"Wow, you're perceptive." He dead panned.

She shook her head. "I've just learned to recognize the signs..." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion during a beat of silence and she continued. "My dad isn't like, physically abusive but... He yells at me and my mom. A lot. And there would be nights that he came home so freaking drunk that I was terrified things  _would_  get physical...

"Other than that, it was just a lot of aggression on his part. Yelling at my mom if she got home late, or at me and my sister if we came home with anything less than an A... It's like he wanted us to be this epitome of perfection and when we weren't he just sort of exploded... And then he'd apologize later with these lavish gifts like earrings for my mom, or a car for me.

"It's like we keep playing this game of how long we can pretend to be the perfect family until he snaps. Except in all my sixteen years, I've never won... Nobody ever does. I guess that's when I realized I should just stop playing."

By now, Blaine could see tears forming in her eyes. He leaned over to wipe them from her cheeks and sniffed. "I guess we both know what it's like to have shitty dads..." He said, letting out a relieved sigh. In a really strange way, it was comforting to know he wasn't so alone anymore. "My dad  _was_  physically abusive," he admitted as Quinn's face filed with sympathy at this revelation. "Towards me and my brother, though he left to college and escaped the worst of it... He'd call me things like a fairy and worthless trash. One day, he came home really drunk and hit my mom—which Cooper and I had never let happen before—and I sort of... Tackled him, I guess. He left and I never heard from him again..."

"Until recently," she finished.

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is the part where Kurt comes in..." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and he let out a sort of embarrassed groan. "He and I were, um, practicing for Proud Mary and our chairs toppled over and we fell on top of each other and one thing led to another—"

Her jaw dropped, eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened. "Did you and Kurt do it on the stage!?" She asked, scandalized.

“What–no!” Blaine dragged his hands over his face, cheeks burning red. "It was just one kiss! And then my mom called, and I had to leave the auditorium because there was no service, and as soon as I got outside, she told me my dad was back." He finished the sentence in a hurry. "I completely blanked when I heard that, like my mind completely shut down, and I left Kurt waiting in the auditorium for me."

"Wow, that's quite a story... Does he know this?" She asked.

"No, I tried telling him, we even made plans to go to the Lima Bean but my dad showed up again and I forgot...  _Again_... We got into an argument the next day and haven't really spoken since."

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine sighed deeply, slightly frustrated. "And another thing is, my brother keeps telling me that I need to give our dad a chance to explain, and that he's changed, and a part of me wants to give him that chance..." He shook his head. "But the majority is screaming for me to run as fast as I can."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "No offense to your brother here, because I'm sure he has the best intentions, but you don't owe your father jackshit." Blaine let out a breath of relief. "It took me a really long time to figure that out for myself, but once I did, I felt liberated."

This conversation was like a dam, once a small crack had formed, the rest of the waters couldn’t be held back anymore and Blaine suddenly found himself spilling truths he’d never told anybody yet, not even himself.

“And—and he tried telling me about how he grew up in a similar situation because his dad would beat him and it made me feel sick and I couldn’t figure out why at first but now I know it’s because I’m worried that this is just in my DNA... what if I’m just doomed to keep repeating the cycle? What if—“

She placed a gentle hand on his. “You’re not.” She said simply. “I’ve seen you opt to take spiders outside instead of killing them. You don’t have a mean bone in your body.”

"Sorry,” he started, shaking his head. “I-I’ve been talking a lot.”

Quinn shrugged. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re allowed to have feelings, Blaine. You’re allowed to talk about them, and despite what you may have picked up from your dad, it doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

He was amazed at how well Quinn could read people. “You have no idea how much some validation means to me right now. Thank you so much." He breathed in and out a few times and made a surprising realization. "I haven't told anyone this," he said as he looked up at her. "I mean, not the  _whole_  thing... It feels good." He smiled. The first real smile in weeks.

She smiled back. "Who would have thought, me and you,  _friends_..." She chuckled.

"Yeah," he answered. "I guess we're more alike than we thought."

 

* * *

 

"Blaine." Quinn said, shaking his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up. "We're here."

He sat up, still dazed from his nap. "Huh?"

"We're here," she repeated.

Blaine looked around and remembered he was in the bus on his way to Sectionals. "Right." He said with a yawn. Though he didn't have any nightmares, he was still playing a losing game of catch up with his sleep schedule. He looked around the bus and cringed when he saw Jacob Ben Israel trying to cuddle up next to Rachel, who was standing up in a hurry to get away from him. Seeing him reminded him of Finn's absence and he felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

He followed Quinn off the bus and in to the waiting area of the hosting auditorium where Ms. Pillsbury (who had volunteered as their supervisor for the day) signed them in. "According to the program," she began. "You have drawn performance slot number 3."

The rest of the group began to squabble over whether or not that was a good thing, and if he hadn't been so tired, Blaine probably would've cared more. Of course he still wanted to win, they'd all worked too hard for him not to care at all. So he just slowly closed his eyes, even if it was for what seemed like only a few seconds before Mercedes nudged him.

"Blaine, we're going to the audience." He nodded, still a little dazed, and followed her all the way to their seats.

The all-girls choir from Jane Adams Academy was the first to go, and as soon as they did, Blaine's (and probably everyone else's) stomach dropped.

_**And you and you and you** _  
_**You're gonna love me!** _  
_**Love me!** _

They finished the song, and everyone but the New Directions applauded. Mercedes looked like she was about to cry.

"It's a really popular song," Rachel assured her.

Things only got worse when they continued with their set list.

_**Rollin (Rollin)** _  
_**Rollin (Rollin)** _  
_**Rollin on the river!** _

Now, Blaine could understand how they might accidentally choose the same songs as they did, but there was no way in hell they also thought of doing Proud Mary in  _wheelchairs_ , especially considering the last time he’d seen them perform they all had the full use of their legs.

If it were possible, things got even worse when the Deaf Choir got on the stage and started singing Don't Stop Believing.

At this point, Blaine could see the anger on everyone's face. He could relate, too. The other songs were irrelevant, but Don't Stop Believing was  _their_  song.

Rachel stood up and yelled "Meeting in the Green Room in five minutes!"

 

* * *

 

"You leaked the set list," Kurt accused. "You don't want to be here, you're just Sue Sylvester's little moles." The accusation was directed at Brittany and Santana.

"I know for a fact that's true," Quinn said, brushing right by them. "She asked us to spy for her."

"Look," started Santana. "We may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list!"

Brittany spoke up. "Well..." She started softly. "I-I did, but I didn't know what she was going to do with it."

There was a lot of scattered sighing in exasperation. "Okay look," Santana started up once again. "Believe what you want, but no one's forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it... But I like being in Glee Club..." She shrugged. "It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't gonna go and mess it up."

There was a long pause until Blaine quietly spoke up. "I believe you."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "And there's no point in us arguing anymore." At this, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a meaningful look. "We have to go on in an hour—"

"And we have no songs," Tina reminded everyone.

"We're going to do this the right way." She continued. "Let's start with a ballad. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But it's not as good as anything you're gonna sing." She was actually right. Everyone in Glee Club was pretty talented in one way or another, but Rachel was the one who had the most experience actually  _performing_.

"We agreed—"

"That I would sing And I'm Telling You, and that ain't happening." Mercedes explained. "Look, you're the one with the most experience here. And you're the best singer we've got."

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Kurt started. "It's true. If anyone's gonna go belt it on the fly, it should be you."

There was a short silence and Rachel gave a smile. "Well I do have something I've been working on since I was four."

"Then I guess we have our ballad." Said Quinn.

"And we can close with Somebody to Love," Blaine offered. "It's a real crowd pleaser."

"Yeah," Puck replied sarcastically. "That and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another group number."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Everyone's head snapped to that direction and they silenced themselves upon realizing it was Finn. "I have one." He said. Blaine's face lit up. He couldn’t believe that his friend had decided to show up. "I found the sheet music online, used the Cheerios copier to make copies... Then I trashed the thing."

Everyone else smiled at this revelation and got up to get the music.

"Mike, Blaine, Brittany, Santana," he said. "You're our best dancers, figure something out and we'll follow your lead."

"It's gonna be choppy," Mike admitted.

"Good." Finn smiled. "We're best when we're loose." The four dancers went to a corner of the room to start throwing ideas around.

"It's good to have you back, Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

As JBI was practically running out the door—admittedly only there to try and get into Rachel’s pants, Puck walked up to Finn and asked, "We cool dude?"

Blaine turned around in time to see Finn shake his head and simply say, "No." His heart sank. If he didn't forgive Puck...

He went to go talk to Rachel, and Blaine went back to helping the other three main dancers.

A few moments later, though, Finn came behind Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder. He reluctantly turned to face him. "I'm s—" Blaine started, but Finn cut him off.

"Don't be... It was totally not cool of me to put you on the spot like that, and It's not like you were the only one lying to me..." He sighed and looked at Quinn. "I heard you're letting Quinn stay with you..." Blaine just nodded, understanding that Finn might see it as a sort of betrayal, but was surprised when he replied with "Good, someone needs to take care of her and we both know Puck's not gonna do it."

Blaine smiled and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

"And now for our final team," said the announcer. "McKinley High's New Directions!"

The rest of the Glee Club waited patiently for their time to come out from behind the audience while Rachel sang her ballad.

_**Don't tell me not to live** _  
_**Just sit and putter** _  
_**Life's candy** _  
_**And the sun's a ball of butter** _  
_**Don't bring around a cloud** _  
_**To rain on my parade** _

_**Don't tell me not to fly** _  
_**I simply got to** _  
_**If someone takes a spill** _  
_**It's me and not you** _  
_**Who told you** _  
_**You're allowed to rain on my parade** _

Right before the rest of the choir was supposed to come in, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was on the opposite aisle, and mouthed "Good luck," with an apologetic expression on his face.

Blaine nodded understandingly and smiled at him.

He took a deep breath, put on his best show face, and walked down the carpeted aisle towards the stage.

_**I'll march my band out** _  
_**I'll beat my drum** _  
_**And if I'm fanned out** _  
_**Your turn at bat, sir** _  
_**At least I didn't fake it** _  
_**Hat, sir** _  
_**I guess I didn't make it** _

As he was walking, he scanned the audience for his mother, who he eventually found sitting next to his brother. They both waved and she started taking what must've been a hundred pictures. He beamed at them.

He knew they would be here, though... He was really searching for his father, to see if he had even shown up.

As he got on the stage, and Rachel was wrapping up her solo, he realized his father wasn't there...

He nearly burst out crying in relief.

_**Nobody is gonna rain on my parade!** _

Rachel finished and introduced the choir. "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!"

Blaine had the biggest smile on his face as soon as the next song started.

_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**But if you try sometimes** _  
_**Well you'll find** _  
_**You get what you need!** _

As Finn started with the main lead, Kurt saw his dad in the audience and smiled at him. A few seats over, he saw Blaine's mom sitting next to a man with dark hair and hazel eyes just like Blaine's.

_**I saw her today at the reception** _  
_**A glass of wine in her hand** _  
_**I knew she was gonna meet her connection** _  
_**At her feet was a footloose man** _

Kurt nearly forgot the words to the chorus as he realized that must be his brother. His brother Cooper. His brother Cooper who lived in all the way in Los Angeles.

_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**But if you try sometimes** _  
_**Well you just might find** _  
_**You get what you need** _

Would a sibling really fly halfway across the country just to see his little brother perform at a high school sectionals competition? It's not like it was as big a deal as Nationals, or even Regionals.

_**And I went down to the demonstration** _  
_**To get my fair share of abuse** _  
_**Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration** _  
_**If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"** _

Kurt kept trying to figure out why his brother—who lived a thousand miles away—would suddenly come back to Lima.

Suddenly it hit him.

_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**But if you try sometimes** _  
_**Well you just might find** _  
_**You get what you need** _

It dawned on Kurt that it might have something to do with Blaine’s father. He was filled with a cocktail of emotions: shock, sympathy... but mostly regret.

It explained so much. Blaine’s secretiveness, his reluctance to speak openly about the topic. Nobody else knew about the situation, of course he didn’t want anyone to find out.

A wave of dread passed over Kurt as he realized he was the only one Blaine could’ve talked to about this, and he’d left him high and dry to deal with it...  _alone_.

He was the worst friend ever.

_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**You can't always get what you want** _  
_**But if you try sometimes** _  
_**Well you just might find** _  
_**You get what you need** _

_**Get what you need!** _

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine smiling like he had never seen him smile before, and thought,  _God, I miss him so much._

As soon as the choir finished their third number, the curtains closed, and everyone rushed to the audience to find their families, Blaine included.

Kurt reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Blaine wait,"

Blaine turned around and sighed contentedly. "It's okay, Kurt." The paler boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Whatever you have to say to me, and whatever I have to say to you can wait until later, because for the first time in nearly a month, I can go home without feeling terrified of what's waiting for me at home. I just want to enjoy this moment."

Kurt nodded and smiled, heart still aching for Blaine. "Just enjoy the moment," he repeated.

And with that, he let Blaine go into the audience and watched him give his mother the biggest hug he could muster up. He ran off stage to greet his father the same way.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Blaine noticed when he walked into his room was a note lying on top of his bed. He went to go read it even though he already knew who it was from.

_**Dear Blaine,** _

_**I don't know if I'll make it for your competition, and I know what you must be thinking...** _

_**But I have to tell you what I think, and what I can't stop thinking about is you saying that you thought what I did to you was your fault. I know validation from me doesn't mean very much to you, but I can't leave here knowing that I never let you know what I'm about to.** _

_**It wasn't your fault, none of it ever was. I was an addict, unemployed, and in serious debt and I took it out on my family. That's something I really, really regret...This doesn't excuse what I did, but I hope it makes you realize that you were never the problem. I was.** _

_**My invitation to the wedding still stands, it will be in about a year and a half (we're having a long engagement).** _

_**I know I still have no right to say this, but I love you, and I am once again so sorry for what I did and I understand you not forgiving me.** _

_**Goodbye,** _  
_**~~Da~~  Harold** _

Blaine had no intentions of further contacting his father. He had a new life, and Blaine had his, but the letter still gave him a sense of peace. Reassurance that Harold wouldn't come back to haunt him.

So for the first time in what seemed like forever, Blaine put the letter on his chest, folded his hands over it and slowly drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The entire New Directions stood in a huddle in the front of the choir room, while their instructor stood in front of them.

"Well," Finn started. "We do have a few things we'd like to show you, Mr. Shue." He said seriously. "The first..."

Instead of saying anything at all, the group split down the middle to reveal the trophy from sectionals.

Everyone started laughing and applauding while Rachel rolled Artie forward to hand Mr. Shue the trophy.

"I am so proud of you guys!" He exclaimed. "You won fair and square, the vote was unanimous, and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So... Congratulations. You  _earned_  this!"

More applause ensued, but Mr. Shue interrupted.

"But... Now there's Regionals to worry about, and you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so you should be too! So let's get started." He clapped his hands together the way he always did right before they got down to business.

"Uh, wait." Said Puck.

He stopped. "Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform," Rachel started. "We put together a special number just for you, so take a seat."

He did and as the music started, everyone took their places.

_**La la-la la la la** _  
_**La la-la la la** _  
_**La la-la la la la** _  
_**La la-la la la** _

_**Guess this means you're sorry** _  
_**You're standing at my door** _  
_**Guess this means you take back** _  
_**All you said before** _

Everyone turned one by one in a ripple and did disco hands.

_**Like how much you wanted** _  
_**Anyone but me** _  
_**Said you'd never come back** _  
_**But here you are again** _

The guys moved to the front, and each put on a black cowboy hat that was reminiscent of April Rhodes’ second failed attempt as a High School student.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah** _  
_**Forever united here somehow, yeah** _  
_**You got a piece of me** _  
_**And honestly** _  
_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you** _

During the chorus, Tina, Brittany, and Kurt took center stage and mimicked the Single Ladies dance that he had prepared for the football team.

Blaine glanced at him and couldn't help but laugh, even in the middle of the song.

Right after that, the Unholy Trinity made a small circle like their audition and did the moves to Say A Little Prayer.

As Blaine danced by them, Quinn smiled and gave him a friendly wink that he returned.

_**I know that I've got issues** _  
_**But you're pretty messed up too** _

Kurt pointed to himself, then to Blaine as they sang the words of the verse, and Blaine found himself laughing at how fitting they actually were.

_**Either way I found out** _  
_**I'm nothing without you** _

Blaine looked at Kurt who was now on the other side of the stage and placed a hand over his chest and pointed to him. In response, Kurt flashed a big smile and nodded, an unspoken way of saying  _We'll be okay._

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah** _  
_**Forever united here somehow, yeah** _  
_**You got a piece of me** _  
_**And honestly** _  
_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you** _

During the second chorus, everyone did moves from Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat and Push It, which made their director practically howl with laughter.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah** _  
_**Forever united here somehow, yeah** _  
_**You got a piece of me** _

As the song was coming to an end, the club huddled together and put their arms around each other, while Kurt and Blaine were next to each other and actually smiled at each other.

Things were finally going to be okay.

_**And honestly** _  
_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck)** _  
_**Without you** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: JESUS FUCK THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER SORRY I DIDN'T ANTICIPATE IT TO BE SO FREAKING LONG
> 
> This will always be one of my favorites though
> 
> Halfway point!


	14. Hell-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I think this might be a shorter chapter since it was a REALLY Finchel centric episode but idk let's see :)
> 
> Hope you’re ready for a whole lotta stUPID

  ** _Here's what you missed last time._**

**_Kurt and Blaine were best friends._ **

_"You really are my best friend. I hope you know that."_

**_But then Blaine kissed Kurt and left without telling him why, which made Kurt really upset._ **

_"Screw you, Blaine Anderson... Because I am so done... I'm done with whatever_ this _was."_

**_But Blaine did have a reason and that reason was his estranged dad showed up, but Blaine had nothing to say to him._ **

_"Do me a favor and when you leave, this time, don't come back."_

**_Finn found out about Quinn and Puck, so Blaine let her live with him since her parents kinda kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant._ **

_"Thanks again for letting me stay with you."_

**_The New Directions won Sectionals, which was really awesome considering the other teams stole their setlist, so now they're preparing for Regionals where they're gonna face off against Vocal Adrenaline, three time national champions. Yikes._ **

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

Blaine opened his eyes to see the clock read 6:17. He smiled. His alarm was set for 7:30, and for the first time in a very long time, he had gotten such a good rest that he'd actually woken up before his annoyingly shrill wake up call.

He sat up and stretched out his arms, getting up to get dressed. As he was pulling clothes out from his closet, he hummed a bright melody, singing along in his head.

_In a minute everything's gonna change._

He continued to get ready, moving to the restroom to brush his teeth and put on his hair gel. The song—a Jason Mraz song, if he wasn't mistaken—was still playing in his mind.

_This is what I've been waiting for._

He practically skipped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He began pulling pans and other cooking supplies out of the drawers, also pulling out eggs, bacon, flour, and sugar. He was in such a good mood that he thought he'd make his mother breakfast. She  _was_  the world's greatest mother, after all.

_And I know, I know, it's gonna be a good day._

Just as he had finished breakfast, his mother called him from the top of the stairs. "Blaine?" She asked in surprise, heading down to meet him. "You're up early." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Made you breakfast." He said bouncily, sitting her down and scraping a generous amount of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on her plate.

"I can see that." She said with a chuckle.

He sighed happily. "You have no idea how..." He searched for the right word, but then realized there wasn't any fancy way that could really describe what he was feeling. "I just feel  _good_." He smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck from behind in a hug.

She laughed again. "Well that's good." He took a seat beside her and gave a wide smile. She raised an eyebrow. Even for Blaine, the notorious morning person, this was a little preppy. "What's up with you?"

He just shrugged and served himself a plate, his smile never faulting. "It's gonna be an amazing day," he answered confidently. "I guess I just thought I should get an early start and make it last as long as it can."

 

* * *

 

Mr. Shue drew a stick figure on the board with a dialogue bubble coming from it's head and turned to the class. "Hello." He said. They stayed silent. "Hello?" He asked again.

There were scattered greetings throughout the choir room.

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?"

"What up?" Mercedes answered.

Artie continued with, "Who this be?"

Kurt played with his hair and stared into space. "No, she's dead. This is her son." He answered.

"Okay..?" Mr. Shue paused for half a second, then continued with his assignment. "Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say "Ahoy, ahoy!" When he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that "Hello" was a more appropriate greeting." He paused. "Look, I'm really proud of what you guys did at sectionals, but as most of you have realized by now, it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day to day at school."

Rachel spoke up. "I have a slushie stained training bra to prove it."

"The fact is," He continued. "We're gonna have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals. It's time for some reinvention! Some new New Directions. We need a new..." He pointed back at the board. "Hello."

"Here's your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have "hello" in the title."

Blaine suddenly sprang up, surprising everyone including Mr. Shue. "I am so glad you assigned this today, because I actually have a song that I really want to sing for you guys."

The director nodded and motioned for Blaine to come up to the front of the room. "Sure thing, Blaine."

He did, then clapped his hands together. "Okay, guys... I know the past few weeks have been, uh, a little more than rough." He paused, thinking to himself,  _At least for me it was,_ while the rest of the club nodded and exchanged knowing glances _. "_ But I think winning Sectionals really gave us a chance to redeem ourselves." He looked at Kurt, who offered a faint smile. "And rebuild the team, in a way... This song's been stuck in my head all morning, and I think it's  _perfect_  for this assignment."

Blaine whispered something in one of the guitar player's ear and the gentle strum of the instrument began the song.

As it played, he hopped on top of the piano and bobbed his head from side to side.

_**Fall out of bed and catch a fading star** _  
_**Fancy, I woke up before my alarm** _  
_**Rub my mind through my eyes, it's the best I can do** _  
_**Before it's automatic habit of returning to you** _

He hopped off the piano and pointed his hand towards Kurt on the word "you," accompanied by his trademark smile and a wink.

Kurt allowed himself to smile because though they hadn't talked about it, he had already forgiven Blaine—not that there was even really anything to be forgiven. He only hoped he could return the gesture, considering Kurt didn’t feel like he really deserved to be forgiven after the way he treated Blaine.

_**Though I smile when it happens almost as if it was magic** _  
_**It means there's a God somewhere and He's laughing** _  
_**And I shuffle my slipper-less toes to the kitchen** _  
_**Still low to the ground, but high on living** _

Blaine walked up to Mike and pulled him up. He did so in a little body ripple and the two danced for a few eight-counts. Mike did a cross step, turned, then pointed to Blaine for him to follow.

_**And I know, I know, it's gonna be a good day** _  
_**Hello, hello, you beautiful thing** _

Kurt wasn't sure if he was just seeing what he wanted to, but he could've sworn Blaine looked right at him as he sang that line.

_**Waking up, I stretch my body and acknowledge some aches** _  
_**It must be something I did yesterday** _  
_**Pour a cup of liquid gold, because my engine's still cold** _  
_**But in a minute everything's gonna change** _

Mike finished off by doing a little hitch kick, then spun around and sat back in his chair.

Blaine walked up to Mercedes and took her hand, pulling her up, grabbing her waist and one hand. He began leading her in a sort of shuffle as she and Quinn took up the back up vocals.

_**'Cause I know, I know, it's gonna be a good day  
** _ _**Hello, hello, you beautiful thing  
** _ **Hello, hello, you beautiful thing**

He took Mercedes by both hands and spun her away from him, then towards him.

On the second half of the chorus, he looked at Kurt again and just smiled a tad wider. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he realized his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

**And this is what I've been waiting for  
** _**(This is what I've been waiting for)  
** _ _**This is what I've been waiting for  
** _ **(This is what I've been waiting for)**

Just before the second verse started, Blaine twirled Mercedes one last time and grabbed Quinn's hand.

**Looking out from a cul-de-sac watching the bend  
** _**Of the Earth take the black of the night from the dirt  
** _ _**I can see from the depths of my readjusting eyes  
** _ **A reflection of yes's in that ever-changing sky**

He crossed her arms in front of her and held on to them from the back, swaying side to side as she tried not to laugh.

_**But why do bad dreams linger long after I awake** _  
_**I don't need no scenes of violence or pain replayed** _  
_**And I feel quite foolish sometimes when I pray** _  
_**But my thoughts are all I got so I try to make 'em brave** _

He spun her around, then on the words "try to make 'em brave", took her hand for balance and ran onto a chair, putting one foot on the top of it and toppling it over, then pulled her in for more close-dancing.

The rest of the club cheered in support at the spectacular move.

_**And I know, I know, it's gonna be a good day  
** _ _**Hello, hello, you beautiful thing  
** _ **Hello, hello, you beautiful thing**

He lifted Quinn up by her waist and spun her around as she pushed herself up by his shoulders, smiling down at him.

_**Oh this is what I've been waiting for** _  
_**(This is what I've been waiting for)** _  
_**Oh this is what I've been waiting for** _  
_**(This is what I've been waiting for)** _

Blaine gently put Quinn down and led her back to her seat. Then, he turned and looked directly at Kurt.

The entire class noticed, as they exchanged a myriad of excited and confused glances, but Blaine only focused on Kurt and made his way slowly towards him in time with the pulse of the music.

_**Oh this is what I've been waiting for** _  
_**(This is what I've been waiting for)** _  
_**Oh this is what I've been waiting for** _  
_**(Hello)** _

When Mercedes and Quinn sang "hello", the music stopped for a few beats and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up gently from his seat.

_**And I know, I know, it's gonna be a good day** _

He held Kurt close in a slow-dancing position, slowly swaying to the music for a few beats.

Blaine slowly turned Kurt and dipped him, singing the last line directly to him. Only him.

_**Hello, hello, you beautiful thing** _

As soon as the song ended, the bell rang and everyone simultaneously burst out into applause, all while Kurt and Blaine held the final position, still staring at each other.

The two boys finally let go of each other after what seemed like ages. Finn walked past them as he was leaving, turned and gave Kurt a big thumbs up. Mercedes and Quinn also gave the couple a knowing glance as they exited.

Once they were finally alone, Kurt was the first one to speak. "I didn't know your dad was—" he blurted, but Blaine cut him off.

"Stop." Blaine said simply, stunning Kurt just a little bit. "It's okay," Kurt exhaled a big sigh of relief. "You didn't know, and honestly, after what I did to you, I can't blame you for not wanting to talk to me... Yeah, my dad came back, but he's gone now. Probably for good." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but his smile betrayed his attempt to feign indifference. "So that's that."

Kurt hung his head. "If I had even the  _slightest_  clue of what was really going on, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did, I just want you to know that." He explained, lifting his head and meeting Blaine's eyes. "I don't want you to think that I abandoned you."

"I never thought that. I was stressed, and stupid, and I just..." He suddenly stopped. "I never apologized to you."

"What?"

"I never  _really_  apologized to you," Blaine repeated. "I said I was sorry a lot, but I always attached an excuse at the end and that's not a real apology..."

Kurt sighed in disbelief. "Blaine—"

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the auditorium that day," he began. "I know it betrayed your trust and I'm sorry for saying all those hurtful things when we were arguing, I screwed up and I crossed a line. I hope you can forgive me." He looked at Kurt with sincerity in his eyes.

"I already have." Kurt said without hesitation. “As long as you can accept my apology, too.”

“I already have.” Blaine smiled so brightly that it pained Kurt because he realized he hadn't seen it in quite a while. God how he missed that smile.

"I don't expect us to go right back to the way we were," Blaine started. "But I was hoping to give whatever we had another shot, if that's alright with you?"

Kurt inhaled happily and practically tackled Blaine in a hug. "That's more than alright with me." As he said the words, he wrapped his arms around Blaine just a little tighter.

The darker boy suddenly pulled back and stuck out his right hand, waiting for Kurt to take it. "Hello," Blaine said purposefully.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine's extended hand. "Um, hi?" He questioned.

Blaine shook his head. "Not hi,  _hello_... like the assignment." It was then that Kurt understood. He smiled and took his friend's hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

The taller boy nodded. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled widely, eyes crinkling. "It's nice to meet you."

 

* * *

 

Kurt would have been lying if he said there wasn't some residual feelings of anxiousness when Blaine convinced him to hang out at the Lima Bean, considering what happened last time.

But he was there now, nervously tapping on the table as he waited.

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar figure stepped up to his table, and Kurt looked up to see the stranger he'd met a few weeks ago smiling down at him. "Sebastian!" He said, slightly surprised because he didn't  _actually_ think he'd ever see the sandy brown haired boy again.

"Last time I referred to you as doll face, things didn't blow over so well, so I guess this time I'll just start by saying hello." He chuckled just a little bit, his voice lined with a teasing banter.

Just then, Kurt saw the door swing open as Blaine walked in to the coffee shop. His eyes darted towards the entrance, and his entire face lit up.

Sebastian followed Kurt's gaze to see Blaine coming inside. He turned back to Kurt and his entire presence seemed to deflate. "I see... Is it serious?"

Kurt looked at him apologetically. "It could be."

Sebastian nodded understandingly. "Alright, well, if it doesn't work out," he handed Kurt a napkin with some numbers scrawled on it. "Give me a call."

As Blaine was getting to the table, Sebastian walked back to another one where three other boys wearing the same uniform were sitting and winked at Kurt. He felt his face heat up just slightly and stuffed the napkin into the pocket of his pants.

"Who was that?" Blaine questioned suspiciously as he sat and peeled off his scarf, side-eyeing the other table.

Kurt shook his head. "Nobody important," he dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. "You wanna tell me why we're here?"

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand. The other boy responded by taking a slight but sharp intake of breath. "Because I know nobody from school really comes here, and you should know the truth."

Kurt's face fell. "Blaine, no," he said firmly. "We've been over this, you don't owe me an explanation."

"But you do deserve one..." He squeezed Kurt's hand, making his heart race. "You told me you didn't want me to think you just abandoned me, and I don't want you to think the same of me."

Kurt paused, and not knowing what to say, simply nodded.

"When we were in that auditorium, and my mom called me, she was calling to tell me that my dad was back..." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known  _that_  much. "And I blanked, honestly. I don't even remember the drive over there. And when I told you to meet me here—the first time—my dad was waiting for me in my room, and I sang to him... About how I felt, because apparently that's just what we do in Glee." He sighed. "He said he would try to make it to Sectionals, but thankfully, he didn't. He left me a letter, but I haven't seen or heard from him since, and honestly, I'm feeling so much better because of it."

He gave Kurt a moment or two to just take in all the new information Blaine had given him. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. You deserve to be happy, Blaine."

"Thanks." He smiled and took a sip of his cup. "Hey," he suddenly said, putting his coffee down. "Do you wanna go to my house and we can maybe work on the assignment together."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

If you were to ask either one of them, they would swear they had no idea how it happened; it just sort of  _did_.

They started off working on the assignment just fine. But a hand brushing up against another turned into hand holding, accidental grazes evolved into intentional grasps and eventually, one thing led to another and suddenly Kurt was lying on top of Blaine as he tangled his hands in his hair, pressing his lips against Blaine's frantically.

Kurt figured Blaine must’ve liked his hair being tugged at a little bit because when he accidentally pulled on it, he let out a rather embarrassing moan. Kurt quickly made a mental note to keep that information for later.

Blaine pulled away briefly, only to start a trail of kisses leading right behind Kurt's ear, which made his face feel suddenly very hot. He was sliding his hands down Kurt's back towards his ass—desperate and clumsy, when he felt the rough fabric of a napkin that must've fallen out of Kurt's pocket. He pulled away to get a better look at the paper. His face lost any trace of arousal when he saw the back ink scrawled across the napkin.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned his head to see, then rolled his eyes. "It's nothing," he said, turning back to Blaine and dipping his head down to kiss him again.

Blaine pulled away before their lips could meet, shifting himself so that Kurt wasn't entirely on top of him anymore. "Really? Nothing?" He said doubtfully. "Because it looks like a phone number to me." He sat up and Kurt noticed his face was sort of in a pout.

Kurt sat up as well, face still pink and his eyebrows raised. "Blaine, are you... Jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

Blaine practically threw himself on top of Kurt and kissed him hard and deep, grabbing the back of his neck and trying to pull him as close as possible. "I am  _not_  jealous." Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

As Blaine let go of him and started to suck on his neck instead, Kurt gasped at the sudden heat in his stomach. "I mean—Are we even—You know?" he asked between kisses, because during, he really couldn't think straight enough to make a coherent sentence. "Because— We don't— Have to be."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door suddenly opening to reveal Quinn standing with a plate of cookies. "Hey, Blaine I made some— _OH MY GOD, SORRY!_ " She screeched in horror. As she was trying to close the door, both boys turned their heads towards her and Blaine jumped off of Kurt and ran towards her.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" He yelled.

He made it to the door before she could close it. "Quinn!" He called after her.

She turned towards him, but covered her eyes with one hand. "Everyone is fully clothed, right?"

"Yes!" He proclaimed embarrassedly. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone... Especially my  _mother_." He pleaded with her. "As far as you know, Kurt and I were just... Working on a Glee assignment."

She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure," she teased. "I'm guessing you guys finally talked out your issues?"

Blaine huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I guess you could say that, yeah..."

"I mean, I could give you a lecture about celibacy, but I really don't think I'm the best advocate for that."

Blaine snorted a laugh as she walked away towards her room—Cooper's old room.

He closed the door (locking it this time for ensured privacy) and faced Kurt, who was sitting up, hands folded over his lap and suddenly looking very serious. "What are we doing?" He asked. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what is this?" He gestured to Blaine, then to himself. "Because I don't want to start falling into a pattern of bad habits, and this feels  _oddly_  familiar."

"Kurt—"

He cut him off. "We  _are_  supposed to be starting fresh, and I'm pretty sure we're doing the exact opposite of that."

Blaine stepped towards the bed, and crawled on it, leaning himself over Kurt's body seductively. "Well," he shrugged coyly and leaned in towards Kurt's face. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Kurt felt his breathing getting shallower as Blaine was getting closer, any voice of reason telling him this was a bad idea instantly silenced by the overwhelming urge to just kiss him already. Instead of saying anything, he maintained eye contact with Blaine and shook his head. God, he  _never_  wanted to stop.

Blaine finally closed the distance between their lips, and Kurt couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, which was much more gentler than the rest of their make out session. As he did, he brought his arms up around Blaine's neck.

He pulled back, their lips coming apart with a light smacking. "We've both never had boyfriends," Blaine explained. "So in a way, were just gaining experience. I mean, when else are we gonna find other guys in this town willing to make out with us, right?"

Kurt nodded a little too vigorously. "Of course. And it... Feels good. I mean, at least for me it does."

"For me too!" Blaine exclaimed. "And if both of us feel good, it doesn't make sense to stop, right?" He felt himself gravitating towards Kurt.

"Right," Kurt affirmed with a smug smile. "So we're in agreement? This is just some... experimenting we're doing?"

The other boy returned the sly grin. "Just bros helping bros." He said and once again pinned Kurt down on the bed.

 

* * *

 

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
** _**Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
** _ _**Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
** _ **Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?**

Finn was busy finishing up the week's assignment with a song by The Doors.

**Hello,  
** **I want you  
** _**Hello  
** _ _**I need my baby  
** _ **Hello!**

Rachel stood up proudly as he finished. "And that, my fellow Glee Clubbers is how we say hello!"

The bell rang and dismissed the class. As Blaine was walking out the door, Quinn rushed up to him and walked silently next to him for a few steps before finally breaking the silence. "So... You and Kurt." He gave her a glare that would have been much more threatening if he would've been able to stop smiling so goofily. "What's going on there?"

He shrugged. "We're friends."

Quinn rolled her eyes and she scoffed. "Well, I consider us friends, so according to your definition, we should be in the middle of a heavy petting session right about now."

"Fine," he admitted with an eye roll. "Friends with benefits..."

"No strings attached?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He twisted his mouth in thought.

"Blaine..." She said with a warning tone in her voice.

He looked up at her. "Maybe it is for him, but for me..." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and dreamily. "It's so much more." He shook his head. "I have all these feelings for him...  _Strong_  feelings."

"And keeping said feelings from him seems like a good idea because—?"

"Because he's the one who brought it up," Blaine responded. "And I'd rather have whatever we are right now than none of him... I don't want to push him away any more than I already have." He shook his head. "I can't lose him again."

She rolled her eyes. "You got him to make out with you twice before, so I'm guessing he likes  _something_  about you."

"He got some guy's number from the Lima Bean," he groaned. "He's obviously not looking for a relationship from me."

"You're freaking out over a phone number?" She asked, brows furrowed. "Are you jealous or something?"

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Why does everyone assume I'm jealous!?" He snapped.

"Then why are you so upset?" She pried.

"Maybe it's because having a little fun and fooling around is a hell of a lot easier than admitting the guy I'm in love with might not even like me back." He admitted angrily, throwing his hands up in surrender.

By now, they had stopped walking. "You're in _love_  with Kurt?"

He sighed and leaned his body up against one of the lockers. "Yeah," he said softly. "I guess I am."

 

* * *

 

Not that anyone really cared, considering this was like the hundredth fight Finn and Rachel had since the school year started, but she was dancing around and singing a song by the All American Rejects to him since he had agreed to go on a date with both Santana and Brittany.

**When you see my face  
** **Hope it gives you hell  
** **Hope it gives you hell  
** **When you walk my way  
** **Hope it gives you hell  
** **Hope it gives you hell  
** _**When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
** _ _**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
** _ **Hope it gives you hell**

_**When you hear this song  
** _ _**I hope that it will treat you well** _

She finished and Mr. Shue scolded her for not sticking to the lesson. "I'm sorry," she began, throwing a glare in Finn's direction. "I was just focusing on the first syllable."

Practice ended abruptly and everyone scattered to their respective cars.

Mercedes and Kurt were walking towards the parking lot, just like they did every day after glee practice when she suddenly turned to Kurt. "Alright, white boy," she started, giving him a stare. "What's going on with you and Anderson?" She asked.

He only shrugged, but Mercedes didn't miss the way he was smiling at the memory of what had happened the other day.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "He so obviously likes you! I mean, unless we were watching two different performances on Monday... Why aren't you all up on that yet?"

Kurt froze and turned to her, then looked around the hallway to see if anyone they knew was around. He huffed and pulled her to the side. "Mercedes," he stated. "I'm only telling you this because you are me best friend."

She threw her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm all ears."

Kurt swallowed nervously. "Well... Blaine and I... We sort of... Hooked up."

Her eyes grew comically wide with surprise and her jaw dropped. "Uh," she started. "I'm gonna ask you again, why aren't you two dating?"

Kurt shrugged. "I sort of brought it up in the middle of our—" he searched for the right word. "Study session," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I told him we didn't have to be dating, and then I asked what was going on between us and somehow we just ended up making out some more..." His eyebrows were furrowed now. "In retrospect, I could've handled that situation better..." He sighed. "But to be fair, I can't really think straight when I'm with him—no pun intended—because all I can think about is giving him like, the world's most passionate kiss."

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm probably not the best person to give boy advice, considering I have zero experience in that department," she admitted. "But I do know that he likes you, and you should definitely make a move before your heart gets broken."

"You don't get it. I'm doing this to  _avoid_  my heart getting broken." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, not really wanting to tell her the rather embarrassing backstory of what had happened that day in the auditorium. "Neither of us know what the  _hell_  we're doing," He shook his head. "I just don't want to invest myself into a relationship that might be doomed to fail."

"You can't possibly believe that, Kurt."

"I'm just so tired of being hurt..." He let out a long, defeated sigh. "Does that make any sense?"

"Honestly? Not really," she shrugged. "But I understand not wanting to take a risk like that..."

He smiled gratefully at her and intertwined his arm with hers. "Thank you for understanding."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing and you're lucky to have me as your friend." She chuckled. "Now get me home before I miss Dancing With The Stars."

 

* * *

 

Rachel walked into the choir room where Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Blaine were waiting for her. "Hey guys!" She said cheerily.

"Cut the butter, Benedict Arnold. We heard about you and your boyfriend." Kurt stated. Earlier, Brittany and Santana had informed them that Rachel was dating Jessie St. James, the male lead vocal for Vocal Adrenaline.

"Look, Rachel," Mercedes started. "We're happy that you're happy, but we've worked too hard to let you throw it all away on a relationship that might not even be real."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why, because he's in Vocal Adrenaline?"

Kurt stood up and crossed his arms. "Their motto is _"Aut neca aut necatus eris."_ Which loosely translates to "Murder or be murdered"."

"They give their dancers human growth hormones!" Tina exclaimed.

"We're not saying the dude is playing you," Mercedes started.

"He's playing you," Kurt said flatly. Rachel scoffed, offended.

"Like a board game," Brittany added.

"We're just saying that until Regionals are over, we can't risk the possibility that he is."

Blaine spoke up. "Look, Rachel, the day of Sectionals was probably the most stressful day of my life, and I don't want to ever go through that again... I don't think any of us do."

"That's not fair!" Rachel defended. She turned to Kurt. "What if you were here and Blaine was off with some rival A cappella Show Choir? What would you do?"

Blaine shook his head. "That would never happen, not in any universe." He muttered. "I don't know what would make you think of that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, we're  _not_  on rival teams... And Blaine and I aren't dating."

Brittany twirled her hair and nodded. "Yeah, Santana says that sex isn't dating... If it was, she and I would be dating."

Blaine's eyes widened. "I-no, what? We-we're not having sex either!"

The rest of the group exchanged sideways glances as both of the boy's faces flushed red.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get that what Jessie and I have might not be true love, but what if we are? I know who I am." She admitted. "How many chances at this am I gonna get?"

Blaine looked down, then looked back up at Kurt, knowing what they had agreed on. As much as Kurt was a believer in true love, he couldn't risk that for the team. "If you don't break up with him you're out." He dead panned.

"You can't kick me out!" Rachel screeched.

"But we can all quit if Mr. Shue doesn't..." Artie added.

"Well, good luck winning without me." Her voice was wobbly. It was probably the first time she'd ever actually doubted her talent.

"Everyone is replaceable," Kurt said. "Even you."

Rachel shook her head. "How could you do this to me?"

Mercedes took a step forward. "How could you do this to us?" She asked. "We're a team. And all you've ever wanted was for us to be great and be a part of something special. Now is that still true or not?"

 

* * *

 

"Dad, if we don't leave within the next fifteen minutes, I am going to miss the newest episode of America's Top Model, and you know how crabby I can get if I don't have my weekly dose of Tyra."

Burt rolled his eyes at his son's melodramatics and began taking some cookies off of a plate that was left for the parents during the PTA meeting. "Let me just grab some cookies—"

"Dad!" Kurt scolded again. "I've told you, those are not organic!"

"How do you know these aren't organic?"

"You can see the logo encrusted on the cookie."

Burt quickly shoved the cookies in his pocket and headed towards the doorway before his son could take them away from him.

As they were making their way out, Kurt saw a familiar face and heard a familiar voice call him. "Kurt?"

It was Blaine's mom, who greeted them both with a wide smile that reminded him of Blaine himself. Her hair was down this time, a lot curlier than when he'd first met her (maybe she'd straightened it that first day) and just a little messy in a very charming way. This time, it was obvious which parent Blaine got his unruly hair from.

"Hi, Mary!" Kurt said with a smile. He extended his hand for a handshake, but she pulled him in for a hug instead. He met her with a startled grunt, but laughed and hugged her back.

She was a hard person to dislike.

"Who's your friend, Kurt?" Burt asked from behind the pair.

Kurt pulled back. "Oh, dad, this is Blaine's mom."

"Call me Mary." She said and offered Burt a friendly handshake.

Burt nodded. "You can call me Burt."

Mary smiled. "I can see where Kurt gets his good looks from." She complimented as she shook his hand.

Burt gave a hearty chuckle. "No," he started. "That's all his mother... Ya know, I see a lot of you in Blaine, too."

"It's the hair, isn't it?" She giggled. "I get that a lot."

"And your smile," Burt added.

"Speaking of Asians with curly hair and nice smiles," Kurt interrupted, voice lined with hope. "Did he come with you?"

Mary laughed. "Yeah, right. America's Top Model is on tonight, there's no way he would miss that." She shrugged. "Why, are you planning on coming over again today to watch it with him?"

Burt's head snapped towards Kurt's direction. "You were at his house yesterday?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "You said you were going to get coffee with him after Glee practice."

Kurt swallowed nervously. His dad would freak out if he knew what was going on between him and Blaine. "I-we did!" Kurt defended. "But he invited me t-to..." He paused briefly, trying to think of an excuse. Then he remembered the reason he'd actually gone in the first place. "Work on the Glee assignment."

"I don't remember hearing music," Mary recalled innocently and slightly confused, while Kurt looked at her with a pleading expression.

"It was more of a theoretical assignment..."

Mary's confused expression slowly turned to realization, and she gasped a little bit. "Oh!" She exclaimed quietly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Asked Burt.

Kurt looked at her with eyes that were practically begging her not to say anything. "Uh, nothing!" She recovered. "I just realized that I have to introduce you to my good friend, Carole! Finn's mom!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Carole was making small talk with a teacher. "Carole!" Mary called.

Carole turned around. "Mary, hi! It's so nice to see you again."

"I'm actually here to introduce you to my friend Burt, here."

"You both have dead spouses," Kurt blurted. "Maybe you should talk!"

Burt smiled at Carole, taking note of her outfit. "I was just saying to a friend how I think acid washed jeans should make a comeback."

"Really?" Carole giggled. "And, uh, who said they ever left?"

Mary looked at Kurt from behind his dad and gave him a wink.  _Thank you_ , he mouthed.

She gave him a smile back, and a facial expression that said  _No problem._

 

* * *

 

Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching Tyra rip some poor girl who had mouthed off to her a new one, when he heard the front door open. "Hi mom," he said after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

She crossed her arms and stared down at him condescendingly. "When were you planning on telling me about you and Kurt?"

Blaine choked on his food, and in his shock, some milk escaped his mouth.

Mary rolled her eyes. "The epitome of grace."

He wiped the milk from his chin with his sleeve. "How did you know?"

"I ran in to Kurt and his dad at the PTA meeting, I pretty much figured it for myself, you know, since I'm a natural Nancy Drew."

He sat forward. "Okay, mom, before you say anything else, I feel like I should just tell you something... Since you're the closest adult to me." His mom nodded. "Kurt and I..." He practically whined at how embarrassing it was having to reveal the nature of his and Kurt's relationship to his mother, but he knew he had to. They were always honest with each other, and he wasn't about to screw that up now. "We're not—I—He's not my boyfriend."

His mother's face fell. "Oooohhhh..." She paused. "As a child psychologist, and more importantly your mother, I just want to remind you that if you become sexually active, that it is very important for you to get into the habit of using protection."

" _Mom!_ " Blaine shouted, face red and completely mortified. "We're not doing anything other than kissing!" He announced.

Quinn was upstairs, walking from the restroom to her room, when she interjected them with a quick, "It's true, they were just making out."

"Quinn, you are not helping the situation here!" Blaine shouted back at her. He dragged his hands over his face. "This is not happening, this is a nightmare. Of all the jobs in the world, you had to have one that made you  _way_  too comfortable with talking to teens about sex."

His mom rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you should tell me when you start having sex, but when you do, make sure it's with someone you really,  _really_  love, and someone who's not going to take advantage of your inexperience." By now, her face wore a more serious expression. "I understand that you're a teenager with hormones and urges and all that jazz, and I can't expect you to be completely celibate, but please, take care of yourself, Blaine..."

There was no shaking the feeling of awkwardness, considering his mother practically just gave him  _the talk_ , but Blaine understood where she was coming from. Sighing, he stood up and gave her a hug, resting his chin on her slightly shorter shoulder. "Thanks, mom."

She only pulled him in closer, never letting him know that she understood what this meant. It meant her youngest son was growing up, and she was one step closer to losing him.

 

* * *

 

**You say yes, I say no  
** **You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
** **You say goodbye and I say hello  
** **Hello hello  
** _**I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
** _ _**Hello hello  
** _ **I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**

The New Directions were in the auditorium, performing a song they had all agreed upon for the  _Hello_  assignment.

**You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no)  
** **You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (Till it's time to go), oh  
** **Oh no  
** **You say goodbye and I say hello  
** **Hello hello  
** **I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
** _**Hello hello  
** _ _**I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
** _ **Hello**

The song finished, and Rachel ran off the stage as soon as she could, for some reason that was apparently known only to her.

Blaine was about to get off the stage when Kurt pulled him back by his wrist and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the science lab in ten minutes."

With a smile plastered to his face, he sauntered off to the science lab and decided this whole friends with benefits thing couldn't possibly be that bad.

* * *

 

A/N: Blaine's Solo: [Hello You Beautiful Thing - Jason Mraz](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gMkWxjVv-hU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so you know how I said I would explain why Sebastian was introduced in the chapter that he made his next appearance?? Well okay, I've thought about it and I really wanna do a sequel to this story. I really thought of how Blaine being in the New Directions would affect season two, especially considering in canon that's when he was introduced.
> 
> So let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, sorry for the crappy chapter lmao and sorry bc I just really love Jealous!Blaine lol AND THAT BLAINE/MARY SCENE TURNED OUT SADDER THAN I PLANNED SORRY
> 
> Finally, sorry for not updating in forever I've had family visiting and really wanted to spend time with them plus i started a new story that ill be publishing soon and i got distracted oops.


	15. The Power Of Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I uh, feel really bad about not updating in forever lol so here have three chapters within the span of 24 hours lmaooooooo

Mr. Shue quickly scrawled the name  _Madonna_  on the board and turned to the choir room. "What comes to mind when you see that name?" He asked.

"Genius," Rachel began.

"Icon!" Kurt exclaimed.

Puck was smirking and nodding his head as he said, "Hall of fame MILF." Quinn glared at him, then turned to Blaine as if to ask,  _seriously?_ He rolled his eyes as if to say, _I know, right?_

"So we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance, which is why this week, your assignment is to some up with a Madonna number!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand excitedly and whispered. "Oh my god!" All while the rest of the girls shared his excitement.

"Uh, Mr. Shue?" Puck started. "As a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable."

"Yeah," said Finn. "She's smoking and everything, but can't some of us do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna? Like, you know, Pantera?"

"Guys!" The director scolded. "You know it's been coming to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and I hate to say it, misogynistic."

"I have no idea what that means," Finn said quietly.

"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist." Brittany mumbled.

"What it means is," Mr. Shue continued. "Put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally, Madonna’s legacy transcends her music, because by and large the subtext in her songs are about being strong, independent, and confident, no matter what your sex... But more than anything, Madonna's musical message is about equality. And that is something I think you guys need to work on."

Kurt raised his hand and Mr. Shue acknowledged him. "I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Ms. Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multi-media project... With Mercedes." She looked back at him with a big smile plastered to her face and they did their signature finger wiggle handshake.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Go for it, Kurt."

"I'm still not down," countered Puck. Most people rolled their eyes. "No chick intimidates Puck-Zilla. I just don't think her music translates to Show Choir."

"Really?" Asked Rachel. "Well, I for one couldn't disagree more. If my fellow glee girls will join me in the auditorium, we have a special number prepared for you!"

 

* * *

 

[KLAINE THEME AGGRESSIVELY PLAYS IN BACKGROUND]

Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine as they laid in the former's bed, facing each other.

Blaine brought his nose to Kurt's and smiled. "You know, you're almost as good a cuddler as you are a kisser." He bantered, a smile gracing his lips. Blaine  _lived_  for these moments, right after they tired each other out and decided to just lie down together. For at least a few minutes, he could kid himself that Kurt was actually his boyfriend and not just someone he was "messing around" with.

Blaine slowly started to lean in towards Kurt. But for some bizarre reason, Kurt kept getting this image of Blaine's mom that night at the PTA meeting in his head. So when he opened his eyes, instead of being met with his friend's familiar smiling face and hazel eyes, he was staring into Mary's green ones.

He let out a shriek, slightly surprised by his mild hallucination, but mostly mortified. He accidentally scooted back in his shock and as a result, ended up falling on to the floor with a loud  _thud_.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, scrambling to the other side where his friend had fallen. He offered him a helping hand.

Kurt sat up on the floor, taking the other boy's hand for balance as he tried to stand up again. "Blaine, there's something I need to tell yo—"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of the door bursting open. "What happened!? Is everyone okay?" Burt asked frantically.

"I'm fine, dad!" Kurt exclaimed. "I just fell off the bed."

"Oh... Okay." Burt would have asked what his son was doing on the bed in the first place, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer just yet. Kurt was too young, anyways, and they were probably just practicing for Glee Club... "I uh, ordered some pizza, if you boys get hungry," he digressed, jabbing his thumb in the direction behind him.

"Thanks, dad." He gave a quick glance at Blaine. "We'll be down in a bit, there's just a few, uh, problem spots we have to cover on this one song..."

Burt nodded. "Alright." And with that, he closed the door almost all the way, barely leaving a crack... Just in case.

As soon as the coast was clear, Kurt spun around to face Blaine. "Your mom knows." He admitted. "She knows about us..."

Blaine sighed. "I know... She confronted me about it and we had this heart to heart." He looked back at Kurt, who looked surprised. "Does your dad know?"

The paler boy shook his head vigorously, climbing back up into the bed. "No. I haven't told him anything, in fact your mom is the reason he doesn't know. I owe her one, because if my dad found out, he would freak out and start malfunctioning, maybe even have a heart attack." He raised an eyebrow. "You're okay with her knowing?"

Blaine nodded and gave a sheepish shrug. "Yeah, I'll admit it's a little weird, but she is my mother, and I've never kept a secret from her, I don't plan on starting now." A smile crept its way onto his face. "Speaking of starting things, don't you think we should you know,  _actually_  practice?"

"I thought we were," Kurt replied with an eye roll, then leaned over to kiss Blaine.

 

* * *

 

Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine were up against the lockers in between classes when their director showed up.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shue started. "How's the assignment coming along?"

"Amazing!" Mercedes said. "You know how Madonna sort of reinvented video, right? Well we got Artie and the AV club to help out. We're gonna make a Madonna video of our own."

"It's going to be  _Madge_ -ical," Kurt said with a little bit of a giggle, waving his hand on the stressed syllable. "You know, Madonna's nickname?" When he was returned with only blank stares from Blaine and Mercedes, he raised his eyebrows. "Okay, you really gotta get up to speed here."

"I got it," their director chuckled a little bit.

Suddenly, a booming voice that could only belong to one Sue Sylvester came shouting through the halls. "Shuester!" She yelled as she approached them. "I heard a juicy little rumor that your  _Up With People_ rejects were doing some Madonna songs, is that true?"

"Yeah," Shue replied. "To be honest, I got inspired watching your Cheerios."

Sue chimed in with, "Well, I have been waiting years to pay tribute to her and you are not swooping in at the last minute to snatch her from my talons. Madonna belongs to me, and I will not be copied. It's in my contract."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He muttered. Kurt and Mercedes only shrugged and rolled their eyes in response to Sue's usual antics and Blaine found himself wondering why he was the only one still questioning her.

"I want you to listen very closely," she continued. "You can have your Barbaras and your Chers and your Christinas..." She trailed off for a moment and stared at Will's hair. "And wow I just lost my train of thought; you have so much margarine in your hair."

Shue rolled his eyes and countered her. "Okay, first of all, my kids are doing Madonna. She's public domain, and there's nothing you can do about it. Secondly," he jabbed a finger in her face. "Enough with the hair jokes—Oh, by the way, how's the Florence Henderson look working out for you?" He started to walk away, leaving her astonished, but turned around and continued to mock her, "Maybe you should try a new setting on your Flowbee." He snapped his fingers down victoriously. "Oh snap!" And finally, he walked away.

It was hard to feel sorry for Sue, considering she was a psychopath who was hell bent on making every kid in the Glee Club's life an actual living hell, but when she turned around in the opposite direction and stormed to her office, throwing a couple of kids into the lockers on her way, it was obvious that what Shue had said really struck a nerve.

Kurt sighed. "Follow me guys." He said, making his way towards Sue's office.

"Why?" Mercedes questioned as they obeyed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we're gonna help Sue out, the only way we know how."

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the trio reached Sue's office, and Kurt tentatively knocked on the door and opened it. "Mrs. Sylvester? We'd like a word..." He started, and the three of them started walking in.

"We saw how upset you got today," Mercedes said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"We saw your face after Mr. Shuester insulted your hair." Blaine said.

She stayed silent for a beat or two, then ordered them, "Close the door." They did. "Sit down." She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk, and they complied. "You know kids, I grew up with a handi-capable sister. My parents were famous Nazi hunters, so they weren't around a lot. I had to bring her up on my own. I didn't have a lot of money to keep up with all the latest looks."

At her last remark, Kurt brought his hand to his chest and turned to his friends with sympathy in his eyes.

Sue continued. "But on my sixth birthday,  _True Blue_  was released, an album that would later sell over 30 million copies, and my sister and I took it upon ourselves to bleach my hair with whatever chemicals we could finds round the house: ammonia, napalm. My hair was so damaged I've been forced to wear it short ever since. It's been a daily ongoing pain."

Mercedes shook her head as she did the math. "Wait, that would make you, like, 30."

"29," Sue corrected her. "And here's the truth—I mercilessly pick on Will Shuester's lustrous, wavy hair because I'm jealous. There... I said it."

"I think we can help." Kurt said. "Mercedes is black, I'm gay. We make culture."

"And what about young Burt Reynolds?" She asked, motioning to Blaine.

"I understand what it's like to be ashamed of your hair..." He started, still processing her remark and finally deciding it was a sort of compliment. "If it weren't for the insane amount of hair gel that I wear, you'd mistake me for medusa."

Sue nodded in approval. "Go on..."

"Mercedes and I are working on an exciting new project and would like to use the Cheerios." Kurt said.

Mercedes smiled. "And we can help you find a new look."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was on top of Blaine, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him closer as their lips slid against one another's in a frantic manner, both giving little hums of pleasure.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's back as he pulled away to start pressing kisses against Kurt's neck—he really,  _really_  had a thing for neck kisses, apparently. He rolled them over so their positions were switched, and in response, Kurt threw his head back and lifted his hips just slightly. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan. "Oh my god,  _Blaine_."

Blaine couldn't help but smile against Kurt's neck. "I love it when you say my name." He whispered breathily right next to Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt his stomach twist with arousal in response to Blaine’s hot breath on his skin. "I love it when there's less talking and more making out." He replied banteringly, pulling back and giving Blaine a sly grin. He reached his head up and met Blaine's lips with his own, pulling him down and bringing their chests and the rest of their bodies even closer together.

Blaine could feel their legs slotted together, and as he tilted his head to the right, he felt the unmistakable press of something firm on his thigh. His eyes widened in shock and he pulled away from Kurt, much to the other boy's puzzlement.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask what was wrong when Blaine interrupted him. "Uh, Kurt?" His eyes darted down between their bodies and Kurt's face changed to a dark shade of red as he realized what had happened.

He brought both hands up to his face and covered it in embarrassment. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my  _god!"_  He screeched. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing, I didn't—"

Blaine cut him off with a good natured chuckle as he rolled off of him. "It's okay, Kurt, you can calm down... It's actually kind of... hot...” he confessed.

“Oh...” Kurt breathed, caught off guard.

Blaine instinctively licked his lips and his eyes darted to Kurt’s. “Kurt...” he started. “Were you thinking about... you know?”

An uncomfortable laugh squeezed its way out of Kurt’s throat and meeting Blaine’s eyes seemed like an impossible feat. “To be honest, I wasn’t really  _thinking_  about anything.” Though he would never admit this to Blaine, every time they did this, he was too turned on for any of his brain cells to muster up a single thought. His body just  _reacted_.

“Oh,” Blaine tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He’d be lying if he said he had never fantasized about going all the way with Kurt. For god’s sake, he was still a teenager, after all. He’d always found Kurt pretty adorable, but puberty was starting to catch up to him and Blaine realized that his best-friend-with-benefits was actually  _very_  sexy. “So you’ve never thought about... sex?”

“Jesus, Blaine.” Kurt all but cringed at the word.

Blaine’s mom had educated both him and herself about safe sex practices as soon as he came out to her. In her profession, she saw too many cases of kids whose lack of knowledge in that department had gotten them into a lot of trouble. So although Blaine still wasn’t an expert on the subject matter, he was a bit more comfortable with it than most kids his age were. But it dawned on him that Kurt had probably never had a conversation about sex before. Much less gay sex.

“It’s a simple reality of our future,” Blaine started, earning an eyebrow raise from the other boy. “Not—I didn’t mean  _our_  future...” he sputtered. “But we’re the only out gay guys in this school, probably in this town. What are we gonna do in the future when we find ourselves in a situation like the one we were just in? Just stop?”

“You don’t think I’ve thought about that?” Kurt snapped, his face practically glowing red with embarrassment. “I’ve tried watching...  _those_  movies—for logistics... but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there? I like romance,” Kurt admitted. “That’s why I love Broadway musicals, because the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets. I know it’s gonna happen someday, I just figured I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it,” he rambled, unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. “And of  _course_  I’ve thought about, well...  _you know_. You think I haven’t fantasized about you and I going at it in a dewy lilac meadow with sting pl—“

Kurt froze, the realization of what he’d just admitted dawning on him like a tsunami that was ready to absolutely drown him in mortification.

Blaine's brain all but short circuited at Kurt’s confession. His eyebrows rocketed up and his jaw opened just slightly. " _What?!_ " He asked in disbelief. The realization that Kurt thought about sex alone was enough to drive Blaine wild, but knowing that Kurt thought about having sex with  _him_ —it was unreal.

He saw his friend drag a hand down his face. "Kurt, you're blushing!" He commented, a shadow of a smile beginning to form.

Kurt ran his hands through his hair, regret forming in the pit of his stomach and crawling its way up to his neck. "Oh my god, forget that I said anything!" He said, rushing to gather his things.

Blaine's face fell. "Wait, no, don't leave," he pleaded.

"I have to go work with Mercedes anyways," Kurt said hurriedly, and headed towards the door. "Just... Just ignore this whole conversation and let's pretend it never happened, okay?"

"Kurt, don’t—"

But by the time he got the second word out, Kurt had already headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Blaine heaved out a sigh as he approached Finn, who was shoving some books back into his locker.

He reached him and was relieved when Finn shot him a crooked smile. “Hey, dude.”

“Hey,” he smiled back. “So uh, I know we haven’t really spoken since sectionals, and we’re not as close as we used to be but uh... I was wondering if I could ask you something kind of... personal.”

Finn closed his locker, face turning serious. “Of course, bro. I’ll always have your back.”

Blaine shuffled nervously. Though he’d had to endure his friend’s graphically detailed retelling of their sexual endeavors, telling them about his was unexplored territory.

“Wh-what was your first time with Quinn like?”

All color drained from the taller boy’s face. “Uhhhhhhhhh,” he gaped for several seconds. “What uh, what do you mean?”

“I mean like, how did you know it was time?”

“Are you and Kurt—you know,” he raised an eyebrow. “Doing it?”

Blaine managed to keep a straight face, though he did feel color rising to it. “No,” he said quickly. “We-were just friends. I was just curious... but if hypothetically there was a guy I  _was_  interested in—sexually,” Finn looked away uncomfortably. “Maybe I’d want to go to my best friend for some advice.”

Finn shut his locker and looked down. “Quinn and I never had sex.” He finally admitted.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. “But you thought you were the father of her baby?”

He tossed his head back and groaned. “I know, but I thought I got her pregnant from this one time we were in the hot tub and I couldn’t... you know, keep my swimmers from swimming.”

“So...” he began slowly. “You thought... you got Quinn pregnant... via hot tub?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Blaine stared at him, dumbfounded and realizing that he may have actually chosen the worst person to approach on this subject. Hell, at least Puck would have given him biologically accurate advice.

He was about to turn around and walk away when Santana suddenly sauntered by, winking and blowing Finn a kiss.

The taller boy swallowed. “But, like... I don’t think sex is really that big a deal.” He said absently, never taking his eyes off of the Latina. “And I think if you wanna just get it over with, then you should go for it.”

Blaine shook his head like he was trying to rid it of a fly. “Wait, really?” He’d expected this type of answer from Puck, but never from Finn.

He finally faced Blaine. “Yeah,” he breathed. “If you think about it, virginity isn’t even like, real. If masturbation is any indicator, then we already know it feels good... it’s just like football—we run the plays during practice to make sure they’re ready for the real thing.”

Maybe it’s his teenage hormones, but... Blaine found it hard to argue with that logic. He’d come to Finn looking for an answer, and it seemed he had one.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was at his locker, shoving some books into it when Santana and Brittany came sauntering up to him, pinkies linked.

“Hey there, Hummel,” Santana said. “Word on the street is the Cheerios night get a new dynamic duo soon.”

Brittany looks at her with confusion. “Who?”

She shoots her a ridiculed look. “Him and Mercedes.”

“What?” His eyes widen in shock. Him? A Cheerio?

“Don’t act so surprised. Sue takes care of those who take care of her. She appreciates what you and Mercedes are doing for her with the whole Madonna thing.” She smirks at him. “And if you’re going to be on the Cheerios, you’re gonna have to stop having the sex appeal of a precious moments doll.”

His face went beet red and he shut his locker. “I don’t think that’s something I need to be worrying about right now,” he admitted. He regained his composure then shot Santana his most confident glare (though his burning ears betrayed him). “And I don’t think Madonna would approve of me doing something I’m bot ready for.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Madonna would one hundred percent approve of anyone giving up their v-card for experience. She wrote a whole song about it.”

“I don’t think that’s what that song’s about.”

She just shrugs. “Maybe not on the surface, but underneath, her songs are all about taking control over your own sexuality. Madonna taught me that sex isn’t a big deal,” Kurt’s face heated up again and for a moment he was worried it would never cool down. “Or like, it doesn’t have to be.”

“It’s true.” Brittany nodded. “I listened to all her albums, then I felt empowered enough to sleep with half the school last year. I probably took like, sixty virginities.” She shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Look, pretty pony,” Santana said. “I’m sure one day you’ll meet the love of your life and make sweet, glitter, rainbow love to him—“

“Santana!”

“But I can tell you right now that you’re not gonna meet him in high school.”

There was something about what she said that made his stomach churn in an unsettling way.

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Might as well have fun and learn a thing or two before we get tied down by some Lima losers we’re gonna be stuck with for the rest of our lives.”

And with that, she Kurt to think over what she had said. Surprisingly, he was considering it.

 

* * *

 

The next day during class, Mr. Shue walked in and was followed by someone the entire New Directions never thought they'd have to see in their choir room... Jesse St. James.

"Guys... Let's give a warm welcome to the newest member of the New Directions!" Their director announced.

The room immediately burst out in protests, especially by Finn. "What the hell?! It seems like now everybody's doing things  _just_  to hurt my feelings."

"I thought you would take this news a little better," Jesse said, slightly offended but still a tone of haughtiness in his voice. "I'm a star. You can learn from me."

"We were already fighting for second leads," Kurt started angrily. "And now that you've shown up, I've lost all hopes of ever getting a solo!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mercedes added. "And y'all just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?"

"He's a spy, Mr. Shue!" Santana exclaimed. "I would know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys." Their director interrupted. "I spoke with his parents..."

"They winter in Bali." Jessie interjected. "It's a very expensive phone call."

He was met with eye rolls from most of the club.

"He just moved in with his uncle," Mr. Shue added. "Which is in our district. It's all above board, guys. He goes to this school now."

"But this isn't fair!" Artie pointed out.

"Guys!" Shue yelled. "Everyone who has ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. To suddenly change the rules now,  _that_  would be unfair."

Brittany raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, is he your son?"

Blaine gave her a sideways look, realizing he was probably the only one to ever acknowledge her out of place comments.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Rachel directed the question at Jesse, confused.

"Because when you love something you've gotta go for it." He said. Blaine couldn't help but snap his head in Kurt's direction. The other boy seemed to still be too upset over Jesse St. James’ presence to notice him. "You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team and I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline... For you."

"All right guys," the teacher started up again. "We have got a lot of work to do. Jesse, it's great to have you here."

The bell rang, dismissing them, but before Blaine could leave, he felt a hand grab his wrist and turned around.

Kurt pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. "Madonna is all about empowering yourself through exerting control over your own body. About what I said yesterday—"

Blaine chuckled. “Don’t even worry about it, we can forget—“

"Your house, Friday, eight o'clock?"

Slowly, the shocked expression on Blaine’s face slowly turned into a crooked little grin. "Okay..." He said softly.

Blaine's smile widened, and he slowly lifted his head to meet the other boy's. Right before their lips were about to meet, Kurt whispered, "I'll see you then," and turned his head and body towards the door, sauntering off to his next class, giving Blaine a wink as he left him with only one thought.

_Holy shit._

 

* * *

 

Blaine took a seat on the bleachers next to Quinn. "You don't have to be here, you know." He said. "Watching the Cheerios perform. I'll cover for you and you can take off."

She sighed. "I'm over it." She said dismissively. "I heard they're doing Madonna, too."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah—"

He was suddenly cut off by the start of the performance signaled by the horn section of the marching band playing the beginning notes to Four Minutes.

Both their eyes widened when they heard Mercedes's disembodied voice start singing.

_Hey, uh  
_ _Come on  
_ _Kurt Hummel, take it_

Blaine's head snapped towards Quinn. "Did she just say  _Kurt Hummel?_!" He asked in disbelief.

He was answered when Kurt and Mercedes came strutting out wearing Cheerio's uniforms, singing and dancing while the rest of the squad danced around them.

**Come on girl**  
**I've been waiting for somebody**  
**To pick up my stroll**

The second he saw Kurt walk out in that red uniform, Blaine knew he was  _so_  screwed. "Oh my God this is gonna be Push It all over again," He mumbled, bringing his hands up to his temples.

Quinn turned to him, a kink in her eyebrows. "What?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask."

_Well don't waste time  
_ _Give me the sign  
_ _Tell me how you wanna roll_

**I want somebody to speed it up for me**  
**Then take it down slow**  
**There's enough room for both**

_Well, I can handle that_  
_You just gotta show me where it's at_  
_Are you ready to go_  
_Are you ready to go_

Quinn clasped her hands together excitedly as she watched them perform. She turned to Blaine and saw him still staring with his jaw dropped. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She commented and he gave her a playful glare. She shrugged. "Why would you even need to fantasize, though, when you get him all to yourself in a few hours."

"Quinn!"

She hollered with laughter. "Relax, no one can hear us, it's too loud in here."

__**If you want it  
** **You already got it  
** **If you thought it**  
****_It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
_ __**Say the word and I'ma give you what you want**

A few rows down, Blaine caught a glimpse of JBI holding a microphone towards Rachel Berry, trying to interview her. She held her hand up to him and shouted, "Not now," never taking her eyes off the performers.*

**Time is waiting**  
_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_  
**No hesitating**  
_Grab a boy grab a girl_  
**Time is waiting**  
_We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
_ **No hesitating  
** _**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

Also from a few rows down, Puck looked back at Blaine and gave him a knowing glance, laughing when he glared at him and shook his head.

__**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
** **Madonna, uh  
** **You gotta get `em all hot  
** **Tick tock tick tock tick tock**  
****_That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_   
_Madonna, uh_   
_**You gotta get `em all hot** _   
__**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

After the number was over, Blaine saw Kurt and Mercedes walking away from Mr. Shue and hopped off the bleachers to go greet them. "I'm gonna go catch up with Kurt and 'Cedes."

"Of course you are," Quinn winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

Mercedes went to go meet up with Artie and Tina, so that left just the two boys alone.

"So you're a cheerio now?" Blaine asked with a smirk. "How did that happen?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Sue came up to me and 'Cedes in the hallway and started saying something about reinventing everyone else instead of herself, like we had done for the Vogue video—remind me to show it to you later!" He interjected. "Next thing you know, we're in her office being issued the uniforms!"

"Wow," Blaine chuckled. "That's..."

"A bit ridiculous, I know." Kurt started. "And Mr. Shue's not too happy about it, but being a Cheerio will give both Mercedes and I more chances to shine, especially now that Jessie St.  _Suck_  is here." He finished, adding some contempt in his voice.

"Never thought I'd say this, but screw Mr. Shue." Kurt looked a bit surprised. "You were amazing out there, and if he's too blinded by his hate for Sue to see that, then he's an idiot."

Kurt huffed a small laugh as they started heading towards their classes.

"And personally," Blaine added, softer this time and leaning in towards Kurt. "I  _love_  the uniform."

In response, Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"You look cute..." Blaine nodded. "And I mean like, dirty cute."

He couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw Kurt's face turn one shade of pink darker.

 

* * *

 

_**Girls can wear jeans and cut their hair short, wear shirts and boots, because it's okay to be a boy.** _

_**But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading, because you think being a girl is degrading.** _

_**But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like wouldn't you? What is feels like for a girl...** _

__**Silky smooth  
** **Lips as sweet as candy**  
****_Strong inside but you don't know it_   
__**Good little girls they never show it  
** **When you open up your mouth to speak  
** **Could you be a little weak**

_**Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
** _ _**Do you know what it feels like in this world** _

_**For a girl  
** _ _**In this world** _

_**Do you know  
** _ _**What it feels like in this world** _

"I am not down with this." Puck said as soon as the song was over. "I like being a dude!"

"That's because it's easy to  _be_  a dude," Finn countered.

"Mr. Shue, I think we're gonna need a new baritone because Finn would like to become Finn _essa."_

"Hold on, Puck. Finn has a point." Mr. Shue said. "Haven't you noticed how low morale has been around here lately?"

"I have." Artie confessed. "I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge..."

"We've been treating the girls like crap," Finn started. "Not caring about their feelings, not listening, objectifying—" he turned to Will "that's the right word, right?" He mumbled and Mr. Shue nodded. Blaine glanced over in Kurt's direction and started to think about their... situation...

"As an honorary girl, I have to agree." Kurt began. "This team shouldn't work but it does because we respect each other's talent. And if we want to take it to the next level, we have to start respecting each other as individuals... Really see each other." He looked back at Blaine, who realized he was staring and quickly refocused his gaze on the sheet music in his hand.

What he and Kurt were doing was completely different. It was a mutual agreement between two friends who just wanted to be ready when they had real relationships... Right?

Kurt turned to his teacher. "Why were you singing with us Mr. Shue?" He asked.

"Because apparently... I need to learn that lesson." He admitted.

"Fine," Puck said. "But I am not singing this song."

"You don't have to," said Finn. "We just have to make it right with the girls..."

 

* * *

 

_**Oooh, you've got to  
** **Let your body move to the music  
** _**_Oooh, you've got to just_  
** _**Let your body go with the flow  
** _ **Oooh, you've got to just,  
** **Vogue!**

Blaine clapped his hands together. "That was amazing!" He exclaimed, passing the laptop back to Kurt.

The look of pride and happiness on Kurt's face was enough to make Blaine's heart sing. "You really think so?" He asked with excitement.

He nodded. "Of course! Sue is absolutely insane for not choosing any of your styles."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, that's a given." He shut the laptop down, putting it aside. He ran his hands down his legs toward his knees nervously. "So..." He started, turning to Blaine and exhaling deeply. "Are you, you know, ready?"

A cocktail of emotions stirred inside Blaine. First of all, he wanted to smile so badly because of how cute and nervous Kurt was, but on the other hand, he knew this conversation was about to take a more serious turn.

He sighed and his face sobered. "Look, Kurt—"

"Oh no," Kurt interjected, face falling. "I know that tone."

"What?"

"It's the voice you used when you were thinking about quitting Glee..."

Blaine tried to lighten the mood. "I assure you I'm not leaving the New Directions anytime soon." He said with a smile.

Kurt's face stayed serious. "Then what is it?"

"I've been thinking about what you and Mr. Shue said about respecting each other, and I think we should stop...  _helping_  each other."

Kurt looked down at his feet, pursing his lips and nodding.

Blaine continued. "I was being selfish when I agreed to do this because I really,  _really_  like making out with you." Kurt lifted his head and smiled when he heard Blaine give a small chuckle. "And I wasn't really thinking about your feelings."  _Or mine_ , he added to himself. “We have the rest of our lives to figure out everything else, but your first time is something you can’t get back. You said you like romance. And you  _deserve_  romance.” He grabbed Kurt’s hand. “And if I took that from you, I could never forgive myself.”

"I miss being your friend." He finally said with a relieved sigh. He looked up at Blaine who was doing his best not to look like he'd just been punched in the gut. "Don't you?"

"What?" He was slightly caught off guard by Kurt's question. "Oh! Ye—yeah. Of course I do." It wasn't exactly a lie. He  _did_  miss his friendship with Kurt... He just wanted more from it.

Kurt moved his hands in little circles and shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "There was this sort of innocence we had, back when we first met." He turned to Blaine, blue eyes shining with nostalgia. "Do you remember that?"

Blaine smiled fondly at the memories. The car wash, their first win in football, sitting at Kurt's bedside in the nurse's office, the guy's sleepover, their first fight... Their first kiss. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I remember."

"I want that back."

"Me, too," Blaine lied.  _No, I don't... I want more._

"Things were different then," Kurt elaborated. "I felt like I could tell you anything, and when I looked at you I just got this warm, safe and connected feeling." He sighed. "And then things changed..."

Blaine nodded in agreement. That day in the auditorium was definitely a big turning point in their relationship.

"And I didn't want them to because you are the best thing that's happened to me in a really,  _really_  long time." When Kurt wiped at his eyes, Blaine tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "I don't just miss being your friend, I miss having you as my  _best_  friend... Can we please have that again?"

"Of course," he wrapped his arms around Kurt for a tight hug. "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED I REMEMBER WATCHING IT AND BEING LIKE "SAME RACH SAME"
> 
> Anyways... Oh god we're close to Bad Reputation and I am SO excited for that one!!!


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow I really thought this would have more plot but I don't think it will??? Idk let's see where it takes us!
> 
> ALSO FORMATTING IS HARD

Mercedes and Kurt sat in the seats in front of Coach Sue's desk.

"Ladies," the blonde started. "What we have here is a grade-A dilemma. Mercedes, your vocal chords have had more fantastic runs than a Kenyan track team, but that look will simply not do." She gestured to Mercedes who was wearing the male Cheerio's uniform. "At first, I thought it was a subtle homage to yours truly, but now I fear it's just some sort of ironic comment."

Mercedes shook her head. "Ms. Sylvester, I'm just not comfortable in those Cheerios skirts. They don't fit me right."

"Mercedes," Kurt stated assuringly, placing a hand on her knee. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed about your body."

"Embarrassed?" She questioned. "No, no, I'm worried about showing too much skin and causing a sex riot."

The pair giggled and wiggled their fingers together, then scooped their hair to the back, like a signature handshake.

"How do you two not have a show on Bravo?" Sue asked, and their smiles faded a little. "Here's the skinny," she continued. "Splitts magazine, after much campaigning by one Sue Sylvester, has named me  _Cheerleading Coach of the Last Two Thousand Years_. In seven days, reporter Tracy Pendergrass will arrive on campus, and my new star singer will have lost ten pounds, and be in a gender-appropriate cheerleading uniform... Or she is off the team."

"Ten pounds, are you serious?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"You could stand to lose a few, too, kiddo." Sue remarked. "You got hips like a pear."

His jaw dropped and he stared at her in astonishment, obviously taking offense to her comment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put in a call to the Ohio Secretary of State, notifying them I will no longer be carrying photo I.D... People should know who I am."

 

* * *

 

"Uh, alright," Mr. Shue started. "I have one final announcement before we leave... We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

"But that's garbage, how are we supposed to practice for Regionals?" Finn burst out.

The director shrugged. "The Cheerios need it to practice in. There's nothing I can do."

Rachel stood up. "I recommend a sit in."

"I recommend we torch the place!" Puck suggested.

"No!" Shue said. "Look, we've all faced adversity before, and we've come out stronger in the end. I'm going to check out a few off-site locations for us to use for this week. I promise I'll find us a new home."

The bell rang and Kurt turned to Blaine. "I have to ask Finn about some interior design decisions, I'll be right back."

Blaine raised his expressive eyebrows. "Finn? What does he know about interior design?"

"I uh, just want a second opinion, that's all." He lied. He couldn't exactly tell Blaine about his dad and Finn's mom right now, especially when Finn didn't know himself. They'd only started dating, but when his dad talked about Carole, he had this look in his eyes that Kurt hadn't seen since his mom died.

It was only a matter of time before they moved in together.

Either way, since things didn't really work out with Blaine, that meant he was free to like other guys... Right?

Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Kurt walked over to Finn. Ever since the ballad assignment, they'd sit together more often in class, speak to each other more, and sometimes Blaine would walk into the choir room and catch them laughing together. What could they possibly have in common that they would both find humorous, anyways?

He wouldn't consider himself the jealous type, but not four months ago, Finn was sending Kurt dumpster diving, and now they decided to get chummy?

"Hey, Finn?" Kurt called after him. "I wanted your opinion on this." He pulled a small booklet out of his bag. "It's a swatch board. I'm redecorating my bedroom. Kind of going for a hunting lodge meets Tom Ford's place in Bel Air. I was hoping you could help me out with the hunting lodge part?"

"I live in a closet," Finn started, and Kurt raised a eyebrow. "There's cowboy wallpaper on the walls."

"Oh..."

Finn hated the disappointed tone in his friends voice, so he pointed to the blue set of fabrics, since it was his favorite color. "But I guess that one's nice."

"Toile?" Kurt asked, a little surprised. "I always pegged you as a chinoiserie type."

"I have no idea what that means."

Kurt huffed a small laugh and patted Finn's hand, missing the way the taller boy seemed taken aback by this gesture. "Don't worry about it."

From behind them, Blaine saw Kurt place his hand on Finn's and he felt something tug at his gut. He did not like the confused expression on Finn's face, and he  _definitely_  didn't like the way Kurt was staring up at the taller boy.

He rushed over to them and grabbed Kurt's hand off of Finn's. "Hey, we should really get going or else we're gonna be late for Chemistry!" He said hurriedly, dragging him towards the hallway.

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised but not fighting Blaine. He shrugged and shook his head. "Alright, bye, Finn!" And waved him goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Mercedes held out her plate as the lunch ladies placed a piece of grilled chicken on it.

"Mercedes..." Kurt scolded.

"This is healthy!" She defended. "Chicken breast and salad with dressing on the side."

"You have a week to lose ten pounds," he reminded her. "That's like having to lose one of my butt cheeks." He showed her his plate. "Look at what I'm eating—peeled celery... And for breakfast I had Splenda." He sighed when she rolled her eyes. "Look Mercedes, now that we're Cheerios, we're finally part of the in crowd, we have a place at the table, we don't have to beg underneath for scraps of attention. Don't screw it up."

He pointed a stalk of celery towards her then walked off to a table where Blaine was waiting for him.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Kurt's plate. "Uh, did you forget to get your lunch or are you feeding a rabbit for 4H club?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down across from his friend. "Sue told Mercedes and I that we had to lose weight or else we're off the team."

"What? That's absurd!" Blaine cried, dropping his fork.

"She said I had hips like a pear." Kurt mumbled, taking an angry bite of his celery.

Blaine shook his head and scoffed, disgusted by Sue. "Your hips are fine, Kurt."  _I would know, I remember grabbing at them when we_ —he cut his own thoughts short. "You don't have to resort to—" he gestured to his plate. "This."

"Yes I do," Kurt said.

"No y—"

"You don't know what it's like, Blaine!" He snapped, abruptly silencing the curly haired boy. "You've always had that letterman and your straight-passing, charismatic energy to protect you from the jocks at this school! I'm such an easy target, it's like they can smell it on me, and it  _sucks_... Status is everything to kids here, and I can't go back to 10 AM slushies, getting shoved up against the lockers, and dumpster diving, I just  _can't_."

Blaine heard the desperation in Kurt's voice and understood where he was coming from. He had been sheltered these past few years here... but he still couldn't bear to see someone he cared about so much do this to himself.

"Fine." He said, but grabbed a piece of melon from his plate with his fork and pointed it at Kurt. "But at least have some fruit."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't need the calories."

Blaine gave him a stern look. "Yes, you do." He said forcefully. "Now eat the fruit before your sugar drops and you faint. You're 16 and an athlete, your metabolism is at its peak. You need energy."

Kurt bit his lower lip, debating whether or not to take it. With a sigh, he finally stuck his neck out, opening his mouth and letting Blaine feed him the food, realizing he wouldn't stop insisting until he did.

While he was chewing, Blaine scraped the rest of his fruit onto Kurt's plate, much to the other boy's annoyance. "I'm not letting you leave until you've finished everything on your plate, got that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes,  _mother_." He mocked, mouth still full of fruit.

Blaine laughed. "Where are your manners?" He joked.

"Uh, I think I left them up your butt and around the corner, but if you hit the left cheek," He shook his head playfully. "You've gone way too far."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he ate the rest of his food.  _This_  is the innocence he was talking about, the feeling of security and banter and silliness that had been missing since the day in the auditorium.

He was glad to see they were finally starting to get that back.

 

* * *

 

Finn turned the corner to catch a glimpse of Kurt and ran up to meet him. "Kurt, hey!" The shorter boy turned around, smiling when he saw him. "What the hell is going on with our parents?" He asked. "How did this happen, when did they even meet each other?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the memory of his father almost finding out about he and Blaine. "I-uh, Blaine's mom introduced them at the PTA meeting." He stuttered out. "About a month ago." He shrugged. "It was just an instant connection..."

"That's impossible..." Finn murmured.

"When will you learn that nothing is impossible when it comes to love? Haven't you noticed anything different about your mom? New clothes, new makeup, a haircut that doesn't look like it was styled by the Amish. Who do you think Pretty Woman'd her up? Has she started selling the furniture yet?"

"Yeah," Finn started. "She just got rid of her old bedroom set and then she tried to sell my dad's chair, but I stopped her. How did you even know that?"

"People our parent's age don't wait around for love to bloom... They know what they want." He shrugged again. "I guess you and I will be roommates with our parents cohabiting upstairs by midterms."

"No way." Finn shook his head.

Kurt took a step towards Finn. "Give in to the inevitable. I want us to redecorate our room together, that's why I asked you about the swatches. And don't sweat that old chair, I have a lovely chaise picked out."

"Look, screw your swatches," Finn started angrily. "And your chess—"

"Chaise."

"Whatever, okay! Look, I like my house. I'm not moving and she's not selling that damn chair!"

And with that, Finn brushed past him to go to his next class.

 

* * *

 

"A roller rink?" Tina asked.

"Weren't those outlawed in 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana asked.

"Oh come on, guys." Mr. Shue started. "Where's your sense of adventure! The space is great and April is giving it to us to practice in for free!"

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, if I may?" The teacher nodded and Kurt made his way down to the front of the room. "New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jessie refuse to accept that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyoncé and Jay-Z."

When he started the next line, Finn's head snapped up. "And Finn's mother's romance with my fathers sending him into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair..." Kurt headed to the piano, grabbed a stack of sheet music, and handed them to the director to be passed out.

Blaine knew the song.

Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't help but smile along with him. "What we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place, and how, if we find that place within," Blaine's smile faded, however, when Kurt looked at Finn and said, "we will get that happy ending." with just a little too much enthusiasm.

Kurt walked to the piano and turned around as the slow intro to the song began.

****_A chair is still a chair  
_ ****_Even when there's no one sitting there.  
_ ****_But a chair is not a house  
_ **_And a house is not a home  
_ ** **_When there's no one there to hold you tight  
_ ** ****_And no one there you can kiss goodnight._

Puck—and the rest of the class—seemed to notice Kurt staring and singing to Finn.

Blaine saw Puck look over to Finn and mouth  _Are you gay?_ He leaned forward so that Puck could see him, glared at him and mouthed back, _Me? Very,_ with raised eyebrows and a wink. Puck rolled his eyes as if to say _We already knew that._

****_A room is still a room  
_ ****_Even when there's nothing there but gloom.  
_ ****_But a room is not a house  
_ **_And a house is not a home  
_ ** **_When the two of us are far apart.  
_ ** ****_And one of us has a broken heart._

On the bridge, Blaine sang the first two lines quietly, trying his best not to think of Kurt, which was hard to do considering he was the one singing the song.

**_Now and then I call your name  
_ ** **_And suddenly a face appears._ **

What was killing Blaine, though, was the fact that Kurt kept looking at Finn the whole time.

So when he finally glanced at him and cracked a smile, Blaine couldn't help but grin.

**_But it's just a crazy game  
_ ** **_And when it ends,  
_ ** ****_It ends in tears._

Kurt saw Blaine smile at him and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

He'd tried things out with him and they didn't go as planned. He would be lying if he said there wasn't some lingering feelings left, though.

**_So darling, have a heart.  
_ ** **_Don't let one mistake keep us apart._ **

****_Well I'm not meant to live alone,  
_ **_Turn this house into a home.  
_ ** **_When I climb the stair and turn the key,  
_ ** ****_Oh, please be there,_

**_Still in love with me._ **

Blaine found himself having only one thought as the song ended.

_I am..._

 

* * *

 

Kurt clinked his spoon on the edge of his glass, getting Finn, Carole, and his dad's attention.

"A toast," he started. "Tonight is a momentous occasion. It marks the first real communion between the Hummel and the Hudson clans. I imagine that when the Bouviers and the Kennedy's first broke bread there was a similar sense of joy and urgency. So let me raise my Shirley Temple to our new little family."

Burt, Kurt, and Carole clinked their glasses together, but Finn only chewed on his straw. "We're not a family." He said quietly and bitterly.

"Finn!" His mom scolded.

"Its cool," Burt said. "You're right. You're mom and I are just enjoying each other's company right now. Let's just enjoy dinner. I mean, I'm buying, right?" They all laughed a little. "What are you, playing basketball now?" He asked Finn.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But I actually kind of like football better."

"I didn't know that," Carole interjected.

"Sounds crazy," Finn admitted. "But I miss getting hit."

Kurt chuckled with Carole. "Pure boyish insanity."

Burt shook his head. "No. It isn't." Kurt's face fell. "I totally get that. I used to love the feeling of getting my clock cleaned, and then popping right up. Kind of reminded me of being alive."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Kurt tried changing the subject. "Why hasn't anyone commented on the new jeans that I got Carole?" She waved her hand at him. "Notice that the waistband falls well below the belly button. A welcome change."

"Sure, Kurt," Burt said, then immediately turned back to Finn. "Hey, you know, I sell tires for one of the assistance coaches to the Browns. I can probably get you tickets, if you want to go."

"That'd be awesome!" Finn exclaimed. I've never been to an NFL game live before!"

Kurt waited for his dad to extend the invitation to him—as a courtesy, of course—but he never did.

"No problem," Burt said with a smile.

"You know," Finn started, grabbing a breadstick from the middle of the table. "For a place called Breadstix, these kind of suck."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was in his room, ripping off color pallets from his walls. They were all wrong... Everything was all wrong.

His dad walked in behind him. "Hey, you finally choose one?" He asked.

"No, they're all wrong." Kurt said.

"Well, they all look like gray to me."

"Yeah, well maybe if they were different colored sports uniforms, you'd work harder to try and tell them apart," He replied, walking past his dad towards his mirror.

"I knew it," Burt said. "I knew when I started in with the football with Finn you'd take it personally."

"How could I not, dad?" Kurt asked defeatedly, throwing his arms out in surrender. "When was the last time you were that engaged in a conversation with me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want, here." Burt admitted.

Kurt sighed. "What I want is for you to appreciate how hard it is for me to watch you bond with the son that you've obviously always wanted."

Burt furrowed his eyebrows. "What, suddenly I'm not the guy who sat through  _River Dance_  three years in a row?" Kurt sat down, turning his head away while his dad kneeled down to reach his level. "Look, Kurt. I love you, and I am sympathetic to all your stuff, but come on buddy, we got a deal here, right? I don't try to change you, you don't try to change me... You are my son, and a little guy talk with some other kid isn't gonna change that."

Kurt turned to him, looking hurt. " _Guy_  talk..? I'm a guy." He swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

He paused for a second. "Maybe it is too soon for you to start getting serious with someone..."

"Your moms been dead eight years, you know that." Burt said quietly.

There was only silence between them as Burt got up and headed towards the stairs to leave.

 

* * *

 

Kurt sat across from Blaine at their usual lunch table, head resting on one hand while the other mindlessly played with the food on his full plate.

Blaine noticed, eyeing him worriedly. "You should really eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Kurt replied, hearing the distress in his own voice.

"Kurt," Blaine started sternly. "We've been over this, don't let Sue—"

"It's not about her, or the Cheerios, for that matter."

"Oh," Blaine mumbled quietly. He waited with a polite silence until Kurt continued.

"It's about my dad," He started, voice starting to waver. "I can feel him pulling away and the thought of losing him... It makes me feel nauseous."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Blaine consoled him, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah..." Was all Kurt said in response.

Blaine hated seeing his friend so hurt. He sighed and looked around to see if anybody was paying attention to them. When he decided no one really was, he reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked up at him. "Everything's gonna be okay." Blaine smiled reassuringly, rubbing his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand. "I promise."

Kurt nodded and gave him a smile as his eyes started to water. That was all he needed to hear to get him through the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god, Blaine Anderson, you are so uncoordinated on these things." Kurt yelled gleefully as the other boy tried to grab on to his sleeve for support.

April Rhodes was lending them her roller rink—Rinky Dinks—to practice for Regionals, but that plan unsurprisingly backfired. Instead of rehearsing, now they just had twelve very uncoordinated high school students struggling to keep their balance all at once.

Kurt let out a laugh when Blaine skid backwards and landed flat on his butt.

He skated over to him gracefully and held out his hand, the gesture reminding Blaine of the day they met. He rolled his eyes. "You're kind of a show off, you know that, right?"

"I'm not a show off, you just suck at roller skating."

As Kurt pulled him up, Blaine dropped his jaw. " _Rude_." He said banteringly.

"Come on," Kurt said as he gripped Blaine's hand. "I'll tow you to safety." He jerked his head to an opening that led off the rink.

"I'm actually a very good ice skater," Blaine boasted and Kurt snorted a laugh.

"I'm sure you are," he replied, sarcastically humoring him.

"No, really!" Blaine kept trying to convince him. "I'll have to show you one of these days..."

As they were staking—well, Kurt was skating, and Blaine held on as he dragged him—towards the exit when one of Blaine's shoelaces got caught in the back of one of Kurt's wheels.

Kurt lost his balance and fell to the floor with a shriek, taking Blaine down with him as they toppled onto one one another.

They were both shaking with laughter as Blaine lifted himself off of Kurt with his arms, his smile widening when the boy lying on the ground met him with a soft, "Hey."

"Hi." Blaine chuckled. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but glance at his friend's lips. He couldn't help but map every inch, every line, every freckle on Kurt's face. "God, I want to kiss you so badly," he whispered breathlessly, not realizing he'd just said it aloud.

Kurt blinked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?" He asked, pulling back.

Blaine realized what happened and shook his head frantically. "I uh, I just said that I wanted some chips so badly!" He said, louder this time and hoping the terrible acoustics in the building would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kurt bought it. "Oh, okay..." Blaine let out a sigh of relief, sitting up then pushing himself up as Kurt did the same.

They finally made it to the exit, and Blaine immediately plopped down and peeled off his skates. He popped back up and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the concession stand. "I'm gonna get some nachos, do you want anything."

Kurt shook his head. "No thanks, I really don't need that junk."

Blaine's face fell and he sighed. "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

The paler boy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Someone who's perfect the way they are."

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed as Blaine stood up, taking both of his hands in his own. "I'm not perfect," Kurt said. "I've got my fair share of flaws and you've seen more than half of them."

Blaine smiled. "And I love every single one of them." He pulled Kurt's hands towards himself until he was close enough to wrap his arms around his waist. As hard as he tried, Kurt couldn't stop his heart from racing just a little faster at the gesture. "You're perfectly imperfect. Never forget that."

Behind them, Kurt caught a glimpse of Finn skating with Mike and Brittany behind them, and he finally realized... He didn't like Finn.

Sure, he was cute and nice, and tall. But he wasn’t Blaine. And he never would be. Finn could never make him feel so connected to the world around him. Try as he might, Kurt knew he still wasn’t over Blaine, and he might never be. In a lot of ways, he was his first love. Maybe one day they could try things again, when they were more comfortable with their relationship.

But for now, Kurt would settle for getting some snacks.

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine but left his arm around his shoulders. "I think I'll take you up on that offer for nachos." He said, and Blaine smiled.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt walked up to Finn and his locker as he was putting his books away.

"Finn, we need to talk." He said. "We have to break up our parents immediately."

"It hurt you, didn't it?" Asked the taller of the two. "When I was talking sports with your dad and stuff. I could tell that you were—"

"Left out? Invisible..." He nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't like that my mom's forgetting about my dad," Finn started. "It's up to me to keep his memory alive. And I don't want to move in with you. No offense."

"None taken." He shook his head. "So we put an end to them. Agreed?"

Finn nodded and extended his hand for Kurt to take. "Agreed."

 

* * *

 

Blaine watched as Mercedes stepped out in front of the Cheerios who were in formation for their routine, and the entire gym began to applaud.

He noticed Kurt turn to Brittany and mouth what looked like  _What is she doing?_

"Hey guys," she started, the feedback from the microphone squealing. "I'm Mercedes Jones... So most of you know, Cheerios is about perfection and winning. Looking hot and being popular."

There was a long pause.

"Well, I think that it should be about something different... How many of you at this school feel fat?"

Quinn was the first to raise her hand, then a lot of others followed.

"How many of you have ever felt like maybe you're not worth very much?" Blaine's heart started beating rapidly as he remembered all the horrible things his father had ever said to him. He slowly raised an unsteady hand.

"Or you're ugly, or have too many pimples and not enough friends..? Well, I felt all those things about myself at one point or another." She sighed and shook her head. "Hell, I felt most of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right." She gestured to the Cheerios behind her. "We've got something to say about it, and if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us."

****_Every day is so wonderful  
_ **_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
_ ** **_Now and then I get insecure  
_ ** ****_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

On the beat, every Cheerio except for Kurt turned to face the front and began singing backup vocals for Mercedes.

He slowly turned around in a combination of surprise and awe as he saw kids from the audience make their way up to sing with Mercedes.

****_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
_ ****_Words can't bring you down....oh no  
_ **_You are beautiful in every single way  
_ ** **_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
_ ** ****_So don't you bring me down today..._

One by one, the entire Glee Club made their way up to the front.

****_No matter what we do  
_ ****_(no matter what we do)  
_ ****_No matter what we say  
_ **_(no matter what we say)  
_ ** **_We're the song inside the tune  
_ ** ****_Full of beautiful mistakes_

****_And everywhere we go  
_ ****_(and everywhere we go)  
_ **_The sun will always shine  
_ ** **_(the sun will always, always shine)  
_ ** ****_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

Kurt felt an arm drape around his shoulders and looked up in surprise as he was met with Blaine who seemed to be singing the next line to him.

****_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
_ ****_Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no  
_ **_We are beautiful in every single way  
_ ** **_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
_ ** ****_So don't you bring me down today_

Kurt reached around and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it down from his shoulder so that their intertwined hands hung at their sides while Mercedes finished the song.

Kurt smiled at his friend and suddenly pulled him in for a very tight hug.

**_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
_ ** **_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_ **

When the song ended, Kurt made his way to the front of the crowd and placed a hand on Mercedes's shoulder. "Thank you," he said tearily. "I was wrong."

She beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

 

* * *

 

Kurt had pulled up to the Hudson household, where his dad had said to meet him, and saw his dad's car waiting for him.

He got off the car and headed towards the door, but as he was passing the glass windows to the living room, he saw Finn and his dad sitting on the couches, laughing and pointing at the TV which was playing a basketball game. His dad never did that with him.

And it felt like he'd been punched in the heart.

Wiping away at the tears on his cheeks, he pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number.

He watched through the glass as Burt pulled out his phone and brought it to his ear. "What's up kiddo?"

"Uh, nothing, really," Kurt started, trying not to make the fact that he'd been crying obvious. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't meet you at Carole's today... I forgot Blaine invited me over to work on some homework."

"Alright, well have fun." His dad said dismissively, and Kurt watched as he hung up and put away his phone, cheering with Finn as their team made a basket.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for letting me come over on such short notice," Kurt mumbled, wiping his eyes and hugging one of Blaine's pillows.

Blaine smiled. "It's no biggie." He placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, then turned it up towards Blaine. "What would you do?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, not really expecting that question.

"I mean, if it were happening with your mom." Kurt continued. "She's really important to you, right?"

Blaine nodded certainly. "The most important person in my life." He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do..." He admitted.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He mumbled back. He shook his head. "I'd do anything to keep him from drifting away, and I feel like I'm honestly running out of options here."

Blaine tried his best to cheer his friend up. "You could always go full on teenage rebellion and start dating a bad influence." He chuckled.

Kurt laughed and smiled back, but it slowly faded and he bit his lip. He started thinking about what had gone down the weeks before with Blaine, and about how he had tried deflecting his affections onto Finn. "Okay," he sighed. "This is gonna sound really stupid, and honestly, I don't even know why I'm telling you this but..." He exhaled long and hard. "I had a crush on Finn."

"Wow I'm so shocked, what a surprise." Blaine said flatly and sarcastically.

Kurt shook his head. "Wait a second, you knew?"

Blaine pursed his lips, trying to hold back a smile. "I think the entire New Directions knows." The other boy's jaw dropped.

Kurt slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down. "Was I that obvious?"

"No," he chuckled. "But I  _know_  you, Kurt. You're my best friend, I'm supposed to know who you're crushing on."

"Wow, I had no idea I was so transparent," he joked.

Finally, Blaine realized they weren't speaking in the same tenses. "Wait a second,  _was_? So," he started hopefully. "You don't like him anymore?"

Kurt shook his head fervently. "Don't get me wrong, I had the biggest crush on him my freshman year, but it sort of dissipated when..." He stopped himself, not wanting to finish the sentence because of what it might imply.  _When I met you_.

"When what?"

He paused for a second, thinking. "When Glee Club started," he finally finished. "And then it came back for a bit after Madonna week because ever since the Ballad assignment, we had bonded a little bit. And besides, he was the first guy besides you to be nice to me."

After a long pause passed and Blaine let the words sink in, he asked, "What changed?"

_You did_. Kurt shrugged. "It turns out, he's just not what I'm looking for... I guess some people are just better off as friends."

Blaine narrowed his eyes just slightly, trying to figure out what Kurt meant by that last sentence, and if he meant anything at all.

_He's got to be talking about us_ , thought Blaine. He reached over and took Kurt's hand in his own reassuringly. If he needed a friend, then that's exactly what he would be.

Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so this was like the worst chapter ever????¿ I'm so freaking sorry but I promise it's because I had to make shit up basically for this one I had to treat it I guess like a filler episode. I have no idea what the actual fuck I was doing omg but I have big plans for the next chapter so please keep reading!!


	17. Bad Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SCREAMING SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN I HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO WRITE THIS STUPID CHAPTER

**_Here's what you missed last time._ **

**_Kurt kind of had a little crush on Finn ever since the ballad assignment._ **

_"It turns out, he's just not what I'm looking for... I guess some people are just better off as friends."_

**_But he realized he was still sort of in love with Blaine._ **

**_And Blaine kind of gets easily jealous whenever Kurt starts liking other guys—_ **

_"Why does everyone assume I'm jealous!?"_

**_Probably because they spent like, two weeks making out with each other, so you could see why that would bother him... Teenagers._ **

**_Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios which made them kind of popular, or at least stopped them from getting picked on so much._ **

_"So we're doing both."_

**_Regionals are less than two months away and sometimes it seems like the New Directions actually have a shot at beating Vocal Adrenaline, especially now that they have their lead singer, Jessie St. James._ **

_"I'm a star, you all can learn from me."_

_"Mr. Shue is he your son?"_

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

A few of the New Directions crowded around a laptop which stood on a nearby music stand. On the screen was Sue Sylvester dancing—if you could even call it that—to Olivia Newton John’s Physical.

As the rest of the kids filed in for class, the ones who were already gathered around it were laughing their asses off.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked as he took a seat behind Mercedes.

"You guys aren't watching the video of me falling off stage at my first TinyTots beauty pageant, are you?" Rachel asked as she walked in, hand in hand with Jesse.

"That was Carrot Top funny compared to this comedic tour de force!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh.

"Is she dancing to Physical by Olivia Newton John?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt, eyes wide with surprise and a smile tugging at his lips.

Jesse spoke up. "The music video was actually pretty groundbreaking subject matter at the time," he said. "Considering it's depiction of fluid sexuality."

"Wait, wait!" Finn suddenly said. "That's not Olivia Newton John, that's coach Sylvester! Where did you get this?"

"I can tell you that I certainly did not steal it from her locked file cabinet yesterday when she sent me back to her office to get her hormone replacement injection!" Kurt said as he burst out with laughter.

"Oh what the hell," started Artie. "Did she just do the Cabbage Patch?" He said with a giggle.

They all laughed for a moment or two before Finn reached out for the laptop. "I'm posting this on YouTube."

He was met with cries of protest. "No!" Cried Rachel. "Do you think that's a good idea? She might actually kill us!"

"With like, murder." Blaine said fearfully.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh let her get a taste of the humiliation she put us through."

"I'm with them," Jesse agreed. "You guys need to stop being such asses and start being  _bad_ -asses."

Finn pulled the laptop into his lap and clicked the keyboard.

"Ten bucks it goes viral by lunch."

 

* * *

 

If he was being perfectly honest with himself, Kurt was enjoying the attention he was getting. Or at the very least, he didn't mind it.

Maybe it was because he'd recently joined the Cheerios and was starting to gain some popularity, maybe not, but everyone passing by in the hall seemed to be staring at him. Glances and whispers here and there, unless he snapped his head in their direction and glared daggers at them, then they'd go back to minding their own petty business. He imagined this is what it would feel like after he made his Broadway debut.

But then he heard what they were whispering about...

_"With that football player?"_

_"Yeah, the receiver."_

_"Kind of cliche, don't you think? A Cheerio and a jock."_

_"Well, who else could it be?"_

_"Yeah, they're both..._ **_You know_ ** _, right?"_

Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought, wondering what on earth they could possibly be referring to.

Finally, when he was passing the choir room, he saw the paper posted on the door with several members of the New Direction's name printed on it.

Next to each name was a number.

****_The Glist: Who's Hot - Who's Not!  
_ ****_1) Quinn +45  
_ ****_2) Santana +43  
_ ****_3) Puck +38  
_ ****_4) Brittany +35  
_ ****_5) Jessie +29  
_ ****_6) Finn +19  
_ ****_7) Mike +11  
_ _8) Kurt +6  
_ _9) Blaine +5_ ** _  
_ ** ****_10) Rachel -5_

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. What was this? Obviously it was some sort of ranking, but of what, popularity? Intelligence? Probably not if Puckerman was higher than him...

He didn't know whether to be offended that he was so low, or grateful that he was higher than Rachel. He took notice of the fact that some members weren't even on the list.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a shoulder slam against his own and sent him flying against the lockers.

He hit his back against the lockers and with a hiss of pain slowly began sliding down. He saw Karofsky, Langanthal, and Azimio walking away from the scene and exchanging high fives.

"Next time keep it in your pants, Hummel!" They jeered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he muttered to himself, clutching his shoulder.

From down the hallway, Blaine saw the whole scene and immediately rushed to Kurt's side and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kurt huffed angrily. "I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. Then he shook his head. "I don't understand though. Ever since I joined the Cheerios, those guys mostly left me alone and now..."

"They're assholes." Blaine said, extending a hand for Kurt to take. "Come on, we have Glee..."

They walked into the choir room where Mr. Shue was holding up a copy of the list that Kurt had just seen.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked the kids as the two boys took a seat next to one another. When they all stayed silent, he continued. "It's a ranking of the Club based on sexual promiscuity."

Kurt's eyes widened comically and his heart started racing, his blood ran cold and his stomach dropped. How would he have even made it on that list!? Everything he and Blaine did was done in private, and as far as the world knew, Kurt had never even kissed anybody.

Blaine snapped his head towards Kurt, wondering what he must be thinking. Blaine had seen the list, but he didn't think it was  _that!_

"Who did it?" Their director asked. Once again, the club stayed silent. "This is serious!" He said sternly. "Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club."

"Why are we playing this game?" Santana asked as she looked up from filing her nails. "We all know it was Puck."

"Back off," the mohawked boy said surprisingly calmly. "I didn't do squat."

"Then why is your girlfriend first on the Glist?" Tina asked accusingly.

_And why the hell am I on there!?_

"And why am I last?" Rachel asked, offended. "Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you."

"Okay, enough!" Shue started. "No one is accusing anyone of anything... Puck, seriously, did you do it?"

"I said no! I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know." He admitted. "I own that. But I'm  _not_  a liar."

"All right," continued Mr. Shue. "Here's the important point: between this and posting Sue's personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie asked. "Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet."

"Look, things are hard right now." He started handing out sheet music to the class. "I get it, you're under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up. And I know that winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

"Man, this song is whack," Mercedes said discouraged.

"No, it's not. It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or bad press has become a joke. It's time to start rehabilitating it's bad reputation... That's your assignment for the week, find songs like this and make them great again!"

 

* * *

 

This time, Kurt was at his locker putting his books away when he felt a pair of hands shove against his back.

He slammed into the locker, but recovered quickly and spun around to face none other than the three jocks that were so intent on ruining his life: Azimio, Langanthal and Karofsky. "What is wrong with you!?" He shouted angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with  _us_ ," started Karofsky.

Azimio shrugged. "You're the one out getting it on with other dudes, according to that Glist."

"And apparently he's getting more action than Anderson," Langanthal said to his friends.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kurt said defensively, taking a step back while the brute took one forward. "You don't know anything about me."

Langanthal wasn't bigger than Karofsky or Azimio by any means (but still stronger than Kurt) and because of that, he always made sure his presence was just as well known and fear enducing as theirs. The three had an ongoing power cycle in which the dynamic of their group was always shifting. Somehow, not knowing which one of them would be leading the charge made them all the more terrifying.

"Leave me alone."

"Honestly," Langanthal said wickedly. "We're just looking out for you. Be a fag all you want, but don't be a slut about it."

He lunged forward threateningly, reeling his fist back, and Kurt silently chided himself when he flinched. Showing any sign of weakness was exactly what they wanted, and he hated giving them that.

The punch never came though, and that terrified Kurt; made his heart race with anxiety. The fear of the unknown was the absolute worst. The trio's unpredictability was ultimately their strongest fear factor. It almost made him wish they had hit him.

Finally, after a few seconds of tense silence, Langanthal lowered his fist and sneered.

"Come on boys..." He ordered. "Let's get to class."

Kurt was so relived that he sank to the floor, only realizing how tight he was gripping his locker door when he let go and felt the sting of where the metal was digging into his palm. He should've had a comeback. He shouldn't have let them have the last word.

He sat there, breathing in and out heavily with his eyes closed until he heard a familiar voice. "Kurt, oh my god, are you okay?"

It was Blaine.

Of course it was Blaine. It was always him.

Kurt let out one final deep breath. "I'm fine."

Blaine extended his hand as an offer to help Kurt up, and normally the other boy would have taken it but...

He finally seemed to notice all the people in the hallway,  _staring_.

Instead of taking his hand, Kurt just pushed himself up. When Blaine tried placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he retreated almost imperceptibly, but enough so that Blaine could tell something was wrong.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "What’s wrong? You're acting kind of—"

"There's nothing  _wrong_  with me." Kurt said, feigning calmness. He crossed his arms and shook his head, finding it hard to meet Blaine's gaze. "It's just that... We are the  _only_  out gay guys at this school. And we're both on that list." He finally looked up. "Don't you think that even people as dumb as Karofsky could put two and two together?"

"What?" Blaine shook his head. "I-I don't und—"

"Everybody  _knows_ , now, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, silencing the other boy. "About us! They may not know the graphic details but that certainly isn't stopping them from letting their imaginations run wild." Kurt shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm confused," Blaine started, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head. "Are—are you mad at me?"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly as he started to gather his things. "I just... We don't need to give people more to talk about. And we  _definitely_  don't need another way to make ourselves targets."

And with that, he took off towards his next class, leaving Blaine to wonder what the hell it was he did wrong.

 

* * *

 

Kurt and Mercedes were walking out of Glee club, just as the disaster that was Run Joey Run had finished and Mr. Shue had given them another lecture about the Glist.

But whoever made the Glist obviously wasn't going to come forward anytime soon.

She shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't make it on the list." She said. "I mean, so what if I've never even kissed a boy, I am still such a hot piece of action that I should've gone straight to the top." She looked over at Kurt, hoping to get at least a smile from him.

He still had the same scowl on his face that had been there since the beginning of practice. "Please, 'Cedes," he started. "Can we just  _not_  talk about that stupid list for five minutes?" He asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows and twisted her mouth to the side. "Why?"

"It's ruining my life."

"Wait, so you don't like the fact that you're on the list?" She asked, confused. "I don't understand, three months ago you would have done anything to get on it."

"That was before I realized it would attract the wrong type of attention from guys like Karofsky," he grunted passive aggressively.

She nodded silently, looking ahead, then turned to face him. "What I don't get though, is why you got one more point than Mop Top?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes upward, racking his brain for an explanation. "Your guess is as good as mine." He faced her and shook his head. "I mean everything that would make me a qualifier for that list happened with him, so you'd think we'd be tied, right? For gods sake I've never even  _talked_  to another guy—"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. The guy from the Lima Bean.

His heart hammered in his chest as he remembered Blaine finding the napkin with Sebastian's number scrawled on it.

He remembered how upset he'd gotten.

_But could he have been upset enough to actually make the Glist? No. No, he'd never do that to you... Would he? Unless... Oh god what if he told people. What if he was upset and started running his mouth and—_

"Uh, earth to Kurt?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "You spaced out there for a second."

"Yeah, s-sorry..." He said, still somewhat absentmindedly. He shook his head, then smiled at Mercedes. "What were you saying?" He asked, knowing very well she hadn't been the last one to talk, but he needed to keep her occupied.

“I was saying—“

_I hope to God it wasn't Blaine_ , he thought to himself as Mercedes kept up the chatter.

_But what if it was?_

 

* * *

 

Blaine was walking down the hall towards the choir room just as the three jocks who'd been targeting Kurt lately turned the corner. Before he could turn around and change his course, they had caught up to him.

"Where you think you're going, lady Anderson?"

He stiffened up immediately. "What do you imbeciles want?" He spat.

Karofsky stepped up and shrugged. "It's come to our attention that we were busy picking on your boyfriend and forgot to spread some of the love with you!"

"And we wouldn't want you to feel left out." Azimio added.

Blaine gritted his teeth. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Langanthal said, holding up a hand to his chest mockingly. "Do you prefer the term  _fuck-buddies_?"

Before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine lunged towards the other football player and grabbed his collar, ramming him across the hallway.

The other boy answered by using Blaine's weight against him to turn around so his back slammed against the wall.

Blaine brought his knee up to Langanthal's gut and in retaliation, the taller athlete swung his fist and it landed directly on Blaine's eye.

He hardly reacted to the blow, his anger numbing the pain he should have felt, and pulled back on Langanthal's shirt and threw him down on the ground, falling with him.

He heard the crowd that had gathered around them start chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" as they skirmished on the ground.

He started swingingly blindly at the boy beneath him. His anger and frustration started bubbling up, growing with every punch and he knew this wasn't just retaliation anymore. Blaine was very obviously winning this fight, and he could've stopped and walked away at any time, he could've been the bigger person...

But he was just so damn tired of their  _shit_.

He didn't even stop throwing wild punches when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and yank him off of Langanthal.

"Break it up!" Yelled Mr. Shue. Once Langanthal stood up, the teacher stood between them and extended his arms in order to keep them as far apart as they could.

Through the loud thumping noise in his ears, Blaine could hear the crowd chattering excitedly. He could feel the glares of the eyes from the crowd practically burning holes through him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Marcus yelled at Blaine, wiping blood from his mouth and trying in vain to regain the dignity he'd just lost by getting his ass kicked by someone two years younger than him and half his size. "You better fucking run!"

"Marcus!" The teacher whipped his head around to flare at him and shouted. "Principal Figgin's office!"

"But—" he tried to protest.

" _Now_ , before I call coach Tanaka."

Langanthal grunted in anger and turned around to leave the scene, Karofsky and Azimio trailing close behind him.

Blaine was just about to turn around to leave when Mr. Shue grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast, Blaine.  _My_  office."

The boy sighed in annoyance as he clutched the eye that had taken a blow.

He followed his instructor to his office and sat down. Mr. Shue did the same and from a mini-fridge behind his desk, pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Blaine.

"Your eye is swollen." He said redundantly.

Blaine took the ice pack and gently placed it on his eye, flinching at the sting of the cold when it hit his skin. "Thanks," he started sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." He knew he didn't feel it now because of all the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but he would definitely feel the soreness later.

"Now," started William. "I know it probably wasn't you, but the club is at stake here and Principal Figgins is making me ask every glee kid so... Did you make the Glist?"

He threw his head back and scoffed. "No." He muttered. "It's made my life a living hell."

"I didn't think so..." Mr. Shue shook his head and sat forward. "What were you thinking? What if Azimio and Karofsky had decided to join in, huh? You could have ended up in the hospital!"

Blaine opens his mouth to say that they could never do anything to him he hasn't already been through, but snaps it shut.

"This isn't you, Blaine. Starting fights—"

"I didn't  _start_  it—" The boy mumbled under his breath. He couldn't hold back a small smirk. "But I did finish it."

Mr. Shue gave him a warning glare and continued his lecture. "Getting black eyes. You're gonna to get a bad reputation."

"Well, you know what?" Blaine snapped. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing!"

"What?"

"It's no secret that I'm not the biggest player on the football team, for gods sake I'm only five-seven! I'm an easy target." He continued when Mr. Shue gave him an expectant look. "I'm with Artie on this one. You know why Karofsky, Azimio, and Langanthal never get pushed around? Because people know not to mess with them... Did you see the way people were talking and looking at me? It was like they were finally starting to respect me. Ever since I came out, I've had to work twice as hard to get taken seriously by these guys, hell, by the whole damn school! And I am so– _so_  sick and tired of having to prove myself over and over again."

"That's not—"

"You don't know what it's  _like_ , Mr. Shue." Blaine said, voice breaking on the emphasized word.

Hearing his student's voice waver like that made his face sober. He swallowed and sat back in his chair.

"I—" The boy started, then suddenly stopped, shutting his eyes tight and hoping that would stop the tears. "I can’t go back to being a punching bag." He managed, almost inaudibly.

Mr. Shue leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed. There was something else going on here, he could feel it. "What's that supposed to mean, Blaine? Is there something else?"

"Not anymore..." Blaine whispered, shaking his head. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Artie was right. Maybe a bad reputation is just what I need... Maybe it'll offer me some protection."

He spun around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Kurt exited Mr. Shue's office. The teacher had just finished interrogating more than half of the club about the Glist, and still hadn't gotten anywhere, obviously.

He rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him. He was so  _sick_  of this stupid list and anything that had to do with it.

Just then, Blaine turned the corner and smiled when he saw Kurt waiting by the door to the choir room. His smile faded when he saw Kurt's face fall as he started to walk away.

Blaine sped up and caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Are you okay?"

Kurt spun around in his heels. "No." He said sharply. "I'm angry, I'm frustrated, and I'm upset all because you don't know how to keep a secret!" He blurted. He hadn't quite meant to say that much, but there it was now, out in the open...

Blaine took a step back, not expecting this harshness. "Um," he started, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Care to explain? Or are you just gonna keep yelling at me?"

"You told somebody." Kurt finally spoke his mind. "About us, because that's the only way we'd have gotten on that  _stupid_  list!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" He crossed his arms, his shock slowly becoming annoyance that Kurt would think he'd do such a thing. "How did you come up with that little theory?"

"The only person I told was Mercedes, and we both know she doesn't have the malice to do this." Kurt stated. "Besides, she would have put herself at the top."

"Okay," Blaine nodded condescendingly, pursing his lips. "So you're the one who  _actually_  told someone, but you still somehow think this is  _my_  fault."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "See, that would make me feel stupid if it weren't for the fact that I am higher than you on that list, and the only thing I can possibly think of that gives me an extra point is the fact that I got some random guy's number from the Lima Bean." He paused and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "I never told anyone about that... So the only possibilities here are either you told someone and they decided to put us on the Glist, or—"

"Or what?" Blaine challenged. " _I_  made the Glist?"

Kurt's silence spoke volumes.

"Oh my god," Blaine said quietly in response, taking a step back. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Is that really how little you think of me, Kurt? After everything we've been through?"

"I don't know what to think." Kurt admitted. "I've been shoved up against lockers and pushed around all week—"

"You are talking to a guy who literally had his face punched in less than two hours ago!" Blaine snapped.

"What?" Kurt asked, suddenly worried. He finally noticed that Blaine's eye was just slightly swollen, but there was no bruising yet. He knew that meant it would get pretty bad over the next few days.

"Yeah, that's right," answered Blaine. "You're not the only one who has to put up with this crap, what a shocker."

"That's not fair—!"

"No!" Blaine interrupted him. "What's not fair is that you think I could do such a thing!"

"You still haven't given me a reason to think otherwise!" Kurt said. "Like I said, you're the only one who knew, the only option that makes sense is you! Give me a reason to trust you again."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You can  _not_  be serious. Was quitting football for you not enough? What about consoling you when your dad decided to hang out with Finn more? Or does that just mean  _nothing_  to you?“ He shook his head and pursed his lips. "You know what?" He started. "If you  _need_  a reason to trust me, if you  _need_  some sort of alibi, maybe we're not as good of friends as I thought we were."

Kurt huffed. "I guess not." He said shortly, straining to keep a poker face.

Blaine shook his head. "Fine," he grunted. "But when you find out who really made the Glist, don't come back to me with some half-assed apology, because I can tell you right now that I won't accept it."

He stormed off in the direction of his next class, but turned around at the last second, deciding that he wasn't quite finished with Kurt.

"Screw you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine parroted, Kurt's old words burned into his brain by all the times he'd relived the moment. "Because I am so done. I'm done with your stupid little can do attitude, and your stupid ascots, and organic hairspray, and the way you complicate everything and I'm done with whatever  _this_  was." He shrugged and threw his hands out.

As Blaine walked away, Kurt stood by the lockers with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Those were almost the exact words he had used when they'd had their first fight.

Except this time it wasn't Kurt walking away.

 

* * *

 

Blaine walked through the front door of his house, finally home from the longest and probably worst day of school ever, which was a pretty high bar. He saw his mom sitting cross legged on the couch and instantly knew he did not want to have a conversation about the shiner on his face. He was too drained.

"Hi sweetie," she said, glancing in his direction then back to the screen of the TV.

Before he could steal away to his room, Mary caught a glimpse of the state her son's face was in and suddenly whipped her head back to face him, scrambling up and rushing to him. "What is that on your face?"

Blaine didn’t answer.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back when he ignored her and kept trying to make his way to his room. He turned his face in an attempt to keep his glaring injury hidden, but she cupped his cheek and held his face in place. Mary gasped in horror when she saw the black bruise that outlined her son’s eye.

There was a long silence that swelled with tension with every passing second.

His mother finally broke it. "Who did this to you?" She asked quietly.

Blaine only pulled back and turned his head away from her. He didn't want his mother to see him like this. Not again.

" _Who did this to you?_ " She asked again, only slightly louder but with ten times the intensity

Another long silence.

"I want you out of there, Blaine. I want you out of that god forsaken death trap of a school."

He snapped his head up immediately, finally breaking his vigilant silence. "What!? No!"

"You're not safe there, Blaine!"

“I’m not safe _anywhere!_ ” He countered. He hadn't even been safe in his own home, and his mom thought transferring him would solve things?

Her voice quivered. "This is the second fight you've been in this year,” her voice quivered. “And I'm terrified that the next time it happens, it's gonna be worse than just a black eye!"

“I’m not leaving.” He shook his head firmly. "My entire life is at that school, mom. My friends, football, Glee Club!"

"You won't  _have_  a life if you stay there!"

Blaine snapped his open mouth shut.

"Do you know how many lgbt kids die from injuries from hate crimes, or try to kill themselves?" She asked.

"Mom, I would never—" he tried, but she was having none of it.

"Too many." She shook her head. "I'm not going to watch my son become a statistic... I am your mother, and I get the final say." She said sternly, crossing her arms. "And I say you're transferring as soon as possible."

"No!" He shouted back at her. "I am  _not_  leaving. Regionals is in less than two months, and I have worked way too hard to throw it all away over something like a stupid bruise!"

"God dammit, Blaine!" His mother yelled desperately. "I watched you get beaten for three years, I am  _not_  going to watch it happen for three more!"

"Well maybe it'd be better if you'd just sit back and do nothing about it like you did the last time!"

Blaine regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth. They'd always been there, hovering in the back of his mind, tingling on the tip of his tongue-thoughts that he didn't let himself think, accusations he never let surface. It was only now, after he'd said them to the one person he never should have, that he realized he didn't really mean them. Now all he could do was watch with a sinking stomach as his misplaced anger made his mother's face crumple and her eyes water.

He turned around immediately and headed up the stairs to his room, knowing very well that if he saw the full extent of the pain he had just caused his mother, he wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer either.

He slammed his door shut behind him and sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands and hating himself when he realized that he'd just made his own mother cry.

His whole body shook with sobs as he realized the last person to do that had been his father.

 

* * *

 

Something wasn't adding up.

Blaine was racking his brain for clues that could help him figure out who made that stupid list. The list that had caused Kurt to turn on him so quickly. The list that made his mom want to transfer him.

He knew it had to be someone who knew about he and Kurt—which didn't narrow it down that much because according to Puck apparently everyone in the club knew  _something_  was happening.

Artie was out since he couldn't reach high enough to post the papers at the height they were posted at, Rachel was out because she wouldn't have ranked herself so low, and Mercedes was out for the same reason...

Blaine stopped in his tracks as he realized something he should have a long time ago. “She would have put herself at the top..." He said to himself, mulling over Kurt’s words from the day before. The answer was right in front of his face the whole time—or rather, across the hall from his room.

He scoured the lockers for a Glist, hoping that his theory was wrong, but he knew it had to be true when he saw the name at the top of the Glist...

Quinn Fabray.

It was genius, really. Nobody would ever suspect perfect Ms. Fabray of creating the Glist—much less putting herself at number one, especially since she’d spent years building her immaculate reputation.

As if on cue, Blaine saw Quinn walk out of the choir room, wiping at her eyes followed by Mr. Shue who gave her a hug and consoled her for a bit before making his way down the hall towards Mrs. Pillsbury's office.

She turned and smiled a little when she saw Blaine, then started walking towards him. He walked towards her too, but her smile faded when she saw the expression on his face.

"Hey, Blai—"

"Did you make the Glist?" He asked bluntly.

She was taken aback. "I—I... Yeah," she confessed.

"How could you do this to me?" Blaine asked. "To everyone on that list!?"

"Look," she started, defenses setting up immediately. "Mr. Shue just tore me a new one, so could you cut me some slack?"

He scoffed in disbelief at her attempt to trivialize this. "You're not living in  _his_  house, Quinn! You're not  _his_  confidant, his best friend; you're not the one he put all  _his_  trust in!" He nearly shouted. "Kurt thinks  _I_  made the Glist! We got in a huge fight, and now he won't talk to me. And I know you heard me and my mom arguing the other day, do you know what that was about?"

She bit her lips and shook her head, genuinely afraid of Blaine in that moment. She'd never seen him this furious, but a part of her knew it was stemming from her betrayal.

"It was about my black eye, and the fight that caused it... She's making me transfer schools, so thanks to you, I don't get to go to Regionals with you guys. God, your actions have  _consequences_ , Quinn!"

She brought a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes widening with guilt. "Oh my god, Blaine, I am so sorry, I never—" she tried to take a step towards him.

He turned his head away from her and held his arm out at length. "Sorry's not gonna keep me at McKinley."

That shut her up for a long while.

Finally, she swallowed and mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been hanging between them. "Do... Do you want me to move out?" She asked meekly, not looking at Blaine.

He shook his head. "No." He said quickly. He was upset, but not upset enough to leave his pregnant friend homeless. Sure, he was outraged, but he wasn’t cruel. "Because I understand what it means to be a real friend."

He shook his head and walked away.

Quinn stood there in silence and wiped at her teary eyes again. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, maybe not, but she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Blaine had showed her nothing but kindness, let her into his home, and this is how she'd repaid him?

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She was done ruining her relationships with people.

She knew she needed to make things right, at least with him.

 

* * *

 

When Blaine walked into his living room the next day, his mom was on the couch again. Except this time, she was leaning forward and looking down as her curly hair fell to one side of her head.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door open, as if she had been waiting all day for her son to get home.

Blaine slowly closed the door behind him and shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked down at the ground while his mom stood cautiously.

This was their first real fight, and the silence between them was taught with unanswered questions.

Finally, Mary made her way towards the door, realizing her son wasn't about to make the first move—she hadn’t expected him to. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and as soon as she did, he rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I am so,  _so_  sorry." He sobbed, body shaking.

Her face crumpled and she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her so she could kiss his head.

"I shouldn't have said that." He added. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean  _any_  of it.”

She gripped his shoulders and pushed him back so she could see his face. "You weren't wrong, though." She choked out. "I  _let_  him beat you, I should've done more and I—"

"Stop." Blaine said suddenly, furiously shaking his head. "You did the best you could in the situation you were in, and it was more than enough because I'm still here, okay?" He smiled a teary eyes smile. "I thank God every day that I have you as my mother, because if I didn’t, I might not be standing here today."

She pulled him close again. "I love you."

"I love you too..." He eventually pulled away and sighed deeply. "And I'm willing to transfer. I know it was inevitable, but I promise I'll try my best not to give you a hard time about it."

"Hold on just a second," his mom started, and Blaine was afraid to let his hopes rise. "I did react a little to rashly the other day," she admitted. "Seeing you like that just brought back a lot of terrible memories, and the thought of having to see you in a hospital bed again killed me..."

"But..?" Blaine trailed off, urging his mother to continue.

"I still want you to get out of that school," she said, and her heart broke when she saw her son deflate. "But I do know that you've been working really hard in Glee Club, and that this competition is really important to you... So you can stay at McKinley until Regionals."

Blaine practically tackled his mom. It wasn’t what he’d been hoping for, but it was definitely more than he expected. "Thank you!" He squealed.

She huffed in surprise as he hugged her, then laughed and rubbed his back. She shut her eyes tight and pulled him just a little closer. "I love you, Blaine."

"Love you, too."

 

* * *

 

**_Total eclipse of the heart  
_ ** **_Turn around bright eyes..._ **

The bell rang just as the song finished, and everyone started getting up to leave.

Blaine jumped up from his chair and faced the whole club. "Wait!" He exclaimed. Everyone froze. "There's something I need to say before you guys leave..."

As everyone slowly took their seats again, exchanging confused glances between one another all while Blaine turned to Mr. Shue as if asking for permission. The teacher gave him a quick nod.

He walked up to the front of the class and took a good look at each one of his friends, taking a shaky breath in. This was going so much harder than he planned for.

He drew in a deep breath and mustered up what little will he had left. "You guys know you're like my family, right?" He asked, voice cracking.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I swear to god, if Helmet Hair over here held us back to say his coming out speech, I'm gonna—"

"I'm transferring." Blaine blurted out.

There was a stunned silence that filled the room as everyone's face fell.

Kurt was the first to break the stillness with a soft, "What?" His voice cracked as he felt a lump in the back of his throat begin to take shape.

_This isn't happening._

"My mom saw my black eye and decided I wasn't safe here anymore..." He continued.

_I'm gonna be sick._

Puck suddenly stood up. "What the hell, dude!?" He asked angrily, throwing his arms out. "Why didn't you tell me..? I know we haven't been exactly close in a while, but you're still one of my best bros."

_No._

"I'm sorry..." Was all Blaine could manage to get out.

Rachel spoke up. "But we need you for Regionals!"

Finn shot her a dirty look. "Hey Rachel, do you think you could do us all a favor and stop being so insensitive and self absorbed for about three seconds!"

That effectively shut her up.

"My mom says I can stay until Regionals," Blaine started. "But after that... I'm moving schools. We haven't decided where yet, but I  _am_  leaving." His straight face broke and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was actually leaving. He was leaving the football team, the New Directions, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina... Kurt.

He caught a glimpse of Kurt, who had his head hung down, face red and cheeks wet from trying not to cry so obviously. Kurt brought a hand to his mouth when he suddenly let out a startlingly loud sob.

Everyone's head snapped towards him. He got up, hand still over his mouth, and all but sprinted towards the door, turning his head away as he passed Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him, but it was too late. The other boy was already out the door.

Blaine dragged a hand down his face and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure while the rest of the club sat in shock, not exactly knowing how to respond to the rather delicate situation.

Finally, Blaine sighed. He gathered his things and left the room towards his next class without a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not sure if anyone saw that one coming, but if you didn't, PLOT TWIST AMIRITE?
> 
> God I really enjoyed writing this chapter and like holy shit I'm almost done with the whole story??? Five more chapters omfg!
> 
> Up Next: a Blaine solo mashup ;) and butch!Kurt lmaoooo


	18. Laryngitis

**_Here's what you missed last week._ **

**_Kurt and Blaine had a fight... Again._ **

_"If you need a reason to trust me, if you need some sort of alibi, maybe we're not as good of friends as I thought we were."_

_"I guess not."_

**_So they're not really talking anymore._ **

**_Blaine got in another fight that gave him a black eye that made his mom think McKinley was too dangerous for him to stay._ **

_"I am your mother, and I get the final say. And I say you're transferring as soon as possible."_

**_Kurt's dad has been spending a lot of time with Finn, which is totally bumming him out._ **

_"What I want is for you to appreciate how hard it is for me to watch you bond with the son that you've obviously always wanted."_

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

****

* * *

 

Mr. Shue stood in front of the club, hands on his hips. "I am very disappointed in you guys." He scolded.

Rachel recently had the choir room bugged and discovered that most of the people in the choir weren't actually singing.

"I can't believe you narced on us," Finn threw her a small dirty look.

"Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness!" She snapped back, her head whipping backwards to face the choir. "I am tired of carrying all of your weight. Regionals is in a  _month_ , guys."

It was a rare moment when Kurt actually agreed with Rachel. Not that he would ever actually say it out loud, but she was right. Lately, it felt like a lot of the members of the New Directions simply weren't trying anymore.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here," Will added, then turned to Finn. "Finn, why did you stop singing?"

"Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jessie." He shrugged, half bitterly, half defeatedly. "It kind of shook my confidence, you know?"

"Who even cares?" Asked Santana. "Everyone knows my job here is to look hot."

Quinn looked off into space. "My baby hormones are making me moody." She sighed, shrugging when Blaine raised his eyebrows at her.

Brittany brought her hands up to the side of her face. "There are  _so_  many lyrics..."

Their director shook his head. "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. A Glee Club is about a myriad of voices coming together as one, alright? This ends now," he said sternly.

He stepped forward towards the club. "Which is why your assignment for the week... is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourselves—where you are in your lives, right now. Your voice... Then, you're going to stand up here," he took a step backwards in front of the piano. "And sing your hearts out."

Blaine smiled eagerly and nearly jumped up out of his seat, immediately racking his brain for something he could perform... He did love Katy Perry, but wasn't sure any of her songs were about "finding your voice". Perhaps Part of Me. He would have to do some more brainstorming later.

Kurt raised his eyebrows excitedly. "Solos?" He asked. "In front of everyone?"

Mr. Shue nodded. "The Glee Club has lost its voice... It's time for us to get it back."

The bell rang just a few seconds after their director had finished speaking.

Kurt and Mercedes grabbed their things and started walking to geometry, chattering excitedly.

"I am going to kill this assignment." Kurt said confidently. "If there's one thing I know, it's my voice. I have exactly the same vocal range as 16th century castrato Orlando di Lasso. But you know what he didn't have?" He asked as the turned the corner. "A song by Mrs. Whitney Houston in his back pocket."

She laughed and was about to tell him what song she was doing when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt spun around and was shocked to see his dad standing in the middle of the hallway. Mercedes nodded, as if giving him permission to stay behind while she walked to her next class.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm here to pick up Finn."

Kurt's heart sunk.

"I got us tickets to the Reds game and Carole said Finn's never been to a major league game." Burt shrugged. "I mean, it's Cincinnati so it's barely major league, but still."

"And why wasn't I invited?" Kurt asked, trying to mask the bitterness in his voice.

Burt laughed in surprise. "Are you kidding me? Every time I sit down to watch a game, you start in on the fact that all the players are wearing stirrup pants."

"Because there's never an excuse for stirrup pants!" Kurt defended. Honestly, you'd think that sports teams worth millions of dollars could afford more fashion forward pants.

From behind them, Finn called out to Burt. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"All right," Burt turned back to shout at Finn. "I'll meet you by the car!" And the tall boy rushed down and out the hallway giddily.

"This is gonna be so great," Burt said happily. "It's gonna be great for Finn and his mom’s gonna love it too." He started walking backwards in the direction Finn had taken off, then turned around. "I'll see you at home, I'll be there around midnight.

He took off after Finn, and Kurt couldn't help but feel like nearly everyone he cared about was betraying him lately.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was at his locker, checking his reflection (after the disaster that was Rachel trying to sing when apparently she'd lost her voice) when he heard Sue Sylvester's disembodied voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Lady Face," she started. He turned around. Normally he would've been upset at her name calling, but he was already too hurt to care. "I noticed you weren't at Cheerios practice yesterday, and I don't look too kindly on absenteeism." She crossed her arms.

He tilted his head apologetically. "I am so sorry, Ms. Sylvester I promise it won't happen again. Something happened yesterday that really upset me." She stood silently for a second, about to walk away, but he kept talking. "It's my dad." He admitted. "He means the world to me. I love him, and I'm afraid that I might be losing him because of... My sexuality."

"Your sexuality," she said condescendingly. "How old are you, 16?" He nodded. "Have you ever even kissed a boy."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that's any of your busin—"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She barreled over him.

Kurt shook his head. "No..."

"Then how can you possibly know what you like?" She asked.

_Because I made out with another guy more than once and it was pretty great._

She pointed a finger at him. "You see that's the problem with your generation, you're obsessed with labels. So you like show tunes! Doesn't mean you're gay, it just means you're  _awful_." She leaned in closer and said a little more quietly, "There's only one person in this world who can tell you what you are."

He smiled. "Me?"

She shook her head. "No. Me. Sue Sylvester. And she hasn't quite made up her mind about you."

"Wait..." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as a thought came to him. "I have an idea. Our assignment in Glee is to perform a song that reflects our voice—"

She cut him off. "Yeah, you know what? I checked out of this conversation about a minute back," she jabbed her thumb in the direction behind her. "So uh, good luck with your troubles, and I'm gonna make it a habit not to stop and talk to students because this has been a colossal waste of my time..."

With that she took off, probably on her way to terrorize some poor group of students.

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. Despite the fact that she was batshit crazy, Sue sort of had a point...

If his dad wanted to hang out with a "straight" kid, then that's exactly what he would be.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Kurt. You wanted to speak to me?" Burt walked downstairs, looking for his son, but he didn't find him.

Instead, he found a boy who looked exactly like his son but was dressed like one of the guys from Deadliest Catch and sounded like he had gravel in his throat. This stranger looked up to him and said, "Yeah, Dad, I was just working on my Glee assignment:  _Pink Houses_  by John Mellencamp."

He was caught completely off guard by Kurt's new... Look. "Oh, really? I didn't think that was in your wheelhouse."

"Yeah, I think it's very brave for a Midwesterner like himself to uh, write a song about such bold interior design." Kurt knew what the song was about; he wasn't a complete idiot. But he knew that if he could get his dad talking about it then he wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d do anything to keep his dad’s interest at this point.

"You know that's not what the song is about, right?"

"Really?"

"No," Burt continued. "It's about how the 80s we're a tough time for a lot of people and how the American Dream isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Kurt hummed, pretending to be intrigued. "Why don't we grab a couple burgers and uh, you can tell me more about it?" He did his best to hide the hopefulness in his voice. He needed to act natural, after all.

"Sure," his dad nodded. "But I gotta be honest that's pretty much what every Mellencamp song is about..." He didn't miss the way Kurt's face faltered, if only for a split second. "But you know what, I'll go get my coat. Anything to help you out."

 

* * *

 

The next day at glee, Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the way Kurt was dressed. The only thought his mind could muster up seemed to be  _What in the absolute fuck!?_

"All right, let's get things started." Will called out.

"Mr. Shue?" He turned around and was surprised to see Kurt in what must've been a costume, because he'd never seen his student dress quite like this before.

"I'd like to start us off." Kurt offered. "I believe I've found a song that finally expresses my true voice."

From the risers, Blaine gaped at him and crossed his arms. Even his voice sounded different. Normally it was smooth and clear, like water trickling down from a creek. But today it was rough and gravely, and just so obviously... Not Kurt.

Mr. Shue still looked confused, but agreed.

The song started, and the band came in with the classic rock guitar.

_**There's a black man with a black cat** _  
_**Livin' in a black neighborhood** _  
_**He's got an interstate** _  
_**Runnin' through his front yard** _  
_**You know he thinks that he's got it so good** _

Blaine sat back in his chair, unamused, arms folded over one another, and his face lined with judgement. He knew the real Kurt—probably better than anyone in this room—and this was absolutely not his true voice.

_**And there's a woman in the kitchen** _  
_**Cleanin' up the evenin' slop** _  
_**And he looks at her and says, hey darlin'** _  
_**I can remember when you could stop a clock** _

It was like the boy who was once his best friend had been replaced by a doppelgänger. A really weird, lumberjack dressing, Mellencamp singing doppelgänger...

_**Oh, but ain't that America** _  
_**For you and me** _  
_**Ain't that America** _  
_**Something to see, baby** _  
_**Ain't that America** _  
_**Home of the free, yeah** _  
_**Little pink houses** _  
_**For you and me** _  
_**Oooh, yeah** _  
_**For you and me** _

As soon as the song ended, Kurt walked up to the instructor, who looked disappointed. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Shue?" He asked.

_Besides that whole performance?_  Blaine thought.

"I don't think you got the point of the assignment." said Will. "This is about finding a song that expresses who you are... That song didn't really sound like you."

"I'll say," Blaine muttered angrily, and Kurt glared daggers at him. Blaine had no idea what he was going through, so who was he to judge him? Besides, he would be gone in a month, so what he thought really didn’t matter.

After a short pause, he looked at Mr. Shue again. "Well I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations," Kurt said mockingly.

"This group needs you to be you, Kurt." Shue said. "You can literally do things no one else can."

Blaine gnawed on the inside of his cheek. No matter how complicated things got between he and Kurt, he had to admit that Mr. Shue was right about that.

"I'm not a box," Kurt remarked. "There are more than four sides to me."

"Don't lose track of who you are just because it might be easier to be somebody else..."

Instead of replying, Kurt started walking away.

"All right," Will announced. "Take 5 guys..."

Brittany popped up from her seat beside Blaine and pranced towards Kurt. He followed her with his eyes, curious as to what she could want from him... He couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Before Kurt was able to get out of the room, he heard someone call out to him. "Hey, Kurt!" He turned around instinctively and was met with Brittany's smiling face. "That song was hot."

"Oh..." Kurt pulled back, slightly surprised by her boldness. He forced a smile. "Merci." He said with a faux twang.

"So, you're pretty much the only guy in this school I haven't made out with besides Blaine because I thought you were capital G Gay and he was, like, maybe lowercase g gay, but now that you're not..." She grinned flirtatiously. "Having a perfect record would mean a lot to me. So," she started as she began to turn around. "Let me know if you wanna tap this."

She walked away, sashaying her hips from side to side, clearly trying to catch Kurt's attention.

Obviously, it didn't work.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was putting some books back in his locker when he heard a familiar voice interrupt his routine.

"Boxes technically have six sides." Blaine said, leaning up against the wall. “They’re three dimensional.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to put his things away. "It was a figure of speech."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you still talking in that weird gravelly voice, it's just me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kurt, not meeting Blaine's gaze and not changing his voice back to its normal register.

"You don't need to pretend to be... Whatever  _this_  is." Blaine gestured to Kurt's ensemble. "At least, not around me."

Kurt slammed his locker shut. "I'm not pretending." He said angrily, whipping his head towards Blaine. "This is who I am and just because that's not what you expect it to be, doesn't mean you can dismiss it."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked, shrugging. He bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to the question that was bouncing around in his head. "I saw Brittany go up to you after your song... I know what she was talking about. Apparently, having a perfect record  _is_  really important to her because she came on to me too, last year."

Kurt stayed silent as he slowly started to walk away, Blaine trailing close behind him. He leaned in closer. "Is this about your dad?" He asked quietly.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and whipped around, startling Blaine. "Why do you even care, huh?" He threw his arms out. He scoffed. "We're not friends, remember? Or, as I recall,  _not as good friends as you thought_."

Blaine flinched at the harsh words, but exhaled purposefully. "I care because I've been where you are, and it freaking sucks." He answered. There was a short silence. "You don't think I tried to change who I was for my dad? You don't think I tried to "act straight" for him?" Blaine used finger quotes for emphasis.

"Maybe I'm not acting!" Kurt snapped. "I've never even kissed a girl, I don't even know if I'm  _really_  gay." He lied. He knew. He’d always known.

Blaine threw his head back and practically howled with bitter laughter. "Oh, really?" He asked, taking a step towards Kurt. "Because you seemed pretty gay a few weeks ago, you know, when we were in the midst of our heavy petting sessions?"

He leaned in closer towards him, so much so that Kurt had to take a few steps back until he bumped into the lockers. "Do you remember that?" Blaine whispered. Kurt cursed himself when he felt his knees go weak as an involuntary reaction to Blaine’s hot breath against his neck. He felt his face start to heat up at the memories of fingers running through tangled hair and his heart began to race. "Because I do..."

Blaine noticed Kurt's face start to flush and he got an idea. It wasn’t his initial intention to get him all hot and bothered, but he would give it a shot if it could bring the old Kurt back. And he had to admit... he didn’t mind reminding his old friend that they still had some excellent chemistry between them. He leaned in and whispered right next to Kurt's ear, "Remember when I could get you to moan my name?"

Kurt realized his throat was dry when he tried to swallow and nearly choked. His eyes were wide and he couldn't help but stare into Blaine's whiskey warm ones. When he wasn't busy staring at his eyes, his gaze darted to his lips and he couldn't stop remembering how they felt on top of his own and... he thought back to the locker room conversation he’d had with the glee boys and finally understood the need for a mailman.

"I—I have to go... To class. History." Blaine smirked slightly when he realized Kurt's voice was back to normal.

Obviously, there was no denying there was still some residual feelings between them; Kurt knew how much of an idiot he'd just made of himself, but what was the point of trying to have a relationship with someone who was just going to break his heart, intentional or not. He might have reacted differently if Blaine wasn't leaving so soon. But he was. And that was that.

He slipped past Blaine and headed down the hall, but before he could turn the corner, he whipped around as if he was going to say something more. Apparently, he ultimately decided against it because he opened his mouth and shut it quickly, then took off towards his class.

Kurt silently cursed himself for not being able to keep up his composure. He really needed to stop liking guys he couldn't have.

 

* * *

 

Brittany was lying on top of Kurt on a couch in his room. They were kissing—well, it was more like Brittany kind of just placing her lips intently over his while he laid awkwardly under her.

_Yup_ , Kurt thought.  _I'm gay... One hundred percent gay._

But he couldn't say that. Definitely not now. He was too deep into his... Acting exercise. Which, by the way, was having the desired effect. Even throughout the past week, he noticed his dad seemed to be making an effort to bond with him, even if it was just over a song.

So instead, he commented on her lip gloss. "Your lip gloss tastes like root beer... It's weird."

She smiled and dipped her head to meet his lips again. This time, he shut his eyes closed and imagined that the lips on his belonged to a boy. At first, it was just a faceless figure, another boy his age.

Slowly this figure came into focus. Barely shorter than him, muscular from sports... And then it started to get more... specific. Tender hazel eyes, soft curly hair, the smell of raspberry hair gel.

Kurt smiled euphorically, eyes still closed. "Blaine," he sighed, almost dreamily.

"What?"

That wasn't Blaine's voice. It was Brittany's.

He pulled back, his eyes shooting open. "What?"

"You said something," she said.

He shook his head vigorously. "I didn't say anything." He said all too quickly.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing and his father came down the stairs, once again, not prepared for the sight that awaited him at the bottom of them.

"Whoa!" Burt exclaimed. He certainly was not expecting to see his son in the midst of a make out session with a girl in his room... Blaine, maybe, but definitely not this girl. Or  _any_  girl, for that matter. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, voice still lined with confusion.

Brittany climbed off of Kurt and he sat up. "You sure are." He draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm confused." Burt admitted. "I came home to find this note on your doorknob: Do not enter under any circumstances, I'm making out with a girl." He shrugged. "I just thought it was the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

"Dad, I need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just having sexual relations." Kurt got up and started walking towards his dad.

Brittany gave a small wave. "Hi." She said quietly but friendly.

Burt jerked his head to the side, a signal that he wanted to speak to him privately. They both turned away from Brittany. "Kurt, uh... I've been sorta dealing for months with you being gay and everything, and now you're telling me that's not the case?"

"Dad," Kurt started. "You and I have more in common than I would have thought. The flannel, the Mellencamp..." He twitched his head towards the blonde sitting on the couch. "The ladies."

Burt turned his body slightly to look at her dubiously, then back to his son. "Well, you're free to be whoever you are, okay?" He replied calmly. "Just let me know when you make up your mind, I'm gonna do the best I can. But, I'm good either way." He faced the couch and started walking backwards towards the stairs. "Nice to meet you," he told Brittany, and she waved and smiled at him. "You kids be careful, alright? And you gotta respect her, alright? And if things get serious, use protection." And with that he headed up the stairs and back into the living room.

As soon as he was gone, Kurt turned around and was met with a confused expression from Brittany. "Does he mean like a burglar alarm?"

 

* * *

 

_**Where can I find a woman like that?** _

_**Like Jessie's girl  
** _ _**I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
** _ __**I want, I want Jessie's girl**

The song ended with a musical flourish and everyone applauded.

"Wow, great job, Finn!" Mr. Shue said. "Blaine," he pointed the the boy sitting in the front row of the risers. "You had something prepared."

He beamed up at him as he stood up. "Why, yes I did."

He took his place in front of the piano and rubbed his hands together.

"I know the assignment was to find a song about finding our voice," Blaine started, then shrugged. "But I know who  _I_  am. And I'm not willing to change that." He looked pointedly at Kurt, who only rolled his eyes in response. "For anyone."

He laughed. "I don't know if you guys know this, but I  _love_  girl songs." He shrugged. "Katy Perry, obviously. Lady Gaga, Kelly Clarkson, P!nk. And if I had Kurt's range," he gestured to him and Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I would do them the justice they deserve—in the original key. They way they were  _meant_  to be.”

The condescending tone in Blaine's voice made the tension in the atmosphere double. Everyone exchanged wary glances.

"But I’m not blessed with a phenomenal vocal dexterity like Kurt’s," Blaine finished. "So I guess I'll just have to sing them in my register... So this is actually a mashup," the club chorused excitedly and exchanged impressed glances. "And I think it really speaks for itself."

The intro to the song started and everyone nodded along enthusiastically. Everyone born before 2000 knew the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.

__**Uh huh, life's like this (Step up, step up)**  
_**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
** _ _**'Cause life's like this (Step up, step up)  
** _ __**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

When the first verse started, the whole club smiled excitedly.

_**Fall back** _  
_**Take a look at me** _  
_**And you'll see I'm for real** _  
_**I feel what only I can feel** _  
_**And if that don't appeal to you** _  
_**Let me know** _  
_**And I'll go** _  
_**'Cuz I flow** _  
_**Better when my colors show** _  
_**And that's the way it has to be** _  
_**Honestly** _  
_**'Cuz creativity could never bloom** _  
_**In my room** _  
_**I'd throw it all away before I lie** _  
_**So don't call me with a compromise** _  
_**Hang up the phone** _  
_**I've got a backbone stronger than** _

Blaine mimicked the song’s lyrics in dance rhythm for the entire first verse.

The lyrics and melody suddenly shifted back to the first song.

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else** _  
_**You're watching your back like you can't relax** _  
_**You're tryin' to be cool** _  
_**You look like a fool to me** _  
_**Tell me** _

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else** _  
_**Its easy to see I'm not down with that** _  
_**I'm not nobody's fool** _  
_**Life's like this** _  
_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break** _  
_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty** _  
_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it** _  
_**Go ahead and try** _

During the interlude, Blaine kept giving Kurt glances. On the second line of the second verse, he waved his hands dramatically towards Kurt.

While the rest of the New Directions responded with jaw drops and scandalized gasps, Kurt responded by rolling his eyes.

Who the hell did Blaine think he was?

_**You come over unannounced** _  
_**Dressed up like you're somethin' else** _  
_**Where you are ain't where it's at** _  
_**You see you're making me laugh out** _  
_**When you strike your pose** _  
_**Take off all your preppy clothes** _  
_**You know you're not fooling anyone** _  
_**When you've become...** _

_**You think you know me like yourself** _  
_**But I fear** _  
_**That you're only telling me what I wanna hear** _  
_**But do you give a damn** _  
_**Understand** _  
_**That I can't not be what I am** _  
_**Tell me** _

The second chorus was different than the first, and Blaine found himself dancing around with his friends, mostly Mercedes and Quinn, but Puck and some other members got up to join them.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?** _  
_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else** _  
_**Gets me frustrated** _  
_**Life's like this** _  
_**If you wanna bring me down** _  
_**Go ahead and try** _  
_**No, no, no** _

_**Go ahead and try** _  
_**Try and look me in the eye** _  
_**But you'll never see inside** _  
_**Until you realize, realize** _

On the bridge, Blaine leaned back in the chair between Mercedes and Finn, wrapping his arms behind them as he sung the words while they sang back up vocals.  
_**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**_  
_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_  
_**And if you could only let it be**_  
_**You will see...**_

He stood up again and faced Kurt, singing the words intently to him, his face turning suddenly sober.

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else** _  
_**You're watching your back like you can't relax** _  
_**You're trying to be cool,** _  
_**You look like a fool to me** _

_**Tell me!** _

_**If you're trying to turn me into someone else** _  
_**Its easy to see I'm not down with that** _  
_**I'm not nobody's fool** _  
_**If you wanna bring me down** _  
_**Go ahead and try** _  
_**No no** _

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else** _  
_**Gets me frustrated** _  
_**Life's like this** _  
_**You, you fall and you crawl and you break** _  
_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty** _  
_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it** _  
_**No no no** _

The song ended and Blaine took a bow while everyone applauded and whooped supportively.

Mr. Shue stepped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling. "Great job, Anderson!" He laughed. "I think this performance really exemplified the whole meaning of this assignment!"

Blaine just smiled triumphantly and smugly at Kurt who was sitting back in his chair while shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was walking down the hall, hand in hand with Brittany when he passed Blaine, who was putting away his things in his locker. He practically froze in his position when he saw Kurt and he pursed his lips. Kurt looked back at Blaine and the two exchanged a glance before Blaine looked away and shook his head disappointedly, shoving his book into the locker.

Before Kurt could even start to think about Blaine, Brittany spoke up. "Your hands are really soft." She noted.

He laughed. "My secret? Duck fat." Brittany wasn't particularly mean (though, Santana had set a pretty high bar for that), and she was nice enough, which made "dating" her actually pretty tolerable.

"Seriously, they feel like a baby." She added. "Now I know what it's like to date a baby..."

Before Brittany could weird him out any more, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Hey, Kurt!"

He spun around immediately. "Dad? Hey."

The two high schoolers walked up to him. "Finn caught a foul ball in the ninth, so that means free hoagies at Lenny's Hoagies, and the half price at the motocross tonight, so I promised I'd take him. Hi." He waved at Brittany.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, boo?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"What?"

"Just go." And she took off, rolling her eyes.

Burt looked at Kurt warily, who was beginning to look a little more than ticked off.

"Did you ever think that that might be something I wanted to do with you?" Kurt asked.

"Look, Kurt," Burt started. "Finn really needs a buddy right now. At the game, he got to talking about his dad, and his mom thinks it's a really good thing for him. Look, I promise you, we will hang out as much as you want, okay..? Just not tonight." He patted his son on the shoulder then turned away to head out the door.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine saw the whole thing from down the hall. He also caught Kurt walking urgently towards the auditorium and looked around quickly before following him.

When he finally caught up with him, Kurt had managed to change clothes and was sitting on the stage, cross legged and face buried in his hands. Blaine was about to go try and comfort him when he heard the other boy start to sing out.

_**All that work and what did it get me?** _  
_**Why did I do it?** _  
_**Scrapbooks full of me in the background.** _  
_**Give 'em love and what does it get ya?** _  
_**What does it get ya?** _  
_**One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.** _  
_**All your life and what does it get ya?** _  
_**Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,** _  
_**They take bows and you're battin' zero.** _

Blaine could feel the goosebumps rippling through his arms. He had heard Kurt sing before, but not like  _this_.

_**I had a dream.** _  
_**I dreamed it for you, Dad.** _  
_**It wasn't for me, Dad.** _  
_**And if it wasn't for me** _  
_**Then where would you be,** _  
_**Miss Rachel Berry?** _

Blaine nearly laughed at Kurt’s remarkably accurate reinterpretation of the lyrics.  
_**Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?**_  
_**Don't I get a dream for myself?**_  
_**Starting now it's gonna be my turn.**_  
_**Gangway, world, get off of my runway!**_  
_**Starting now I bat a thousand!**_  
_**This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and**_

_**Everything's coming up Kurt!** _  
_**Everything's coming up Hummel!** _  
_**Everything's coming up Kurt!** _  
_**This time for me!** _  
_**Hahahahahahaha!  
** **For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Ya!** _

Blaine was already standing up and ready to applaud when he heard someone beat him to the punch. He ducked down behind the seats at the back of the room, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see him.

It was Burt. He looked around and realized that he shouldn't be there. This was a private moment between father and son... So he grabbed his bag and quickly snuck out before either of them could see him.

From in front of the stage, Burt was the first one to speak. "That was some serious singing, kid."

Kurt snapped up from his final pose to see Burt. "That was Rose's Turn." He explained.

"I could get into that, maybe." His dad said and he walked into the stage to meet Kurt.

"What happened to the hoagies?"

Burt shrugged. "Ah, blew it off. You know, too much cholesterol."

"I bet Finn was disappointed."

"He understood... Once I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were."

"Me? I'm fine." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid. And I have no idea what that song was about, but "fine" don't sing like you just sung." He stepped closer. "Look, maybe I got carried doing stuff with Finn. But I told you, this thing with you was going to be hard."

"Thing with me." Kurt repeated. "You mean being gay?"

"Yeah," Burt affirmed, nodding. "Being gay... Look, I will fight to the death for your right to love whoever you want, but when you were a little baby in my arms, did I dream about taking you to baseball games and talking about girls? Yeah, I did. A lot of fathers do."

"I had no idea how disappointing I was," Kurt retorted, and started to walk away before his father stopped him.

"Hey, come on, stop it right now. I'm talking straight to you. Don't go playing the victim. You know that's not what I mean!"

Kurt turned around and Burt's heart broke when he saw him crying. "I know," his voice wavered. "I'm sorry. I know you're working hard on yourself to make all this okay. Just seeing you, the way you are with Finn, how easy it is... It breaks my heart."

"Is that why you were pretending to date that daffy cheerleader? And dressing differently and singing Mellencamp?"

"I just want you to know that I'm going to work as hard as you to make this okay." He finally admitted.

"You don't have to work at anything, kiddo." Burt started. "Your job, is to be yourself. And my job is to love you, no matter what, okay? That and majority ownership of the tire store—that's all we got. Okay, we stick to that, we're going to be great."

After a moment of silence, Kurt finally replied. "I missed you dad."

"Come here," he said, and pulled his son in for a tight hug.

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too..."

 

* * *

 

Blaine was on his way to after school rehearsal when he saw Kurt head down the hall, heading in the same direction. He broke out into an uncontrollable smile when he saw Kurt was still wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he sang in the auditorium earlier that day: light purple skinny jeans, a pale matching button up shirt, and a purple scarf with white skulls on it.

He looked good.

They met up with each other halfway down the hall. "Glad to see you're back to your old self." Blaine said with a chuckle. "I'm guessing things are okay between you and your dad?"

Kurt exhaled sharply and tried to walk past him into the choir room. "What do you care, you're leaving." He said bitterly.

Blaine should've been angry at a response like that, but the fact that Kurt sounded so upset about him leaving actually made him feel better. It meant Kurt still cared.

"I saw Rose's Turn..." Blaine admitted, and Kurt whipped right around.

"What?" He asked, taking a step towards the other boy and crossing his arms. "So what, now you're stalking me?"

"I'm not—"

"How much did you see?" Kurt dead panned.

Blaine pursed his lips. "I left before you and your dad started talking, if that's what you're asking... And I'm not stalking you, I was just worried about you, okay? Am I allowed to do that?"

Kurt scoffed and once again began to walk past him. "Actually, no. You don't get to pretend to care about me."

"Hey," Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him back until they locked gazes.  _Even if I'm gone, I'll still care about you... I'll always care about you,_  he was about to say, but before he could, Kurt yanked his hand away and silently headed into the room for practice.

"For the record," Blaine called out after him. "I'm not pretending... I never have been."

But Kurt pretended not to hear him. Blaine was leaving in a few weeks, and there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to distance himself from Blaine.

Maybe losing him would hurt less, then.

 

* * *

A/N: Blaine's Mashup:[Complicated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NPBIwQyPWE)/[Nobody's Fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5lpZ09Q6iA) both by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ngl the next few chapters might be a little crappy??? Idk honestly sometimes I don't have plans for certain chapters and those end up being the best ones? But who knows lmao I don't


	19. Dream On

A/N: quick note: Kurt  ** _Blaine_**   **Both** (you'll see)

 

* * *

 

**_So, here’s what you missed last week. Puck had to shave his mohawk and people started picking on him so he started dating Mercedes to seem cool again cause she was on the Cheerios. But, then she quit._ **

_“It’s just not who I am.”_

**_Finn’s mom, Carole‘s, dating Kurt’s dad, Burt which was kinda cool but then Kurt got mad that Burt and Finn started hanging out._ **

_“I miss you Dad.”_

**_Another thing that’s got him bummed out is he and Blaine used to be best friends but then they made out for a few weeks and now Blaine is transferring._ **

_“My mom says I can stay until Regionals. But after that... I'm moving schools.”_

**_Ouch._ **

**_And that’s what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

_Kurt was sitting on a stool in the auditorium, the sounds of a familiar piano intro playing from somewhere off stage. A single spotlight shone on him and though he couldn't see anyone in the audience, he could feel someone was there. It was a safe and warm and familiar presence, like the feeling you get when you finally get home after a long trip._

_He opened his mouth and started singing._

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering, "Was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?"  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

_As the song continued, Kurt could finally see the figure standing in the audience as he stepped out from the shadows and into the light._

_It was Blaine, who was slowly making his way onto the stage as he sang._

****_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
_ ****_The giving up is the hardest part  
_ ****_She takes you in with her crying eyes  
_ ****_Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
_ ****_Wondering,  
_ **"Could you stay my love?  
** **Will you wake up by my side?"  
** **_No she can't, 'cause she's_ ** **gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**

_During the interlude, memories of Kurt's time with Blaine appeared in an ethereal shimmer around them._

_The first time they met. Winning the football game. The sleepover at Puck's. Dinner with Blaine's mom. Their first kiss..._

**_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
_** Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
 ** _Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
_** Do I have to fall asleep with  **roses in my, roses in my hand?**

_By now, Blaine was on the stage, standing in front of him._

**_Would you get them if I did?_ **

No you won't, 'cause you're  **gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**

_He reached out to grab Kurt's hand._

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
 **The waking up is the hardest part**

_Blaine slowly leaned in and Kurt's eyes were fluttering closed, their lips just about to meet—_

Kurt woke with a start, heart still racing uncontrollably. He was staring at his ceiling but images of his dream kept flashing through his mind. Not getting out of bed just yet, he dragged a hand down his face and shook his head furiously in an attempt to wake himself up.

_You're just emotional about him leaving._ He told himself.  _It was just a dream. Hell, it could've been about anybody! There's nothing between you two anymore..._

But a part of him still knew he was only kidding himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day at Glee Club rehearsal, Mr. Shue introduced a man with sandy blond hair to the New Directions. “Okay, guys, listen up. This is Mr. Ryan. He’s a member of the school board, and he would like to say a few words. I-I just want you guys to listen critically and know that what he’s saying is just one of many opinions.”

Bryan took center stage of the choir room. “Take out a piece of paper.” He started. “And on that paper, I want you to write down your biggest dream. A dream that means so much, you’re afraid to admit it even to yourself.”

Blaine mulled over their guest’s directions for a moment, unsure of what to write down. He finally settled on something and jotted it down. It wasn’t his life goal or anything, but it was something he wanted badly enough at the moment.

As soon as he did, Bryan Ryan walked over to Artie and snatched the paper out of his hands. He crumpled up the paper and threw it forcefully into the waste basket.

Blaine sat there, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Your dream is  _never going to happen_.” Bryan said forcefully, much to the dismay of the New Directions. “Ninety one percent of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to “work for a mid-market health insurance provider” or “find an entry level job in an elderly care facility,” you’re going to be very disappointed.”

Mercedes interjected him. “This is really depressing.”

Bryan continued on.

“I’m going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve  _showbiz_.” He mocked jazz hands. “Well, let me tell you. Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all.”

Kurt and Rachel exchanged concerned glances.

“But…” Tina began, “that’s what I want to do with my life.”

He turned condescendingly to her. “Oh, look, I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, I’m just trying to spare you disappointment.”

Mr. Shue stepped in. “I think we get your point.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

Mr. Ryan all but snickered. “Aw, well, Schuester here’s a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours. But he couldn’t make it happen for himself, so he now has to try and convince you all that it will happen for you. Guess what? His dream didn’t work out. And neither. Will. Yours.”

As Tina sobbed uncontrollably, Blaine looked down at his paper sourly. Bryan Ryan was right. He’d been stupid to even write it out. He crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket, where he wouldn’t have to think about it again.

“Okay,” said Mr. Shue, pulling Bryan Ryan away. “You’re done here.

“You would be wise to show me some respect.”

“You’ve said your piece. Now get out.”

“Well, Schuester, I should thank you. You’ve made my decision about which program to cut a lot easier.”

As Mr. Ryan walked out of the room, the New Directions sat there disappointedly and traded worried glances amongst each other.

 

* * *

 

Mary slapped down some brochures on the kitchen table, right in front of Blaine.

"So," she started. "I took the liberty of going to a few open houses while you were at school today, and there are actually quite a few schools nearby that you could enroll in."

Blaine only hung his head on his hands, staring down at the tabletop glumly. She slid the brochures across the surface towards him. "You wanna take a look at some of them?"

_Not really..._  He almost muttered, before remembering his promise to his mom. He let out a long groan and begrudgingly reached out for the stack of papers. He flipped through them, commenting on each one as he found an excuse to dismiss them.

The first one was from Carmel High. Blaine practically snorted. "Vocal Adrenaline? The sworn enemies of the New Directions?" He pointedly tossed the pamphlet aside. "No thanks.”

Mary rolled her eyes at her son’s theatrics.

The next one read Thurston High. He never even opened it, just tossed it next to the abandoned Carmel one, and his mother looked almost offended. "What?" He questioned flatly in response to her glare. "They don't have a Glee Club."

When he saw the cover of the next one, he gave his mom a condescending stare. "This is from that school for the deaf that stole our Sectionals setlist."

She shrugged. "You could learn sign language."

" _No_." He shook his head and tossed the pamphlet to the reject pile, much to his mother’s agitation.

He reached for another brochure. It was red and navy blue, with a big calligraphic "D" emblem on the front. He didn't miss the way his mom's eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly when he chose that particular one. "Dalton," he said the name of the school contemplatively.

Mary watched intently as he read along. It was an all boy's school, he noticed, and as he kept reading he took note of the school's many amenities. AP classes that weren't offered anywhere else in the state, an acapella Glee Club that had at least two national titles, a twelve to one student/teacher ratio...

It seemed like a pretty good deal, actually, and for a second Blaine was almost tempted to go. He imagined his life at a school where he didn’t have an insane cheerleading coach trying to constantly disband his favorite extra curricular, where he would be challenged academically in his classes, and most of all where he wouldn’t have to deal with Karofsky, Azimio, and Langanthal.

He did the best he could to put on a brave face everyday, but he was only human, and try as he might, he couldn’t always stop the dirty looks and snide comments from getting him down. Especially since the Glist... it was really starting to take a toll on him. God, it sounded good. It even sounded  _easy_.

Then, images began to flash across his mind. Images of the New Directions winning at Sectionals. The Titan’s winning their first—albeit only—game of the season. Images of Mercedes and Finn and Puck and Quinn, hell, even Rachel and... Kurt. Of course.

The idea of getting another shot at this High School thing was tempting, but Blaine knew McKinley was his  _home_. The New Directions were his  _family_. Finn and Puck were his  _brothers_. He felt a deep rooted pang in his chest when he realized he could never willingly leave that behind.

He finally mustered up the courage to close the brochure and toss it aside, even though the disappointed look on his mother's face nearly killed him. "They don't have a football team," he explained quietly, guilt seeping into his voice. "That's sort of a deal breaker."

"But they  _do_  have a zero tolerance bullying policy." She pointed out.

"Look, mom," Blaine started with a puff of breath. "I know I said I wouldn't give you a hard time about this, and I'm trying. I swear; I really am. But..." He met his hazel eyes with her green ones and she could really see the defeat in his. "It's just really hard to get excited about my entire life being uprooted."

He stood up from his chair, but his mom gently reached for his wrist, looking up at him with a pleading expression. He sighed as she finally managed to coax him to sit down, gently tugging him back to the table.

"I know this is hard for you," she started. "Believe me. And it's killing me to see you so distraught over this, especially because you've always had a knack for finding silver linings..." His mom trailed off, and his chest instantly flooded with a pang of guilt. She finally managed to put something that resembled an encouraging smile on her face. "I know leaving McKinley is gonna suck, and a lot of times leaving your school feels like the end. But I'm hoping that for you, it'll be a beginning..." She shrugged. "Maybe that you'll even start to see it as a new adventure."

After a few seconds of silence, Blaine finally agreed. "Okay." He reached for his mother's hand and smiled at her, nodding as if to reassure her (but mostly himself) that he could look at this from a new perspective.

The relieved and hopeful look on his mother's face was enough to convince him that it was worth it.

She scooped up the brochures and straightened them up on the table. "I'll have some more—and hopefully better—options in a few days... I promise."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was standing at his locker, pulling out his French book when a familiar but unexpected voice called out to him.

"Hey, Kurt."

He whipped around to face none other than Noah Puckerman. His eyebrows rocketed up.

"Um, hi?" Since the start of Glee Club, Puck had stopped tossing him in the dumpster, but he wouldn't exactly consider him a close friend. He shook his head. "Not to be rude, but why are you here? If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time you've spoken words to me that weren't swear words."

To Kurt's surprise, Puck almost looked ashamed, maybe even a little embarrassed, and he ducked his head down at to look at his feet. "I just wanted to know how you're dealing with this whole Blaine thing. I mean, his transfer.”

Kurt felt himself grip the edge of his locker door significantly tighter and pursed his lips into a taught line. "I'm fine," he managed through gritted teeth. "We're not even friends anymore..." He looked away from him and continued filling his bag.

Puck sighed and pulled on the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, shrugging. "Look," he said. "Maybe it's because I still have some guilt about picking on you like I used too, or maybe it's because I've never seen Blaine happier than when he was with you... But I'm rooting for you guys." Puck suddenly pointed at Kurt threateningly. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it!"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he searched for words to respond with for a few seconds before realizing that he really didn't have any. Not in a million years would he have expected those words to come out of Noah Puckerman’s mouth.

"It's killing me, too, you know." Puck said, breaking Kurt's stunned silence.

This time, Kurt only bit his lip in response.

"He's a really good person, and I was always so confused why he'd wanna hang out with me, ya know? Because I'm not—I  _wasn't_  a very good person..." He sighed. "I think it's because all three of us—me, Blaine, and Finn—grew up without dads and... It was nice to have someone who knew what it was like. So if you don't trust him because you still have this idea that he must be like me if he hung out with me—"

"It's not that," Kurt blurted. Puck raised his eyebrows and the shorter of them closed his locker and rested his forehead against it. "I  _really_  screwed up. I let my fear control me and it ruined everything.” He turned around to face Puck. “I’ve never felt more like a coward than the day I accused Blaine of making the Glist.” He admitted.

Puck looked surprised. “You thought Blaine Anderson—the guy who takes spiders outside instead of killing them—made the Glist?” He asked, bewildered.

“I know.” He started. “Believe me, I get how ridiculous it sounds now... but at the time, I was terrified about what might happen if people saw Blaine and I together. So I found any reason to push him away... and it worked a little too well.

“And to add to that, I sort of blew him off the other day... I lashed out because I thought him leaving would be easier if I kept my distance—" he cut himself short and shook his head. "I'm an idiot and he probably hates me. Rightfully so.” Kurt hung his head.

"I'm sure he doesn't ha—"

"He said," Kurt began, lifting his head. "And I quote: 'don't come back with some half-assed apology, because I won't accept it'."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A short silence fell between them, and for a moment they could hear only the casual chatter of the hallways.

"You know," Puck finally said. "I used to be his best friend..."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " _Used_  to?"

Puck nodded. "And then he met you." He grinned slyly. "Honestly, none of us even stood a chance... So don't sell yourself too short, Hummel."

The boy with the mohawk gave Kurt a small salute as he walked away into the ocean of students, leaving him with that bit of surprisingly helpful insight.

 

* * *

 

When the New Directions returned to the choir room the next day, they were delighted to see an ecstatic Mr. Bryan Ryan has certainly changed his tune about the arts.

“Guys, I’ve got good news.” He started, pulling out a very large box. “I siphoned off funds from the Cheerios and I took a little shopping spree through the Jazzhands catalogue. You know why? 'Cause the arts  _matter_.” He said enthusiastically. “And I got custom-made New Directions jean jackets and some rad tearaway dancewear. Hello!”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile when he watched Kurt practically bounce to the front of the room to pick up some of the swag Bryan Ryan was showing off.

“And every piece of sheet music from every Broadway show for the last 50 years. Everything a show choir needs to become champions!”

“Wow, that’s just amazing. Let’s all give a hand for Mr. Ryan.”

There was an enthusiastic applause.

“Thank you. Thank you.”

Suddenly, Coach Sylvester walked in. “Congratulations, Will. I’m over the moon for you.”

“Thanks, Sue. I’m glad you have a good attitude about your budget being cut.”

“No, no, I’m not talking about that. I came over here to congratulate you on your new role. Local director, Herb Duncan, does the dry cleaning for the Cheerios and he let it slip that you just landed the lead in Les Miz!” None of the students missed the way Bryan Ryan’s face fell.

“Congratulations. Oh, I’m ecstatic. And the good news just keeps coming, 'cause you got a part, too, Bry. The exciting role of Townsperson. And you got a line, too. Way back here in the second act, you get to say…“Hooray.” Congratulations, both of you, really. I can’t wait for opening night.”

Bryan was obviously upset by this, as he snatched a jean jacket out of Kurt’s hands, much to the Cheerio’s dismay.

“Wait, Bryan.” Mr. Shue pleaded.

“Congratulations, Will. You’re going to be great in the show.”

“Can we talk about this?”

“Nothing to talk about. I’m cutting the program.”

And with that, Bryan Ryan stormed off, taking thirteen crushed dreams with him.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt began.

He was heading down the hall to the choir room, rehearsing his apology to Blaine. It would be anything but half-assed. And it would be half apology half admission of his feelings. He was done with this game of emotional hot potato. He was ready to lay it all down on the line and say  _This is how I feel, how do you feel?_

Or at least he was until he heard a conversation that changed everything.

"You were right, and I was being unreasonable, and I should've believed—"

He suddenly cut himself off when he neared the entrance to the familiar room, as he heard Quinn's voice.

"Are you still angry at Kurt?"

Kurt froze. Then his heart dropped when he heard a familiar voice huff and answer her.

"Of course I'm still angry with him... How could he have so little faith in me? After everything we’d been through. I thought we were friends, I thought we were—"

He heard Blaine suddenly stop and his chest felt as if it were going to cave in from the sudden emptiness. The magnitude of how bad he'd screwed up his relationship with Blaine was finally beginning to sink in. He’d broken the best thing in his life.

And he wasn’t sure he could fix it.

A few seconds of tense silence followed and Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of Blaine's response.

Feeling suddenly short of breath, he ran down the hallway and turned the corner, continuing until he hit the double doors that led outside.

He could really use the fresh air.

 

* * *

 

Quinn sat on a chair in the choir room, doing her homework while Blaine sat on the piano bench, his head resting on his hand while the other plinked absentmindedly on the keys of the piano.

Mr. Shue had been so preoccupied with Bryan Ryan and his  _Les Mis_  audition that he hadn't given them an assignment for the week... Or bothered to show up to class.

Most of the New Directions decided to use this extra time to go have a long lunch, but Blaine found he preferred spending his free time in the choir room, which had a rather comforting atmosphere. He always felt complete here; something about the way the third step on the risers always creaked or the way it was always just a few degrees too chilly in there (which was fine as some of the singers who would remain nameless had a tendency to sing flat), just made it feel like a second home.

He was gonna miss this place.

"Hey Q?" He asked out of the blue, thoughtfully, staring at his playing hand.

"Yeah?"

He lifted his head. "When that Bryan Ryan guy asked us what our dreams were, what did you write?"

A laughed popped out from her mouth. "No stretch marks after I go into labor." He couldn't help but chuckle in response. "You?"

He took a deep breath in, then sighed. "Nationals... with you guys.”

Quinn was instantly flooded with an overwhelming guilt.

"To make up with Kurt and for everything to just... Be okay again... For  _once_."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." She suddenly blurted, rising from her chair. "For everything," she rambled. "I'm gonna go tell Kurt, right now, about everything about the Glist. This isn't fair to you, he should know the truth and he shouldn't be upset with you this—"

"No." Blaine said sternly, instantly silencing her. "You and I both know that if you tell anyone and Figgins somehow finds out, you risk expulsion!" He shook his head. "I can't let that happen."

"But then  _you'll_  have to leave!" She whined. "How is that any better?"

"I would have gotten into another fight eventually," Blaine admitted. "Karofsky is an ass and my temper is shorter than Rachel."

She pouted and made her way up to Blaine. He smiled fondly at her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, resting her head on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laced an arm behind her waist.

He sighed. "It's okay..." He shrugged and she lifted her head to face him. "So what if we won't get to carpool to school anymore?" She threw her head back with laughter. "Maybe this new school will be an adventure..."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, breaking a long, unsettled silence

"You just did."

"Don't be a smartass." She playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

He smirked and nodded. "Anything."

"Are you still angry at Kurt?"

Blaine huffed. "Of course I'm still angry with him." He shook his head, face cringing as he remembered how he'd felt when Kurt accused him of making the Glist. It killed him. "How could he have so little faith in me? I thought we were friends, I thought we were...  _something_." He trailed off, as if he wasn't quite finished, but stayed silent.

"But..?" Quinn pried, leaning in closer to him in anticipation.

He swallowed. "Just because someone hurt you doesn't mean you stop loving them..." He sighed, remembering the time he'd said those exact words to Kurt when coach Tanaka was making the football players choose between football and Glee. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He said them with significantly less heat this time—with more surrender—yet understood them so much better now.

He thought he’d loved his dad, even after what he did, but when Harold suddenly showed up on his doorstep, Blaine knew he could never forgive him. He was really in love with the idea of a father—the one Harold was before his downward spiral.

But with Kurt it was different. A few mistakes didn’t erase every good thing that had happened between them. They were young, they were stupid. He was still hurt by what Kurt has said to him... but it wasn’t as bad as the pain of missing him.

"So I take it you're still in love with him?"

"Always." Blaine said simply and without hesitation.

She suddenly got up from his lap and swirled around to face him, her yellow dress fanning out as she spun. "I'm Kurt." She started. She was going to fix what she'd screwed up—in her own way, at least.

He narrowed his eyes at her, turning on his chair to face her. "You're Quinn Fabray." He corrected her sarcastically

"And you're a smartass. Again." She rolled her eyes. "Come on," she waved her arms towards herself, beckoning Blaine towards her. "Pretend I'm Kurt and say everything you want to say to me."

He pondered over her proposition for a moment and finally agreed. "Okay."

He opened his mouth but words never came out.

Where to start?

They just had so much history and things had gotten so tangled and misunderstood along the way that where he should begin was a mystery. What would he even say, after everything?

_I hate you. I love you. I hate that I love you and you won't even trust me. I miss you... so much more than you’ll ever know._

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Any day now, B." She prompted.

Blaine snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "I can't." He said. "I don't know what to say."

She pursed her lips and nodded in thought. After a beat of silence, she started up again. "You know when you hear a song and something about the way it makes you feel..." She trailed off for a moment, then continued, outstretching her arms. "Like your entire soul is in sync with it. And each pulse is like the beat of your heart, because that's what makes your blood keep flowing through your veins?"

He gave her a one sided smile. "Yeah." He said almost dreamily.

"Isn't that how he made you feel?"

Blaine sighed and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah," he repeated, partially annoyed at how well she knew him.

She pointed to the piano. "Show me."

He stared at the piano for a moment, recalling everything that had happened so far during this quite eventful year, and before he even knew what he was doing, his fingers started moving. It was like his body and soul knew something he didn't.

After a short embellished intro, he opened his mouth and just started singing.

****_You think I'm pretty  
_ ****_Without any makeup on  
_ ****_You think I'm funny  
_ **_When I tell the punchline wrong  
_ ** **_I know you get me  
_ ** ****_So I let my walls come down, down_

Before the first verse was even over, Quinn had the biggest smile on her face.

****_Before you met me  
_ ****_I was alright but things  
_ ****_Were kinda heavy  
_ **_You brought me to life  
_ ** **_Now every February  
_ ** ****_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

****_Let's go all the way tonight  
_ **_No regrets, just love  
_ ** **_We can dance, until we die  
_ ** ****_You and I, will be young forever_

He paused dramatically for a few seconds, waiting for the perfect moment to come back in.

****_You make me feel  
_ ****_Like I'm livin' a  
_ ****_Teenage dream  
_ ****_The way you turn me on  
_ ****_I can't sleep  
_ **_Let's run away and  
_ ** **_Don't ever look back,  
_ ** ****_Don't ever look back_

The music slowly started to build as he pressed on the keys harder.

****_My heart stops  
_ ****_When you look at me  
_ ****_Just one touch  
_ ****_Now baby I believe  
_ ****_This is real  
_ **_So take a chance and  
_ ** **_Don't ever look back,  
_ ** ****_Don't ever look_

****_I'mma get your heart racing  
_ ****_In my skin-tight jeans  
_ ****_Be your teenage dream tonight  
_ **_Let you put your hands on me  
_ ** **_In my skin-tight jeans  
_ ** ****_Be your teenage dream tonight_

****_You make me feel  
_ ****_Like a teenage dream  
_ ****_The way you turn me on  
_ ****_I can't sleep  
_ **_Let's run away and  
_ ** **_Don't ever look back,  
_ ** ****_Don't ever look back_

****_My heart stops  
_ ****_When you look at me  
_ ****_Just one touch  
_ ****_Now baby I believe  
_ ****_This is real  
_ **_So take a chance and  
_ ** **_Don't ever look back,  
_ ** ****_Don't ever look_

**_I'mma get your heart racing  
_ ** **_In my skin-tight jeans  
_ ** ****_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He slowed down as the song drew to a close.

**_Let you put your hands on me  
_ ** **_In my skin-tight jeans_ **

**_Be your teenage dream  
_ ** **_Tonight_ **

Quinn clapped furiously as Blaine lifted his hands gently off the instrument, chest rising and falling heavily in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Holy crap, Blaine!" She applauded, and he looked up at her, suddenly being brought back down to earth. "That was amazing!" She nodded approvingly. "This is what you need to show Kurt."

He stared at her for a few seconds, wondering how she could think things were just that simple. He sat there silently until his heartbeat slowed down enough for him to talk normally.

"I can't." He finally said.

The smile on Quinn's face disappeared. "What? Why not?"

Blaine shut his eyes and shook his head. "Even  _if_  Kurt feels the same way, which I'm not entirely sure he does... I'm leaving in a less than a month." He shifted so that his whole body was facing her now. "Even  _if_ we get together, or  _if_  we work things out..."

"Bla—"

"I've hurt him enough already, haven't I!?" Blaine suddenly snapped. Quinn pursed her lips at him, knowing he was lashing out at the wrong person. "I-I'm sorry," Blaine quickly said apologetically. "But it's just... I can't do that to him..."

She sighed. "You can't do that to him, or you can't do that to yourself..?"

He pursed his lips. She knew him too well. His voice was lined with sadness and resignation when he finally responded with, “Both, I guess..."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was in the auditorium, mindlessly playing with the keys on the piano and wiping at his eyes, trying to clear the tears from his face.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Blaine hated him, he had screwed up beyond repair. What kind of idiot accuses his best friend of something like that then expects him to forgive him?

The worst part was that Kurt knew that if the roles were reversed, he would have react the exact same way... Blaine was absolutely justified in hating him.

He tried not to think about it because every time he did he felt that lump in his throat start to crawl it's way back up.

But he couldn't let go. He just couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that he'd probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to him—

"Kurt?"

He heard a voice behind him and spun around reactively, desperately hoping to see a head of gelled down hair and warm hazel eyes.

But when he saw Finn instead, he couldn't help but deflate just a little. "Oh... It's just you."

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards Kurt. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Kurt sighed and hung his head. "Not expecting just... Hoping." He shrugged and pursed his lips into a sad smile. "What brings you here?"

"Same as you, I guess." He took a seat next to Kurt. "To think and lick my wounds."

Kurt sort of chuckled. "Rachel?"

"I just don't know what she's doing with that Jesse guy, you know?" He said, trying and failing to mask the frustration and longing in his voice. "I know I messed up, but he is just so wrong for her... I don’t know why she can’t see that."

Kurt shook his head. "It's almost enough to make you give up girls altogether," he said... jokingly, of course. But when Finn snapped his head up and gave Kurt a weary and seemingly worried glance, he narrowed his eyes in confusion and continued. "I wouldn't worry about it too much," he started, softly patting Finn on the back. "I have a feeling you two are going to end up together."

A soft smile graced Finns face. "Thanks, man... You know," he started again after a short silence. "I get the same feeling about you and Blaine—and not just because he's the  _only_  other gay guy at this school—not that that's not important though, you should definitely go after  _gay_  guys," he emphasized, hoping he wasn't being too subtle. Kurt was his friend, sure, but sometimes he got the feeling that maybe he had a crush on him... and he admittedly wasn’t entirely okay with that.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

"Anyways," Finn shook his head. "You guys were way too close to throw away what you have over... Whatever the heck went on between you guys."

"Trust me, a  _lot_  happened—"

"Slightly TMI there, dude." Finn held up a hand, signaling Kurt to stop. "Puck pretty much filled me in on your whole friends with benefits thing with Blaine..."

Kurt dragged a hand down his face. "And who told him!?"

Finn shrugged. "Probably Santana or Artie... Word travels fast in Glee, you know that."

"Disappointed but not surprised." Kurt mumbled.

Finn waited a second before asking, "You okay about him leaving?"

He scoffed. "Everyone assumes I'm so torn up about it." He started. Then he shook his head and blinked back tears. "And they're all right." Finn patted him on the back comfortingly. "I miss him like crazy..."

Finn pursed his lips and nodded understandingly. Eventually he simply shrugged and said, "If I were you, I'd make the most out of what time you have left with him." Kurt slowly raised his head and met Finns gaze. "I once told you that Blaine was a good guy, and I still believe that with all my heart. Don't give up on him just yet, because I have a feeling he hasn't given up on you either."

 

* * *

 

“All right, guys, listen up.” Me. Shue started. “Tina has something that she wants to share with all of us, but first, I have an announcement to make. You’ve all been reprieved. Bryan Ryan isn’t cutting Glee.”

There were surprised, excited cheers and everyone clapped happily.

Blaine turned to Quinn and wrapped her in a deep hug. Over her shoulder, he could see Kurt whispering excitedly to Mercedes.

Blaine saw a sadness cloud Kurt’s eyes when they finally locked gazes. He smiled at him, hoping to alleviate some of the pain he might’ve been feeling.

Kurt smiled back, but not without some underlying confusion on his face. He thought Blaine hated him. So... why was he smiling at him?

Their moment was interrupted by Puck. “Did he die?” He asked.

“No. He didn’t die. He, uh, is going to be distracted for a couple months making his star turn in Les Miz. He got the lead role.”

Quinn cocked her head to the side in confusion. “But I thought you got the lead.”

“I resigned.” He admitted. “It was the price for keeping the club.”

Blaine gave a sympathetic loot at his teacher. “Sorry you had to do that, Mr. Shue.” He said.

“I’m not. You know, the way I see it, I’m trading my one dream for the chance that all thirteen of you might find yours. I mean, come on– you can’t argue with those numbers. So, let’s start with Tina’s dream. Come on up, Tina.”

 

* * *

 

The New Directions sat in the auditorium, singing along to he background harmonies of Dream a Little Dream of Me.

****_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you".  
_ **_Birds singing in the sycamore tree, "Dream a little dream of me".  
_ ** **_Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
_ ** ****_While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me._

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, giving him a friendly smile. He might be leaving soon, but he knew he had to at least try. What they had was too special to give up on so easily.

He was glad to see the other boy eagerly return the smile.

****_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.  
_ ****_Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.  
_ **_Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
_ ** **_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.  
_ ** ****_But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well fuck me in the ass cause I love Jesus sorry about that lmao. Wasn’t the best chapter but I’ll try to make up for it in the next one!


	20. Theatricality

**_So I don't know why anyone would miss an episode of Glee, but in case you did, here's what you missed:_ **

**_Blaine's leaving McKinley after Regionals._ **

_"My mom says I can stay until Regionals, but after that... I'm moving schools._

**_Which really sucks because he and Kurt were sort of almost starting to talk again, but now Kurt thinks Blaine hates him._ **

_"Of course I'm still angry with him."_

**_Kurt totally vented to Finn and I guess they bonded over it but Finn is still sort of weirded out and confused by the way Kurt is mooning over him one week then making out with Blaine the next._ **

_"It's enough to make you wanna give up girls altogether."_

**_Sometimes Finn even thinks Kurt might have a crush on him or something..._ **

_"It turns out, he's just not what I'm looking for."_

**_But trust me, he doesn't anymore... Kurt is still totally in love with Blaine._ **

_"I miss him like crazy."_

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

“Step. One more."

Carole led her son down the stairs where she had said a surprise was waiting for him. Boy was she right about that.

"Is there a car down here for me?” Finn asked hopefully.

“Honey, we're indoors.”

“Oh.”

“And open your eyes!”

Finn was not ready for the sight that greeted him when he finally opened his eyes. Burt and Kurt stood in the basement, the latter with a glass of some sort of drink held outstretched towards him.

“Sparkling cider?”

His mom joined the pair and the three of them stood under a giant banner that read  _Welcome Home!_

“Welcome home?” Finn questioned, an eyebrow raised. “But who went somewhere?”

Carole gave Burt an intimate side hug. “Burt asked us to move in with them.”

“And this is how you're telling me?” Finn asked, completely bewildered.

“The party was my idea.” Kurt admitted. “If you're gonna say something, say it loud, right?” He shrugged.

“Yeah, it's gonna take some getting used to, but you're gonna love it.” Burt started. “Now you don't have to drag your tail over here every time you wanna watch the 55-incher.” He turned around to the table decked out with different types of food. “We got a lot of food. Some ethnic food. It's some ethnicity that's not ours.”

“It’s a tuna crudité,” Kurt corrected his father. “It’s not ethnic...” his dad didn’t seem to hear him, though. Just continued to pass the small dish to Finn.

“Finn, this house is twice as big as ours. It has two bathrooms.”

“Two and a half.” Burt added.

“I don't want an extra bathroom.” Finn started, clearly upset. “Or a tuna crude. I just want my house back.”

“I think I know what this resistance is about.” Kurt started. He gestured to the surrounding walls. “Our room. And I couldn't agree more. The palette in here is totally unflattering to your skin tone. Not everyone can pull off Dior gray. We need to redecorate.”

“Wait. We're sharing a room?” Finn asked in disbelief. “I'm not cool with that!”

Kurt tried not to take the remark personally. He knew Finn was comfortable with his sexuality, but he was also still a teenager and obviously wanted his personal space... They were friends. Of course they were.

“Baby, I know it's weird. Okay?” Carole tried to calm him down. “But it can't be much of a surprise, and in time you're gonna be as happy as I am.”

“Look, I'll knock down a wall upstairs, I'll put an addition on. But until then maybe this'll grease the wheels a bit? Huh? Hey, look, there's 300.” Burt pulled out three crisp hundred dollar bills from his wallet in a desperate attempt to win over the woman of his dream’s son. “Have at it. You redecorate.”

Kurt bounced over and plucked the cash from his dad’s hand. He had this covered. “Don't worry, roomie. Mr. Ikea Catalog and I will have this all figured out. I am going to put together a palette that expresses who you are and who you want to be.”

“Hey, what night's game night? You play Sorry? You know.”

“Sorry! - I will beat you.”

Finn rolled his eyes back in his head. This was  _so_  not happening.

 

* * *

 

“It's so weird.” Artie said, staring at Tina.

“This so isn't you.” Finn added.

Tina had forgone her usual goth look for a bare face and plain grey jacket—as per the request of one Principal Figgins. “I feel like an Asian Branch Davidian.”

“Tina, are there any other looks you can try?” Mr. Shue asked.

“Biker chick?” Santana asked. Tina only gave her a thumbs down, as well as one for each of the consequent suggestions

“Cowgirl?”

“Hood rat.”

“Computer programmer.”

“Cross-country skier.”

“Catholic schoolgirl?”

“A Happy Meal, no onions...” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head at Brittany’s suggestion while everyone else seemed to ignore it. “Or a chicken.”

“Look, I appreciate it, guys, but it just isn't me.” Tina countered. “I know who I am, and I'm not allowed to show it. It's like communism.”

Suddenly, Rachel burst through the doors. “Guys, we have a serious problem. I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Isn't that against the rules?” Blaine asked.

“No, not at all.” Rachel continued, unfazed. “Or probably. Whatever. Anyway, what I figured out: I rooted through the Dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights.”

“Oh, no!” Tina exclaimed hysterically.

“Which led me to Joelle Fabrics. I asked them about red Chantilly lace, and they were  _sold out!_ ”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Mercedes cried dramatic.

“Oh, my.”

“W-W-What?” Blaine asked, deeply concerned by everyone’s histrionics.

“They're doing Gaga.” Kurt said defeatedly.

“That's it. It's over.” Mercedes added.

“Exactly! We should have guessed it. They're going for full-out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them!”

“What's up with this Gaga dude?” Puck asked, confused. “He just, like, dresses weird, right? Like Bowie?”

“Lady Gaga is a woman!” Kurt snapped. “She's only the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She's boundary-pushing. The most theatrical performer of our generation. She changes her look faster than Britt changes sexual partners.”

“That's true.” The blonde added.

“It makes sense that Vocal Adrenaline would pay homage.” Artie added. “It's a brilliant move. She's a perfect fit for them.”

“Now, hold on a second.” Mr. Shue started. “We might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for regionals. This week, your assignment: Gaga!”

The girls and Kurt all began chattering excitedly about the assignment just as the bell rang, dismissing them

Kurt got up and was heading for his next class, head still reeling with ideas, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a pale face and green eyes.

His eyebrows shot up. "Quinn?" He questioned.

Blaine was barely packing up his backpack when he heard Quinn's familiar voice say, "Hey, Kurt..." His interest was immediately piqued and he swung his head in their direction. "Do you remember that thing with the Glist a few weeks ago..?"

Kurt sighed, suddenly reminded of all the regret he held for trying to pin it on Blaine. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

She looked around to make sure everyone was distracted and couldn't pay enough attention to hear her answer. "It was—"

Her voice was suddenly drowned out by Blaine's as he came up behind her. "Hey guys!" He faced Quinn and gave her a warning look. "What are you guys talking about?" He said, still glaring at her.

She huffed at him defiantly. It was her life, and she was ready to accept the consequences of her actions. "I was just telling Kurt—"

"About the special on E! tonight about Bernadette Peters, right!" Blaine finished, taking her hand and practically dragging her away from him. "I told you, Quinn. Kurt's more of a Patti Lupone guy...” Any murmurs of protest from Quinn were instantly silenced by Blaine. “We’re gonna be late to class, bye Kurt!” He gave the boy a friendly wave.

Kurt couldn't help but dwell on the fact that despite the fact they weren’t really speaking (or were they? He really wasn’t sure...) Blaine still knew him better than anyone else did. He managed to catch Blaine's eye as they left the room and he offered up a small smile, which Blaine happily returned.

Maybe there was some hope for them...

Meanwhile, as they pulled off to the side of the hallway, Blaine and Quinn began their squabbling.

He threw his arms out in disgruntled disbelief. "What the heck was that, Q?"

"You  _know_  what," she retorted, snatching her arm out of his grasp. "I was going to finally come clean, if you'd just let me!"

Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this..." He started. He looked up at her. "You could be expelled."

"I am a grown woman, I make my own decis—"

"I'm  _leaving_ , Quinn..." He interrupted her gently. She huffed and closed her mouth in response to his interruption. "No matter what. My mom's made her mind up about that. Jesse hasn’t been to rehearsal in weeks, and we barely have enough people to go to Regionals as is. If you get expelled, the New Directions will be not one, but  _two_  members short of a full choir." He shook his head. "The team needs you, Q. Now more than ever.”

"I guess you’re right," she looked down at her feet and nodded. “I just hate all the problems I caused for you and Kurt.” She admitted. “For everybody.”

Blaine shrugged. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen,” he said. “Besides, I’m not ready to give up quite yet.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tina and Kurt were strutting through the hallways in their Lady Gaga outfits.

“I love wearing champagne bubbles.” Tina said energetically. “I get to express a whole different side of myself. Even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really effervescent person!”

They were both interrupted by a pair of hands shoving Tina—and consequently Kurt, who was right next to her—directly into the lockers, sending both of them tumbling down.

“Excuse me!” Kurt called out after Karofsky and Azimio. “Were you dropped on your heads?”

“What was that?” They challenged.

“I think you heard me.” Kurt picked himself back up, the way he always did. “I'm just saying, pick on me, that's fine. But don't throw around a girl.”

“Lately we haven't been able to tell the difference. We're not gaga for Gaga.” Azimio retorted.

“You dress all freaky and then you rub it in everybody's faces. I don't wanna look at it all day. It's weird. Makes my eyes tired.”

“You wanna switch it up a bit, just go from Gap to Banana Republic.”

“It's called being theatrical.” Kurt tried to explain, knowing full well they didn’t have the emotional range or intelligence to grasp the concept. “We're showing off who we are. It's the same thing you do when you go to school with your football uniforms on. You're expressing yourself, and we have every right to do the same.”

“Well, the next time you wanna express yourself and look like a circus freak don't be shocked when my fist feels like expressing itself against your chin! Okay? I'll knock that crazy-fool crepe-paper nonsense off you.”

“Let's go.” Karofsky ordered.

Blaine turned the corner in the hallway just in time to hear Kurt shout out. “You don't wanna be late for your appointment at Supercuts!”

His stomach dropped when he heard Azimio respond angrily. “Watch your mouth, Hummel!” He quickened his pace to reach Tina and Kurt.

“And you know what, fancy?” Karofsky added. “You don't need an appointment at Supercuts. They  _love_  walk-ins.” With that, the pair disappeared into the crowd of students.

Blaine came up behind them and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, receiving an involuntary flinch from him.

“Sorry,” Blaine retracted his hand.

“It’s fine,” he replied curtly. Then added gently, “I just didn’t realize it was you...”

“Are you ok?” Blaine asked gently.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, they’ve been a lot worse than that.”

The tension of several unanswered questions hung in the air between them for more than a few seconds. Kurt desperately wanted to ask if this meant they were friends again, or if it was just an act of solidarity—from one out gay kid to another.

“I’m fine, too, by the way.” Tina added.

“Come on,” Blaine said, rubbing Kurt’s back comfortingly. “Let’s get to Glee Club.”

“I think I lost some glitter lashes, but emotionally I’m fine...” Tina added as they walked through the doors of the choir room.

“Little monsters, take a bow.” Mr. Shue have a laugh of approval. “All right! Ladies, Kurt, I am really, really impressed. Siéntate.” He gestured for them to sit down.

“You know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities.”

“Wait, where's Rachel?” Asked Puck. “I only notice because five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious.”

“Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday.” Mercedes said.

“We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and—“ Quinn continued, but Mr. Shue immediately cut her off.

“Guys, that's not fair! You gotta stop doing that... But, uh, you know, wh-what'd you find out?”

Mercedes nodded. “Okay, y'all ready? Ms. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom.”

There was a stunned silence.

“Are you serious?” Their teacher asked.

“Way to bury the lead, Mercedes.”

“We're screwed.” Puck started. “Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Never.” Rachel suddenly walked in wearing what looked like a potato sack with at least a hundred beanie babies poorly fastened on it. “I really don't want to talk about it though. I'm still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. All I know is that I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of.”

“You look terrible.” Said Brittany. “I look awesome.”

“I think it's the Kermit the Frog look.”

A plushie fell off off her dress. “And we have a jumper,” Kurt added.

“Well, my dads can't sew, so these are just stapled on.” Rachel defended.

“Why don't we worry about this later and try to focus on the song.” Mr. Shue suggested.

“Couldn't agree more. Hit it!”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt all stood in the alleyway of the auditorium, waiting for the boys to start their number.

Rachel walked in, this time in an outfit that was much more stylish and chic than her original one. “Sorry I'm late.” She said, showing off her impressive outfit.

“Looking good, Rachel!”

“Thanks! My mom made it.”

“Well, we're all here,” Mr. Shue started. “So without further ado I'd like to introduce the boys!”

**_Lima, Ohio, get ready to rockl_ **

**_Well the night's begun and you want some fun  
_ ** **_Do you think you're gonna find it (find it)  
_ ** **_You got to treat yourself like number one  
_ ** **_Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)  
_ ** **_It doesn't matter what you do or say  
_ ** **_Just forget the things that you've been told  
_ ** **_We can't do it any other way  
_ ** ******_Everybody's got to rock n roll yay_**

**_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
_ ** **_And everybody shout it now  
_ ** **_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
_ ** **_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
_ ** **_I hear you gettin' louder  
_ ** **_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
_ ** **_Everybody shout it now  
_ ** ******_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_**

They were met with supportive cheers and applause.

“All right, guys. Very impressive. Very, very loud!” Mr. Shue laughed. “But what does that performance express? And what do those costumes illustrate?”

“We did our research, Mr. Schue.” Mike explained.

Puck continued. “Yeah, Finn's demon look is because Gene Simmons liked comic books as a kid and they called Paul Stanley the Star Child because he was romantic or something. But that doesn't really explain my whore lips.” He puckered his lips together, earning a laugh from everyone in the audience.

Artie was up next. “And my Ace Frehley is supposed to be a spaceman from another planet. Mike's iconic cat man was because Peter Criss claimed to have nine lives.”

“Yeah, and I'm dressed as the guy who replaced Artie when he quit.” Blaine said informatively.

“Well, congratulations, guys.” Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. “Job well done. Let's give it up for the boys!”

The boys whooped and cheered as the climber off stage to head back to the choir room. As Blaine was leaving, he felt a hand grab his.

He whirled around and came face to face with Kurt. A smile graced his lips. “Hey.”

“Your outfit looks really great,” Kurt blurted out clumsily.

Blaine chuckled. “Thanks...” he glanced at Kurt’s. “Yours too...”

Another silence hung between them, this time only for a moment.

“Blaine—“

“Kurt—“

They both laughed sheepishly, realizing they had cut each other off.

“I uh,” stammered Blaine. “Have to go wash this off.” He gestured to his painted face and Kurt couldn’t help but be amused at how ridiculous they probably looked, all dressed up and still holding hands... Blaine softly ran his thumb over Kurt’s hand, and he could feel his heart rate go up in response to the intimate gesture. “But... we should definitely talk later.”

He broke out into an uncontrollable smile. “Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

“I thought the boys' KISS number was good,” Kurt admitted, walking down the hallway with Tina. “Although the lyrics did leave something to be desired.”

Tina shook her head, disgusted. “Finn kept sticking his tongue out, and I couldn't stop picturing him licking stuff. It was disturbing.”

As they turned a corner, they came face to face with the biggest rivals of the concept of theatricality: Azimio and Karofsky.

“We warned you.” Azimio said. “Now Gaga's gotta go.”

And he drew his fist back.

 

* * *

 

“Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?” Kurt asked, re-gluing some rhinestones onto his heels.

“Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we're boyfriends.”

“They thought Blaine and I were dating too.” Kurt’s rolled his eyes. Was Finn really asking if  _he_  knew what it was like to be teased? “And I bore the brunt of it, so yeah, I  _do_  know how difficult it is with them... They're Neanderthals.” He added after a beat of silence. “In three years they'll be cleaning my septic tank.”

“Don't you get it? It's not just them.” He turned around to face Kurt. “We live in Ohio, not New York or San Francisco or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren't fried. I don't understand why you always need to make such a big  _spectacle_  of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?”

Kurt scowled at him. “I'm sure that'd be easier for you.” He couldn’t believe he ever had a crush on the boy in front of him—someone who had such a big problem with the way he presented himself. Especially since he had someone like Blaine who not only supported him, but never made Kurt feel out of place in any way shape or form.

“You know, it would.” Finn turned around to face the mirror again and went back to trying to get his makeup off with a dry napkin.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn’s unfruitful attempts to wipe his face. “You are such a boy.” He was annoyed with Finn, sure, but the damage he was doing to his skin was borderline offensive. He grabbed one of his moist towelettes and headed towards Finn. “You're gonna have to use a moist towelette if you wanna get that makeup off. Here, let me show you.” He reached the towelette to Finn’s face in an attempt to help him, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Don't touch me!”

Kurt all but jumped back in shock. “What is your problem, Finn? It's just a moist towelette!”

He was used to this kind of stuff from a lot of people, but not from Finn.

Finn looked a combination of annoyed and ashamed. “I'm gonna finish in the laundry room,” he said. He quickly rose from his chair and left the room.

But not before Kurt could yell, “Grow up, Finn!” after him.

 

* * *

 

“I had to skip school to finish it, but I think you're really going to like it.” Kurt led Finn down the stairs to their newly redecorated room.

“Consider it a peace offering after all the yelling that we've been doing. I used Marlene Dietrich and Gary Cooper in Morocco as my inspiration. It's a perfect blend of the masculine and the feminine the muted and the theatrical.”

Finn looked around the room in horror.

“Are you freaking insane? I can't live here.

I'm a dude.” He pointed to a three pane partition. “What the hell is that supposed to be?”

“It's a privacy partition. It's the only one I could find on such short notice. Why are you getting angry about everything? I worked hard on this.”

“That's not a privacy partition... Why is it so hard for you to understand?” Finn threw his hands out in a pleading motion. “I don't want to get dressed in front of you. I put my underwear on in the shower before I come out when you're around. I don't wanna have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room, man!”

“And what "stuff" are you referring to?” Kurt asked.

“You know what I'm talking about.” He pointed to Kurt. “Don't play dumb. Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “I have accepted that.”

“No, you haven't. You think I don't see the way you stare at me, how flirty you get?” Kurt’s blood began to boil, equal parts anger and embarrassment at the memory of his crush on Finn. “You think I don't know why you got so excited that we were gonna be moving in together?”

What did he ever see in him?

“It's just a room, Finn!” He finally snapped. “We can redecorate it if you want to!”

“Okay. Good!” Finn walked over and pointed to a lamp. “Then the first thing that needs to go is that  _faggy_  lamp!”

Kurt’s stomach dropped.

He dealt with this kind of thing all the time at school but after he came out to his dad, he never thought he’d have to face it in his own home.

“And then we need to get rid of this  _faggy_  couch blanket—“

Finn was interrupted by Burt rushing down the stairs.

“Hey!” Both boys snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Burt finally made his way down the stairs and stepped up to Finn. “What did you just call him?

“Oh, n-n-no.” The tallest of them stammered. “I didn't call him anything. I was talking to the blanket.”

“No, if you use that word, you're talking about him.”

Kurt stepped in. “Dad, I didn't take it that way.”

“Yeah, that's because you're 16 and you still assume the best in people. You live a few years, you start seeing the hate in people's hearts. Even the best people. You use the "N" word?” He asked

“Of course not.”

“How about "retard"? You call that nice girl in Cheerios with Kurt you call her a retard?

“Becky? N-No. She's my friend. She's got Down's Syndrome. I'd never call her that. That's cruel.”

“But you think it's okay to come in my house and say "faggy"?”

“But t-that's not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant!” Burt’s voice raised. Then lower, he added. “What, you think I didn't use that word when I was your age? You know, some kid gets clocked in practice we'd tell him stop bein' such a fag, shake it off! We meant it exactly the way you meant it: that being gay is wrong, that it's some kind of punishable offense.

“I really thought you were different, Finn.

You know, I thought that being in Glee Club and being raised by your mom meant that you were some, you know, new generation of dude who saw things differently, who just kind of came into the world knowing what its taken me years of struggling to figure out... I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Finn, but you can't you can't stay here.”

“Dad.” Kurt pleaded, tears already streaming down his face.

“I love your mom.” He added. “And maybe this is gonna cost me her but my family comes first. I can't have that kind of poison around.” He turned around to face his son. “This is our home, Kurt.” He pointed a finger back at Finn. “He is my son... Out in the world you do what you want. Not under my roof.”

There was a stark silence that fell over the three men in the room. It hung for a moment before Finn rushed out the door.

“Place looks great.” Burt told his son.

On his way out, he placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and left it there for a moment. Kurt reached up and grabbed his dad’s hand for a moment, before Burt turned and headed up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled out his phone from his back pocket and hit the all too familiar speed dial.

He put the phone to his ear and it rang twice.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Blaine?” Kurt said shakily. “It’s me... I know we’re not—we’re not... something... something happened and I don’t know who else to talk to... can I come over?”

“ _Of course._ ”

 

* * *

 

“What the  _fuck_ , Finn!?”

The next time Finn saw Blaine was in the locker room. The shorter boy all but charged at him and forcefully shoved him with both hands, making him lose his already unsteady balance.

“Wha—“ Finn said in surprise, steadying himself. “Dude, what the hell is your problem?”

Blaine’s eyebrows rocketed up. “ _My_  problem? What the hell is  _your_  problem?” He shoved Finn again, but the taller of the two held his ground. “You go around calling people fag and you have the audacity to ask me what  _my_   _problem_  is?”

Finn pursed his lips. “Kurt told you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Of course he told me. He called me crying as soon as it happened. He was a  _mess_ , Finn! Saying how this hurt so much worse than anything Langanthal could’ve ever done because he thought you two were actually friends!”

“Look,” Finn said defensively. “Burt already gave me a lecture last night—“

“Good.” Blaine cut him off. “Cause you’re about to get another one.” He ordered sternly. Finn snapped his open mouth shut.

Blaine continued.

“The last person to call me that was my own dad.” he said, watching the way Finn’s face fell in horror. “I know you know my dad left, but I never told you why.”

Finn just stood there in stunned silence, realizing what a complete and utter  _dick_  he was.

“And I know—I  _know_  Puck says stupid shit like homo-explosion, but that’s born out of ignorance and ignorance isn’t the same as intolerance.” He shook his head. “You have no idea, Finn...  _No idea_  what that word  _means_  to people like me.”

“I know,” Finn sighed. “But you should’ve seen the way he was all over me! I’m not used to that kind of stuff.”

“First off, let’s get one thing straight,” Blaine shook his head. “That’s not a valid excuse. There’s  _never_  a valid excuse to use that word, alright?”

Finn nodded compliantly. “I know that now...”

“I know, and I know you’re sorry... I just...” He pursed his lips. “Thought our friendship might’ve made you more open minded.”

“It did!” Finn cried. “You’re just, not  _like_  Kurt, ok?”

“That’s your problem right there, Finn.” Blaine jabbed a finger into Finn’s chest. “You see Kurt and I differently, when we’re actually the same. I like  _boys_ , Finn!” The talker boy shifted uncomfortably, which was exactly the reaction Blaine was expecting. “Specifically one very fashion forward glee club member at the moment. In case you forgot, I  _am_  gay! I like kissing boys, and dating them, and doing all the same things you like to do with any of your girlfriends. And when you use words like “faggy” to target those of us who are a bit more theatrical than others, you hurt  _all_  of us... and yeah,” he continued. “Maybe Kurt did have a crush on you once upon a time, but you have no idea how lucky you are that someone as amazing as him even looked in your direction, because he could do a lot better than an ignoramus like you!”

Finn narrowed his eyes, connecting the dots. “Wait a second... you’re totally not over him are you?”

Blaine gaped at him. “You’re a modern day Sherlock.” He said trenchantly. “But you’re not off the hook so easily!”

“I get it now,” Finn admitted. “What I did, what I said, was real messed up, and I do intend to make up for it...” he paused. He then continued, clearly still a little uncomfortable about the subject matter, as if he was trying to make a point in being supportive. “But you gotta, you know... make a move on Kurt, or whatever... before it’s too late.”

Blaine huffed. “You have no idea how much I want to but...” he shook his head. “I’m leaving. I don’t know if I can do that to him.”

Finn looked skeptical. “Dude, at most you’ll be like across the city. Get over it. We’re in high school. It’s not like he’ll be in New York working for some fashion magazine while you’re stuck in Lima running for student council.”

“Do you really think it’ll be that easy?” Blaine asked after a moment of contemplation.

“I think if you like him enough to stand up to your best friend and defend his honor, it’s worth a shot.” Finn assured him with an encouraging smile.

Blaine ducked his head and nodded at his shoes, finally calming down from his initial anger. He looked back at Finn and laughed diffidently. “Sorry for coming at you so hard earlier... I don’t know what came over me.”

Finn laughed. “Blaine, you’ve been in more fights this year than I have in my entire life. You might’ve been cooler than a cucumber last year, but under the right circumstances, you’re a ticking time bomb, dude.”

“I am not.” He scoffed.

Finn only rolled his eyes and patted Blaine on the back. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

“I’m a calm guy, Finn.” He defended as they walked down the hallway. “My tempers kind of short, but I’m mostly calm! I’m calm!”

 

* * *

 

“You look like you should be in orbit.” Santana said to Tina.

“My balls keep falling off.” She replied.

“I've been there.” Kurt rolled his eyes. He shifted and ended up facing Finn, something he wished he hadn’t done.

Finn leaned in towards Kurt. “I wanna talk about this.”

“There's not much to say.” Kurt said without any heat, just honesty. “I feel sorry for you. I thought you were different.”

“I am different.”

Mr. Shue walked in, disrupting any leftover conversation between the New Directions. “All right, let's get things started.”

Puck suddenly stood up. “Mr. Shue, I have something I want to say to Quinn and I want everybody to hear it.”

“All right.”

Puck took a deep breath and began his introduction. “At first I didn't get this theatrical assignment being larger than life and putting it all out there, 'cause I'm like that all the time. That's how my dad was too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid. And you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a bad-ass. I just wanted him to be there, and he never was. Then I learned all this KISS stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for a power boat or something it's not right for a baby girl...”

Quinn was surprised when Blaine got up to join Puck. He smiled at her knowingly while Finn, Mike, and Artie followed in his suit. “So if my KISS-mates will help me out, I got a better idea.“

The gentle piano intro began and Puck came in solo.

**_Beth, I hear you callin'  
_ ** **_But I can't come home right now  
_ ** **_Me and the boys are playin'  
_ ** ******_And we just can't find the sound_**

The rest of the boys joined in at the chorus.

**_Just a few more hours  
_ ** **_And I'll be right home to you  
_ ** **_I think I hear them callin'  
_ ** **_Oh, Beth what can I do  
_ ** ******_Beth what can I do_**

Finn came in and Blaine was more than impressed when he looked apologetically at Kurt. He’d messed up, but at least he acknowledged his mistakes and was trying to become a better person because of it.

**_You say you feel so empty  
_ ** **_That our house just ain't a home  
_ ** **_And I'm always somewhere else  
_ ** ******_And you're always there alone_**

**_Just a few more hours  
_ ** **_And I'll be right home to you  
_ ** **_I think I hear them callin'  
_ ** **_Oh, Beth what can I do  
_ ** ******_Beth what can I do_**

**_Beth, I know you're lonely  
_ ** **_And I hope you'll be alright  
_ ** **_'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
_ ** ******_All night_**

**_All night_ **

 

* * *

 

Mr. Shue walked into the classroom that Friday, surprised to see everyone in full get-up. “Whoa! Guys, why are you all in your theatricality costumes?”

“It's the end of the week. We were kind of hoping to learn what the lesson of the assignment was.”

“Well, you guys have had some great numbers this week, but I'm not sure I know either.”

There was a mix of groans and laughter.

“I do.” Tina walked through the choir room doors in her normal attire. “I refuse to dress like somebody I'm not to be somebody I'm not. And I learned it's good to be a little theatrical.”

She quickly recounted the tale of how she scared Figgins into allowing her to express herself in the way she chose. She was met with hefty applause.

Blaine’s stomach dropped when he realized two of his closest friends were missing. “Wait, where's Kurt? Where's Finn?”

 

* * *

 

Karofsky used both his hands to pin Kirt up against the lockers. “Fine. You wanna hit me? You wanna beat me up? Go ahead.” He gritted out. “But I swear to you I will never change. I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead. Hit me.” He prompted.

“I believe I will.” Karofsky sneered.

“Sir, would you like to go first?” Azimio offered.

Kurt braced himself, but a voice called out before Karofsky could get a kick in. “You're not hitting anyone.”

All three of them turned around to see Finn standing in a giant red rubber outfit with glitter around his eyes.

“Oh, my God.” Kurt breathed, absolutely astonished.

“Is he wearing a red rubber dress, or am I trippin'?”

“I wanna thank you, Kurt.” Finn started. “I realize I still have a lot to learn. But the reason I'm here right now... in a shower curtain... is because of you. And Blaine yelling at me, which I deserved... But I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you.”

As much as he didn’t want to be, Kurt was deeply touched by Finn’s gesture. Few people had ever stood up for him in his life, and they were almost all members of the New Directions.

“Really, dude?” Karofsky scoffed. “Cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you.”

“Yeah, but can you take all of us?” Kurt broke out into an uncontrollable smile when he heard Blaine’s voice coming from the crowd of Glee Clubbers behind him.

“Okay, I get it.” Azimio started. “I took biology. You know what? We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks is tryin'to protect the queen freak.”

“Next time we'll bring some friends too.”

And with that, they retreated down the hall.

“I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks.” Rachel whined, pulling off her sunglasses and pouting.

Mercedes couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, look at us. We are freaks.“ Everyone laughed in response as well. She was right.

“But we're all freaks together and we shouldn't have to hide it.” Finn concluded, hands on his hips.

From behind them, they heard a single set of applause. It was Mr. Shue. “Nice job, Finn. Think you just figured out what the lesson was. Kinda makes me wish I'd planned it. But Mercedes is right. You do all look incredibly insane.”

“Thank you.” They all chorused, a few of them fake-curtsying.

“You're  _so_  welcome. Anyways, let's get back to work before you're all forced to join the circus.”

They all whooped and cheered.

“Next stop, regionals!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: tbh thought there’d be more klaine in this chapter but apparently not so. Oddly enough the next chapter turned out to be a bigger one than I imagined? lol
> 
> Anyways I don’t know what I’m doing, mostly just having fun and holy shit two chapters left.


	21. Funk

 

A/N:  _Kurt_   **Blaine**   ** _Both_**

* * *

**_So here’s what you missed last week._ **

**_Regionals is coming up and Jesse’s left the glee club and though it seems like he might be a spy he also really seems to like Rachel._ **

**_Which is confusing._ **

_“I think I kind of like her. I don’t want her to get hurt.”_

**_Finn’s mom moved in with Kurt’s dad and they were living together for a while which didn’t last too long because Finn used a really nasty word._ **

_“You can’t stay here.”_

**_Blaine wasn’t too happy about it either._ **

_“You have no idea what that word means to people like me!”_

**_Speaking of Blaine, he and Kurt seem to finally be getting over all the drama that’s been going around them lately._ **

_“We should definitely talk later.”_

**_Which is good but also kinda sucks because Blaine has to transfer right after Regionals._ **

**_And that’s what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

Mercedes was walking down the hall with Artie, Tina, and Blaine. “Is it just me or does it feel like we have a real shot at regionals next month?” She asked.

Artie nodded vigorously. “Ohio show choir chat rooms have been buzzing about how Vocal Adrenaline has lost a step.

“I agree,” Kurt started. “The judges know their tricks, and now that we have Jesse, they've lost their best performer.”

They were suddenly interrupted by Rachel practically sprinting up to them. “You guys have to come to the auditorium.

It's an emergency!”

When they finally reached the auditorium, they were met with the cancer-curing-show-stopping smiles of Vocal Adrenaline.

With Jesse St. James front and center.

“Jesse? What are you doing up there with them?” Rachel asked timidly.

“I've transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel. I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me. You never listened to my clearly superior ideas.”

Finn stepped up. “Why are you here in our auditorium?”

“The blogs and chat rooms say that we're finished and that you guys are ripe to topple us.” Said Jesse.

“We just wanted to show you a little something we came up with a few days ago to see if you agree with that assessment.”

The familiar beat of a song began and Vocal Adrenaline began dancing to the beat.

****_Steve walks warily down the street  
_ **_With the brim pulled way down low  
_ ** **_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
_ ** ****_Machine guns ready to go_

****_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
_ **_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
_ ** **_Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
_ ** ****_To the sound of the beat_

****_Another one bites the dust  
_ ****_Another one bites the dust  
_ ****_And another one gone, and another one gone  
_ **_Another one bites the dust  
_ ** **_Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
_ ** ****_Another one bites the dust_

****_How do you think I'm gonna get along  
_ **_Without you when you're gone?  
_ ** **_You took me for everything that I had  
_ ** ****_And kicked me out on my own_

****_Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
_ **_How long can you stand the heat?  
_ ** **_Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
_ ** ****_To the sound of the beat_

**_Listen!_ **

**_Another one bites the dust_ **

“Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium, guys.” The female lead of Vocal Adrenaline said. She cocked her head to the side. “It's quaint.”

And with that, they sauntered off stage.

 

* * *

 

As they were heading back to the choir room, Artie was giving a detailed explanation of what they had all just witnessed.

“It's a Carmel High tradition. They psych out the competition a few weeks before the big show. They call it a "funkification" meaning they show us what they've got and we spiral into a deep, black funk.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we used to do the same thing to other football teams. Try to get inside their head, pull little pranks to intimidate them.”

“The difference was, our football team sucked. And now that we’ve lost Jesse, we’re gonna be a member short after Regionals!” Puck exclaimed, gesturing to Blaine beside him.

“If there even is an after Regionals.” Mike muttered.

“Keep your heads up, guys. It's gonna take more than that to get us into a funk...” Kurt trailed off as they walked into the choir room, none of them prepared for the sight that greeted them.

The room was completely covered in toilet paper, from floor to ceiling to piano to risers.

“You have got to be kidding me...”

Thirty minutes later, and the New Directions were still not done cleaning up the mess their rivals had left behind.

“I feel so violated,” Tina cried—literally crying. “It's like someone broke into our home.”

“Look, it was just a lame little prank. The fact that they're trying to get to us means maybe we got 'em spooked.” Their director tried to reassure them, to no avail.

“Uh-uh, Mr. Shue. They aren't afraid of anything. That number they did was fantastic. Which doesn’t make any sense.” Mercedes pointed out. “They had all that equipment, how did they even get in?”

Quinn rolled her eyes as Sue walked in. “I gave them keys. Let them do a sound check over the weekend.”

She looked across the room and saw Blaine looking disgusted as he did his best to stuff a huge wad of toilet paper into the trash can. Her eyes darted to Kurt and she moved towards him while her friend was still distracted.

“Hey, Kurt.” She started.

“Hi, Quinn,” Kurt mumbled, his attention on a strip of paper that had unfortunately caught itself around his arm.

She stayed quiet for a moment before finally deciding to just come out with it. “Blaine didn’t make the Glist.”

Kurt’s eyes darted up at her, but she stayed silent. Of course, he knew that now. Still, he couldn’t suppress the twinge of curiosity he felt about why she was bringing this up now. “I realize that know... but how do you know?”

“I know because I made it.”

His face fell. “And you’re just telling me this, now?” He asked incredulously, head already reeling.

“I tried to! I swear I did!” She defended herself. “Blaine wouldn’t let me.”

Kurt folded his arms. “What do you mean?”

“He’s leaving—“ She didn’t miss the way Kurt winced at the reminder. She figured that was a good sign. “And he knew that if Figgins ever caught wind of this, I could be expelled, and we wouldn’t have enough members for Regionals, especially now that Jesse dipped.” She shrugged. “He did it for the team... he did it for me.”

Kurt huffed and shook his head. “That is just so...”

_Ridiculous_ , he wanted to say.  _Irrational, absurd_... but it was also kind, compassionate, and selfless. It was everything he loved about Blaine wrapped into one gesture of friendship.

“So... like him.” He looked up at Quinn. “You’re lucky to have him as a friend.”

“So... you’re not mad?” She asked cautiously.

“Oh, no,” Kurt started. “I’m furious. That Glist caused a lot of shit for this club, and I took a lot of heat for it.” A beat of silence, then a sigh. Kurt gazed at Blaine across the room. He threw a chunk of wadded up toilet paper at Puck, who playfully returned the attack. He couldn’t believe  _this_  was the idiot who held his heart. “But not at him. He likes to protect the ones he loves.” A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered every time Blaine had stood up for him, before he was brave enough to do it for himself.

“I heard you and him talking a few weeks ago,” he admitted. Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow. “When that Bryan Ryan guy was here and Mr. Shue inexplicably cancelled rehearsal. I heard him say how disappointed he was in me...”

“Oh my god,” Quinn groaned. “You two can be so dense.”

“Excuse m—“

“If you had bothered to listen past the first three seconds you would have heard him go  _on_  and  _on_  about how he’s still totally in love with you!” She exclaimed.

Kurt’s jaw dropped. After everything he’d done? Blaine still  _loved_  him? “He... wha—“

Their conversation was cut short by Mr. Shue slamming one of Coach Sylvester’s national Championship trophies against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

They all stared in shock.

”Dropped your trophy, Sue.” Their director muttered.

“You know, for me trophies are like herpes.” Sylvester started. Blaine made a disgusted face. “You can try to get rid of'em, but they just keep comin'. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly flare-ups of burning, itchy, highly contagious talent.”

“Enjoy your last few days here.” She stepped up to Mr. Shue and got right in his face. “This room is mine.”

When she finally left and they had finished cleaning up the last of the toilet paper, Kurt refocused his attention to Blaine.

Quinn had finished filling him in on everything, the song, how Blaine definitely still had feelings for him—after Kurt had admitted his to her first, of course. She could be very convincing when she needed to be.

With a deep breath to steady himself, he headed over to the curly haired boy. “Hey,” he breathed.

Blaine turned around and Kurt felt himself relax when he realized Blaine actually was happy to see him. “Hey,” he responded.

“You know how you said we should talk?” Kurt prompted, and Blaine nodded.

“I haven’t forgotten,” he assured him. “I actually have something planned, if you’re free tonight.”

Kurt smiled. “I am.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine always knew when his friends were up to something, especially when it came to pranks. He’d thwarted them enough times to pick up on clues that they were about to cause some chaos. So when he saw Finn and Puck whispering down the hall after weeks of not speaking to each other, he knew they were planning something.

He ran up to them. “Hey!” He exclaimed. “What are you guys plotting?”

“We don’t know what you—“ Finn started.

“Don’t play dumb.” Blaine said firmly. “I know you guys too well... you’re planning retaliation on Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Look, dude,” Puck started. “We know you don’t agree with this kind of stuff—if it weren’t for your meddling, prank for hell week freshman year would’ve gone off without a hitch—“

“And you would’ve been kicked off the team,” he reminded them.

“but that choir room is our home. Nobody messes with the New Directions. So don’t try to stop us”

“I’m not.”

Finn and Puck looked at each other in surprise.

“I want in.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine sat in the latter’s car, parked in the Hummel household driveway.

“I’m really glad you agreed to come out with me, tonight,” said Blaine.

The pair had just spent three glorious hours on a picnic at the park, watching the early March sky go from a champagne pink swirl of haze to a dark sea dappled with the brilliance of the stars.

They shot the breeze from the scandal that was Jesse St. James—or as Kurt referred to him, Jesse St. Suck, earning an uncharacteristically obnoxious snort from Blaine, who profusely apologized for his “rude gesture”—to the impending release of Patti LuPone’s latest tell-all book. Their hands were clasped for practically the entire night and they discussed pretty much anything and everything.

Well... not everything.

“The picnic was really lovely,” Kurt complimented.

Blaine leaned in towards the other boy. “One might even call it romantic...”

Kurt felt heat rise to his face. “One might...” he replied coyly.

A silence hung between them.

“Kurt...” Blaine begged. “We can’t keep avoiding this conversation.”

“Oh, can’t we?” He mused pleadingly. Blaine sent him a mildly condescending look, eyebrow raised. He sighed. “It’s just... tonight was so,  _so_  perfect. I just want to bask in the afterglow as long as I can before everything changes.”

“For the better...” Blaine reassured him, reaching out for Kurt’s hand. Even after what had probably been hundreds of times, Kurt still sucked in a breath every time Blaine touched him, unsure if he’d ever get used to the feeling.

Blaine’s eyes darted to Kurt’s mouth then back up to his crystal blue eyes. He leaned in, lifting his hand and gently placing it on the side of Kurt’s face. Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken in response, noses almost touching. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull away before their lips could meet. “Blaine...”

Blaine paused in horror, a white hot embarrassment creeping its way up to his neck and face. He retreated to his side of the car in horror. “Oh...” was all he could mumble as he turned his face away towards the window. “I misread that situation, didn’t I?” He ran a hand down his face.

“No!” Kurt assured him, grabbing Blaine’s arm and pulling him to face him again. “I just think laying down some ground rules might be a good idea. Like limiting our... physicality...”

“Oh..?” Blaine cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding what Kurt wanted from him. “So... what exactly are we doing here, then?”

“Every time things get physical between us,” Kurt began, “Things get complicated, or move too fast...”

“It-it does not,” Blaine tried defending their past selves.

Kurt glanced at him condescendingly. “We almost... almost had...  _you know_ ,” he started.

“Sex?” Blaine finished for him.

Kurt’s face reddened at just the mention of it. “That... Tell me you honestly think things would’ve been be same between us if we had gone through with our  _genius_  plan.”

“Alright, point taken...”

“I just think,” he continued. “It’d be a good idea to just take a step back and get to know each other.”

Blaine couldn’t help but toss his head back and laugh at the absurdity of the notion. “I  _do_  know you, Kurt. You’re the only guy in the whole school who was able to lead the Titans to victory with a Beyoncé song.” Kurt ducked his head and smiled at the memory. “You’re the first person to make me feel comfortable enough to talk about my dad.” Blaine swallowed, his face sobering and honest. “You’re my  _best friend_. There’s nobody in this entire school who knows each other like we do.”

Kurt let his words sink in and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re not even a little worried about history repeating itself?” He finally pried.

“Of course I am,” Blaine admitted, placing a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m  _terrified_... You mean the world to me Kurt Hummel, and if I lost you, I’d lose my mind...” He hung his head. “I know I’ve messed up before and you don’t completely trust me—“

Kurt immediately and vigorously shook his head, cutting him off. “It’s not that! It’s that I don’t trust myself.” He continued after Blaine cocked his head in confusion. “I’ve screwed this up so many times.”

“So have I.”

“Not really...” Kurt looked at him remorsefully. “Those few weeks before sectionals was me pulling away from you when you needed a friend the most, and the Glist was me pushing you away because things suddenly got too real and I panicked. Every time, it’s been _me_ messing things up.”

Blaine shifted in the seat of the car. “Look, Kurt.” His voice was thinly lined with longing. “You’re not under any obligations here, regardless of our history. If you’re not into me, that’s okay. Say the word and I’ll back off.”

“Ha!” Kurt exploded like it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard—which was saying something, considering the New Directions’ track records.

“Not into you?” He threw his head back as if in defeat. “God, Blaine.” He refocused on him again. “You touch me and I can’t think straight. You look at me and I can’t catch my breath until you look away.”

Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat, unable to completely process the words that were coming out of Kurt’s mouth.

“I have never wanted anyone more than I want you...” A hush fell over them, the only thing audible for a moment being their synchronized breathing until Kurt broke the silence. “I’m absolutely crazy for you. And if you kiss me, I won’t want you to stop long enough so we can figure out what’s going on between us.”

“Christ,” Blaine swallowed hard, eyes wide and dark, his head spinning and delirious from how much he wanted—no,  _needed_  to be with this boy sitting next to him. Every ounce of willpower in his body was working overtime to restrain himself. “You can’t just say that and  _not_  let me kiss you! You have to know the effect you have on me, Kurt.” He said weakly.

“I do,” Kurt confessed, straining hard to keep his hands off Blaine as well. “Because you do the same thing to me.”

Blaine sighed deeply. “Alright.” He caved. “If this is what you want, I can respect that. I’d rather have whatever we have now—in our bubble—than none of you.” He admitted.

“We’re doing the smart thing here,” Kurt reassured him, partially still trying to convince himself. He hopped off the car to head inside, but not before giving Blaine a smile and wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

His gaze followed the other boy all the way until he was into his house. When the door shut behind him, Blaine threw his head back and groaned. Kurt Hummel—or the lack thereof—would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

"Slashing tires!?” Mr. Shue yelled at Finn, Blaine, and Puck. The three boys, Principal Figgins, Sue, Mr. Shue, and Shelby Corcoran all sat in the principal’s office after getting caught red handed retaliating against Vocal Adrenaline. “You could get expelled!"

Blaine shrugged almost completely nonchalantly. “I'm already being transferred.”

Shelby Corcoran looked at him with a gleam of curiosity in her eye.

“And I'm just proud.” Puck said. “All I did was step up and be a man. They got what was coming to them.”

Shelby scoffed. “A  _few_  of my students T. P.’ d your choir room.  _You_  three slashed the tires on the Range Rovers of all 26 of my performers. Those were gifts for our win at sectionals. That's 200 times 26 times four equals...” she trailed off for a second. “I don't have a calculator.”

“You bought your kids Range Rovers?” Mr. Shue asked in disbelief.

“We have a very active booster club.” She responded curtly.

“Look, nobody got hurt. It was a harmless prank.” Shue tried defending the boys, but not before Sue could interrupt him.

“That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871 who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence and a city burned, William.

That terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln.”

Blaine scrunched his face up. “I don’t think any of that’s true—“

“Enough.” Cried Figgins. “These students have committed a felony. They are hereby expelled.”

The three boys glanced at each other warily. _Expelled?_

“Look,” Shelby began, her demeanor shifting towards calm. “I don't want anyone to get expelled. I'm not gonna press charges as long as you pay for the damage.”

“Take it out of the Glee Club budget.” Sue suggested.

Blaine’s head snapped up. They didn’t have enough money to cover that.

“That'll bankrupt the Glee Club.” Will countered. “We don't have that kind of money.”

“We'll get jobs!” Blaine cried. He couldn’t let the New Directions take the fall for his mistake. The one time he joins in on his friends’ shenanigans is the one time they get caught, what dumb luck. “Give us a month. We'll pay you back, Ms. Corcoran, I promise.”

“Fine.”

“Ms. Corcoran, you are as wise and magnanimous as you are beautiful.

Thank you.” Principal Figgins clasped his hands together and bowed towards her, earning a concerned and confused stare from everyone in the office. “Dismissed.” He ordered.

Blaine got up and headed out the door towards his class, but before he could even turn a corner he heard the rushed clacking of heels behind him.

He turned to see Shelby Corcoran trotting after him. “Hey, Fonzie, wait up.” When she finally caught up with him, she asked, “So, you too smart for the classes here or just looking for a change of scenery?” He gave her a blank stare. “Your transfer?” She prompted him.

He grunted with dismay. “Not my choice.” He admitted. “I don’t take too kindly to violent outbursts of homophobia, got in too many fights over it. My mom decided it’s best I leave... After we stomp Vocal Adrenaline to the ground at Regionals, of course.” He gave her a pointed glare.

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, mildly impressed at Blaine’s confidence. “I saw you at Sectionals. You’re a phenomenal dancer, Anderson. And Rachel’s told me you’re one of the more talented members of the New Directions.”

“What are you getting at here?” He pressed.

“Jesse graduates this year. And I’m looking for someone just as special to replace him. Look, I know Rachel’s loyalties lie with the New Directions, and I’m not saying yours don’t.” She pulled out a business card form her pocket. “I’m just saying that if you’re leaving this place anyways, you might as well come perform with a winning show choir. One that’s more your speed.”

Blaine all but sneered at her. “I’m flattered,” he said, face practically twisting with disgust. “But I’m not really in the habit of working with teachers who use their estranged daughter as a pawn to help them get a leg up in a  _Show Choir_  competition.” He snarled.

Shelby’s face never faltered. She was hardened from years on Broadway and even more years with Vocal Adrenaline.

“You said you’re being bullied?” She asked. Blaine grit his teeth. “You wouldn’t at Carmel.” She deadpanned. “Not in Vocal Adrenaline, and if you did, we’d make sure it didn’t happen again. I’m sure you love McKinley with all your heart, but we can offer you something it never could: a place where you feel safe loving whoever you want.” She smirked when she saw the slightest falter in his poker face and slipped the business card into his front pocket.

“Thanks,” he said, voice void of any actual gratitude. “But I’m not for sale.”

And with that, he spun around on his heels and headed off to class, guiltily unable to keep his mind off the business card burning a hole in his front pocket.

 

* * *

 

“Funk. Use it in a sentence.” Silence. “Come on! Rachel.”

“This cheese smells funky.” She threw her hands out, utterly defeated. None of the New Directions were particularly buzzing with excitement since the Vocal Adrenaline TP debacle.

“That's because it's "fromunda" cheese.” Puck made an obscene wiping gesture.

“Shut it, Puckerman!”

“Okay, okay,” Mr. Shue tried deflecting. “I was thinking more along the lines of "Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us all in a funk”.”

Kurt brought one of his hands to his temple. "I'm so depressed, I've worn the same outfit twice this week.”

Blaine turned his head and ran his eyes up and down Kurt to see that he was in fact wearing the same outfit he’d worn on their date earlier that week. He smiled dopily at the memory.

“Keep it in your pants, Frodo.” Santana called, snapping Blaine back to reality.

“Ok, back to the lesson!” Mr. Shue called, struggling to keep their attention. “What if I told you I knew how we could shove it right back down their throats? New Directions is about to make their funk the P-Funk. We are gonna get funked up. The only way to do that is to beat them at regionals. Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number. They're a machine, a collective, synthesized, soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger. Its passion is in its emotion. And Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any. So you have your assignment. I want you guys to turn McKinley High into-“ he bent his knees and riffed, “Funkytown!”

Blaine was surprised to actually find himself laughing. They were all laughing.

“You guys can relax. I got this one covered.” Said Mercedes.

“Hold on a second.” Blaine turned to see Quinn speak up. “I want a chance to get funky too.”

The rest of the New Directions laughed, but Blaine knew she was dead serious.

“Good one, Quinn.” Mercedes said, chuckle in her voice. “It even sounds funny when you say it.”

“You said funk was about soul and anger. I have plenty of both. Look at me. Look at my life. I'm furious!” Blaine placed a sympathetic hand on hers.

“Let's be honest.” Mercedes continued. “When white people try to be funky, you end up with K. C. And the Sunshine Band.

I love "Boogie Shoes”.”

"Mercedes's racism aside-“

“I wouldn’t call it  _racism_ —“

“I will have something prepared.”

“All right.” Mr. Shue nodded. “Quinn goes first.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine stood outside of Mr. Shue’s office, unsure about whether or not he should even be thinking about having this conversation with him. He knew he shouldn’t... but he wanted to.

He finally gave a few polite knocks on Mr. Shue’s open door. The director looked up from the sheet music he was editing. “Mr. Shue?” Blaine asked. “Can... can I talk to you about something?”

Mr. Shue pushed the music to the side and gestured for his student to sit down. “Of course... is this about the tires? Because I gotta be honest, Blaine, I was really shocked and disappointed when I found out you were involved.”

Blaine shook his head and sighed. “It’s not about the tires... Shelby Corcoran offered me a spot in Vocal Adrenaline.” He finally spilled. “After Regionals, of course,” he amended, not wanting him to think Mrs. Corcoran was poaching any of his students.

“Oh?” Mr. Shue leaned back in his chair contemplatively.

“And I know I should feel guilty for even considering it but...” he trailed off.

“You are,” Will finished for him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Blaine admitted. He looked up at his director and Will immediately recognized the all too familiar fire in his eyes. “I love performing so much. I’ve looked into several other options but it looks like Carmel’s the only place that’ll let me do that  _and_  play football.”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Will started, and Blaine braved himself for the hard truth. Mr. Shue could obviously never endorse his transfer to Carmel. “It’s too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“Wait,” Blaine opened one eye, then the other, waves of relief and guilt rolling through him intermittently. “You’re not mad?”

Mr. Shue shook his head. “Of course not,” he reassured his student. “I know your situation is a little...  _delicate_... and if you have to leave the New Directions, I’m glad you’ll get to be somewhere you’ll still be involved in the arts. You’re really good, Blaine...  _really_  good.” He couldn’t help but sit up a little taller at the compliment. “And Vocal Adrenaline is still really active after the competitive season, so even if we beat them, you’ll still get to perform.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Shue!” he said, practically leaping up out of his chair and wrapping him in a hug. “You have no idea what this means coming from you.”

Mr. Shue patted Blaine’s back, fighting back tears. “We’re gonna miss you, Anderson.”

They pulled away and the boy headed towards the door. Blaine stopped himself before he left, hanging on the edge of the doorway. He turned to face Mr. Shue one last time. “When.”

The director looked up at him expectantly, blinking quickly to try and hide his watering eyes.

“You said  _if_  we beat them,” he explained, mouth twisting up into a grin. “You meant when.”

 

* * *

 

“I heard about what you did to Vocal Adrenaline’s tires...”

Kurt leaned up against his locker while Blaine shoved some books in his, unable to conceal the smirk on his face.

He rolled his eyes and shut his door. “If you’re worried about me becoming a bad boy, don’t. Rest assured it was a one time thing.” He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt, earning a scandalized laugh from him. “I mean, unless you’re into that sort of thing, because in that case I might have the perfect song prepared.”

“While I do think it was a bit extreme...” he smiled. “I have to admit that I, as well as the rest of the New Directions, appreciated the gesture. It was nice knowing you guys have our backs. We all felt safe...” he hesitated, then added. “ _You_  make me feel safe.”

Blaine couldn’t hold back a beaming smile. “Good. I like protecting the things I love.” Kurt caught something flash in Blaine’s eyes—an admission that he was fully aware of what he had just said, and wanted Kurt to know it, too.

Kurt cleared his throat, refocusing his attention on their conversation. “Let me be clear,” he began. “You don’t make me feel safe because you tackled Karofsky that one time in practice, or because you kicked Langanthal’s ass, or even because of the tires...” he trailed off and took a step towards Blaine. “You make me feel safe because I know that I never have to pretend to be anybody I’m not around you. Flaws and all.” He reached out and took Blaine’s hand in his. “And we both know I have plenty.”

Blaine ducked his head bashfully. He looked back up at Kurt, the smile fading quickly from his face, replaced by eyes gleaming with worry.

“Oh, no.” Kurt started. “I know that look. What’s wrong?”

“Shelby Corcoran wants me in Vocal Adrenaline.” He blurted. “After Regionals... she wants me to transfer to Carmel.”

He felt Kurt’s hand tense up around his own. The paler boy swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He hated being reminded about Blaine’s transfer, and what that might mean for them. “Really? What do the rest of the New Directions think about that?”

Blaine gently caressed his thumb over the back of Kurt’s palm. “I don’t care what they think. Only you. Say the word if—if it’s too weird, or makes you uncomfortable.”

Kurt mulled it over for a moment. Of course he didn’t want to see Blaine competing against them for the next two years, especially not for a show choir who covered their cherished choir room in toilet paper. But he knew the alternative was so much worse.

“Listen, Blaine... I can’t say that it wouldn’t be weird seeing you perform with someone other than the New Directions.” Blaine nodded understandingly, that was perfectly fine. He hadn’t expected Kurt to be completely on board with the idea. He was surprised however, when Kurt placed a hand on his cheek, eyes glossed over dolefully. “But the only thing worse than that would be not seeing you perform at all.”

He smiled bittersweetly. “No matter where I am, I’m still here. I’m still one hundred percent  _in_ , whatever this is. You’re worth the fight. You’re worth the wait...”

Kurt scoured the other boy’s eyes for any glimmers of doubt, but found none. He smiled.

“Lets get to rehearsal.” He tugged in his hand and pulled him towards the direction of the choir room.

 

* * *

**_  
_ **

****

**_It’s such a good vibration!_ **

Finn, Puck, Blaine, And Mercedes were met with enthusiastic applause from the rest of the Glee Club.

“Good job, guys, but that's not funk.” Mr. Shue chided. “I mean, the group is called Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch but that is a rap song.”

“A kick-butt, old-school rap song.” Puck defended.

“Does it really matter, Mr. Shue?” Artie asked. “We're so clinically depressed we're doing the wrong songs? We're in a deeper funk than ever.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt talking to Mr. Shue and happily headed in his direction.

The other boy waved goodbye to his director and turned around, his face lighting up when he saw Blaine.

“Hey!” Blaine called, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I heard the Cheerios leave for Nationals tomorrow, so I just wanted to wish you all good luck.”

Kurt rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “I don’t even know if there is gonna  _be_  a nationals.”

Blaine’s forehead creased. “What makes you say that?”

“Sue hasn’t gotten out of bed in days. I honestly have no idea what’s up with her.” He confided.

“Damn,” Blaine twisted his mouth sympathetically. “That sucks, I’m so sorry.”

Kurt shrugged. “I think a movie marathon at my place might make is suck less.” He suggested coyly.

Blaine grimaced.

“What?” Kurt asked, face falling.

“I’m... sort of grounded after the whole tires thing.”

He winced apologetically while Kurt through his head back and groaned. “All I want is one date, the universe can’t even grant me that?”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up and a cocky smirk overtook his face. “ _Date?_ ” He emphatically questioned and (not so) secretly hoped.

“Uh, yeah..?” Kurt began cautiously. “U-unless we’re not—then we absolutely don’t—“

“No! I-I mean yes!” Blaine stammered excitedly. “I just wasn’t sure, you know, because of the whole no kissing thing.”

“Right, the no touching...” he trailed off, then suddenly started back up again. “I was still on the track of getting to know each other part of that.”

“Of course!” Blaine assured stiffly. “I shouldn’t have assumed—not that I expect anything from you ever...”

An uncharacteristically awkward silence fell between them.

Kurt blurted, finally breaking it after what seemed like ages. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder behind him. “I’m gonna—gotta geometry.”

“Ok,” Blaine exhaled and watched Kurt leave, wondering to himself,  _What the hell was that?_

Artie was right, he really was in a deeper funk than ever.

 

* * *

 

Blaine watched as his mother signed the last of the official transfer papers and placed them in a Manila folder. She gave one last questioning glance at her son. “You’re sure about this? This is your final choice?” He nodded quietly and she sealed the envelope. “I’ll take it to the post office first thing in the morning. You’re lucky they’d still take you after what you did to their tires... don’t know what that says about them,” she muttered.

He knew it was a totally inappropriate response, but he just couldn’t help himself. “I like to see it more as a testament to to my irresistible stage presence.”

His mother shook her head. “No, no banter for you just yet, mister.” She pointed a finger at him. “You are still in oodles of trouble.”

Blaine twisted his mouth, trying to keep the smile off his face. “Oodles?” He questioned.

He knew she was dead serious when he scanned her face for any source of amusement and found none. “I’m serious, Blaine.” He slunk back into his chair, wishing Quinn wasn’t busy working on her Funk number so she could act as a buffer. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately—the sulking, the vandalism.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know,” he answered lamely. “I’m just kind of in a funk...”

She huffed defeatedly and Blaine was reminded why he tried so hard to be the best he could be. His mom had sacrificed so much to give him the life he had, and here he was,  _slashing_   _tires_? Nearly getting expelled? Getting into fights? No wonder she was so eager to get him out of McKinley.

“Then  _talk_  to me, son. You always have before.”

“It’s stupid.” How was he supposed to look his mother—proud first generation immigrant, survivor of domestic abuse, successful PhD psychiatrist—in the eye and tell her that his  _glee club_  drama was getting him down.

“Not to me. Never to your mom.” She reached across the table and took his hand.

He pursed his lips into a thin line. “Vocal Adrenaline snuck into our auditorium, did this really intimidating Queen number, stole back Jesse St. James, and TP’d our choir room.”

His mom cocked an eyebrow. “And you want to  _join_  them?”

“It’s Lima... not like I have a lot of options.” He shrugged and continued. “It kind of sent us all into a downward spiral about Regionals. If we lose, Glee Club is over... not that that makes a difference for me.” Blaine sighed. “At the beginning of this school year, you told me to get out there, make some new friends. I was reluctant at first, but I’m so glad I did because I had no idea what I was missing out on. Family used to mean you and me—and Cooper when he came around... now it means that and twelve other people who I get to share something really special with.” He let out a lung full of air. “The thought of losing that just kills me.”

Mary let a stark silence settle between them. “I had no idea, Blaine.”

“I just didn’t know how to tell you that my show choir troubles were getting me down when you’ve been through so much worse—“

She silenced him by suddenly getting up and wrapping him tightly in her arms. “We both have.”

She pulled away and squared his shoulders to face her. “You might be going to Vocal Adrenaline,” she started intensely. “But for now, you are still a New Direction. Vocal Adrenaline doesn’t have you yet, so screw them.” Blaine broke out into an uncontrollable smile that made his eyes gleam with happiness. “If this club means that much to you, then you go out onto that stage and fight like hell for what you love.”

He threw his arms around his mom’s neck, squeezing tightly. “Thanks.” He said gratefully.

Her words were still ringing in his ears as he caught a glimpse of the TV, or more importantly, who was on it.

**_“Sue, let us know about the decision you made to have Kurt Hummel here do a fourteen and a half minute Céline Dion medley entirely in French.”_ **

**_“Well, I'll tell you what, Brett, I'm all about finding a freakish, depressed kid and showing him what winning is all about.”_ **

Blaine watched as Sue pulled Kurt in front of the camera.

**_“Viva la différence! Whoo!”_ **

He tossed his leg up in a high kick and sprinted off to join the rest of the Cheerios in celebration. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh.

Once again, his mom was right. Fight like hell for what he loved is exactly what he needed to do.

 

* * *

 

“And now I just keep having nightmares of all of the mothers of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge.”

Rachel was recounting the events that had happened moments earlier which included Jesse luring her to the parking lot, Vocal Adrenaline ambushing her, and egging her.

“Oh, this is bullshit.” Puck said angrily. “Finn, Mike, Blaine, come with me.” He pointed to the three boys and they all obliged. Kurt and Artie also made their way over despite the fact that Puck didn’t include them in his invitation.

“Right on,” Blaine muttered. “They’re crazy if they think I’m joining them after this.”

“What?” Asked Finn.

“What?” Repeated Mercedes

“What?” Mike followed.

Blaine shook his head like he was getting rid of a fly. “Nothing, lets go kick some ass.”

“I’m with Blaine, it’s time for less talking and more punching.” Puck agreed.

Just then, their director walked in. “Hey, what's going on?” He inquired.

“We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Guys, violence is never the answer.” Mr. Shue tried calming them.

“It is when the question is what's the best way to mess up that Jesse kid's face!”

“Mr. Shue, Rachel's one of us.” Kurt started heatedly. “We're the only ones who get to humiliate her.”

“Now, guys, stop! Get back here and sit down!” Their directors voice boomed.

There was a beat of silence, then Kurt quickly made his way back to the risers, earning a sideways glance from the rest of the boys.

“Look, I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing, no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that.”

“We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet.” Blaine cried.

“We're not.” Mr. Shue reassured them. “Rachel, dial Jesse's number on your phone.”

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed a few numbers before handing it to their director.

Santana scoffed. “You haven't deleted his number yet?”

The phone rang twice and as soon as he answered, Mr. Shue left a message for him. “Jesse St. James, Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium Friday, 3:00 sharp.”

And with that, he hung up.

 

* * *

 

Kurt walked into the choir room to see Blaine standing with the band, one arm leaning against the piano. He eyed Blaine with a playful conjecture.

“Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you’re about to sing to me, Anderson?”

Blaine laughed. “You’re sneaking suspicion is only half right, because—“ he drew the word out playfully. “You’re gonna sing  _with_  me.”

“Oh, am I?” Kurt hummed, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you never pass up an opportunity to perform.” Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine pulled Kurt’s hands into his own. “And because...  _we're_  in a funk, Kurt. A weird dating-but-not-really-dating funk.”

Kurt scoffed. “We-we are not...” he contended, but after a condescending grin from Blaine, added, “Okay... maybe we are...”

“You and I have always had something special,” Blaine continued on. “I think we just need to accept the fact that what we have is changing and that's not necessarily a bad thing...” Kurt’s stomach did a somersault and he looked down at the ground. Blaine gently lifted Kurt’s chin so that their eyes met—he wasn’t letting him avoid this any further. It was now or not at all. “We could let it die out and always wonder what could’ve been... or we could go along for the ride, see where it takes us.”

The offer stood there for a moment, suspended between the pair, both knowing that Kurt’s answer would change their relationship forever.

He thought back to the first time they’d met—how cautious he’d been, how he hadn’t even been out of the closet yet. He thought back to every time Blaine stood up for him, fought for him, when nobody else did, not even himself. Blaine Anderson didn’t give him the strength he needed to get through the past few months—he’d always had that within himself.

But he’d helped him find it.

Oh, yes, they’d driven each other crazy over the past few months, but they always came back to each other, time and time again. That was their thing. And somewhere deep in his gut, Kurt knew saying no now was just a postponement of the inevitable.

He finally drew in a steadying breath.

“Okay.”

That one word was all it took to make Blaine smile his trademark eye-crinkling smile.

“O-okay?” Blaine asked, more of a confirmation than a question. Kurt nodded and he pulled him into an air restricting hug. “Good!” He laughed, finally pulling away. “It's not a funk number, but hey, we've been doing the wrong genre all week, why stop now? This is also sort of my way of congratulating you in your win at nationals..." he added, giving the band the go-ahead.

“You watched that?”

“Watched it? I TiVoed it so I could watch it over and over."

Blaine faced the piano, but when he started singing, turned to face Kurt, receiving a laugh in return.

**When I need motivation  
** **My one solution is my king  
** **'Cause he stays strong  
** **Yeah, yeah  
** **He is always in my corner  
** **Right there when I want him  
** **All these other guys are tempting  
** **But I'm empty when you're gone  
** **And they say**

Blaine pointed at Kurt, his cue to start singing.

_Do you need me?  
_ _Do you think I'm pretty?  
_ _Do I make you feel like cheating?_

****_I'm like no, not really 'cause  
_ ****_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
_ **_He is always right there when I need him  
_ ** **_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
_ ** ****_He is always right there when I need him_

During the instrumental Blaine stepped up behind Kurt, grabbing his waist with one hand and taking his hand with the other. They swayed jauntily to the beat, Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine adoringly, getting a thrill over the fact that there was no shame in being caught doing so now.

Blaine released Kurt’s waist and spun him with his other arm.

**He gives me love and affection  
** **Baby, did I mention  
** _You're the only one for me_  
_No, I don't need a next one_  
**Mama loves you too  
** **She thinks I made the right selection  
** _Now all that's left to do  
_ _Is just for me to pop the question_

They goofily mimed the words as Blaine made his way towards the paler boy, stepping in rhythm.

****_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
_ **_He is always right there when I need him  
_ ** **_Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
_ ** ****_He is always right there when I need him_

They ended with Blaine pulling Kurt towards him with a spin that landed them chest to chest.

Blaine didn’t waste a single second in sharing his racing thoughts with Kurt.

“I don’t know much about romance, but I do know one thing: when it comes to love, I’m good. I’m done. I want  _you_...” he paused, feeling his heart pound against his chest, knowing that it wasn’t entirely due to the dancing. “Sorry, if that freaks you out.”

“It doesn’t—“ Kurt said breathlessly, already desperately grabbing at Blaine’s shirt and pulling them together. “Not in a bad way.”

And just like that, their lips were sliding against one another’s with warm and even pressure, the way they had at least ten times before. Except this time it was real—not real as in genuine, because they both know they’ve always had very real and very intense feelings for each other.

Real as in  _permanent_. As in  _finally_  feeling like they’re home.

For good.

Kurt opened his mouth a little wider, tilted his head a little further to deepen the kiss, and it was  _wonderful_. It was wonderful to rediscover Blaine this way, reconnect with him and feel every wall he’s ever built against this boy just collapse and— _god_  what was he thinking keeping him away for so long?

Blaine reached his hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek like he needed it for balance, as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. He pulled Kurt closer to him, as close as he possibly could, until finally they broke away.

They we’re both still, basking in the afterglow of the kiss, and smiling like idiots. Blaine was legitimately dizzy and honestly couldn’t tell if it was from his buzzing nerves or a prolonged lack of oxygen.

“So,” he finally broke the silence. “Does this mean we’re... you know? Officially boyfr—“

“If I say yes will you shut up and kiss me again?”

Blaine tutted teasingly. “Patience is— _hmph!_ ”

He was almost immediately cut off by his boyfriend crashing their lips together, the epitome of impatience.  _Boyfriend!_  He wanted to roll around in the term like warm sand on a summer day. He was Kurt’s and Kurt was  _his_ , and right now his  _boyfriend_  wanted to kiss him and he really couldn’t complain.

“Uh, guys?”

They pulled apart with an almost comically cliche pop, snapping their heads towards the door to see a wide-eyed Finn.

“Of all people,” Kurt hummed. “This is totally karma for last week.”

Finn shrugged. “Fair enough, but if you two are done making out, we’ve got a rival show choir to intimidate.”

Kurt and Blaine plunked apart and followed Finn on his way to the auditorium.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt. “So,” he began coyly. “A fifteen minute medley?”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, I’ve got some stamina in me.”

“Oh, believe me, I remember,” he replied suggestively, then took Kurt’s hand in his own and interlocked their fingers.

Kurt scolded him, “Blaine!”

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest, we decided the only way to truly "funkify" you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do... So enjoy.”

Rachel walked behind the curtain to join the rest of the New Directions while Vocal Adrenaline sat in the audience.

****_Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
_ ****_Tear the roof off the sucker  
_ **_Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
_ ** **_Tear the roof off the sucker  
_ **

Kurt came out from behind the curtain, dancing and using his lower register to sing.

The rest of the New Directions followed suit.

****_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
_ **_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round  
_ ** **_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
_ ** ****_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

****_Ow, we want the funk  
_ ****_Give up the funk  
_ ****_Ow, we need the funk  
_ ****_We gotta have that funk  
_ ****_Ow, we want the funk  
_ **_Give up the funk  
_ ** **_Ow, we need the funk  
_ ** ****_We gotta have that funk_

****_La, la, la, la, la  
_ **_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww  
_ ** **_La, la, la, la, la  
_ ** ****_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww_

The tempo sped up and their dancing only became more energetic in response.

****_Ow, we want the funk  
_ **_Give up the funk  
_ ** **_Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
_ ** ****_We gotta have that funk_

**_Ow, we want the funk  
_ ** **_Give up the funk  
_ ** ****_Ow, we need the funk_

**_Give up the funk!_ **

The New Directions all cheered ecstatically, knowing from the look on their rivals’ faces that they’d crushed the performance.

“See you punks at regionals.” Puck called out to them as they walked off stage.

“They did a funk number. We've never been able to pull off a funk number.” Jesse mumbled.

“Well, that's because we're soulless automatons.”

“I'm so depressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: literally the whole time I thought this would be my least favorite chapter to write but it turned out to be one of my favorites? Anyways spoiler alert idk what I’m doing lol
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	22. There From The Stand Alone (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is just a little plot bunny that wouldn’t leave my head so I had to write it down. It’s basically a bonus chapter and has nothing to do with the actual storyline so feel free to skip it if you’d like!
> 
> This takes place in this ‘verse, and is a flashback to Finn, Puck, and Blaine meeting for the first time. Gets a /hair/ cracky, a little dumb, a little silly.
> 
> Set at the beginning of their freshman year.

Blaine stood at the edge of the football field, his oversized shoulder pads making him feel even smaller than he already did. Why was he so nervous? The first day of school had always been so exciting to him: meeting new people, starting new classes, he loved it all... He supposed that was before the hell he went through last year, before he knew people would completely fuck him over just for being himself.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “I can do this.” He reassured himself.

He opened his eyes.

His stomach tightened in on itself with anxiety as he watched as a row senior linebackers charge forward towards the sled dummies at the blow of the coach’s—Tanaka, was it?—whistle. He flinched when he heard the gruesome  _smack_  of their skin colliding with the foam, a wave of nausea rolling through him.

“I can’t do this,” he exhaled, shaking his head.

He swallowed hard and swiveled around, only to come face to chest with another freshman hoping to make the team.

“Watch where you’re going, Frodo,” taller boy grunted.

Blaine was so petrified and overwhelmed, he couldn’t find the words to respond with. Was this guy really a  _freshman?_  He was wearing the white penny like the rest were, but he was big and muscular and had a freaking  _mohawk_  for Christ’s sake.

“S-sorry,” he stammered. “I was just about to leave.”

“Oh, no you’re not. We need another man for the three man drill.” He responds, gripping Blaine’s shoulders and flipping him back towards the field. Blaine stiffened, but was unable to free himself from his grip.

“We?”

“Yo, Hudson!” he called behind them.

A tall and fair skinned boy’s head shot up from the cow—the multi-nozzled water dispenser.

“We found ourselves a third member for the circuit run!” Mohawk boy called out. He looked down at Blaine. “I’m Noah Puckerman,” he introduced himself, extending a hand towards a timid Blaine. “But everyone just calls me Puck.”

Blaine took the hand, a bit reluctantly if anything. “Blaine.”

“What the fuck kinda name is that?” Puck asked bluntly.

Blaine shrugged, taken aback but not particularly offended because it seemed like that’s just how this boy spoke. “One my parents gave me.” And alright, he didn’t want to seem weak in front of the other recruits.

The other boy—Hudson?—made his way over and fell in line with them and the three stood in silence for a moment.

“So...” Blaine began, wanting to break the tension. “You guys ever play football before?”

“No.” Puck answered, quickly and honestly. “But I do know how to fight, so that’s basically the same thing.”

“Badass.” Hudson mumbled in approval. He turned to Blaine. “I’m Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson.”

“Blaine Anderson.”

“What position you going for?”

Blaine blanked. He honestly hadn’t thought that far, he was just trying to get on the team. “Uh, whichever one they give me,” he admitted.

The three boys fell in line with the rest of the new hopefuls, ready to run the drill when Tanaka blew his trusty whistle. The set of players in front of them took off and Finn, Blaine, and Puck all took their positions.

They watched the other set in front of them finish the play. Blaine could feel his heart beat right out of his chest. He wanted on this team like he never wanted anything before. He  _needed_  to be on this team. He needed something to distract him from his broken family, he needed something to funnel all his anger into, he needed something to protect him from people like Andrew—

The whistle blew, and Blaine’s brain skid to an immediate halt. He stopped putting his mind towards anything that wasn’t running. He ran like he’d never run before, like Andrew or his father were closing in on his tail.

He  _ran_.

And just when he felt like his legs were about to give out, he checked over his shoulder and saw the ball Finn threw sailing towards him.

His legs were on fire, but he kept them pumping until finally, he outstretched his arms and caught the ball, tumbling down.

He laid on the grass for a moment to regain his breath and composure, ball still clutched to his torso.

He’d done it. His chest was burning and his legs felt like they were jelly, but he had  _fucking_  done it. He didn’t even really know what or to whom he was trying to prove himself, but if anyone ever doubted his ability, they didn’t anymore.

He heard the soft crunch of cleats against the grass coming towards him and finally opened his eyes, still breathing heavily.

“Holy  _shit_  dude!” Finn called out. “I had no idea you could run that fast!”

The tall boy extended a hand to help Blaine up. He stared at it for a second, gauging whether or not it was genuine. He decided that it must be and took it, chucking the ball behind him.

“Not gonna lie,” Puck started. “I had my doubts about you, hobbit. But anyone who can run like  _that_  is cool in my book.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Blaine answered simply.

 

* * *

 

When the three boys had seen the list posted in the hallway, they’d immediately exploded into cheers.

“It’s not varsity,” Finn started. “But we’re all first stringers on the JV team, how awesome is that!?” Finn grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and shook him enthusiastically.

“I’m just glad to be a part of something bigger than myself.”

Puck snorted. “That’s gotta be the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Blaine felt his whole body tense reflexively and prayed Finn couldn’t feel his discomfort. Luckily, a group of three cheerleaders—two blondes, one brunette—walked right past them, effectively reigning in Finn’s focus and keeping it off Blaine.

Puck nudged Blaine in the elbows. “One for each of us, eh.” He waggled his eyebrows and Blaine shifted uncomfortably, forcing his lips into a tight smile.

“That was Quinn Fabray,” Finn announced, still gawking after the girls. “I think her two friends are Santana and Brittany?”

“You can have that Fabray chick,” Puck agreed. “As long as get into Santana Lopez’s skirt.” He turned to Blaine, giving him a lewd smirk. “You can have Brittany as long as you don’t mind my sloppy seconds.”

Blaine racked his brain for an appropriate response. He finally decided on “Uh, she’s not really my type.” It wasn’t inaccurate... but it wasn’t completely honest. At this point, he wasn’t sure being honest was his safest choice.

Puck’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Not your type? She’s got legs that go on for days, Anderson!”

Finn shook his head disbelievingly. “Then what  _is_  your type?”

Blaine froze. He thought his response would have appeased them, but instead it only drove their curiosity. Just then a girl passed by, wearing a reindeer sweater, knee length socks and a short skirt.

“She is.” Blaine blurted out, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

He tried the whole out and proud thing and the only thing it had gotten him was an extended stay at the hospital. The world wasn’t ready for people like him, and he wasn’t ready for the world right now either. Maybe one day he would walk the halls hand in hand with a boy he liked, but certainly not today.

Puck immediately burst out into laughter. “Berry? Why?”

“How do you know everyone’s name already?” Blaine asked, desperate for a subject change. “It’s only been a few days.”

“I get around, answer the question.”

Blaine shrugged. “I just really dig short brunettes.”

Finn seemed to be mulling over the thought. “I guess she’s kind of hot, like if you’re not into boobs.”

“I’m really not that into boobs.” Well, that much was at least true.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief when Puck finally seemed to let it go. “Whatever, we still on for tonight at my place? Those newbs on COD aren’t gonna kick their own ass.”

“Of course we’re still on,” Finn answered before Blaine had a chance to get out of it.

His stomach churned, wondering if these two were the right friends for him. But Blaine Anderson was not a quitter. He made it through the try-outs earlier that week, and he’d make it through the next four years. Whatever it would take.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so what are we planning?” Puck asked just as his avatar on screen shot at some poor twelve year old’s from Michigan.

Blaine looked up at him blankly.

“For our prank! That’s how we make a name for ourselves in this place, we gotta do something badass.”

Blaine snorted. “We are not pulling a prank are you kidding me? We could get into so much trouble!”

“Didn’t take you for a pussy, Blainers.”

Blaine just glared at him. “Don’t call me that. And if caring enough about my grades to get me out of this stupid town makes me a pussy, then I’m the biggest one there is.”

“I don’t think you’re a pussy,” Finn defended him.

“Can we stop saying pussy, and please act like adults?”

“Sorry,” Puck joked. “We didn’t all have dads to teach us manners.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well join the freaking club.” The realization of what he’d just said hit him like a giant sandbag lunging into his chest. It was the first time he’d acknowledged his father’s absence aloud to someone outside his family.

It would be a year next week.

Puck looked up at him with knowing eyes, trying to hide the recognition of the mutual pain they shared. “You mean, your dad peaced out on you, too?”

Blaine stayed silent, seething at himself. He shouldn’t have brought it up, he should have kept his damn mouth shut. He was so damn close to _forgetting._

“Weird.” Finn finally broke the silence. Puck and Blaine snapped their heads towards each other. “We all don’t have dads. Mine died in Iraq when I was a baby. We’re like a no dad squad or something.”

Puck shrugged, almost as if he was searching for a selected answer to what he was going to say next. “Yeah, it’s not like it gets me down or anything...”

“It’s okay if it does,” Finn said, and Blaine was actually stunned. He wasn’t by any means ready to tell anyone the whole story anytime soon, but there was a strange comfort and grim solidarity in their situations. “It bothers me.”

“Me too.” Blaine finally admitted.

A short silence fell between the three of them.

“I guess I’m not completely okay with it either.” Puck joined in. “Now can we get back to playing Call of Duty before we all grow a vagina?” And just like that, the moment was gone. “We still need a prank.”

“I’m not on board, just letting you know.” Blaine deadpanned.

“I am.” Finn said. “And I have the perfect idea.”

“Sweet,” Puck said, leaning forward, tantalized by the offer.

“We fill the Gatorade cooler with toilet water.”

“That’s  _genius!_ ”

Blaine scrunched his face up. “That’s  _disgusting_.”

Puck howled with laughter. “As soon as Tanaka’s dumb ass tastes that water he’s totally gonna flip his shit!”

“Okay, now  _I_  want to get back to playing the game,” Blaine insisted, trying to hide the fact that he was actually kind of amused by his friends’ antics.

Puck’s laughter finally died down. “Alright; alright,” he caved. “Let’s kick these homo’s asses.”

Blaine shut his eyes tightly.

For a moment he’d actually forgotten that he was different—or at least, that the world saw him as different. For a glorious few hours, he was just another teenage boy playing some overly-violent video games with his friends. But a comment like that immediately reminded him, and before he could stop himself he heard himself say, “I don’t think a gay person would appreciate a comment like that.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Oh, like you’d know.”

Blaine knew it was a bad idea, that he wasn’t in the safest environment, but he just couldn’t keep his damn smart mouth shut. He’d been through too much in the past year to go back into the closet now. Whatever these jerks had planned for him, he could take it.

He sent his avatar on screen to throw a grenade at Finn and Puck’s, receiving confused profanities from them in the process—

“Hey! No friendly fire!”

“What the hell’s that about, Blainers?”

—gathered his things and hopped off of Puck’s bed.

“You know what,” he started, heading towards the door. “I would.” They both just stared at him blankly, clearly not picking up what he was putting down. “I would know... because  _I’m_  gay.”

Finn immediately barked out a laugh. “That’s a good one, Blaine.”

“I thought you said you didn’t like pranks?”

The shortest of them just stared back and crossed his arms, disappointment in his eyes.

Their faces slowly lost any trace of humor as they realized Blaine wasn’t kidding. “Oh, shit... you’re serious?”

“Yeah. I’m serious,” Blaine responded, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Of course they could never accept him for who he was, what was he expecting? The worst part of it all was because of the conversation they’d had about their dads, he really thought this friendship could be the start of something really great. “And you guys really suck.”

With that, he let the door slam behind him, leaving a gaping Finn and Puck alone.

 

* * *

 

Blaine did everything in his power to avoid the two boys he’d so foolishly come out to earlier that week. What had he been thinking? He’d given them the opportunity to make his life a living hell, taunt and tease him for the next four years, and for what? To prove a point?

He really needed to work on his impulse control.

Avoiding them in school was easy—Blaine was in AP classes while Finn and Puck were stuck in the regular or remedial ones, so if he didn’t go out of his way to hang out with them, they practically never crossed paths.

Avoiding them on the field wasn’t as seamless.

He’d rotated around them awkwardly for most of the practice, catching bits and pieces of their conversations.

“... have to get him alone...”

“... tell everybody...”

“... not gonna be his friend anymore...”

Panic settled deep in his stomach, then prickled at his skin. They were going to out him. They were going to tell the whole team and then probably the whole school and high school was just going to be a repeat of what he went through last year only this time he can’t escape it because he’s going to be stuck here for the next four fucking years—

He shuts his eyes tightly, forcing his anxieties down and morphing them into determination.

_They can tell whoever they want_ , he decided.  _Because you can’t out someone who’s not in the close_ t.

He’d just beat them to the punch, get the upper hand.

He finally got to hear a full exchange of dialogue he got when he stood behind them for the sweet sixteen drill, making sure neither of them were aware of his presence.

“Did you get the cooler filled?”

“Yeah, this morning. It’s gonna be wicked gross... I do wish Blaine had been with us though...”

“Me too...”

He furrows his eyebrows. It sounded like they...  _missed_  him. He hadn’t texted, called, or hung out with them in three days, and if Blaine was being honest... it felt like a lifetime.

He tells himself he doesn’t miss them, that it’s just the anticipation of their retaliation manifesting into dread that he’s confusing with missing them.

Coach Tanaka blew his whistle, a signal for the team to queue up on the fifty yard line for dashes.

Blaine felt his stomach tighten when Finn and Puck lined up on either side of him while their coach continued to yell drill orders.

Puck was the first one to speak. “Are we just gonna ignore this, or...?”

“On your mark!”

Blaine scoffed. “Ignore  _what?_ ”

“Get set!”

Finn piped up next. “What you told us the other night.”

“Just forget I even said anything,” Blaine says, knowing they’d never catch up to him once the drill started.

“Go!”

And he took off.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, everyone huddle up!”

Coach Tanaka blew his whistle and the players all circled up around him. He held up a jock strap high for all to see and pulled one of the older, seemingly disgruntled varsity members to his side.

“Earlier today,” Tanaka started. “Mr. Langanthal here thought it might be a swell idea to place his used jockstrap on my golf cart windshield wipers.” Scattered snickers came to an abrupt stop when the coach added, “So he gets the privilege of warming the bench for six weeks.

“He’s on varsity, so he just gets a suspension from the team, but let me make one thing clear: if any of you idiots decide to pull some shenanigans of any kind, you’re  _off the team._  Permanently. Dismissed!”

Blaine watched as Puck and Finn exchanged worried glances, their faces blanching.

The water cooler.

Of course... of  _course_  those idiots had already filled it up with their stupid toilet water. Once Tanaka finally sweated enough to fill up a pool, he’d take a drink from that cooler like he did at the end of every single practice and realize what they’d done.

And they’d be off the team once he found out who did it.

Blaine should have been excited, the two people who had the power to make his life a living hell could possibly be kicked off the team. But he wasn’t. He was just worried about them, and despite his—completely valid, he kept telling himself—concerns, wanted to do everything in his power to keep them on the team. And he had no idea why.

He groaned and threw his head back, lightly jogging towards the table and cooler that held the disgusting water in it. He bent down and pretended to tie his cleats, and on his way up, leaned a little too far to the right, knocking over the cooler with his shoulder and sending the filthy water flying everywhere.

Oh god, the smell was awful.

“Anderson!”

“Sorry coach! I’ve just been feeling a little off kilter today,” he winced.

Tanaka blew his whistle with much more force than necessary. “Congratulations, you and your two left feet get to be on hydration services for today. Fill that cooler up before the end of practice!”

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He shot Tanaka a small salute, “You got it, coach!” and headed off towards the locker room, cooler in tow.

He watched Finn and Puck stare at him with astonished expressions as he jogged off the field.

 

* * *

 

At the next practice, the team huddled around each other, discussing plays.

“We can’t do Red Judy on Twelve,” Finn started. “It’s too risky, and we need to utilize our best assets.” He glanced over at Blaine, who did his best to seem unfazed. “That’s our runningbacks. Specifically Anderson. He can outrun any of you bitches.”

“But Judy prioritizes the defensive route,” one of the linemen—Karofsky, Blaine remembered—responded. “So yeah, we can do it. Unless you’re too much of a fag.” He scoffed.

He sees Finn and Puck shoot him concerned glances and that’s all the reminder he needs to finally come out and say it.

“Actually,” Blaine started. “I am.”

A stunned silence fell in the huddle.

Karofsky threw his head back with laughter. “You telling me you dig on other dudes, Anderson?” The taller boy took a step towards Blaine, glaring him down like he’s the scum of the earth.

Blaine looks him dead in the eye, praying that nobody in the huddle can tell how quietly terrified he truly is.

“Yeah,” he breathes, self-pride surging through him when he doesn’t hear his own voice break. “I am.”

“And if anyone has a problem with that,” he heard Puck grit from behind him. “They can take it up with me.”

Finn stepped forward, coming between Karofsky and Blaine. “Or me.”

Blaine was absolutely flabbergasted. Never in a million years would he have expected anyone to stand up for him like that, much less someone like these two boys.

The biggest of them rolled his eyes. “You sure Anderson’s the only fag on the team?”

“You sure you could take me in fight?” Puck snarled.

“I make it a habit not to hit girls.” Karofsky growled.

They were interrupted by coach Tanaka obnoxiously blowing on his whistle.

“Offensive linemen! Drills!” He called. Karofsky grunted and left the three boys to themselves.

Blaine looked up at Finn and Puck incredulously. “Thanks.” He muttered shortly.

Finn shrugged. “You’d do the same for us... you kind of already did.”

“Yeah, well you guys were dicks but I didn’t want you to get kicked off the team...” he paused and sighed. “I just don’t get what all that talk about getting me alone and cornering me and telling everyone was about.”

“What?” Finn looked puzzled.

“Yeah, I heard you guys say stuff like “not gonna be his friend anymore” and all that.”

Puck rolls his eyes. “Taken way out of context, bro. We were saying how we needed to get you alone to talk about this, and see if you wanted to tell everybody or keep it between the three of us.”

Finn nodded in agreement. “And I was saying how it would probably be wrong of us to not be your friend anymore just cause you like other guys.” He suddenly looked concerned. “It is... _other_ guys, right? You’re not just friends with us because you want to, like,  _be_  with us?”

“I’m going to ignore the multitude of offensive things that just came out of your mouth.” Blaine said, then sighing, added. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t lonely these last few days... can we go back to being friends?”

Finn smirked and nodded. “We never stopped, bro.”

“Yeah,” Puck started. “I did some research and you know, a hole is a hole, so like, I get where you’re coming from, you know?”

_“Puck!”_ _  
_

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Blaine was on the field running a drill. They had their first game tomorrow, so he had to stay extra focused.

He had just finished running the play and tossed the ball back to Finn, who caught it with as much grace as someone as clumsy as Finn can.

“Hut!” He called out.

Blaine took off running again, looking over his shoulder to see the ball sailing right towards him. It landed in his arms like a baby bird in a nest, and he turned around, racing to the end zone.

As he was turning, he caught a glimpse of a boy sitting on the bleachers, wearing a fashionable hat, skinny jeans, and a red sweater Blaine recognizes from the latest Marc Jacob’s catalog.

He found the chestnut hair and fair skin of the boy rather... intriguing, to say the least. Maybe he should venture out of his comfort zone and make some new friends.

The idea was immediately knocked out of him by a linebacker slamming into him and sending him plummeting towards the ground.

He heard shouts of protest coming from all around him.

“What the fuck, Karofsky!”

“That’s not how this drill goes!”

There was a piercing blow of a familiar whistle.

_"KAROFSKY! OUT OF ORDER, THREE LAPS **NOW!** "_

Before he knew it, his two friends were rushing over to him.

“You okay, bro?” Finn asked.

Blaine groaned, mildly disoriented. “Yeah,” he finally managed.

Puck extended his hand out. “I don’t know what his problem is.”

Blaine shook his head, regaining a sense of focus and searched the bleachers again. The boy was nowhere to be found.

Maybe one day they’d run into each other again.

He took Puck’s hand. 

“Whatever his reasons, I think it’s gonna be an interesting four years here.”


	23. Journey (To Regionals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit, final chapter!
> 
> Special shoutouts to Radishrain and Solange_lol. They were some of my first and most consistent commenters, and literally reading their stuff made my day! They were... ... There From The Start... if you will lol
> 
> Another shoutout to Esperanto who has just FLOWN through this story and still manages to leave really insightful comments on like every chapter
> 
> Finally, thanks to everyone who’s stuck with this story till the end I really appreciate it :) it’s been six years in the making (I know, six years for this garbage?? But I am the author and I am also garbage) and honestly I’m a little emotional right now because this is one of my favorite stories I’ve ever written and I can’t believe it’s coming to an end.
> 
> Thank you all for sharing this experience with me!
> 
> Edit: bitch I started crying during the first scene I’m such a lil bitch omg
> 
> Enjoy :)

**_I don't know why anyone would miss an episode of Glee but here's what's been happening in case you did._ **

**_Quinn's parents found out she's pregnant, so they kicked her out and now she’s living with her new best friend Blaine._ **

_“I needed my mom.”_

_“You can stay with me.”_

**_Then Quinn made a Glist which got Kurt and Blaine bullied a bunch and Blaine got into a fight—again. It kind of seems like he’s always getting into fights though. Anyways, his mom saw his black eye and she’s making him transfer as soon as Regionals is over. So that sucks._ **

**_Speaking of fighting, Kurt and Blaine have been doing a bunch of that lately, but Finn called Kurt a not-so-nice name and Kurt called Blaine._ **

_“I don’t know who else to talk to... can I come over?”_

**_And they talked and sang together because it’s Glee, and this happened—_ **

_“I don’t know much about romance, but I do know one thing: when it comes to love, I’m good. I’m done. I want you... Sorry if that freaks you out.”_

_“It doesn’t—not in a bad way.”_

**_Yay!_ **

**_Not so yay is the fact that Jesse dropped Rachel and McKinley and the New Directions and he's back on Vocal Adrenaline, which freaked everybody out and convinced them they can't beat 'em at regionals and if they don't place at regionals the club is over, which would be awful._ **

**_And that's what you missed on Glee!_ **

 

* * *

 

“Nobody wants any pizza?” Mr. Shue asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

His heart writhed in sympathy for the twelve students in front of him. They had all been on such a high from their performance for Vocal Adrenaline last week, that he almost didn’t have the heart to tell them that Sue Sylvester was going to be a judge at regionals.

In the end, he knew he had to. He had to prepare them for the worst, it was cruel to keep them in the dark about the situation.

“All right, well, uh, let's get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions regionals set list nominations party.” He tried sounding enthusiastic, but it wasn’t convincing enough.

“What's the point, Mr. Shue?” Artie lamented. “Coach Sylvester is one of the judges. She's gonna crush us.”

“Artie, you don't know that.”

Yes, we do.” Santana interrupted solemnly. Even she was upset about it. “She told us at Cheerios practice.”

“Yeah.” Brittany added. “She said, "I'm going to crush Glee Club.”

"The whole freaking year. All that hard work for nothing.” Puck gritted.

They were all suddenly interrupted by a soft sobbing noise. Everybody turned towards Tina. “I'm sorry.” She began. “I just really love you guys. You know how many Facebook friends I had before I joined Glee Club? Two. My parents. Rachel was right. Being part of something special... it made me special.” She clasped a hand to her mouth and sobbed again. “I just can't believe it's gonna be over in a week!”

“Wait,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “Who says it's gonna be over?”

“Please,” Mercedes started tearfully. “You think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee Club together anymore?”

“She has a point.” Puck agreed, and Blaine shot him a disbelieving glance.

“Mr. Shuester?” Rachel sniffled, finally breaking down. “Do you think instead of nominating songs, we can just all go around the room and talk about things that we loved about Glee Club this year?”

“O-of course.” He stuttered, clearly doing everything he could to hold back tears.  
They were interrupted by a tearful laugh. Blaine immediately recognized it as Kurt’s. “I know it’s not technically a Glee memory,” he started. “But when the football team did the single ladies dance is one of my favorites.”

Blaine grinned tearfully as mutters of agreements fluttered throughout the room.

“I really liked throwing those slushies at Mr. Shue,” Artie admitted. “That was really cool of you.”

They all managed a laugh or two.

“Even though sectionals was  _hell_ ,” Quinn admitted. “I really loved singing My Life Would Suck Without You. That was my favorite part.” She turned to Blaine who was sitting next to her, gripping Kurt’s hand. “What’s yours, B?”

He looked at his boyfriend, emotions suddenly spilling out of his eyes.

“ _Everything_.”

Just like that, his head was hung as he sobbed uncontrollably. Quinn and Kurt draped themselves over him, doing their best to console him.

“I’m really gonna miss you guys.” Blaine finally choked out, looking around at the eleven other students. “Finn, Puck,” he addressed them. “I wouldn’t even be on the football team if it weren’t for you guys. I’m proud to call you my brothers, for better or for worse.

“Mercedes,” she raised her eyebrows, doing her best to churn out a smile for him. “I admire your fierceness and talent so much. I’m so glad you were my first glee club friend.

“Rachel,” she smiled. “I’m not gonna lie, your crush on me was really off putting and weird,” her face fell and there were several exchanges of sideways glances between the rest of the members. “But I still love you. Santana, Brittany, Mike... I’ll never find better dance partners than you three.

“Tina...” she smiled at him. “I love you, even if you did fake a stutter for three years. Artie, I haven’t told you this enough, but you’re a fantastic musician. Don’t ever sell yourself short.

“Quinn,” he added gingerly, taking her hand. “I know you’ve had some slip ups this year, but through thick and thin, you stuck by me. I honestly could have never gotten through Sectionals without you. I am so grateful to have you as a roommate, confidant, and most importantly a friend.”

Finally, he turned to Kurt.

“Kurt...” he started, and the other boy immediately broke down into a sobbing mess. Blaine was  _leaving_. And even though he didn’t know exactly what that meant for them yet, he did know that he was going to miss him like hell.

“Nobody in here has shown me more about what it means to be courageous than you have. I adore you, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt pulled him in for a short and sweet kiss, knowing if it went on any longer, he’d run out of tears to cry.

Blaine took one last look around the room. “Everyone in this room, in one way or another, has shaped who I am today. No matter what happens on that stage tomorrow, we’re a family. I’ll carry all twelve of you in my heart no matter where I go... Doesn’t matter where I am, I’ll always be a New Direction.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine was on his bed, doing his best to keep his focus on Charlemagne for his upcoming history test, but to no avail. How could he think about anything but Regionals—his final performance with the New Directions, the ride or die event that everyone was counting on?

He slammed his textbook shut just as there was a knock on his door. Quinn poked her blonde head through the door. Blaine smiled when he saw her wearing their upcoming regionals costumes. “Looking good, Fabray.”

She sauntered in. “Tell me about it. Who knew eight months pregnant could look this good.”

He snorted out a laugh as she took a seat on his bed. He looked at her and took a deep sigh.

“We’ll still be friends, right?” He asked. She cocked her head to the right. “When all is said and done, and I’m at Carmel?”

“Blaine Devon Anderson,” she began. “You shared your house, your past, your trust with me. Even when I broke it, you still let me stay here. My own parents would have kicked me to the curb for less... and they did, mind you. I know I’ve made a lifelong friend through glee club. Win, lose, or draw, I’m with you till the end of the line.”

He threw his arms around her. “Thank you, Q.” He pulled away and smiled gratefully. “You’ll never know how much I needed to hear that.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Shuester, Finn and I have something we want to say to you.” Rachel and Finn barged into the choir room, hand in hand.

“Me first. Have a seat.” They did.

“Nine months ago there were five of you in here. And we sucked. I mean, we really sucked. Bad.” Scattered laughter bounced through the air. Mr. Shue continued. “One day all of you are gonna be gone and all of this, all of  _us_  will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung the solos you got or didn't get.” Kurt glanced over to Blaine and took his hand. “Life only really has one beginning and one end and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it. Now, I was gonna quit once, but you guys brought me back with "Don't Stop Believin'. It was a nine, but we are going to make it a 10.”

Blaine piped up. “We're doing "Don't Stop" at regionals?”

“And then some.” Mr. Shue confirmed. “We are doing a Journey medley. Because who cares what happens when we get there when the getting there has been so much fun?” Everyone in the room applauded in agreement.

“Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?”

She beamed up at him. “Just that we're all really glad you didn't become an accountant.”

The room burst into laughter.

“Regionals here we come!”

 

* * *

 

“X on Exxon!” Kurt piped up, pointing towards the gas station as the bus sped past it.

“That doesn’t count!” Blaine yelps, a smile plastered to his face. “It has to  _start_  with the letter. You, Kurt Hummel, are a dirty cheater.”

He rolled his eyes banteringly in response. “You’re just mad because you’re losing, stuck on P.” He smiled at Blaine. “My mom and I used to play this all the time...” he trailed off, looking out the window nostalgically. “I’d always wait for an Exxon to call an X. I didn’t know it then, but she was definitely letting me win.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt—who had been through so much in the past few months, and only come out stronger on the other side—and his heart swelled with a combination of admiration and pride. He loved him so much. They were so good for each other.

Blaine took his hand. “She’d be so proud of you, today.”

“Speaking of today,” Kurt started, tapping his fingers nervously. “Regionals... You know what that means.”

“We’re about to kick some Vocal Adrenaline ass?” Blaine asked, voice scooping up at the end hinting that he didn’t exactly want to have the conversation ahead.

Kurt lolled his head towards him, looking serious. “It means it’s your last day at McKinley. And I really think we should talk about what that means... for us.”

“Look,” Blaine sighed. “I honestly don’t think it changes anything.” He admitted.

Kurt shot him a skeptical glance.

“We’ll be in the same city, see each other every day after school and on the weekends, and not to mention summers.”

Kurt snorted a laugh. “Yeah, because that worked out so well for Jesse and Rachel.”

Blaine just rolled his eyes. He had never been so sure about anything in his life. Not even joining glee club or the football team. “That’s different,” he refuted. “I actually love you.”

Kurt’s head snapped up and his eyes grew wide, an uncontainable smile spreading on his lips.

“What?” Blaine laughs, the gravity of what he’d just said lost on him.

“You  _love_  me?” Kurt repeats, a timid confirmation.

His face fell, realizing what he’d just done. “Oh, shit. Kurt, I am so, so sorry!” He rambled. “This is not how I wanted to say it at all—on a grimy bus in the middle of nowhere. I was gonna take you out to—“

“Maybe it’s not how you wanted to say it.” Kurt cut him off. “But you did and I don’t care because I love you, too.”

Blaine day there, stunned, but buzzing giddily. “Y-you do?” He asks.

“Of course I do.”

Blaine pulls them towards each other until their lips meet. In a way, it’s familiar and safe. But, they just declared their love for one another and its new and scary in the best way, like uncharted waters they get to explore together.

Eventually they’re interrupted by Santana.

“Mr. Shue, Kurt and Blaine won’t stop sucking on each other’s faces and it’s giving me motion sickness.”

They pulled apart, laughing sheepishly, and Blaine couldn’t help but think back to what Mr. Shue said earlier that week.

He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. It didn’t matter where he was going to end up tomorrow, because the journey there had been one hell of ride.

 

* * *

 

One hell of a ride turned even bumpier once they finally arrived at Regionals and heard the competition through the mic in the green room.

**_You raise me up_ **   
**_We have to believe we are magic_ **

“A mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban? Are you kidding me?” Puck grunted angrily. “Somebody tipped them off about the judges!”

“We can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing.” Blaine announced, trying to calm everyone down and simultaneously reassure himself. “We just gotta keep our heads in the game and focus.”

“Even though we know we can't win?” Artie asked dismally.

“Yes,” a disembodied voice assured them.

They all turned to see their director walking towards them. Rachel had been reaching up, trying to turn off the speaker, but hadn’t been able to reach it. Mr. Shue shut it off for her.

“If this is only about winning for you guys then I owe you all an apology because I've failed you... and we should just all go home because it means we've already lost. Besides, we have got something that the other groups don't...” he trailed off, leaving them hanging on his every word.

“What?” Artie finally asked.

“Finn's dancing!”

The room burst out laughing. The time for pep talks had passed, but Mr. Shue still knew how to put a smile on all their faces.

“Right? Come on! Now let's get out there. We got two minutes. Aural Intensity's almost finished. Bring it in. Come on. Go, go, go, go, go!”

The New Directions headed towards the stage, their energy renewed as Mr. Shue ushered them in the right direction mumbling affirmations as they passed.

They finally took their places behind the curtain, and Blaine could feel his heart beating in his throat. This was it. The still of the moment right before  _everything_  changed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our second competitors winner of the Central Ohio sectional, McKinley High's New Directions!”

He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body as the music started and Finn and Rachel started singing.

**_Highway run_ **   
**_Into the midnight sun_ **   
**_Wheels go round and round_ **   
**_You're on my mind_ **

**_Restless hearts_ **   
**_Sleep alone tonight_ **   
**_Sending all my love_ **   
**_Along the wire_ **

Kurt looked across the stage and sent Blaine a beaming smile, which he happily returned. He had a team who supported him, a boyfriend who loved him, and he was about to have a Regional championship.

The last time he was on a stage was a little more than rough, but now everything was falling into place.

**_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_ **   
**_Right down the line it's been you and me_ **   
**_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_ **   
**_Oh, girl, you stand by me_ **   
**_I'm forever yours_ **   
**_Faithfully_ **

The curtains rose up and the remaining ten members harmonized while Finn and Rachel did their. overlapping solos.

**_Ooooh, oh oh_ **   
**_Ooooh, oh oh_ **

**_Faithfully_ **   
**_I’m still yours_ **   
**_I’m forever yours_ **

**_Faithfully_ **

The crowd immediately burst out into applause and kept it up until the next song started.

**_Any way you want it_ **   
**_That's the way you need it_ **   
**_Anyway you want it_ **

Finn took the first few lines.

**_She loves to laugh_ **   
**_She loves to sing_ **   
**_She does everything_ **   
**_She loves to move_ **   
**_She loves to groove_ **   
**_She loves the lovin' things_ **

**_It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone_ **   
**_When your lover (lover)_ **   
**_Oh, he hasn't come home_ **   
**_'Cause he's lovin' (lovin')_ **   
**_Ooh he's touchin' (touchin')_ **   
**_He's squeezin' another (another)_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **   
**_That's the way you need it_ **   
**_(She said) any way you want it_ **

**_That's the way you need it_ **   
**_Any way you want it_ **

Puck sang the next few lines, then Quinn and Blaine took over.

**_I was alone_ **   
**_I never knew_ **   
**_What good love could do_ **   
**_Then we touched_ **   
**_Then we sang_ **   
**_About the lovely things_ **

**_'Cause he's lovin' (lovin)_ **   
**_Ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_ **   
**_He's squeezin' another (another)_ **

**_Anyway you want it_ **   
**_That's the way you need it_ **   
**_Anyway you want it_ **   
**_(She said) anyway you want it_ **   
**_That's the way you need it_ **   
**_Anyway you want it_ **

They held their pose until the lights went out and scrambled to get ready for Don’t Stop Believing. Finally, the lights came on they opened their mouths and the last song started.

Their song.

**_Da da da da_ **   
**_Da da da da_ **   
**_Da da da da_ **   
**_Da da da da_ **

The lights came on over Finn as he walked forward in time with the song.

**_Just a small town girl_ **   
**_Livin' in a lonely world_ **   
**_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ **

Rachel’s voice sounded behind him and he turned to face her, out stretching his hand to take hers.

**_Just a city boy_ **   
**_Born and raised in South Detroit_ **   
**_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ **

Puck and Santana came forward and shared the next verse.

**_A singer in a smokey room_ **   
**_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_ **   
**_For a smile they can share the night_ **   
**_It goes on and on and on and on_ **

Finally, all the New Directions came forward in a line to sing the chorus together.

**_Strangers waiting_ **   
**_Up and down the boulevard_ **   
**_Their shadows searchin' in the night_ **

**_Streetlight, people_ **   
**_Livin' just to find emotion_ **   
**_Hidin' somewhere in the night_ **

Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Tina broke out from the line. Blaine pushed Artie in a circle while Kurt and Tina circled each other, holding the other’s waists.

Kurt and Blaine sang the next verse together, stealing glances at each other the whole time.

**_Workin' hard to get my fill_ **   
**_Everybody wants a thrill_ **   
**_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_ **   
**_Just one more time_ **

Finally, Tina and Artie took on the last verse.

**_Some will win, some will lose_ **   
**_Some are born to sing the blues_ **   
**_And now the movie never ends_ **   
**_It goes on and on and on and on_ **

The rest of the team joined them to finish out the song.

**_Strangers waiting_ **   
**_Up and down the boulevard_ **   
**_Their shadows searchin' in the night_ **

**_Streetlight, people_ **   
**_Livin' just to find emotion_ **   
**_Hidin' somewhere in the night_ **

**_Don't stop believin'_ **   
**_Hold on to that feelin'_ **   
**_Streetlight, people_ **

**_Don't stop!_ **

They held their final positions for a moment, adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

Finally, the broke position as the lights went off and headed backstage.

“Oh, my God! We've got second place in the bag!” Artie cheered.

“Screw that!” Rachel announced. “We are gonna win this!”

The team giddily rushed off the stage and towards the green room, Blaine trailing behind when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Blaine!”

He spun around and broke out into a huge grin when he saw his mom, arms outstretched and teary eyed, waiting for him to come to her.

He practically sprinted into her open arms. “I’m so proud of you, honey. You did so good.”

“Thanks, mom.” He beamed. “I’ve got a really great feeling about this performance! We all do.” She pulled away and looked him in the eye. He was unable to read her expression. “Mom?”

She shook her head gently. “I’ve  _never_  in my life, seen you happier than when you were on that stage, singing with them.” He caught her lip start to quiver.

“What can I say,” he gave a small laugh. “I love performing.”

“But you love performing with  _them_  so much more don’t you?”

He nodded. “Always.”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said last week, about family and how this glee club has changed your life—the look on your face up there, Blaine. I can’t take you away from them.”

His jaw dropped. “Wh-what?” He asked, chest already fluttering with the best kind of disbelief. He had been bracing himself for the worst over the last few weeks, but never thought to prepare himself for the words that just made their way out of his mom’s mouth.

“If you really want to—and I know you do—you can stay at McKinley.”

He threw his arms around her and squeezed like he never had before, kissing her cheek what must have been a hundred times. “Oh, my god! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,  _thank you!_ ” He practically squealed. He suddenly pulled away. “I-I have to go tell them,” he gestured to the green room and his mom simply nodded.

He took a few running steps towards the green room, then paused. He quickly spun on his heels, headed back and gave his mom one last squeeze, much to her surprise. “I love you so much.” He whispered.

She rubbed her arm against his back gingerly, a stark contrast to his electric energy. “I love you, too.”

And just as suddenly as he came back, he was gone. Mary figured she’d better prepare herself for that, because after that performance, she knew her son was going places.

Blaine ran towards the green room as fast as he could, beeping out the occasional “excuse me” or “pardon me” as he made his way through the sea of spectators.

He finally made it back to the green room where his entrance went unnoticed because every was still buzzing with excitement over the dynamic performance they’d just given.

“Guys, I have news!” He shouted. Everyone abruptly jerked their heads in his direction. “I’m going to Nationals with you!” He was met with small murmurs and chatter of confusion. He decided to clarify. “ _I’m not transferring!_ ”

There was a moment of scattered “what!?”s and “oh my god!”s before the rest of the gang rushed him and bombarded him with eager hugs.

This was his home. McKinley was his home. The New Directions were his home. He was so comfortable in the arms of all his friends, so welcome, so  _loved_.

But nothing made him feel as loved as Kurt suddenly and passionately ripping him out from the middle of the group hug, throwing his arms around his neck, and bringing their faces together.

Their lips glided familiarly against one another’s as Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek with one hand and placed the other one on his waist for balance, neither of them able to keep the smiles off their faces. He leaned the paler boy down and could practically feel his heartbeat through his shirt. Blaine parted his lips a little more, letting Kurt’s contented sigh into his lungs.

“Finally!” Puck cheered, throwing his hands up in victory while Santana whistled and a few other people “woo!”d.

They held their positions, but finally pulled their lips apart, eyes gleaming with adoration.

Their intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by Rachel running through the door, looking frantic and frightened.

“Guys!” she called.

Everyone’s heads snapped towards her.

“Quinn’s water just broke!”

 

* * *

 

Blaine squeezed Quinn’s hand as they and the rest of the New Directions minus Rachel burst through the hospital doors.

“My daughter’s going into labor!” Mrs. Fabray shouted frantically to a nearby nurse.

The staff rushed around to get things ready for her as quickly as they could. Finally, they pointed Puck, Quinn, and her mother towards the delivery rooms. Her mother took the grips of the wheelchair from Blaine, ready to usher her down the hall.

“Wait!” Quinn suddenly announced, then reached back and took Blaine’s hand. “I want Blaine there with me.”

He stopped in his tracks in his astonishment, then quickly nodded his head gently, realizing that a baby was coming and they didn’t have time for him to revel in how touched he was by Quinn’s gesture.

As they wheeled her down the hallway, he felt Quinn grip his hand tightly, groaning in pain. “I feel like I might die, B.” She hissed, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I’m so scared.”

He shook his head, reassuring her as much as he was himself. “You’re gonna be fine, Quinn. Everything’s gonna be alright.” He tried distracting her. “Your mom’s here. Tell me more about that.”

She doubled over in pain once more. She took a few deep breaths to try and control the shooting pain in her abdomen. “She came to see me, Blaine. I was so happy. She kicked my dad out.”

“That’s...” he wasn’t sure of the appropriate response.

“Good.” She finished for him, gritting through her teeth. “Great, actually. She said I can move back in with her.”

“Oh, my god. Quinn, that’s fantastic, I’m so happy for you!”

“Keep up this talking thing, it’s helping.” Puck opened his mouth to respond, but she instantly held up a finger towards him, silencing him. “Not you!”

“Oh,” Blaine started, racking his brain for anything to keep Quinn distracted from the contractions. “Uh, I’m not transferring! My mom watched us and decided to let me stay.”

“That’s amaz— _FUCK!_ ” Her grip on his hand went from tight to bone-crushing as pain rippled through her body, but he braced himself and took it in stride.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke through the doors of the delivery room, and Blaine watched as Puck’s face blanched at the sight of the foreign environment.

“Holy shit,” the mohawk bearing boy mumbled breathlessly. “I’m gonna be a fucking dad.”

While the doctors got Quinn into the bed and ready for the rest of her birthing process, Blaine reached out and took Puck’s hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He looked at Blaine gratefully, finding comfort in the fact that even though they weren’t as close as they once were, they could always count on each other when it mattered.

 

* * *

 

Kurt and the rest of the team awaited anxiously for any updates on Quinn or the baby’s status.

Finally, Blaine burst through the doors, an ecstatic grin on his face. He paused for a moment, holding in a breath before finally letting out, “Its a healthy, beautiful baby girl!”

They all let out cheers and exchanged hugs before Kurt felt a buzzing sensation in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and recognized Rachel’s number.

“Guys!” He called out, trying to gain their attention. “It’s Rachel!” They all huddled around him as he answered. “Rachel, it’s Kurt, you’re on speakerphone.”

“The results are in...” She started. “You have thirty minutes to get here before they announce them.”

 

* * *

 

The three competing teams all stood on the stage they’d just sang on, eagerly awaiting the results. Kurt held Blaine’s hand tightly in his own, anticipation prickling everybody’s skin.

This whole day has been spent on the tips of their toes, waiting for  _something_. Waiting to get to the venue, waiting to perform, waiting for Quinn, waiting for the results... and now it was time.

Finally, Sue walked onto the stage with a few envelopes in her hand

“Thank you all for coming. As you all know, Glee Club is such an important and I honestly can't even finish that sentence, so let's just get to it.”

She opened up the first one.

“The 2010 Midwest Regional runners-up from Fort Wayne, Indiana the not-at-all-stupidly named Aural Intensity!

The New Directions all let out a collective sigh of relief, but Blaine still felt like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff.

“And now, your 2010 Midwest Regionals Show Choir champions...”

Blaine looked around at the rest of the New Directions, desperately wishing that Quinn and Puck could be here with them to celebrate their impending victory.

This was it. The moment of truth. The moment where they stopped being a rag-tag group of misfits and finally got their moment in the sun.

Every slushy, every shoulder check, every locker slam was about to be worth it. It would be worth it anyways, just being in the glee club and getting to share what they loved with each other.

But this was  _finally_  it.

“Vocal Adrenaline!”

Nobody said a word as the gravity of the words Sue had just said sunk in.

_Vocal Adrenaline... not the New Directions._

Blaine felt like he was floating, anchorless. The sound of their successful competitors’ cheers was drowned out by the weight of his own team’s defeat. It was starting to sink in that there would never be another glee club meeting. He would never hear Mercedes and Santana sing together again. He would never get to hear Brittany and Tina argue about whether or not leprechauns existed. He would never get to play the opening to any hit song on the piano while they all followed his lead and sang together, just for fun. Every future assignment, period spent brainstorming ideas, after school rehearsal, jam session, lunch period they might spend together arguing about stupid stuff that doesn’t really matter,  _gone_. They had fought for so long and so hard to get where they had, but it hadn’t even mattered because all it took was two seconds for it all to come crashing down.

Blaine’s eyes began to fill up with tears, chest aching.

It wasn’t  _fair_.

This couldn’t be the end.  _How could this be the end?_

Artie was the first and only one to break the heavy silence.

“We didn't even place.”

It was over.

 

* * *

 

Mary watched as her son let go of Kurt’s hand and stepped off the stage. She rushed over to him, and as soon as he saw her his face crinkled.

He collapsed into her embrace and buried his head into her shoulders, needing the comfort of his mother more than anything else right now.

“We...” he choked out. “We lost, mom... it’s over. It’s really over.”

She held her son in his arms while his whole body shook with sobs. She hadn’t been the one to take this club away from him, but it hadn’t mattered. Watching her son torn up like this was like a bullet ripping through her chest, and she wished she could do more than just hold him and try to keep her own tears at bay.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the New Directions all sat in Finn’s living room, huddled around each other. Their loss from the day before was still sitting heavy on all their hearts.

“Alright,” Mercedes finally sighed. “Why’d you call us here, Finn?”

He slumped in his dad’s chair. “I know we’re all really bummed about yesterday...” he trailed off for a second and nobody said anything. What was there to say? “But... I think we should do a song or something for Mr. Shue before we all go our separate ways.”

“Separate ways?” Blaine questioned.

“We’ve been through this,” Artie started solemnly. “It sucks, but it’s the cold hard truth about High School.”

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “This group is so much more than competing together. It’s laughing together, growing together making music together, winning together, and yes...” he looked around at them with a solemn expression. “Even losing together. And I’m not going to let some stupid unwritten school rule take that away from us.”

A tense silence settled between them before Kurt finally broke it. “He’s just being realistic,” he exhaled, failing to meet Blaine’s eyes.

He looked at him in disbelief. Kurt had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, even sitting right next to him, but Blaine attributed it to him still being upset about yesterday. He hadn’t blamed him; they all were... But was it more than just that? Did he have the same horrifying predictions as the rest of the New Directions?

“Yeah,” Mike added. “You might as well transfer, because it’s not like we can stay friends anyways.”

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“And you’re in denial.” Artie replied.

“So you’re telling me the only reason we’re friends is because we see each other for a few hours a day?” They all exchanged guilty glances. “Because I refuse to believe that. We’re friends because we’re the only ones at this school who accept each other for who we truly are.” He stood up and laughed, throwing his arms out. “I mean, who else would love me for my gay, football playing, Katy Perry loving, goofy self? I get to be myself with you guys and I’m  _not_  going back to the Blaine I was before... If I had to go back and do it all over again, knowing how it would end. I would. In a heartbeat.”

“We would, too.” Tina said calmly, placing a hand on his. “But that doesn’t change the future.”

“I think it’s really sweet what you’re trying to do, Blaine,” Rachel started. “But we should pick a song.”

He looked around the room, hoping at least one of them would agree with him, wishing Quinn wasn’t still in the hospital because she’d  _promised_  him they’d still be friends. He slowly reclaimed his seat next to Kurt, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He pretended not to notice the other boy not squeezing it back.

 

* * *

 

When Burt heard three loud knocks on his door and opened it, he had been expecting to see the delivery boy for the pizza he had ordered.

He certainly hadn’t expected Mary Anderson to plow right through him and immediately start rambling.

“Okay,” she started, pacing through the Hummel halls with an ease that came with being so preoccupied by her own train of thought speeding off into oblivion. “Your son’s dating my son, we’re practically in-laws. So that means we’re sort of team, and I think we should start acting like one, starting with doing absolutely everything in our power to get the ball rolling on that damn glee club, no matter what it takes. I’ve already got Connie, Carole, and Leroy on board I think we need one more parent with us just to be safe.” She finally exhaled, facing Burt.

He stared at her calmly and chuckled. “Please, Mary, come right on in.”

“Sorry,” she huffed. She shook her head, hands on her hips. “I just can’t believe they lost... and more than that I can’t believe this club is being disbanded because they didn’t make it to Nationals on their first try! It’s ridiculous!”

She threw her hands in the air, and Burt’s amusement slowly turned serious as she continued on.

“I love my kids more than anything in this world, and I know you love yours just the same.” Burt nodded in agreement. “I’ve never seen Blaine as completely and utterly destroyed than when he walked off that stage after the results, and that—that’s saying something... Glee club gave back my son a part of him that had been missing for a long time, and I won’t let that go without a fight.”

“You’re right.” Burt agreed. He sighed. “That club saved my kid’s life. More than I think he’s willing to admit.” He extended his hand towards her. “So, Mary Anderson.” She took it. “You bet your ass I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

They all stood on the April Rhodes Auditorium stage—for the last time, ready to sing their goodbye song to their Director.

“At the beginning of this school year, I had a stutter.” Started Tina.

“I was the closeted diva.”

“I used to be captain of the Cheerios.” Quinn said. Blaine glanced over in her direction, happy to have her back.

“I was afraid to dance outside my room.”

“I hated everyone in this club.”

“So did I.”

“I wasn't honest about who I was.”

“I was tossing kids into Dumpsters.”

“I had never kissed a girl before.”

“And I was getting Slushied.”

Blaine was up next. He thought about the beginning of the school year and where he was then, versus where he was now. He only had two friends. Now he had eleven—despite their protests declaring otherwise after today.

At the beginning of this school year, he had never even kissed a boy. Now, he had a boyfriend who he loved and who loved him back. He would have never had the opportunity to perform not one, but two solos in front of the rest of the New Directions.

He had been comfortable as  _Blaine The Football Player,_  but glee club had shown him that there were so much better things than just comfortable. Now, he could strive for bigger, brighter things. Now, he didn’t have to hold on to his past. Now, he was just  _Blaine_.

He finally seemed to find the words to encompass all of that, tears pooling in his eyes.

“I was afraid of letting go.”

Mr. Shue smiled.

“I didn't—I didn't have a father...” Finn finished. “Someone I could look up to model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man.”

“We don't care what the judges say.” Rachel said. “We won because we had you as a teacher.”

“And Glee Club will never end, Mr. Shue, because you are Glee Club...” Mercedes said, struggling to keep the tears from spilling out. “And you're in all of us now.”

**_Those schoolgirl days of telling tales and biting nails are gone_ **   
**_But in my mind I know they will still live on and on_ **

**_But how do you thank someone who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_ **

**_It isn't easy, but I'll try_ **

**_If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters_ **   
**_That would soar a thousand feet high 'To Sir, With Love'_ **

**_The time has come for closing books and long last looks must end_ **   
**_And as I leave I know that I am leaving my best friend_ **

**_A friend who taught me right from wrong and weak from strong_ **   
**_That's a lot to learn,_ **

**_What can I give you in return?_ **

**_If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start_**  
 ** _But I would rather you let me give my heart 'To Sir, With Love_** '

As they left the stage to give their director farewell hugs, not a single one of them noticed Coach Sylvester watching them and crying from the back of the auditorium.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean?” Burt asked incredulously.

Burt and Mary now sat in principal Figgin’s office, bursting in moments before to demand another year for the glee club. But Figgins and just sat there and calmly let them know that somebody else beat them to the punch.

He shrugged. “Another advocate already came by and convinced me to give the glee club another year.”

“That—that’s amazing.” Mary stammered.

“Who was it?” Burt asked, knowing he needed to thank whoever the hell it was who just saved his kid’s life for the second time.

Figgins shook his head. “I’m not at liberty to say... but they did say to keep it on the down low until Mr. Shue announces it to the children, if you would.”

Burt and Mary exchanged knowing glances, both understanding that it’d be better not look this gift horse in the mouth.

“Deal.” They said in unison.

 

* * *

 

“Is there a reason you wanted to meet me here?”

Blaine turned around, slightly startled, but smiled when he realized it was Kurt.

The risers were barren, donning a single chair instead of the usual twelve. The walls, once filled with informative posters about the importance of vocal cord hydration and music theory, were now just an array of naked shelves, cabinets, and dull wallpaper.

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets, the emptiness of the room making him feel all too vulnerable. He pointed his head in the direction of the risers. “That’s where you sang that Jason Mraz song to me.”

Blaine smiled at the memory.

“And I auditioned for glee club right here.” He added.

Kurt smiled back at him. “I remember when the football guys had to choose between glee and football, standing in this very spot, praying to a god I didn’t believe in that you’d choose me. When you walked through that door... I knew you were something special, Blaine. I’m so sorry...”

Kurt’s face crumpled and Blaine rushed to his side. “Hey, it’s ok,” he tried comforting the other boy, pulling him in a tight hug.

“No it’s not,” Kurt managed between sobs. “I wasted so much time, Blaine... so much precious and irreplaceable time being mad at you over  _nothing!_  Just when I thought I’d gotten you back...” he pulled away and tearfully looked at the boy he was so desperately in love with. His best friend. “I lose you all over again.”

“You could never lose me.” Blaine slowly pulled away from him. “I asked you to meet me here because there’s something I need you to hear.”

Kurt sucked in a breath and nodded.

Blaine reached for his guitar that was sitting on top of the piano and straddled it in his lap. He looked deliberately at Kurt. “I need you to know that mean every word.”

He started strumming as Kurt sat on the lone seat on the risers.

**_I'm not a perfect person_ **   
**_There's many things I wish I didn't do_ **   
**_But I continue learning_ **   
**_I never meant to do those things to you_ **   
**_And so I have to say before I go_ **   
**_That I just want you to know_ **

As Blaine played, memories of the past year flew threw his mind.

He saw Kurt leave his bedroom when he thought about choosing football over glee club—

**_I've found a reason for me_ **   
**_To change who I used to be_ **   
**_A reason to start over new_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **

And his face when he walked through the doors of that choir room the next day, wrapping him in the biggest hug he could muster.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_ **   
**_It's something I must live with everyday_ **   
**_And all the pain I put you through_ **   
**_I wish that I could take it all away_ **   
**_And be the one who catches all your tears_ **   
**_That's why I need you to hear_ **

The howling laughter they shared in the locker room after winning the football game.

**_I've found a reason for me_ **   
**_To change who I used to be_ **   
**_A reason to start over new_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **

**_And the reason is you_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **

Dancing together to Bust A Move, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

**_I'm not a perfect person_ **   
**_I never meant to do those things to you_ **   
**_And so I have to say before I go_ **   
**_That I just want you to know_ **

And finally, the moment he knew he loved Kurt, toppled over in the auditorium.

**_I've found a reason for me_ **   
**_To change who I used to be_ **   
**_A reason to start over new_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **

It had taken them a while to figure it out, but now that they had, Blaine wasn’t letting go without a fight.

**_I've found a reason to show_ **   
**_A side of me you didn't know_ **   
**_A reason for all that I do_ **   
**_And the reason is you_ **

As soon as the song was over, Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a heartfelt applause. “That was beautiful but...” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t prepare a goodbye song.”

Blaine unstrapped the guitar and placed it on the floor, laughing. He made his way towards Kurt and grabbed his shoulders, an almost dopey smile on his face. “I love you so much, Kurt Hummel, but you’re so dense.”

“What?” He asked, managing a shadow of a smile through teary eyes.

"You still don't get it do you?” He laughed once more. “You and half of the New Directions seem to think that if we don't have glee to keep us together this school will tear us apart. Well, I'm telling you right now that if I have to choose..."

Kurt braced himself for the harsh truth about to come out of Blaine’s mouth. The one he’d known was coming the second Sue announced Vocal Adrenaline’s victory.

"I choose you.”

He opened his eyes, absolutely stunned. He wasn’t expecting that.

“I've  _been_  choosing you, over and over. Between you and football, you and my dad. I will always choose you, Kurt...”

Tears pooled in Kurt’s eyes, unable to process the words he was hearing. Unable to comprehend that someone could love him this much. That  _Blaine_  loved him this much.

“So no, this isn’t a goodbye. It’s a promise. To  _keep_  choosing you.”

“You take my breath away,” was all Kurt had time to tearfully say before Blaine grabbed his face and pulled them together.

As their mouths moved against one another’s, Kurt finally understood what it meant to completely trust someone. Everything they’d been through—the flirting, the pining, the mistakes, even the fights—had all been leading up to this moment where Kurt could finally,  _finally_  let someone in completely.

He had Blaine now, and nothing could ever change that. Not any swarm of bullies, or his own issues, or even the disbanding of the New Directions.

Glee club or no, they had each other.

 

* * *

 

Blaine sat down in the cafeteria, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to join him since his previous class was further from the lunch room than his own. He was tediously shoving some peas around on his plate when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair make his way towards him and was unable to restrain the smile on his face.

“Quinn!” He beamed. “You’re back!”

“Miss me?” She asked, taking a seat right next to him.

“Of course I did.” He threw his arms around her. “How are you feeling.”

She smiled. “Good,” she answered honestly.

“It’s so weird not having you at home,” he admitted. “I’ve walked to your room a couple times, wanting to talk to you before I remember you’re not there.”

“It’s weird being home. It’s weird... knowing I’ve had a child.”

“How is she?”

“Believe it or not... Rachel’s mom wanted her.”

“Shelby Corcoran?” His jaw dropped in astonishment. What a small world. “Wow—is that... how are you doing with that?”

“In a strange way... it feels like we’re keeping her in the family... brings me a sense of peace. I know Shelby will take care of her.” There was a hint of visceral sadness in her voice—Something Blaine knew he could never fully understand. “How have the past few days been for you.” She asked.

He shrugged. “Awful, but also amazing.” She cocked her head to the side, a cue for further explanation. “I’m gonna miss glee club, and with the exception of you and Kurt, everyone seems to think we won’t be friends anymore.”

“You can be quite convincing though,” came a voice from behind them.

Blaine smiled widely when he turned to see Kurt heading towards their table.

Quinn raised a knowing eyebrow at Blaine. “Is that so?”

“He’s got a way with music.” Kurt said as he placed his tray down and took his seat next to Blaine, who laughed sheepishly.

“Let me guess,” she teased. “He sang to you?”

“Do you even have to ask? It’s like you didn’t even live with my boyfriend for four months.”

“I just figured I’d use the choir room while we still could,” he defended.

“I’m  _sure_  that was it.” Quinn laughed.

The mood became a shade darker at the grim reminder of the loss of their precious glee club.

Quinn let out a long sigh. “I barely made it through this year  _with_  glee club. How the hell am I supposed to make it through two more without it?”

“I know what you mean...” Kurt nodded understandingly. “We just have to keep in mind that we still have each other, and maybe one day the rest of the New Directions will come around.”

They might have lost at Regionals, but in that moment, Blaine took a look at Quinn and Kurt and knew he had gained something that no trophy could ever live up to.

“I for one,” he reached over and took Kurt’s hand. “Am definitely looking forward to the rest of our time here.”

 

* * *

 

The New Directions sat in the choir room for what they’d assumed would be the last time, the air taught with their loss from the weekend before.

Nobody said a word and they all wondered why the hell Mr. Shue had called them in here, until he finally spoke.

“We've got another year.”

Skeptic disbelief crept its way through Blaine’s skin.

“What?” He asked, the first one of the students to speak up.

He looked across to Kurt, heart fluttering like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, worried to get his hopes up again, but letting them rise despite himself.

“What?” Rachel repeated, breaking out into a wild smile.

There was similar chattering amongst the rest of the group.

“Come on!” Mr. Shue egged them on. “We got another year!”

The room immediately burst out into the best kind of chaos—cheers and screams and “oh my gods!”. There were victory kisses between couples, celebratory hugs between friends—even the most unlikely ones.

Eventually, Rachel stood up and made her way to the front of the room, her competitive mind clearly already reeling.

“Okay, you guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to start rehearsing for next year's sectionals immediately.”

“I agree with Rachel—“ Blaine responded to the groans of protest, but Mr. Shue immediately cut him off lightheartedly.

“You've all worked really hard this year. You deserve a break. Take the summer off. Have some fun. Oh, but before you go I have something for you. You all sang for me the other day so today I'd like to return the favor.” He nodded to Puck. “Puck, if you're ready.”

Blaine watched as he made his way to the front of the choir room and picked up a guitar while Mr. Shue opted for a ukulele. They strummed for a few bars before opening their mouths to sing.

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **   
**_Way up high,_ **   
**_There's a land that I dreamed of_ **   
**_Once in a lullaby._ **

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **   
**_Skies are blue,_ **   
**_And the dreams that you dare to dream_ **   
**_Really do come true._ **

Quinn reached over for Blaine’s hand and he happily took it. Kurt was sitting between them, clasped both their hands with his, and beamed radiantly at Blaine.

Kurt was so ridiculously in love with the ridiculous boy sitting next to him. Blaine smiled widely back at him. How lucky were they to have had the year they had, blips and all.

How lucky were they to have found each other.

**_Someday I'll wish upon a star_ **   
**_And wake up where the clouds are far_ **   
**_Behind me._ **

They were gonna be okay. Much more than okay.

Not a single one of the twelve of them held the faintest clue where the next few years would lead them, but they knew they had each other.

**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_ **   
**_High above the chimney tops_ **   
**_That's where you'll find me._ **

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **   
**_Bluebirds fly._ **   
**_Birds fly over the rainbow._ **   
**_Why then, oh why can't I?_ **

As Mr. Shue continued to sing, they thought about the newfound possibilities and opportunities this coming year could offer, as well as the trials and tribulations they’d undoubtedly face. They all welcomed whatever obstacles this next year could throw at them, knowing that no matter what it might bring, they were ready to take on that journey.

**_If happy little bluebirds fly_ **   
**_Beyond the rainbow_ **   
**_Why, oh why can't I?_ **

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: EDIT: Sequel is now posted!


End file.
